Ultimate ga Kill!
by MegaRdaniels
Summary: Ben Tennyson never seem to run out of crazy adventures, but this has to be one of his craziest yet. When he is discovered by Night Raid, a group of assassins fighting for the Revolutionary Army, Ben must decide whether to join them or become a soldier for the corrupt Imperial Capital.
1. Kill the Intruder

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 ** _Hello guys, this is MegaRdaniels here. Sorry I haven't been active for awhile. I just need to blow off some steam for a little while and everything because of what happened to me for the past year. Thank you all for supporting me by reading all of my old stories. Thank you all for that. Now that I am back, what else to start by writing a crossover that barely gets any love in Fanfiction-land! Akame Ga Kill! Yep._**

 ** _So I hope you all enjoy this first chapter! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated._**

 ** _Thanks! :)_**

* * *

 **Ultimate ga Kill**

by

 _MegaRdaniels_

* * *

侵入者を殺します

 **I: Kill the Intruder**

Life as a hero has its dangers and its merits. It takes a wise man to recognize the biggest responsibility bestowed upon them be it through upon arms or by through fists. Throughout history we have seen these many heroes rise and fall making an impact on the world in which they have lived. The world was void of hope until one summer night in a camp not too far from a small town where an alien watch had fallen from the sky, picked up by a curious 10-year old boy only to use it to do some good in the world - only for him to face against the universe's deadliest tyrant...Vilgax.

Ben Tennyson was one of those heroes who would go out as a legend. A legend in which mankind would retell for all time. Ben was not an ordinary 16-year old, young man. As of today he still bore the most powerful weapon across the universe, the now bestowed Ultimatrix. With it, he stopped tremendous forces such as the Daigon, Vilgax, The Forever Knights and much, much more. He was a formidable opponent against his adversaries.

But ever since he fight with Daigon, his adventures has begun to slow. His Earth was becoming a lot safer. A lot more quieter. More quieter than it ever has been. Sure there would be some random thugs hanging around but to Ben it wasn't such a challenge. He would be happy to help but it wasn't enough. He was getting a little bored, but thankful that his Earth was safe under the protection of the Plumbers as well as himself.

He was the king of the world - in his Earth.

Others well...that's another story.

Ben slowly opened his eyes that fateful morning; he was groaned and stretched his limbs. His eyes were a blur for a little bit until they began to clear. He rubbed his eyes as he usually would whenever he gets up from bed. His mind began to clear the moment he discovered that...

"I'm in the forest?" Ben analyzed, "Why am I in the forest?"

Ben got up slowly, discovering also that he had a little bit of a bruise, "Ugh, what the hell happened to me?"

Ben got up, confused as all hell on where he was, "I don't know where I am, how I got here, and why," Ben added, "This could be that I might have passed out since my fight with Aggregor," Ben said, "I gotta call Kevin and Gwen and have them locate my whereabouts. They must be worried sick."

Ben activated his Ultimatrix and turned on the telecommunications function, "Hello Gwen? Kevin? It's me Ben. Can you hear me?"

Static.

"Hello? Gwen Kevin?"

Again static.

"Great," Ben sighed, "No signal. That's weird." Ben played with the communications function to try to get in contact with them - and then eventually everyone else.

He walked around the area trying to find some sort of contact...some sort of signal but for some reason he couldn't find any. No signal. Nothing, "Where am I?" Ben wondered.

"Hey, that's the girl from the wanted posters," he overheard from nearby.

"Wait what?" Ben said. Suddenly, his beacon of hope began to rise once again. If he is hearing voices then that means there are people, and when there is people there is civilization.

"Alright!" Ben said, "Time to contact my friends! And finally see where I am," Ben said. He ran through the forests trying tor each them as fast as he could, he was careful to not transform because he does not want anyone to freak out. This was the rural areas after all and anything can happen in the rural areas. He finally find himself at a creek, "Alright! Wait what?"

Ben saw nothing but a small river streaming to the east making him frustrated, "Oh come on! Really? Okay, maybe I'm just going crazy. You have been in this forest for the past few hours and all of a sudden you are going crazy. I might as well keep looking," he concluded until he heard the conversation again.

"That means that Night Raid must be around here somewhere," he turned around to the voice to see a group of bandits as it seems surrounding around a young woman with a sword. Ben was troubled about this. Knowing full and well how this was going to go. There were three guys. The first man was big and buff wearing a white head cloak as well as the other guy right besides him except that he wasn't all that big. The third man to the front stood silent smiling sadistically at the girl in front of them. He had no head scarf but he sure had black spiky hair.

"So I'm not going crazy after all," Ben said, his voice getting serious.

"She's a pretty little thing huh?" said the first guy.

"Let's not bang her up too bad huh? I want to have fun with her first," said the second guy. Ben froze before he could cross the creek as he quickly noticed the girl's eyes. And without warning she dashed through them like they were nothing. A rainbow of blood draped over them, splashing into ground like paint. Ben seeing this was mortified. He immediately, with instinct ran across the creek to help the man out, and arrest him for his potential crimes. However by the time he made his way to the opposite side of the creek, it was too late.

"Be careful you entered enemy territory you know?" the girl said in a monotone.

"Oh...oh shit!" said the big guy before two of the men collapsed after their blood sprayed out of their necks leaving one man alive, holding the blood back from spraying from out.

"Y-you bitch, I'm gonna make you pay for that...gah!" the man stopped as Ben noticed Japanese letters rolling around his body from the heart.

"Ah, ah...it's poison!" the man finally succumbed to his injuries and died.

"It only takes one strike," said the girl.

"Hey!" Ben screamed. The girl turned around, her sword ready in hand, "What gave you the right to kill these people?"

"They intruded and form what I can suspect you must be one of them," she said.

"One of who?" Ben asked.

"No matter," said the girl, "You are our target after all."

Ben noticed the fight between her and the band of thugs she fought against. She was mighty fast with the sword. What can Ben do against her? Does she know about him at any chance? Or was it something else?

He does not know but he had to act fast so he can stay alive in this screwed up situation he placed himself under.

Part of him said that he could have stayed put and transformed right then and there rather than wait for the last minute. Ben could have listened to that but he had to jump right in. He was frozen right in place. Scared on what to do. He tried talking to her. But talking for some reason just does not work here.

He had to fight to stay alive.

Without warning, the girl dashed her way towards him. Ben quickly dodged her downward slash. Ben thought it was over until the girl ran over to him again trying to cut him down. Ben ran after the girl kicked him in the chest. The girl held her sword with hands trying to end him. Ben got up.

"You're done," she said.

"I was trying to civil about this, but you just ruined it," he said smashing the faceplate of his Ultimatrix.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Hey there guys. It's me. Sorry for the long wait. Ever since I have been in college I just couldn't make the time to write what I want anymore. I have been in tremendous writer's block especially on stories that I have just written down. I just didn't know what to do. So I took a break so that way the next big story can hit me. And it did!_

 _So how did you guys like the first chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave your reviews in the box below! They are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

 **Peace!**


	2. Kill the Alien

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 ** _Hello guys, this is MegaRdaniels here. I am back with a new chapter seemingly since everyone loved it! Looks like you guys are going to have a little treat eh? Well okay. Here it is. Chapter 2! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated._**

 ** _Thanks!_**

* * *

エイリアンを倒します

 **II: Kill the Alien**

Akame watched the boy stand up after the beating she gave him. He readied himself for another attack by unrolling his sleeve revealing a strange gauntlet-like object clasped on his wrist. The boy glared at the woman in front of him knowing full and well on how it might turn out if he move one muscle. Akame was unsure on what to think of the boy. He didn't dress like the invaders. He bared no weapons nor came here as a threat. But she can't let him leave at risk of him revealing their hide out. She just can't.

"You're strong, I give you that," the boy said spitting out blood, "But I'm no intruder."

"Then what are you doing here?" Akame asked.

"I don't know, I was wondering as if you could ask me where?" the boy said.

"I cannot say," she said, "Besides, you are on the wrong side of the Empire. In either case, innocent or not, I cannot let you leave her alive or dead."

"Whoa, I don't think that's going to happen," the boy said.

"Then you are an intruder, and I'm sorry," Akame said.

"For what?" he asked.

"This is where you will die," Akame said.

"Sorry," he said, with his watch already activated, "But I think I may pass on that."

Akame got in her kata and prepared to strike. The boy was shaken up saw Akame dashing her way towards him attempting to stab him with her sword. He immediately activated his device and slapped the dial down.

 _A green ball rushed through his veins mutating his cells from within. Ben rolled into a ball in a cacoon like state as his body began to painfully morph into a blue-mothman creature._

Akame shielded her eyes from the blinding emerald green light. When the light died down came out a blue moth man creature with a green hourglass symbol encased on a grey metal plate on its chest shouting...

 **"BIG CHILL!"** Big Chill shouted.

Akame regained her sight and saw a blue mothman creature standing before her. She studied the creature as if seeing it for the first time, maybe it was her seeing this thing for the first tiome because there was nothing like it based on her experience.

"Why so frozen all of a sudden?" Big Chill asked, "I thought you wanted to kill me."

"You hold an imperial arms do you?" she said.

"An Imperial what?" Big Chill asked, "Listen, I don't mean to intrude but I'm lost. I just woke up from the woods, came here saw you and three bandits and viola! Now if you excuse me you..."

Big Chill noticed the eyes he saw before she executed the men now laying dead. Big Chill had to think of a plan and fast. He readied himself.

Without warning, Akame came up from above and swung her sword at Big Chill. She landed on her feet and unsheathed her sword. She was about to walk away until...

"Is that it?"

Akame turned around and was baffled to see Big Chill still standing. This guy was suppose to die, how is it that he could be immuned to the sword. The blade is literally filled with poison! If he was cut, he would have felt the effects of the poison burning through his veins immediately! But there was nothing. No signs of a struggle. No signs of suffering. He stood there as if there was nothing. Akame tried again but this time gave Big Chill a multiple strikes with her blade.

"How is this possible?" Akame asked, "Normally when I cut someone they die. But this one, this 'Big Chill' is different."

Akame stopped and got back in her kata. Big Chill dusted himself off.

"Are you done?" Big Chill asked. Akame panted.

"Why did you stop?" Big Chill asked.

"It felt as if I was hitting nothing but air," Akame stated.

"Maybe because, you were," Big Chill took a deep breath and blew an ice-cold breath towards Akame. Akame, thinking that it could be a energy blast shirlded herself by trying to to cut the blast in half, only for her arms along with her sword to freeze over. Akame, for the first time was mortified.

Big Chill walked close to her, she had to free herself and fast. She was dealing with a creature she was unfamiliar with. This could be a rare danger beast, she thought.

"I have to free myself and fast!" Akame said.

Big Chill finally came close enough for her to pale, but to her surprise. Big Chill did not move at all.

"I thought I might as well restrain you for awhile. Keep a cool head," Big Chill flew off confusing Akame. He had every chance to kill her so why didn't he? Her head was filled with loads of questions. Questions she desperately needs answers to.

"What is he?" she thought.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

One man dashed through the path with a cocky smile proud that he had gotten intel of the location of Night Raid. He ran with pride as he dashed through the forest, hurrying to get back to base before a member of Night Raid spotted him. He thought that he was in the clear until well...one of them spotted them.

"Oh crap they spotted us," he said, "But now I know of Night Raid's hideout is somewhere near here! That kind of intel is worth a fortune! I've got to head back to the base!"

Up upon a cliff, a young teenage girl with pink hair and matching attiring aimed her Pumpkin-gun at the man running, focusing on the trajectory.

"Well he made it this far," she stated. Mine stood up, "Bummer, I really don't like revealing my location!" She activated her Pumpkin gun. Without warning, another tribal assassin snuck from behind in midair with his sword readying to decapitate her.

"You're mine!" yelled the man until he was killed by a purple-dressed young woman with glasses wielding a pair of giant scissors with a panda bear face on the front.

"I'm sorry," Sheele said softly.

Mine turned around a bit, "Thank you, Sheele." She turned back to her target, "Nice timing! That was just enough danger to power up," she said with smug as her weapon powered up. She opened fire and released a deadly ray of energy heading straight towards the soon-to-be-messenger vaporizing him.

From the distance, a trail of smoke was seen rising up from the forest.

"Sweet bull's eye!" Mine said with a smile along with Sheele, "The bigger the trouble I'm in, the powerful my beautiful Pumpkin becomes!"

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

Big Chill in mid flight, after noticing a huge explosion, looked back and saw a huge gust of smoke rising up from the forest.

"Holy smokes!" Big Chill exclaimed, "Someone must have been in a spot they have no place to be in."

Suddenly, Big Chill's Ultimatrix Badge began to flash.

"Really? Really now? Now's the time to time out?" Big Chill groaned, "Okay Ben, you have to find a place that isn't occupied by psychopaths - you were almost killed by that girl. Please do not get yourself into more trouble."

Big Chill lowered himself to ground level to a closed space. Big Chill was engulfed in layers of emerald green light replacing Big Chill with a normal, 16-year old boy. Ben was still shaken up from his earlier encounter from the locals and he does not want to meet anyone else. People here are just nuts!

"Okay, you just need to be careful. Don't meet anyone. Don't talk to anyone. Just try to find a road, just whenever the Ultimatrix starts to charge up. With the Ultimatrix he feels a lot safer when he is in his alien forms, but without it, he was doomed.

There were several possibilities of his wereabouts, and none of them are equally favorable.

"That sounded like Pumpkin just now," Ben heard from nearby.

"I know I said no talking to locals," Ben said, "But I need to find out where I am and find a road. My Ultimatrix is next to useless as of now and I have nothing to protect myself. I have no way to contact help or anything," Ben said as he took a deep breath, "Looks like I have no choice."

Ben walked straight through the woods to follow the voice.

The closer he got, the louder the voice became until he discovered an open space in the woods where he saw a dead man lying there on the floor. Who could have done this? Mortified, Ben walked towards it to exam what had happened to the man.

"Who could have done..."

Without warning, Ben was knocked away from the corpse, skidded across the ground and crashed to a nearby tree. Ben coughed up more blood.

"Oh, I got a fancy one!" Ben looked up to see a muscular built, blonde-haired woman wearing a belt of some kind, loose clothing and a white scarf popping her knuckles, "Two in a row, might as well get a prize."

"First the girl with the word and now this broad! Why am I getting my ass kicked today?" Ben got up weakly.

"Hey, you lucky you gonna die cute," the woman said picking him up by the neck, choking Ben, "Not too many guys die cute you know?"

"How lucky am I?" Ben tried to say, "Lucky to do this!" Ben slapped the Ultimatrix down blinding the woman in emerald green light. When the light died down stood a small, white, silicon figure with a robotic like mouth.

" **ECHO-ECHO!** " Echo-Echo shouted before pressing the Ultimatrix again.

" **ULTIMATE ECHO-ECHO!** " Ultimate Echo Echo shouted.

The woman stood speechless trying to search for the words to come out of her mouth. She still had her smile and crossed her arms completely unfazed, "Heh, an Imperial Arms user? This should be fun! So you call that thing Ultimate Echo-Echo huh? Well, just so we're clear, I'm Leone and I shall be your executioner for today. You really think that thing of yours gonna scare me?"

"No," Ultimate Echo-Echo said, "But your defeat will give me music to my ears."

"You mean yours?" Leone said dashing her way towards Ultimate Echo-Echo, which is entail a big mistake, "SAY YOUR PRAYERS KID!"

"Gladly," Ultimate Echo-Echo pushed back and fired an ultrasonic blast at her forcing her to try to block it out but then was forcibly blown away, skidding through the forests like a pebble through a lake.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

Tatsumi flew towards a tribal assassin at full force and slashed in in the gut, killing him instantly. He panted after taking out the guy with everything he got. He took a look back at Bulat who was currently being surrounded by a gang of tribal thugs. It did not take him long for when the guys came flying towards him, he began to dice them up like they were vegetables.

"He's so strong," Tatsumi awed, "So this, this is the power of Night Raid."

"You're still..." Suddenly without warning, Leone crashed next to Bulat covered in dirt and mud. Akame, who was freed thanks to Sheele and Mine was still lost in thought about Big Chill. She was silent all the way through the forest, so to them it was pretty normal - normalish being the lucrative word.

Leone got up angry as all hell, "What the hell? No one throws me around like that unless I do it to someone else!" she screamed scaring the group. Just before she could charge towards the blue, metal alien creature, Tatsumi and the others had to hold her back. However, there was no holding back this Beast girl. Bulat was thrown to a tree as she dashed her way towards the forest.

"What the heck was that all about?" Tastsumi asked.

"The boy," Akame finally spoke.

"We got to help her! We can't have her fight this...whatever it did! Come on we have to go and help!" Tatsumi said as the others agreed and followed Leone.

* * *

 **AN:** _Hey there readers and pals, this is MegaRdaniels who gave you the marvelous second chapter of Ultimate ga Kill! I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I have writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. And until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

 **Peace!**


	3. Kill the Cat

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 ** _Hello guys, this is MegaRdaniels here. I am back with a brand new chapter and boy has this been one hell of a week. I had been busy and busy and busy with other things. But at least now I have time for you guys! - plus the whole election thing but I'm not going to bother with that. So yeah. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing this! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated!_**

 ** _Thanks!_**

* * *

脅威を殺す

 **III: Kill the Cat**

Leone ran quickly to catch up to the boy that blasted her across the forest. She was mad as hell! By the time she, and a group of her friends caught up, she was even madder that the boy had dissapeared.

"Dammit!" Leone screamed, "Coward, that boy took off before I could smash his face in! Show your face coward!" she yelled.

"Okay, what just happened here?" Tatsumi asked.

"Was it the same boy with the green jacket?" all of a sudden, all the stares turned to Akame.

"Y-yeah, how'd you know?" Leone asked.

"She was encased in ice," Sheele said, "It took almost all of my power to free her."

"Ice?" Leone said, "That boy didn't use any ice powers on me! He used a giant, radio cannon at me without warning!"

"It could be that this boy could be an Imperial Arms user," Bulot scratched his chin.

"That could be," Mine said, "I mean, no normal person could have the power to blast Leone across the forest leaving a depression behind."

"Might be a danger beast maybe?"

"Danger beasts can't shape shift," Akame said.

"Whoever this boy is," Mine said, "We must keep an eye out and report back to the boss."

"Right," everyone said in unison.

~ _And when I do find this kid, I want nothing but to slam my fist through his head_ ~ Leone said in her thoughts.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

Tatsumi lied in bed in his quarters that night still thinking about the day that robbed him in his train of thought. First he came to the capital with false hope, got scammed by Leone, drawn in to a "lovely" home by Aria only to discover that she tortured his friends to death, killed Aria, then joined Night Raid without any of his consideration. In other words, his life fastly became absolutely terrible.

He tried to sleep; he rolled over numerous of time to try to get some amount of sleep, but he couldn't. All he could think of were the days that occurred. His old life. His new life. A life that he did not sign up for.

~ _Night Raid, they're killers, but they are bringing about a revolution_ ~ Tatsumi said, "Man, have I found a crazy group of friends, huh?" He lied back to sleep, until an image of a smiling Bulat, winking at him. He got up immediately, shivering, ~ _Why did I dream about him of all people?_ ~ he asked.

Then something came to mind, about a boy with a green jacket who blasted Leone across the forest and froze over Akame without even trying. That shocked him even now. He couldn't stop thinking about that. The last time he tried to fight Akame, he almost gotten himself killed. But with this boy he had been hearing about, that conversation was none stop. Hell, even people who were here longer said that it was difficult to try to defeat her - even Leone had a hard time at first. Who was this boy?

~ _Akame was frozen in a block of ice and Leone was blasted all the way across the forest?_ ~ Tatsumi thought, ~Something is not right. And if that is the case, why didn't he kill them? The thought of a man who has that type of power would use that to take out a powerful group like Night Raid. I must find out who this boy is and try to find out if either he is on the side of the revolution or in the side of the empire. Maybe he could be a powerful asset to ending the corruption that had been taking place.~

Tatsumi took a quick glance at the sword he brought from his village sitting across from him, "Sayo, Iesu, I will do my best for you guys. I promise," he said as he stared out in the window.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

Jetray had been flying in the sky for about a few hours and the Ultimatrix was beginning to lose power. He had to find a place to land and fast. He didn't know whether or not if the people that attacked him were after him or not that and he didn't want to be spotted easily.

"Okay, I need to find a place to land," Jetray said, "My Ultimatrix won't last that long!"

Jetray was high in the sky that night, the clouds blinded his sight. He guessed that he must have been somewhere in another universe because of the old-world technology but he didn't want to assume quite yet. He was still careful while flying in the skies since in his world he had to because of the high population of commercial airplanes.

And the last thing he wanted was to crash into a plane.

It wouldn't be before long when Jetray discovered a wall city in a flat plain. Around the walled city were a few small buildings cuddled together and everything. But what really caught his eye was the large palace in the center of the city.

"Whoa!" Ben exclaimed, "Yep, I am definitely not in Kansas anymore! Definately not in Kansas anymore," he said, "Well, I better lower myself down and such. Don't want to catch attention while I'm here."

Jetray lowered down and was soon engulfed in a layer of emerald green light. And when the light died down, Ben emerged from the bushes completely unscathed.

"Okay," Ben dusted himself off, "I just need to lay low." Ben draped the hood over his head and entered the city.

The next day, Ben lied on the side of the street, next to the Cafe, asleep. People went passed him and only a few people threw pennies at him, thinking that he was a bum. Maybe he was a bum.

He got up, stretched his arms and saw that he had a few gold coins. It was not much, but it was enough for him to at least survive for the day, "That was unexpected," he said, "Maybe this universe isn't as screwed up."

"Hey pervert!" Ben heard.

"God damn, inside voice much!" Ben shouted, "Damn, just woke..." Ben took a second look and saw a pink-haired girl yelling at a young man wearing a long, brown coat. For some reason they looked suspicious to the young hero. However, Ben just dismissed them as a nice couple so he decided to dismiss them - until...

"The boss wanted us to find this green boy so she can have him for questioning," said the pink girl.

"Wait, I thought you were supposed to be training me!" said the boy.

"Training you? You can never be on my level," the pink-girl laughed, "Besides, the Boss said that if the boy, if he poses a threat, we have to kill him."

"Simple as that right?" the boy asked.

"Simple as that!" the pink haired girl said.

Ben's eyes winced. ~They're hunting me down?~ Ben thought. His hands inching closer to his Ultimatrix. He had to be careful.

It was so stupid for Ben to just walk in there and start fights. It was really stupid because now, some assassins were hunting him down to be either a "join or die" situation. Ben wanted no part of this whatsoever.

He needed to bail and quick, but he was surrounded by civilians.

And if that girl he fought in the forest was in that group, the best choice he had was to avoid them at all cost. Sure it took Ultimate Echo Echo to restrain her, giving him time to flee, but they weren't going to stop. These people are willing to kill. Ben was not about that life. Not at the least.

"I need to be careful around these people," Ben said, "One wrong move and then I'm dead."

Ben walked in the opposite direction to where the group was going.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

It was best for Ben to butt out for a little while. It had been hours since he had seen the two of them. Maybe they have went home or something, Ben would have thought. He walked around freely, no one batting an eye towards him which was a good sign. The last thing he needed was a paparazzi. And he was in no mood to sign autographs

"Okay, no one knows who I am. That's good," Ben said, "That's really good." Okay, now all that I have to do is lay low until I find the Professor to see what the hell was going on!"

He was about to go on by his day until he saw a few citizens facing at the opposite direction.

"What's going on?" Ben asked.

Ben walked through the crowds, shockingly they weren't all that bunched together though, to see what was going on. He walked and walked until he saw something...something horrible. He was at the city-square and saw 5 prisoners nailed on crucifixes! People chattered as the people who were nailed moaned and groaned from the pain echoing through their bodies as blood seeped from their wounds.

Ben was silent.

* * *

 **AN:** _Hello all! This is Mr. Raleigh D giving you a new chapter for Ultimate ga Kill! I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I have writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

 **Peace!**


	4. Kill the Lineage

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 ** _Hello guys, this is MegaRdaniels here. I am back with a brand new chapter and boy I hope you guys had a nice Thanksgiving! I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I loved reading it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thanks! :)_**

* * *

リネージュを殺す

 **IV: Kill the Lineage**

Ben could not believe his eyes. Why would anyone do this? The people up there were suffering! They're dying! Ben looked back at the people who stood there and watched. This angered him to no limit. His arms reaching for the Ultimatrix.

"My god," Ben said, "Who would do this?"

Ben had to watch as the people hung up there suffer. Ben had to do something and fast, but first he had to get pass the people so that way he didn't get spotted. He couldn't do it in broad daylight. He had to be weary that those crazy goons were looking for him.

"I can't go Big Chill," Ben said, "But I have to help them. I have to free them when the sun goes down, hopefully they survive until then," said Ben walking away while coming up with a plan unaware that he was being watched by a certain pink-haired girl.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

Mine watched the boy with the green jacket right after she caught her eyes off from the people crucified at the Town Square. Tatsumi was snapped out of his thinking when she pointed Tatsumi to the boy. He had fit the description.

None of the villagers were wearing a green jacket and plus, it was pretty warm outside. So why would anyone be wearing a jacket this late in the day. It was not night time, they so thought.

"That's the guy," Mine said.

"Are you sure?" Tatsumi asked.

Mine nodded, "He fit the description. I mean, look, that is the most ugly jacket I have ever seen. And now that I mentioned it, who wears a jacket in the Spring?" Mine asked.

"I don't know," Tatsumi said, "He does fit to who we were looking for. Should we take him out?"

"You don't just take out someone out in the open, stupid," Mine said, "Besides, we're trying not to be spotted by the Imperial Guards?"

"Right," Tatsumi said, his eyes never leaving Ben, ~Just how powerful is this guy? And how could he take out Akame and Leone all on the same day without a scratch?~

"Come on slow poke! We got to go!" Mine ordered.

Just as Tatsumi turned his eyes back on the boy he saw earlier, he disappeared, ~Who are you?~

* * *

It was a full moon and four out of five people who were nailed at the crucifix were dead. There was one woman who still stood out from the rest. She was clinging on for dear life, but not for long. Her muscles began to weaken, finally succumbing to the exhaustion and the wounds inflicted by the state. Tears flowed from her eyes raining back down to the ground below, already fearing death as he drew near.

Ben was asleep the whole day, sleeping until the night settled in. It was little to too late for him to rescue everyone from the torture. He sat there at the alley just thinking, "Who would do such a thing like this?"

He got up and stretched and walked to the Town Square only to find that 4 out of the 5 he saw yesterday suffering from the plight had died. Ben was horrified and sickened at this inhumane cruelty. He walked slowly to the area, thankfully there was no one around but the girl hanging for dear life.

"Hey!" Ben yelled to the woman.

No response.

"She's in pain," said Ben, "I gotta get her down from there." Ben activated his Ultimatrix and smashed the dial down. When the light died down stood a ghost-like figure bearing the Ultimatrix badge on its chest.

" **GHOSTFREAK!** " Ghostfreak shouted.

The woman opened her eyes to see a ghost floating in mid-air heading to her direction. The woman was about to scream until...

"Shh, I'm a friend," he said, "Don't worry, I'll get you down." The woman froze, already thinking that she died and went to purgatory. Ghostfreak flew behind her, untied, and removed the nails from her body. The girl fell off from the cross and was caught in the ghostly arms of her savior.

Ghostfreak laid her down to the ground gently; the woman, still shaken by her rescuer, could not take her eyes off of the creature that released her.

"Are you alright?" Ghostfreak asked.

"Am-Am I dead?" the woman asked.

"Far from it," Ghostfreak said, "I'm sorry I couldn't save the others, but you must leave here. If they find out that you are free, you would be killed for sure," Ghostfreak said, "Now go. Go now!"

The woman did not hesitate. She fled from the scene not looking back. Ghostfreak was soon engulfed by the same emerald green light and was replaced by a young teenage boy with a green jacket with the number ten to the side. Ben stood there watching the woman flee for her life; he couldn't find the words to describe it. Was it he that scared her or was it the whole city? The universe was just plain messed up. Ben had no idea what was going on? Or on what laws he broke. He was worried a little bit that the authorities would spot him but there were no cameras. In fact no one else was around but the woman that fled. And it was highly unlikely that she was going to come back to the Capital seeming that she was already wanted anyway.

"What is going on here?" Ben asked, "First that group from the forest tried to kill me and now this? Something is wrong here," Ben leaned against the wall trying to search for answers...until he found one. A sheet of paper flew to his face.

"What the...?" Ben shouted. He took the paper off from his face and read the note inscribed in it.

"Go to the forest where you see cherry blossom - Paradox," Ben read, "And that answers my question on who sent me here, but the main question I want to know is...is why?" Ben activated his Ultimatrix and slammed the dial down engulfing him in emerald green light and when the light died down coming out from the shadows was a red stingray with wings.

" **JETRAY**!" Jetray shouted as he took off.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

In the huge palace too big to miss from afar from beyond the trees, surprisingly sitting on the throne of this magnificent was a young boy holding a staff facing a convicted criminal kneeling before him. The palace's main dome was coated green, symbolized wealth and goodness to the empire below. The palace was so large that it could be seen from the sky.

This young emperor, Makoto faced the man on his throne with little to no expression in his eyes. The throne room was vast and decorated in lavish red silk and stones and wood. The walls, coated in green and gold reflected on the Empire's wealth and prosperity, masking its corruption and greed. The very things that stupefied the young emperor.

"Administrator Shora," he began, "for speaking out publicly against our policies and interfering with the matters of state, we decree you should be drawn and quartered," The Emperor decreed.

Shora's eyes widened as he whimpered in fear. The young Emperor turned to see his fat first minister chowing down on meat. Prime Minister Honest was a vile man. A man coated in greed, bathed in the evils of corruption. His long, white beard was unkept. He wore a thick black and grey coat under a green shirt underneath. His smile was anything but genuine. It spelled nothing but pure evil.

"Did we make the right decision Minister?" the young emperor asked.

"Oh yes your highness," he said, "You're the wisest ruler of the Empire that could even dream of."

The young Emperor, though not as surprised caught on to the Minister's poor diet, "Is that meat again? You eat that a lot," The young Emperor noted.

The Minister laughed, "I like to enjoy it now while I'm young and healthy!"

Shora, with his gritting teeth, finally spoke out, "Your majesty, the Minister's deceiving you!" he continued, "Please, I implore you to open your ears to hear the voices of the people!"

The young Emperor looked back at his mentor with confusion, "Well Minister, did you hear what he just said?"

"Perhaps he has lost his mind," the Minister said.

"Right," Makoto continued, "You never led me astray before so perhaps this man must be insane!"

Shora was shocked, anger and fear spiraling down in a confused mush of fear and hatred. The Minister's eyes darted on the condemned man.

"My old friend," he began. The two guards struck Shora on his back, "Why must this end this way?"

"No please your Grace, if you don't stop him he'll lead this Empire into ruin!" he warned.

Prime Minister Honest approached him with his hands covering his face not bothering trying to hide that wide smile he wore across his face.

"No need to worry," he assured, "You can count on me to look after that beautiful wife of yours you're leaving behind," he said, "I'll be sure to satisfy all her needs, and I do mean all of them." He had a hungry look on his face. Shora knowing full and well on the Minister knew what he meant. All he would do is bring harm to his wife much to the man's horror. The Minister laughed maniacally as the Guards dragged him backwards towards the exit where he would face his punishment.

"No!" he cried, "You can't let this happen! He must be stopped! Please that man is a demon, can anyone see that! Please! PLEASE!" the man yelled as Honest watched in glee of the man is dragged out of the throne room.

After the Condemned man was vacated out, another guard, out of breath entered the throne room.

"Ahh a guard!" Prime Minister said, "To what may I have the pleasure..."

"Four of the prisoners of the Town Square have died," he panted.

"Good...wait...four?"

"Four," said the Imperial Guard.

"What happened to the other one?" The Minister asked, his patience running low.

"What is it, Minister?" the young Emperor asked.

"Nothing your Majesty!" The Minister yelled, "Nothing at all." He turned back to the Guard, "You find whoever did this and have him charged for obstructing justice," he ordered.

"Will do, Minister," said the Guard as he left.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

The night settled in and Ben was anything but safe. The Forest was ANYTHING but safe. That means that he had to keep his guard up. He had to let the Ultimatrix recharge for when he encounters trouble. He was already in enough as there was already. He had to find this cherry blossom tree if he wanted to go home...or at least get some answers.

"Okay Ben, you just saw the Cherry Blossom tree on your way here as Jetray," Ben recalled, "All you have to do is walk a few more steps and then you are there or wait until the Ultimatrix finishes Recharging and then you can go Fasttrack and run over there," Ben sighed, "But then I would run across that crazy group again. Great Ben, what have you brought yourself into this time?"

Just when things couldn't get any crazier, Ben heard a shot fired from nearby followed by a trail of yellow light. Spooked, Ben ducked for cover. The yellow light temporarily outshined the moon. Ben ahd no idea what the hell went on, but all he knew was that he had to hurry.

"Oh and just to let you know I'm kinda a Badass Sniper Genius," Ben heard from nearby from a cliff. His eyes now wide open. He recognized the yellow ray from anywhere. It was from the day he went up against.. _.her_. This meant that she must be nearby and right now he was out of power to fight. He had to hurry to the Cherry Blossoms and go quietly so that way he wouldn't attract attention. Especially from the lion woman.

"Okay this is getting chaotic," Ben said, "No matter where I go I'm not safe! I am not safe! - Period! I have to play it cool until I get to the tree to meet Paradox to see what is going on here?"

Ben ran from his current spot heading due east to where the Cherry Blossom Tree was at.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

Leone struck her hardened fist through a man's face with all of her power; blood sprayed from his head to the woman's claws, "Oooh that felt so incredible!" she said.

Sheele draped her large scissors over her back with a smile, "That was a pleasant challenge wasn't it?"

Then something struck with Akame, something was not quite right for two valid reasons, "Something's not right. Boss said that we were supposed to kill five and search for that boy that attacked us earlier," she said.

"Aw man and I didn't get to kill anyone left," Lubock complained, "Well at least it's just one left."

Leone smiled, "Too bad Lubock I'm docking your pay!"

"What?!" Lubock screamed, "You can't do that?"

"Wanna bet?" Leone asked now turning to Akame. Even though her Imperial Arms gave her enhanced abilities, her hearing was not ignored, "That boy better show up," she said catching everyone off guard, "That boy and I need a rematch."

"Can you just let that go?" Lubock asked before he was smacked in the back of the head.

"Don't tell me to let go you piece of crap! In case you forgot I was unfairly blasted through the forest **LIKE A PEBBLE ON A LAKE**! Not to mention that he ran like a bitch boy he is! No, I want to face him!"

"You will," Akame said, "He won't hide forever." Akame thought of where the fifth bodyguard could be. Her thoughts were if he wasn't with them then that means...

"Tatsumi," she said with worry from her voice.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

It had been a few hours of searching but Ben finally found it. The Cherry Blossom tree just stood in the middle of the green trees surrounding it. Ben sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness its all over," Ben said, "But where's the Professor?"

"Here I am!" Ben jumped, turned around with his watch activated only to see a man wearing a white lab coat and khaki pants with goggles on his head, "Paradox?"

* * *

 **AN:** _Hello there one and all! This is Mr. Raleigh D who gave you the fourth chapter of the story, "Ultimate ga Kill". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I have and sorry for the long wait. Next week I got a treat for you! Like always, please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and a Happy Holidays!_

 _ **Peace and Merry Christmas!**_


	5. Kill the Watch

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 ** _Hello guys, this is MegaRdaniels here. I am back with a brand new chapter and boy I hope you guys had a nice Thanksgiving! I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I loved reading it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thanks! :)_**

* * *

ウォッチを殺す

 **V: Kill the Watch**

"Paradox?" Ben was surprised to his time traveling friend emerge from the trees. It had been awhile since he saw this familiar face after all the crap he endured. If there was one person who knows what the hell was going on it had to be him. He needed answers badly and he need them now. Ben had been suffering from confusion since day 1 and struggled to find answers. But every time he tried to ask, he would always end up with people trying to kill him. The question was why? Where was he? Was he on Earth? - or somewhere else entirely?

"Hello Ben!" Paradox greeted, "Gumball?"

"No thanks," Ben denied, "But..."

"You need answers. I figured as much," Paradox said looking both ways to see if he was clear or not, "I have less time to explain but I have to make it quick before they show up."

"Who to show up?" Ben asked.

"Night Raid."

"Night who?"

"A band of assassins who...?"

"Wait...wait...wait...what? Assassins? I am going up against assassins now? I figured as much."

"Smart but bullheaded as always," Paradox said, "Yes assassins, but more like your Ultimatrix, they each have powers of their own called Imperial Arms. As to where, well...you are in an alternate Earth," he said.

"Kinda figured that out when I saw numerous of people on horseback," Ben said.

"Ben, the reason why you are here is that in this universe, the Capital is corrupted and the people here are suffering under a brutal Minister and a naive Emperor. You must..." Suddenly, there were rustles in the trees...they must be close. Ben turned back around and like always, Paradox disappeared.

"Well, at least I got some of my questions answered," Ben answered, ~ _But Night Raid, whoever they are, they are bad news. But I know little about them. So I have to be careful when I do face them._ ~

The rustles got louder and louder; Ben had to hide out and fast. He had no idea who or what was coming out from the bushes.

He saw a young man, who was roughly his height, wearing a long white coat over a beige vest over a white, buttoned shirt walked through the forest with a young woman wearing all pink all the way down to the area where the met the Cherry Blossom tree. Both were anxious to get back to the base after a long day, Ben noted. His eyes were wide, wider than dinner plates.

These were the same people he saw earlier today. Were they following him? Ben had to act fast and try to get out of there quickly.

"This is the Rendezvous Point," he heard the girl say, "Guess we're all done!"

"Not until we report back in remember?" the boy corrected.

"Hah, you sound like Akame!" the girl said jokingly.

Ben kept a close eye out; they didn't seem to be looking for anyone. They were anxious to go home. Even if that is the case, he could not be there. He made way for a hasty retreat until a man came from out of nowhere, kicking the young man so hard that he skidded through the ground like a pebble on a lake. Ben's eyes opened even wider.

"I can't believe he survived that," Ben noted, "I want to help, but I can't risk everything going to shit.I don't even know who I'm supposed to root for. Paradox gave me half answers. He didn't even help at all. I have to wait to see how this plays out!" Ben accidentally tripped over a branch throwing himself out there in the battle.

"Well, well, well," said the man with the blonde pony-tail, "Looks like you got reinforcements!"

"We don't even know him and...wait?" the girl scanned Ben; her eyes widened quickly, "Oh my."

"Oh shit," Ben whimpered, "I'm caught."

"Mine, you'll handle that guy!" the boy ordered, "I'll handle him!"

The boy with the bowl cut glared at Ben, his sword drawn directly towards the Ultimatrix wielder. Ben placated his arms in defeat, "Hey man, I am no one's enemy."

"Yeah right. For all you know you could be working for the Empire. Whoever you. Whatever you are, you are not gonna get away for what you did to my friends!" the boy screamed charging his way towards Ben.

Ben sighed, "Since you need to cool off, I vote Big Chill!" Ben activated the Ultimatrix and smashed the dial down only for the boy charging towards him and others surrounding him to be blinded by an emerald green light. When the light died down, standing there towering over him was a silicon based creature made of extremely durable crystal. Its body was overall purple, with several dark lines and spots. Its hands and face were magenta, and it also sports six magenta shards on its back, two on its chest, and one on the top of its head that resembled a horn. Its face consisted of a mouth and one large green eye at the center.

" **CHROMASTONE!** " Chromastone shouted. The boy backed up a little bit. Behind them, the man who attacked the boy fled away since the girl in pink was distracted, "Now, if you please listen to me, no one won't get hurt."

"I think its too late for talking, stone guy!" the girl shouted, charging up her weapon. Chromastone took a deep breath, folded his arms, and waited, "You know I have dealt with this sort of thing before right?"

"Yeah? Entertain me!" the girl shouted as she released a large blast from her weapon. Just as she thought that the blast alone would be enough to kill Chromastone, all it did was power him up. The girl and the boy stood as Chromastone stood still absorbing the energy fired from her gun. She kept firing until she had no more ammo.

Without a word, Chromastone formed an energy ball with his hands and began to fire up a large energy blast, missing the girl by a tad inch. The girl looked back at the devastation Chromastone left behind.

"Oh my god, that was amazing!" the girl stood shaken by its power.

"Now, can we...oh you got to be kidding me," Chromastone sighed looking at the boy as he gazed at his blade, broken into pieces, "Seriously, you really were about to stab me in the back? Dick move man. Dick move."

"Impossible! How is your skin so tough?" the boy asked.

"Indestructible silicon...guy who's name I don't know!" Chromastone said, "But if you guys take the time out and listen to me, then you will know."

"Alright, talk!" the girl threatened, "And before you ask, my weapon strengthens more and more when I am in at a tight spot! You might have gotten lucky that first round, but the second...you'll be nothing but pieces.

"Sounds like a challenge. Go on, hit me!" Chromastone challenged, "If I die you walk, if I live you stay and listen to me. Got it?"

Mine had a smug look across her face, "Seems like an easy win. Okay, I'll play your little game, Chromastone," the girl said powering up her weapon. Chromastone got ready and got into his kata ready for the blast.

The girl fired megatons of energy at her opponent, her smile never leaving her face. A large clean shot was all she needed to shoot down Chromastone.

"That may not be as powerful as last time, but it was enough to take him down, Mine," the boy said. The girl known as Mine, her gun now overheated, draped it over her shoulders. Her face never seem to to get tired on holding on to that smug look.

"Well they do call me an..."

"...Amature?" Both Mine and the boy all turned their shocked looks at the crystalized creature standing up from the ground in one piece.

"You got me to the ground, that's a point!" Chromastone laughed.

Mine and the boy backed up, "W-What are you?"

"As I was saying I'm not trying to hurt you," Chromastone said.

"Then explain why you attacked Akame and Leone!" the boy demanded.

"If you sit down I will tell you why, hot head. Besides, would you rather waste time fighting me or getting to the bottom of this?" he asked. The boy and Mine all looked at each other before they stared back at Chromastone.

"Okay talk," Mine said.

"Alright," Chromastone said, "Since everyone is calmed down a bit, might as well introduce ourselves." Chromastone touched the badge on his chest engulfing himin emerald green light transforming him back into Ben, "I'm Ben Tennyson."

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

Leone and the others were walking towards the Rendezvous Point. Leone, after feeling better after killing off the bodyguards felt her gut tingle a little when she felt a disturbance in the air.

"Something doesn't smell right," Leone said.

"What doesn't smell right?" Lubock asked.

"The scene. It feels familiar as if I...no..."

"No what, Leone?" Akame asked.

Leone gritted her teeth, "The boy."

* * *

 **AN:** _Uh oh looks like Leone is going to get her revenge. Sorry this took me longer than usual. Had finals that needed my attendance. Today is the last week so I would be giving you a marathon of new chapters. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I have. Please always leave reviews, they appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

 **PEACE!**


	6. Kill the Innocence

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 _ **Hello guys of the FanFiction World. This is Mr. Raleigh D bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Ultimate ga Kill". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I hope and I hope I have the chance to give you all a marathon between next week and the next. Expect new chapters in mass around two weeks because I would be working on 7 throughout the week. So be prepared. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fic, please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you! :)**_

* * *

無実を殺す

 **VI: Kill the Innocent**

Ben sat down with Mine and Tatsumi as he began to explain himself on what happened. At first they didn't believe him (as expected) but then they began to listen once he showed them the evidence. Ben was not a bad guy and showed little hostility towards them. Tatsumi could sense that, albeit slower than Mine.

"So you just woke up in the forest and stumbled upon Akame by accident?" Mine asked.

"That sounds just like me. I was stabbed and I got lucky. You were extremely lucky," Tatsumi said.

"Akame's sword is a one-hit-kill weapon. If you are cut by that thing, you will die in seconds," Mine informed, "Hence if you weren't that...Big Chill guy, you would have been dead."

"And I'm still shocked by how you managed to go toe to toe with Leone - and make it out alive. I mean I tried to make sense of it at first never knew a person such as yourself could even handle her."

"Alive," Mine finished, "But anyway if you won't mind, may I ask a question?"

"Shoot," Ben permitted.

"That gauntlet on your wrist," she pointed to it, "That must be the source of your power isn't it?"

Ben looked at his arm, "Yeah, it's called the Ultimatrix. It allows me to transform into...well monsters."

"Like that Ultimate Echo-Echo guy right?" Tatsumi asked, "I mean at first I thought that you may be too dangerous to live since the Boss said that if you give us any trouble we would have to kill you and such you know."

"Right," Ben said, his skin turning pale knowing full and well that these people could kill him in a moment's notice - easier now since he powered down.

Tatsumi was nudged again, "Ow, I was being truthful."

"Anyway, I'm glad I got this whole thing straightened up," Ben said stretching, "But I got to go, I have to see who this Night Raid is to see if they can be trusted. I mean, from what I saw in the Empire was bad enough."

"Wait...you don't..." Tatsumi said before he was nudged by Mine knowing full and well that it was suicide to tell a stranger on who you' were affiliated with, "So you're looking for Night Raid?"

"Yeah," Ben said, "You happen to known who they are right? They are a band of assassins who want to change the world from what I heard from a friend. And from the looks of it, based on your weapons..."

" **BOY!** " Ben and other jumped to see an angry, busty blonde woman storming from the bushes. One man was a tall, muscular young man with blue eyes and black hair that he usually wore in a combed up, heart-shaped pompadour; a slender woman with long purple hair and purple eyes. She usually wore a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves and white boots. She had Imperial Arms with her, a pair of giant scissors with a happy panda bear on the front. She wore glasses and had a scar on her right cheek; a young man with shoulder-length green hair, green eyes and red goggles on top of his head. He wore a long green jacket with a fur trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes; and last but least Akame from earlier all stood behind Leone, " **OH YOU ARE IN TROUBLE NOW!** "

Mine stood in front of Ben trying to reason with Leone, but it was no use. She had to let her in. Tatsumi didn't do anything either. He just backed away. Ben walked backwards trying his hardest not to get too close to the woman.

"Why are you scared now? You were king of the world and now you're giving up your throne? Some winner you are," she said with a smug.

"So this is the guy who beat you up?" said the big guy with the green armor, "Guy looks kinda small does he?"

"He doesn't look all that impressive," said the green haired man.

"Shut it, Lubbock!" Leone snapped, "This is between me and this Ultimate Echo-Echo guy."

The purple woman, like Akame, just observed the boy.

"Listen this was just a big misunderstanding," Ben said nervously, placating his hands to show he meant no harm. He turned to Mine, "Guys I may need some help here!"

"Sorry man, we tried," Tatsumi said, "I don't like to have my face bashed in."

"Point is, Leone gets what Leone wants. So stop crying and take it like a man!" Mine yelled.

"Sadly, the Boss said that I can't kill you. But that doesn't mean I can't get payback!" she popped her knuckles, "So you need not to worry, I won't kill you per se, but I will ensure that you don't walk again for the next few months! Isn't that fun? So prepare yourself because here comes the pain!" she ran towards Ben in high speeds, not holding anything back since he activated her Imperial Arms.

Ben quickly dodged her upcoming attacks and ran.

"You're not getting away this time boy!" She ran towards him.

"So I see you like to play rough. Okay, I bet you have a taste for Humungasaur!" Ben activated his Ultimatrix and smashed the dial back in the roster blinding Leone and the others in a layer of emerald green light. When the light faded away standing by Ben's place was a nine feet tall orange and white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist. It had no tail. The strange creature was also muscular and had green eyes. It had stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body. It had a white jaw, neck, chest plates, hands and feet. The Ultimatrix was located in the center of its chest.

" **RATH!** " Rath roared. Leone got in her kata.

Everyone including Akame took a few steps back while they awed at Ben's transformation curious on what that thing was. However, reality soon set in pretty quickly. It was an entertaining look but like all things, EVERYONE thought that they could all take him down. He was no better than any other Danger Beast they faced so this transformation was nothing different.

That is until it spoke...

"So what the heck is this now?" Leone said, now looking down at the boy, "You're even more pathetic than I thought! I have taken down dozens of creatures like this form. Easy to take down!" she said, "This will be quick." She got into her kata.

" **LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING BLONDE-WIG, HANNAH MONTANA WANNABE CATWOMAN, RATH DOES NOT APPRECIATE YOU INSULTING RATH WITHOUT GETTING A MAJOR BEATEN!** " he screamed.

"Did you just call me a cat, litter mouth?"

" **COSPLAY FREAK!** "

"Tiger reject!"

" **FAKE TIT WANNABE!** "

"Okay that's it! You're dead!" Leone screamed in anger.

" **ALRIGHT BRING ON THE PAIN!** " Rath screamed. Both combatants charged towards the other; when they finalyl met, each combatant started trading blows against each other having the rest of Night Raid to watch in horror. Rath was getting his ass beat by Leone but Rath left a lot of bruising coming his way towards Leone, eventually, Rath threw a devistating punch towards Leone's face forcing her to scrunch her head backwards, forcing her body to skid towards a tree.

Leone smiled, spitting out blood, "Congratualtions, you just made me mad."

"I had fought Danger Beasts and tyrants and still I can't make a dent out of this guy. What is he?" Leone thought, "His strength, his stamina, it's almost as if, its equal to me!"

"Apparently, this Rath fellow happens to be this boy's strongest alien. But I could be wrong. He had transformed into that blue robot thing Leone described earlier yesterday same with Akame with that blue bug thing. I think, if I went against him, would I last long? Or would I beat him? I don't know," Lubbock thought.

"The boy does not seem to be evil or corrupted," the girl in purple, also known as Sheele thought, "This boy seems innocent. I don't think he attacked us out of malice. I think we're making a mistake. Don't you think?" she asked Akame.

Akame nodded, "He's innocent."

Night Raid turned to Akame, "I noticed it when he transformed into this Big Chill. At first I thought that I was going to die. But he let me live. If he was as bad as we thought, he would have killed Leone right here and now. Not only that but I think Leone knows this."

"Then why's she attacking if she..."

Rath was thrown to the ground at the mercy of Leone, "Ready to give up yet, feline?"

" **LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING CATWOMAN, RATH DOES NOT GIVE UP!** " Rath threw Leone off of him. Stood in her feet and got into her kata.

"Let's say we finish this!" Leone screamed.

" **ARE YOU GONNA CONTINUE TO BARK OR ARE YOU GONNA MEOW? KITTY CAT!** " Rath teased.

Leone was beyond angry. Not saying a word she and Rath dashed towards each other for the epic final battle.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

Bulat carried Ben and Leone through the forest after being entertained by their fight. He continued to laugh at the results as well did the others.

"Half of the forests were destroyed thanks to...well Rath, haha," Mine commented still giggling at Rath's mannerisms, "Especially how Rath kept insulting Leone. I'm still shocked at how Rath could survive Leone's poundings!"

"Maybe perhaps Rath happens to be more durable than the rest of us. And for Leone to keep up is not surprising. She is reckless when it comes to an fight," Bulat said.

"But this boy, he's different," Sheele said, "And it may be strange, but I think that he maybe holding back."

"And I think Leone knows this too well that he is," Labbock said.

"This boy maybe strong, but he will get himself killed out there," Akame said, "No matter how powerful he is, his opponents will always find a weak spot and exploit it. Once they do, you know the rest," Akame said speeding up ahead of everyone.

Sheele took a sharp look at Ben as they continued to walk back to base.

* * *

 **AN:** _Hello people of FanFiction Land, this is MegaRdaniels who gave you a new chapter for Ultimate ga Kill. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I have writing it! Plus, I have been hearing from a lot of people that they wanted to see Rath in this story so I was like, okay. Okay sure. Rath it is. However, I have set out a poll for those on the women on who you think should be Ben's shipping partner. I have one in mind, but I want to know your opinions._

 _Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I have writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated and until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

 **Peace and Merry Christmas!**


	7. Kill the Guest

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 _ **Hey guys! This is MegaRdaniels giving you the SEVENTH chapter for the story, "Ultimate ga Kill". It took me awhile to write this because I have a lot to say, a lot to tell in this chapter since I am no longer busy with College. Just going ahead and finding classes but that's it. Now my attention is one-hundred percent on my readers. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this fic, please always leave your honest reviews, they are appreciated and help further the story along. Also if you like this, share it with your friends and have them read it. :)**_

 _ **Anyway like always Enjoy! ;)**_

* * *

ゲストを殺す

 **VII: Kill the Guest**

Ben woke up in a room not too big nor too small. He removed the sheets to see a white bandage wrapped around his torso and legs. His limbs screamed whenever he manipulated his limbs. Lost and confused he got up and looked out the window. He was shocked to discover where he was.

"I'm at the forest again?" he said.

"Yep," Ben heard, turning around to see Leone leaning against the door with a bandage wrapped around her top forehead as well as other bandages securing her bruises.

"Leone!" Ben immediately activated his Ultimatrix, switching to Humungasaur.

"Hold on Godzilla, I'm not gonna hurt ya," she winked, "Much."

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked, his arm hovering above the watch.

"It means that you're safe," Leone walked into the room. Ben locked his eyes on the woman and noticed something dramatically different. Leone was not as intimidating as yesterday, her cat ears were nonexistent, and she was slightly smaller than she was when he was Rath.

"You powered down," Ben said, "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Is you being wrapped around in bandages a trick?" Leone furrowed, "Besides, the Boss said that you may have potential!"

"Potential?"

"Yep."

"Potential as in...what exactly?"

"You said that you were looking for Night Raid right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ben said, "How do you know?"

"Oh...well...it wasn't hard. I heard everything," Leone said, "Everything you told Mine and Tatsumi I heard."

"If that's the truth, then why did you attack me?" Ben asked.

"Because you attacked me!"

"That's because you butterfly kicked me to the face!"

"Hey! I was fighting assassins! What do you have?"

"Trying to survive!" Ben exclaimed. They were at each other's throats until Leone burst out laughing.

"You know what, you're alright."

"What?"

"You heard me!" Leone said, "I said that you were alright!" Leone draped her arms over Ben's shoulders, "You got spunk kid. And this place needs more of that," Leone led Ben to the door.

"What do you mean by that?" Ben asked.

"You'll see, anyway, I believe that we weren't properly introduced," Leone said.

"Name's Ben," Ben said.

Leone stopped, "Wait, you're name's Ben?"

Ben nodded, "Yeah?"

"So...the guy that had beaten Akame and I is named...Ben? Not anything intimidating?"

"Nope...just Ben," Ben said.

"Wow, you should really change your name. It sounds like a baby name," Leone teased. Ben groaned.

"Gee thanks," Ben said with a groan.

Ben and Leone walked across the silent hallway heading towards the Main Room. They passed the kitchen where Akame stopped chopping meat and looked at Ben in curiosity. She held her knife firmly worrying her young male friend right besides her. Tatsumi locked his eyes on the boy in the green jacket in caution. The last time he fought him, his swortd shattered, the remains of his weapon sat across from him.

Akame drew her eyes towards Tatsumi, who was mentally scarred from the boy's earlier encounter with the changeling. Everyone ever since Ben entered their abode, they have been curious about the boy's powers and his motives. They held tight to their Imperial Arms just in case. Akame had to shut off the stove and followed Leone to the Main Room.

"I don't get it," Tatsumi said, "When I tried to stab him, my sword shattered!"

"Same with me, except mine didn't shatter. It harmlessly went through him," she said.

Tatsumi's eyes widened, "Wait what?"

"This boy, whoever he is, has the power to transform into whatever creature he desires. It's the question of how powerful this boy is compared to all of Night Raid."

"You mean, he could be more powerful than you?" Tatsumi asked.

"Probably," Akame said walking pass Tatsumi.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

Najenda, the Leader of Night Raid, sat in her chair pondering about the mysterious guest her team brought home. Her robotic arm already inching to rip apart the boy's guts. The nerve of him to stand up to them. Does he know what they were fighting for? Najenda was confused, but interested all the same. When she first heard that this boy had defeated Akame and Leone, both with ease she had to get to the bottom of it. At first she wanted the boy dead and his "Imperial Arms" confiscated. However, something in her changed her mind. This boy COULD have killed them, but he didn't. She wanted to know why.

She wanted to write it off as, "just pity" in her report. But there was no such luck. Not in the likes of Leone's description.

Leone and Ben finally met with Najenda in the Main Room along with all the others who stared at Ben with suspicion. Ben held on to his watch.

Lubbock had his Severing String intertwinded around his left hand, ready to strike. He stood calm watching his movements; Sheele's giant scissors hung around her back, but her hands were inching towards them slowly; Bulat crossed his arms; Akame and Tatsumi, both arrived on time, all stared, and Mine had her Pumpkin. All of this made Ben extremely nervous.

"Don't be scared," Leone said, "They are all just cautious; don't give them a reason to attack you, kay?"

"Easy for you to say," Ben rebuttled.

"I advise that you listen to her," Najenda suddenly said now looking up at the group with a friendly smile, "I see that you must be the boy who defeated both Akame and Leone with ease. Is this correct?"

Ben gulped and nodded' Najenda smirked.

"Not many assailants successfully had beaten two of my most powerful members of the team; at first I was about to have you had it that you are killed on sight. But the knowledge from what I have been told was that you spared their lives and did not return to the Empire to alert the authorities of our whereabouts. Tell me, why did you spare them?" she asked.

Ben took a deep breath, "Because...I don't kill," he said simply, "In fact, I was attacked first. I was mistaken as a tribal assassin and..."

"That's it. That's all I need to know," Najenda said, "You don't kill but you did defend yourself am I correct?" she asked.

Ben nodded.

"Ben, on behalf of Night Raid I am here to give you an apology but, since you know of our location, saw our weapons and so forth, we cannot allow you to leave this area," she stated.

Ben melted.

"Heh?"

"Yep!" Leone said with glee hugging Ben, "You are part of the team now!"

Ben unwrapped Leone's arm from his shoulders, "Look, thanks for the offer but I don't belong here. I don't kill people."

"That's understandable," Najenda said.

"So, you're gonna kill me anyway?" Ben asked, his arm already on the notch.

"No," Najenda said, "Like Tatsumi, we won't take your life, but you won't leave. Doing so would mean yes, we would have to kill you. But if you don't join Night Raid, you get to work in our factories, that's all."

"Ok," Ben said, not wanting to fight again. Plus multiple transformation could strain the body after awhile. It looked like he had no other choice. These people are extremely gifted in killing, recon, what-have-you. It would be dangerous for Ben to go as Big Chill and escape. The second he leaves, HE would be in their hit list. And that's the last thing he ever wants.

"Ok," Ben said.

"Whenever you join, just let me know. We need a power player like you," Najenda said.

"Right," Ben said looking down in the ground.

"Alright, dismissed," Najenda said.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

That evening, Tatsumi and the others were in the Dining Room eating dinner. They enjoyed a nice feast prepared by Akame and Tatsumi. And they had to admit, Tatsumi was a damn good cook. As they ate, they all began talking - the topic was of course Ben.

"So he could transform into what now?" Najenda asked.

"First that white robot thing," Leone said, "Then it evolved into what I remember as Ultimate Echo-Echo."

"Then Big Chill," Tatsumi added.

"Then Chromastone," Mine added.

"And not forget Rath! Hahaha!" Lubbock laughed; Leone smacked the back of his head.

"I won that fight," Leone pouted.

"It's possible that each creature he transforms into becomes powerful than the last," Sheele said.

"Or it could be that...well I don't know. What was that thing again?" Bulat asked.

"Ultimatrix-thingy. I think that is what he called it," Mine said.

"Ultimatrix? Sounds powerful and dangerous. Someone has to look over that boy," Najenda said.

"Agreed. I mean he's new and everything, but I don't trust him," Tatsumi said.

"Oh like we should trust you?" Mine snickered.

"Okay you shut up!" Tatsumi snapped.

The gang were all talking amongst each other - all except for Akame. She quietly excused herself from the table and walked out with her sword in hand. She closed the door and walked in the quiet halls heading directly for the boy - Ben Tennyson.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

Ben was in his room looking out in the window sighing. He was stuck in this Hide Out filled with wackos and crazy people thinking about killing their enemies. Ben was not innocent about this either. He knew what he was about to do with Kevin the last time he went rouge. He did it because it was a last resort. But that was Kevin. This was something bigger. He couldn't just snap one minute and decide to be a homicidal vigilante. He couldn't do that. He was a vigilante, but not a homicidal vigilante.

Ben couldn't bring himself into that road. He just couldn't. He had to think, "Why here of all places?" Ben asked, "Why did Paradox brought me here?"

"That's an excellent question Benjamin!" Ben turned around to be blinded by a sudden flash of blue light. When the light died down stood the scientist Ben encountered earlier.

"Professor Paradox?" Ben sighed in relief.

"Sorry about earlier," Paradox said, "I have been a little rough when it comes to..."

"Never mind that," Ben intercepted, "All I need to know is why am I here? And is there possibility that I can get home to my family?"

"Oh," Paradox said, his voice deepened out of concern, "You see Ben, when you were blasted here, the time-space net had been displaced by another timeline. So I had to put you here because without you, the universe would be in dire disarray hence forth, The Big Rip. Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah I have...remind me," Ben said.

"The Big Rip is a cosmological phenomena that occurs when all of matter is torn apart by a rapidly expanding universe. So by placing you here, you act as the glue that holds it together," Paradox said.

"Wait what?"

"Imagine you are blowing on a balloon without stopping. What happens when you inflate the balloon too much?"

"It explodes."

"Precisely."

"So you sent me here to keep the universe from ripping itself apart."

"Yes," Paradox said, "Not only that but there are forces in this universe that require your attention. You see Benjamin, in this universe, the world has been corrupted by a malice prime minister and a naive child emperor. The Minister is the one who is pulling the strings of a rapidly thinning timeline."

"So this Minister..."

"Makes Vilgax's black soul look white," Paradox explained. Ben paled. Paradox proceeded to tell Ben everything on what was going on in this universe. After 12 minutes of explaining, Ben with held that same look. He was mixed with confusion, anger, and sadness. Each battling for dominance.

"That man is just horrible," Ben added.

"I agree," Paradox said, "And Ben, in order for you to get home and save the universe if you help them. Join Night Raid and defeat the Empire - even if it means stepping into the dark side."

"I don't know," Ben said.

"Ben, in this universe, you need to kill your enemies. I know its hard. But believe me, when the time is right, you know when," Paradox finished, "Tata!"

"Paradox wait!" Ben was blinded by the same blue light. When the light died down he was gone leaving Ben with closure but this time scared and confused on what to do. He doesn't kill unless it was absolutely necessary. Ben knew that the Empire was corrupt, but not to this degree! He needed to think this over.

"Kill my enemies?" Ben repeated, "I don't know if..."

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in?" Ben permitted.

Slowly walking into the room, Akame armed with her sword kept her eyes on Ben. She turned around, closed the door, and locked it. Ben got up with his sleeves unrolled.

"You don't need to fear," Akame said, "I'm a friend."

Ben's eyes furrowed, "Hey, weren't you the girl I met earlier?"

"Before you froze me yes," Akame said.

"Oh sorry about that."

"Actually, I was about to apologize about my early prejudgment," she said, "I thought you were recon for those assassins."

"Oh, it's okay. But that's not what I'm thinking about," Ben said.

"You were thinking about taking a life," Akame said.

"Yeah," Ben said, "I don't think I can do that."

"That's okay," Akame said sitting on his bed, "So this Professor Paradox guy," she said earning Ben's confused look, "He seemed nice."

"How did you...?"

"I heard everything," she said, "Well some of it."

"Right."

"Just so you know, if you leave here...I will hunt you down."

"And you will kill me. I know," Ben said, annoyed. Akame nodded and got up.

"Don't forget, you will be cooking with me, "She said closing the door.

Ben dropped to bed, sighing.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he asked.

* * *

 **AN:** _Hello there everyone and Happy Holidays from yours truly! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated._

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone! :)**


	8. Kill the Serial Killer Headhunter Zanku

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hello guys and girls! Are you ready for a new chapter? Are you ready kids? Thank you once again for clicking in this link to continue reading this marvelous project. Please sure to leave me honest reviews, they are always appreciated. Thanks! - oh and a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

* * *

シリアルキラーヘッドハンターザンクを殺す

 **VIII: Kill the Serial Killer Headhunter Zanku**

Ben woke up that morning feeling pretty well - a lot better than all the previous days where he had to be half-sleep in order for him to survive in this psychopathic universe. He got up from bed and stretched his arms, checking his arms to see if it was still attached.

"Yep, still on me," Ben sighed, "I gotta be careful, these people could seriously hurt me if I'm not careful," Ben said.

There was a knock at the door, Ben's mind scaled to who it would be - and there would be only a few people who would knock on his door. He opened the door and to his "surprise", Akame was at his door unarmed. Akame wore a pink apron over her uniform. She still had that stoic look across her face making Ben a little nervous. Everyone's always nervous around her be it if they like to admit it or not. Second to Leone, she was one of the most powerful members of the Hideout and Ben wants does not want to upset her in any way. He had no idea who he would be dealing with had it been if they were enemies.

But they weren't friends either; Ben did not trust her or anyone in the Hideout quite as much. At least not yet. He still had to know if they could be trusted. And Akame could see that all too well. One of the benefits of being an assassin.

"Ben," she began, "Since Tatsumi is training with Bulat, you and I will be making breakfast."

"Cook breakfast?" Ben asked relived, "Um...okay, what are we having?"

"I will let you know when we get to the kitchen," he said, "Now come."

Ben followed Akame down the hall not saying a word to her. He wanted to have a conversation but he had no idea what to talk about. He literally knows nothing about this universe or what was going on around in the world. Not that he minds, but to him it was best if he learned on his own rather than trust the likes of strangers who would love to kill him.

Leone was nowhere to be found as well as everyone else - well until they passed the Main Room.

"Hey guys!" Leone popped up from the door, "Hanging out with Green Boy, Akame?"

"Ah ha, ah ha funny," Ben furrowed. Leone draped her arms over Ben's shoulders with a cocky look on her face. Ben blushed in embarrassment.

"Uh oh, somebody's getting cranky. Have you and Akame..."

"No," Ben said, "Besides we have to make breakfast."

"I figured since Akame's wearing the apron. Anyway, I'll catch you guys later when breakfast is done. Oh and have fun Green Boy!" Leone laughed.

Ben growled, "Damn cat lady."

"Ben, what are waiting for? The kitchen's this way," Akame said. Ben followed.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

Ben followed Akame outside where Tatsumi and Bulat were training together. However the training was anything but to Ben's eyes. He tried not to laugh at how Bulat was holding Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi, Ben and I are going to make breakfast. Be ready on the dot," she said.

Tatsumi developed wind of this and immediately backed away through embarrassment.

Ben and Akame all stared in confusion.

After that, he followed Akame finally to the kitchen. The kitchen wasn't all that special. It was pretty small and mainly woodenly crafted. It wasn't much but it was something. Akame immediately started to prepare breakfast.

"So what are we making?" Ben asked.

"Crocketts and rice," she answered.

"For breakfast?" Ben thought, "This woman's a psychopath."

Tatsumi entered the room completely unannounced and tapped on Ben's shoulders, "Sup monster kid," he said now eyeing on Akame, "So Akame, what you and Ben are making?"

"Crocketts and rice," Ben said.

"For breakfast?" Tatsumi asked.

Ben shrugged.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

After breakfast, Tatsumi rubbed his bloated gut after that big meal while Ben stretched with Leone.

"Whoa that hit the spot!" Leone said satisfied.

"Oh, my poor stomach," Tatsumi said aching, now noticing the two empty chairs sitting across from him, "Hold on, are Mine and Sheele still in bed?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, they always sleep this late," Akame said eating both of their bowls in super fast speeds never witnessed by normal eyes.

Ben, Leone, and Tatsumi were shocked.

"I just witnessed the speed of a true assassin. No doubt," Tatsumi said.

"Are...are you part Roadrunner?" Ben added. Leone giggled.

"Tasumi, we will be serving tuna and rice for lunch," she stood up.

"Akame, behind you," Tatsumi warned as Sheele walked behind Akame ready to eat only to find an empty bowl.

"Huh, what happened to my breakfast?" Sheele asked.

Everyone had to leave the room not wanting to face confrontation - all except Ben.

"Well that was weird," Sheele said, her attention turned to Ben who was frozen on what to do, "Hey?"

Ben perked up, "Aren't you the guy we picked up yesterday?"

"Um yeah. Yeah," Ben said, "Yes definitely. Why?"

"Oh just wondering," she said, "Say, do you know what happened to my breakfast?" she asked.

"Oh uh...I don't know," Ben lied, "But I can whip you up a new batch."

"You cook?"

"Yep."

"That's awesome!" Sheele said, "At least you're useful."

"Wait...huh? Why did you say that?"

"I don't know...I mean...I don't know its just that every time I am tasked with something I always screw up," she explained.

"You know, there is a famous quote from an old friend of mine," Ben said, "The only thing to get it right is to get it wrong."

"Nice batch of wisdom," Sheele said, "I heard that you have beaten Akame and Leone...with help?"

"No," Ben said, "I transform into monsters..."

"Danger Beasts?"

"What the hell is a...oh yeah right...Danger Beasts," Ben said.

"Your Imperial Arms must be powerful I reckon," she said, "I mean..."

"Hey," Ben got up, "Don't ever say that you are not useful. Everyone is useful at something," Sheele smiled and blushed a little.

"You think I can be useful?" she asked.

"Well yeah! Just wait for the correct time, and then you will see how resourceful you really are. I don't know your fighting style, but I can tell that you are very powerful. Just keep your head up, smile, and listen to you. Okay?"

"Okay," Sheele said.

"Cool, now...I gotta do Akame...things. Yeah Akame things!" An unaware Ben walked out of the kitchen leaving a blushing Sheele in the Dining Room.

"I'm resourceful?" she asked, her eyes widened up, "Wait!" she rushed out the door.

 _~I never got his name~_ she thought.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

Ben was hanging out in the halls that afternoon just finishing exploring the place. Akame had nothing to do but just study the boy. While others were training Akame was the only one in the Hideout. People were talking about him about how powerful he could be in the team while others thought he could be dangerous. Akame was a mix of both. She didn't trust him and for GOOD reason.

Ben had the power to transform into anything he wants. There was no telling how powerful he could be. He could hold his own against Leone...twice! Akame was not the one to pick fights, but she felt it would be necessary to see how strong Ben was. She was curious after all. She didn't hold a grudge or anything, she was not the person to hold grudges, but Ben had beaten rather quickly and from out of the blue. She did not expect him to transform into...well anything.

She was not going to attack him out of nowhere. That would be a stupid move on her part. She's going to give everything she has against him. She has to test how strong he was.

Akame, like the others did not trust him one bit.

Ben walked around in the hallway looking for you-know-who. Akame. To him, she was the only sane person in the Hideout. She was quiet and collective and not explosive and hyperactive like Leone. Problem was she quiet. Too quiet. That shared a lot of concern in Ben's part. He had no idea if she was plotting to find his weakness or try to catch him when he's vulnerable.

Ben had to be careful.

Just when he was about to turn to the next room in search for her, Akame already had beaten him to the next room - and surprise-surprise, she was armed with her sword, her Murasame.

Ben backed up, "Um...hi?"

"Ben, you defeated me in combat way too fast. Leone managed to get a rematch. Now, I want one," Akame told Ben.

"Oh great," Ben said, "Now this."

"The rules, you cannot transform into whatever monster you did to defeat the both of us. You have to choose a monster you have not used to beat me," she said.

"Akame, this is ridiculous!" Ben said, "There's no way I'm gonna..." Without warning, Akame came charging towards Ben with sword at hand, coming down at a downward slash in which Ben was lucky to dodge.

"Gee what the hell, Aka..." Ben had no time to call out names when Akame was busy trying to dice him to pieces. Ben had no choice but to run.

"Okay you wanna play that game, fine!" Ben got himself space to transform. Akame was not gonna give him much time to choose. He had to select and fast.

"Okay, Spidermonkey will handle you!" Ben said slapping the Ultimatrix down blinding Akame in a bright green light. When the light died down stood a humanoid, plant-like monster that had an overall green and black colored body, mostly with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding rocks. Its eyes were oval shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but were smaller. Its shoulders and head had red petals. Its elbows and legs had green frills sticking out. The creature towered over Akame at 7 feet and had a distinct rotten stench that worsened with heat. The creature wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

 **"SWAMPFIRE!"** Swampfire nasally roared.

"A plant-based Danger Beast huh? Sounds..." Then comes the obvious. Akame coughed and wheezed, trying to repel Swampfire's horrid stench, "What is that smell?"

"That is the smell of victory!" Swampfire said, trying to get used to his own stench - even though he couldn't - or try too. At least it was that one ability that managed to slow her down. However unfortunately, Akame had been through worse.

"Nice trick, but I can do better," Akame smiled getting up and dashing her way towards Swampfire.

"Wait-wait-wait!" Swampfire begged trying to stop her but it didn't work. Akame sliced and diced Swampfire all the way down to a salad. Akame panted and and stood up, "Looks like I won. Sorry it had to come to this, Ben."

"I know," said Swampfire spooking Akame. Confusing her.

"But...I cut you down?" Where are you?" she asked looking around.

"Down here," he said reforming back to normal using his regeneration.

Akame stood shocked, she took her sword and stabbed Swampfire with it...only for her to quickly see no reaction from him. Instead, Swampfire threw seeds at Akame forcing the vines to quickly grow and wrap Akame around it tightening her a little to the point where she dropped her sword.

"That's impossible, my sword was suppose to..."

"Kill, yeah I figured that. That's what swords do," said Ben being a smartass. Swampfire's vines loosened and released her once Swampfire sensed that she had calmed down.

"No, I mean my sword is a one-hit kill sword. It was supposed to kill you through one strike," she said, "How many forms can counter attack my Imperial Arms?" she asked.

"If you count every monster I have with super dense skin or can turn intangible, I say enough. But aren't we fighting or no?" Swampfire asked.

"You transformed into a plant creature that can regenerate. I say we're even. Too fast but even," Akame said, "But facing with an enemy, you must attack immediately and save your diplomacy. And its important that you keep that Ultimatrix of yours a secret," Akame said.

"Don't need to tell me twice," Swampfire said, green light flashed before Akame's eyes. When the light died down stood Ben scratching the back of his head smiling sheepishly.

Akame shared a tiny giggle, "Well then..."

"Anyway, where are the rest of the guys?" Ben asked.

"Training as always," Akame led Ben to the window where they get a clear view between Leone and Tatsumi training with each other.

"You seem to have a lot of experience in fighting," Akame noted turning to him, "Tell me, where are you from if you are not from the Capital?" she asked.

Ben gulped, trying hard not to sound hostile, "I am from a country far, far, far away," Ben said.

Akame giggled, "Must be pretty far."

"You have no idea," Ben said.

"Care to have a walk with me?" Akame asked, "I'm going to the streams."

"Sure," Ben said, "There's nothing else better to do here anyway."

"Besides, I think Leone likes you," Akame teased.

"What?"

Ben was about to retort only for him to earn Akame's snickering, "Ah ha, ah ha. It hurts to laugh," said Ben in a sarcastic tone.

Ben met Akame at the stream, the same stream where he and Akame first met. Akame sat down at the shores and sat down watching the river flowing to the west.

"Hey this is the same stream that..."

"You and I met. Yes," Akame said, "I came here to start over."

"Okay," Ben said. Akame got up smiling holding her hand out for Ben, "My name's Akame, what's yours?"

"Ben," Ben said shaking her hand.

"Have you thought about joining Night Raid?" she asked.

"What?"

"Have you thought about joining us?" Akame asked again.

"I don't know, I mean...well..."

"It's okay if you don't want too. But just so you know, your Professor was right. We fight for the will of the people and not for anyone's greed. Give us a chance, we can prove it to you," she smiled.

Ben nodded, "Okay then."

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

At night at the Hideout, Najenda gathered her members - including Ben (if he chose too) to meet up with a proper assignment. Ben sat down as he listened to Najenda speak up about a man who had been rampaging in the streets.

"Your next target is the serial killer everyone's been talking about," she announced, "He appears at night and decapitates people seemingly at random. Right now the number of victims are seemingly unknown."

Ben's eyes dilated. He had to face monsters that wants to take over a whole planet - or a cluster of planets. Never had he met anyone, anyone close to say Captain Nemesis that was this bad. Ben had to keep a straight face and not to burst. Unbeknownst and Akame was watching. Sheele paid attention just a little bit only for her to get sidetracked by Najenda's announcement. Tatsumi and Bulat gave their leader their full attention. Mine however was paying attention to both. She wondered how would Ben play out in the field if he were to join Night Raid. He did claim he doesn't kill. How dangerous was he?

This was the same guy she shot point blank and he still got up!

~ _I know this must be hard on Ben to digest. But I wonder how powerful he really is? Or when he was fighting us, was he holding back? That would be scary if he was_.~ Mine thought.

"This must be Headhunter Zanku's work," Lubbock said.

"What?" Tatsumi and Ben said in unison, "Who's Zanku?"

"What?" Mine was shocked, "Wow, you both really are from the sticks."

Sheele raised her hand, "Sorry but, I don't know who he is either."

"Seriously Sheele, you probably forgot," Mine said. Sheele lowered her arm.

"Okay, what's worse about this guy anyway?" Tatsumi aske grabbing Ben's attention.

"It's worse than you can imagine," Mine began, "Headhunter Zanku used to be the executioner at the biggest prison in the Empire. The minister orders a lot of decapitations. Over and over, day in and day out and one by one, Zanku chopped off their heads as they begged for their lives. Eventually it became an addiction and now he can't stop."

"That's enough to drive anyone crazy," Ben commented.

"Yeah I agree," Tatsumi said.

"Eventually killing prisoners isn't enough anymore. Now he's taking it up in the streets," Mine finished.

"Zanku disappeared shortly after a subjugation force was organized to catch him," Bulat said, "I never thought he would turn out in the city."

Tatsumi became angry, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's take this bastard out!"

"Wow, already to kill someone huh, Tatsumi?" Ben said.

Bulat rubbed his head, "Whoa easy tiger."

"Yeah but..."

"Zanku is equipped with an Imperial Arms he stole from the Warden a few years back. We better have teams of two, in case it's a rough ride," Bulat suggested flirtily annoying Tatsumi and creeping out Ben a little. But he couldn't help but laugh at Tatsumi a little.

Mine looked up at Najenda, "By the way, do we know which Imperial Arms he would be fighting with?"

"I'm still looking into that," Najenda said.

"Not gonna reveal his hand huh? That's annoying," Leone pondered.

"Speaking of that," Ben said suddenly grabbing everyone's attention, "I would like to join this expedition."

Akame furrowed, "Are you sure?"

"Ben, you want to come with us?" Bulat asked.

"Yeah, besides I'm not gonna let some serial killer loose," Ben stood up, "I won't let that happen. I know that I may not be a part of Night Raid yet but I want to help."

"Well, with Ben, he could make Headhunter Zanku look like..."

"You're in," Najenda said without hesitation.

Lubbock furrowed at his leader's sudden decision, "Are you sure about this?"

"No. Ben's power as I have recorded is risky. But, it saves time. Plus we need more people. We witnessed Ben's abilities and it surpassed all of our expectations. But power does not guarantee loyalty."

"Plus he can regenerate," Akame said shocking everyone - including Leone.

"Wait, he can regenerate? Wait, how do you know?" Leone asked grabbing everyone's attention.

"She fought him," Najenda said, "And he won. He chopped him into a salad with her sword."

"Wait...and he's still alive?" Tatsumi asked.

"I was as shocked as you are," Najenda said, "Normally I would say no to a request like this, but Ben had shown that he is more capable to hold his own."

"Oh great. That's great. Now w have a guy who is IMMUNNED to Akame's sword! What was it he turned into? Plantman since you..."

"He named it Swampfire," Akame interjected.

Ben just listened in as the group talked about him. He just sat there and wondered how this conversation became all about him? Just how? After that, the group finally accepted him into the assignment also warning him about that people in the city would not show any mercy, to which Ben already got just by learning from Night Raid.

"So, I'm lost," Ben said, "What is an Imperial Arms?"

Akame pulled out her sword and swung it at Ben, nearly missing him by an inch.

"Like this," Akame said to a sweating Ben.

"That's not helpful," he said.

"Yeah I'm kinda curious about that too believe it or not," Tatsumi admitted.

"Alright, lets get Ben and Tatsumi up to speed," she said. Najenda explained to the both of them of which and every single Imperial Arms could do and giving the history of their creation. Ben and Tatsumi were overwhelmed.

"We know Zanku has an Imperial Arms. While mutual death is a high possibility mutual survival is clearly not," Najenda said bluntly.

"Oh I see," Ben said.

Lubbock held his string above Ben and Tatsumi's necks. Ben was in no position to try to defend himself. He had no idea how fast Lubbock was with that thing. "Uh oh, looks like we revealed too much for you to leave now. Now unless you wanna die, I guess you're stuck with us for life," Lubbock said threateningly.

"Oh yeah," Ben and Tatsumi said in unison.

"That's a good thing both of you. That means that the boss considers you a part of the team now," Leone said.

"Which means no way out Ben," Mine commented.

"Yeah, I figured," Ben said as Lubbock retracted his weapon.

"While even though we maybe low in numbers, we make up for it with our individual abilities," Najenda said, "I believe we're the heart of the revolution."

"What about me?" Tatsumi began, "Do I get one?"

"Yeah, do I get an Imperial Arms?" Ben asked.

"What?" Mine began, "You think we just have a weapon in store to give to you two?"

"And Ben, don't you have one?" Sheele asked.

Ben reddened in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head, "Oh yeah. Yeah I do."

"When the time calls for it you will have your own, Tatsumi," Najenda said, "Nothing further at this time. Now lets go punish this scumbag. Move out!"

"Roger that!" Tatsumi exclaimed; the group prepared to leave.

"Really dude?" Ben looked at Tastumi side ways, "That was corny!"

"What?" Tatsumi was confused, "Says the monster boy who exclaims their names!"

Najenda giggled.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

Ben and Akame walked in the empty streets of the Imperial Capital. They had been roughly silent throughout the journey not saying a word towards each other. It wasn't because of malice or that they didn't like each other much. It was basically because they literally had nothing to say to each other. They don't know what they like or dislike or what to carry on or anything. Normally Ben would be those guys to carry on the conversation or at least start it.

That was until Akame broke the silence. She had been curious about Ben's powers and about Ben himself! He was the only one who looked like he didn't have it rough. He seemed like a go-lucky-happy person. And her encounter of both Big Chill and Swampfire drove her suspicions about this boy's whereabouts. There was nowhere in hell those creatures could exist!

"This is the area that we have to be checking out," Akame said.

"All the residence must be terrified about this Zanku character," Ben said, "But still..."

Akame grabbed Ben and dragged him behind the building.

"Keep an eye out for guards," Akame warned.

"Mm hm," Ben muffled.

Later Ben and Akame continued their walking in the quiet streets. Ben walking behind her.

"Hey Akame, may I ask you something?" Ben asked.

"Not to worry, I made sure to bring enough food for the both of us," Akame reassured.

"No not that," Ben said, "Is it true that your sword kills with one strike?"

"That's right," Akame answered. Ben remembering the day that Akame turned him into a salad.

"Oh well, that was a good thing I transformed into Swampfire," Ben said in relief.

"Why do you say that?" Akame asked, "Is it because he can regenerate?"

"Well that and he's pretty much immune to diseases and other things that can harm him."

"Sounds pretty neat," Akame said, "Which begs the question, how many of those monsters can you transform?"

"I think the question should be, how many could I not," Ben told her.

Akame furrowed. She wasn't going to let this go. She was still curious Ben's Imperial Arms. She noticed that every time he transforms, he would always roll up his sleeves and a green light would hover above his wrist before he slaps it. She had to know whatever object he used to know what the hell he was and where he came from.

Her first guess was that the Imperial Arms could be organic and that he could just summon it anytime he wants - or it could be something else.

"I have been using Murasame for a long, long time. It has built a reputation as the 'one hit kill' sword," she explained.

"Wow, that must be pretty powerful," Ben said.

"Not quite, it still has its drawbacks," she said.

"Drawbacks?"

"Yes, its almost impossible to clean. If I cut my finger I'm dead," she said.

"Damn," Ben finished, "Powerful and dangerous."

"I must cut directly into my opponent's flesh or the curse won't get into the body," she explained.

"Well that must be tricky to do when I go Chromastone or Diamondhead," Ben told her.

"What? There's a what now?"

"Nothing," Ben said quickly.

"Akame now got really curious. There's more? This man is like a one man army! How many of those things could he transform into and are each transformation more powerful than the last? That was a scary thought.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

On top of a church, Zanku oversaw everything from the roof looking hungrily at his opponents.

"So we have a changeling, an assassin, and a serial killer loose in the capital," Zanku said, "My what a jungle this city can be! How exciting!" he said now looking at the others, "Why hello my pretties, I wonder which heads should I go after first?" he said now looking at Ben, "Look at the sense of purpose in those eyes. I'm impressed!" he snapped his fingers, "I know what I do, I'll go after the tastiest morsels first!"

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

Ben and Akame sat next to a restaurant waiting for Zanku to show up. Ben sipped on a soda while Akame ate what looked like a burrito. Ben was getting a little impatient but not as much as everyone else if they were in his shoes - mainly Tatsumi.

"It's not like he's gonna walk right up to us. I think all we can do now is be patient," Ben said while his arm, now exposed a bit revealing the Ultimatrix.

"Then I guess we better keep looking," said Akame, "Say, do you have the time on you?"

"Yeah, it's..." typically Ben raised his arm where the Ultimatrix was by accident, causing Akame to grab it.

"So, this must be your Imperial Arms am I right?" Akame said coyly.

Ben was caught.

"No...I mean...ugh...yes. Yes you can say that," Ben said.

"It looks more like a gauntlet. I never saw anything like this before," Akame said toying with the notch before the dial pops up revealing Rath. Akame was spooked a little bit, but quickly regained her temperment.

She turned the notch revealing more and more of Ben's aliens, "I never saw any of these creatures before. They must be rare for you to capture them," Akame said.

"Yeah, capture them. Yeah sure," Ben stuttered.

"I wonder why no one tried to take it from you," she questioned, "It looks pretty powerful." The dial retracted back into the case.

"Well, maybe I kept it a secret?" Ben said, "Oh I got to go."

"Is nature calling?" Akame asked jokingly.

Ben reddened.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

Ben was at the alley finishing up his "business". He turned around and saw a shadow behind him.

"Huh?"

Coming out from the shadows was a young woman with a long red pony tail, wearing a red shirt over a white t-shirt, black leggings, skirt, and shoes standing before him.

"Gwen?" Ben said.

Gwen began to playfully run away from Ben. "Hey wait, Gwen come back!"

Meanwhile, Akame, being impatient, checked on to see what was taking Ben so long only for her to discover that Ben was gone. Her suspicions heightened.

Later on, Ben followed Gwen to what looked like a large courtyard. He slowly approached her giving her a big hug, "I can't believe it's you," Ben continued, "My god, I'm glad to see you again."

"How touching!" A strange voice scared Ben, "I mus have showed you something really nice!" Ben looked up to see a crazy looking man looking at him, "Good evening my friend."

Ben pushed back, "What the hell you did to Gwen?"

"I would prefer you call me a different name. And please say it with love," the crazed man retracted two large blades from his sleeves, "The name's Headhunter Zanku!"

Ben glared, "So you're the crazy guy my crazy group been looking for! I have been looking all over you!" Ben unrolled his sleeves exposing the Ultimatrix, not having time to transform...only for Zanku to start talking.

"Uh oh, you gonna transform into what? Humungasaur but then that Ultimatrix of yours would turn you into Echo Echo? Is that it?" Zanku asked.

Ben was shocked.

"Holy shit."

* * *

 **AN:** _Hello and Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Please leave me your thoughts, and tell me which alien would best suit for the upcoming fights to come? I put a poll up regarding the big, upcoming fight coming up soon. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all a Happy Merry Christmas!_

 **PEACE and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	9. Kill the Curious Cat

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hello everyone, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you the Ninth Chapter for the story, "Ultimate ga Kill". Well College is almost here, and I would have to attend on January 9th. I honest to God hope that this semester does not strain me like it did before. Man, those were some dark times. And besides, we all want some great entertaining stories here, and no I will not be writing any Generator Rex stories because Generator Rex just does not interest me that much. However, he may appear in this story sometime in the future. _Wink. Wink._ Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thanks! :) **

* * *

奇妙な猫を殺す **  
**

 **IX: Kill the Curious Cat**

Did this madman just read Ben's mind? Ben's hand froze, inches away from touching the notch around the dial. How could he possibly know of his aliens? It was rare for Ben to deal with an opponent that could predict his every move but this man was something else. He had to act smart rather than thinking in brawn. And that was one of his weakest points.

"You're wondering how I was able to know which of your aliens you were about to use huh, Ben 10? I also know that you are thinking of a way to try to outsmart me well sonny boy here is the thing. You can't outsmart me. I can read your mind like an open book. I know which move you are about to make be it those aliens you are about to use," Zanku analyzed.

"How did you know who I'm about to turn into?" Ben asked.

"An excellent question before you die? I'm flattered," Zanku said, "You see this little thing on my head? It's called the Spectator and it allows me to predict your every movement. One of its four special gifts is called Insight. It allows me to read your every thought by gazing into your facial expressions. Obviously it blessed me with keen powers of observation. Should I give you a gold star for that amazing question?"

"No thanks and you can stop talking anytime now!" Ben said getting annoyed.

"Oh no, Ben 10, I love a good chitchat! Do you know how I managed to find you...?"

"Yeah, your Spectator thingy, yeah that thing," Ben said ramping it up, "You wanna know what else is a good chitchat?" Ben asked activating his Ultimatrix, in the hologram stood a four legged monkey. He smashed the Ultimatrix core down blinding Zanku in a flash of emerald green light.

When the light died down stood a humanoid crystal; its lower body, torso, and the top of his head were similar to Chromastone's, consisting of indigo crystal which had black lines and dots over it. There were six crystal shards on his back and at least two more on the front of his chest. Its eyes were emerald green and he wore the Ultimatrix symbol on its chest.

" **DIAMONDHEAD!** " Diamondhead yelled charging towards Zanku to which he smoothly dodged.

Diamondhead slid across the cement floors and faced against his opponent. Zanku smiled and chuckled.

"Delightful! Did you think that you could land a hit if you attacked me mid-monologue? Only one problem boy, I am still reading your mnd like an open book, have you forgotten that?"

Diamondhead ran towards Zanku struggling to land a blow against Zanku's big mouth.

"First you gonna try bash me in my head with your hand, now formed as a hammer at a downward slash," Zanku predicted. Diamondhead missed.

"Than you gonna try your finishing move," Zanku predicted. Diamondhead missed again, frustrating him further and further.

"Then you gonna fake me out and launch a fatal uppercut!" Zanku predicted again. Diamondhead missed yet again only for Zanku to chop of a large chunk of Diamondhead's arm.

"I bet that doesn't hurt you as much since that transformation of yours can regenerate. How fun, that means I can kill you at a moment's notice once that thing of yours turns you back. You're out of time boy," he giggled, "I love the expressions they make after I remove their heads. It never ceases me to give me such a rush. I'm curious on the expression you'll make once I remove yours, Ben 10?"

"Okay, you're starting to creep me out now," Diamondhead said regenerating the chunk lost from Zanku, "But you can forget it! There is no way I'm giving you my head! I like living!" Diamondhead said, "Besides..."

Diamondhead touched the badge on his chest blinding Zanku in a flash of emerald green light.

"Delightful! I wonder what transformation...oh wait, don't tell me..."

" **BIG CHILL!** " Big Chill yelled.

"Ahh Big Chill! The Necrofriggian I presume. You are so predictable that its almost laughable! - if not sad," Zanku chuckled, "This is honestly your saddest attempt yet Benjamin."

"I wonder, would you ever shut up?"

"Nope, cannot remember I love a good chitchat! It's what keeps me up at night!"

"Whatever you say Dahmer-Guy!" Big Chill said slapping down the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Four spikes appeared as a purple ring enveloped the moth man creature. Big Chill was no different than the old Big Chill except that he was red and had a flame-like appearance.

" **ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!** " Ultimate Big Chill yelled flying towards Zanku.

"This is your most pathetic transforma...wait?"

Quickly what Zanku realized was that Big Chill had no expression. It was harder for him to predict, before he had time to think, Ultimate Big Chill blew fire out of his breath. Zanku's confidence rose up once again thinking that Ben was once again acting foolish.

"Flames? Really Tennyson? Such..."

"Zanku was about to fan it away only for him to discover something drastic. His arms were frozen.

"What? How - what? How...this...?"

Ultimate Big Chill hovered down to the ground, "Fire so cold it burns," he said in a more gravely tone than before, "And oh, you gave away your weakness the last time we talked. Big flaw at your part! So if I were you, I would chill out!" Ultimate Big Chill suggested before he blasted Zanku with supercool air.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

Later, Akame rushed in just in the nick of time to save her friend and execute Zanku for his crime - only for her to find Ben sitting next to a frozen statue of Zanku while drinking a vanilla smoothie.

"Hey," Ben waved, "What took ya?"

"You took out Zanku?" Akame asked.

"Yep," Ben said continuing to sip his smoothie.

"You stopped him? All on your own?" Akame said getting closer to Zanku; unbeknownst to Ben, Akame could detect that Zanku was still very much alive, but just under a lot of pain.

"You froze him over? I bet using Big Chill I reckon," Akame said.

" _Yeah_ ," Ben slurred; Akame smiled.

Akame looked around and saw a few crystal shards, "I see that your 'Diamondhead' monster worked properly...but barely though."

"I could barely hit him. He was reading my mind," he said.

"I see," Akame said heading towards a frozen Zanku.

"If you want his Imperial Arms, I swiped it before he got frozen over," Ben said holding Zanku's Imperial Arms. He hand it over to Akame only for her to push it away, "You hold it. Right now we have to get back to the boss."

"Right," Ben said, "I'll see you there?"

After Ben left, Akame took out her sword and stabbed Zanku with it, killing him instantly. She turned back to Ben who was walking out of the arena; Akame standing right by the frozen corpse. She sheathed her sword back in her holder and watched as Ben left.

 _~What are you Ben Tennyson?~_ Akame thought. ~ _You seem to not be from this world. These monsters, I never seen them before. I swear each transformation you change into gets stronger and stronger. Exactly, how strong are you?_ ~

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

On top of the roof, Sheele and Mine were watching over for the now dead Headhunter Zanku; however, Mine caught that Sheele was not in her end game. Sure she was always clueless on what to do, unless if it were for an assignment, but Sheele would always stay focus in a fight. This time however, her focus was primarily on one person.

Ben.

Ben had been in Sheele's mind since early in the morning. She was not crazy about the boy, that's for sure, but like Akame, she too got curious.

"Sheele, are you feeling okay?" Mine asked.

"This Ben character, he's different," she said.

"Tell me about it," Mine said. Sheele turned her head towards Mine who's attention was now focused on their new teammate. Ben was not unlike any other person they came across. Tatsumi came at a close second, but there was something about Ben that came to them as...odd. Ben did not look like as if he had it rough. His clothing did not reflect to those who lived in the streets or who lived in the Empire. The creatures he turned into did not match the Danger Beasts they were so accustomed to seeing.

Sheele was deep in thought about this for a while, along with Akame to some degree. Mine however was curious about, like many others, Ben's power source. They tried hard to comprehend the means of Ben's abilities to transform. What caused him to transform and why?

"What makes you think the same?" Sheele asked.

"Because all the Danger Beasts we faced, they don't come nearly as close to what Ben's monsters can do. I mean when he was this Chromastone person, Tatsumi was behind him ready to strike him down and in an instant, his sword shattered!"

"It shattered?" Sheele was shocked.

"And the worst part was, he didn't feel it. Just slightly annoyed. What struck me was that when he came close to me, he threateningly told me to shoot him and I did. Point blank really. I thought I got him but he got right back up powered up! He blasted a powerful blast inches away from me. Missing me on purpose! Then after that he just wanted to talk. This freaked me out! So we gave him a chance to explain and we listened. He seemed sincere and not at all manipulative or overconfident," she went on, "This was the same guy who beast Leone and Akame twice! I'm still in shock that he handled himself against Akame! Akame! She even said that she charged at him before he had the chance to transform; 'he is more dangerous in his transformed body than in his normal form' she told me. I mean, how do you fight a guy who is literally a one man army?" she asked.

"I don't know," Sheele said.

"If you're thinking about fighting him...?"

"I'm not going to fight him. I want to talk to him," Sheele said, "I want to get to know him rather than be afraid of him."

"You can try."

"Have you tried it?"

"Well...once...but..."

"No?"

"No," Mine said.

"Well I think its time for us to get to know him," Sheele said, "Do you think so?"

"Maybe?" Mine said, "But I think it would be a waste of time."

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

Tastumi was on his knees visiting his friends' graves, "Sayou," he said before he was covered by a blue apron. He looked up and turned around to see Akame looking a bit impatient.

"What do you think you're doing?" Akame asked, "You maybe tired but you can still pull your weight."

"Sorry," Tastumi said getting up, "Anyway any word from Ben lately? He still owes me a new sword," he said, "I could have been killed!"

"I will tell Ben to buy you a new one," she said, "In the meantime, we are having meat dishes tonight."

"Wait what?" Tatsumi followed Akame back to the Hideout, "That can't be good for you? Could you throw in some vegetables here and there? Come on!"

Meanwhile at the Hideout, while Tatsumi was preparing dinner with Akame, Ben was in the Conference Room all on his own. Zanku was unlike any other villain he faced. And he couldn't but wonder, were there any person like Zanku who are stronger? If that's the case he had to think of a few of his aliens to reserve for later. He knew which alien to use against Akame, Mine, Tatsumi (of course), and Leone. Everyone else, he had no idea how powerful they were or whatever the case. This was a worrying matter.

He had to stay alive and prevent himself from getting himself killed. He was lucky that no one in the Empire saw him, but now he was worried that Zanku may tell the Higher Ups of his Ultimatrix - however fortunately, he was axed by Akame. If anyone in the Empire knew of his powers, they would strike this Hideout harder than ever to get to him.

It had been hours since he had been there and to many of the Members in Night Raid, it was worrisome. Well - Lubbock was the least worried. The only time he gets worried was his powers. Lubbock as well as Tastumi did not trust Ben. Bulat was willing to give him a benefit of the doubt, just to give him a chance.

"Ben?" Ben turned around to see Sheele who was at the doorway. Since this was Sheele and not Akame, Ben became jumpy. Even if it was Leone he would be jumpier. He cooled down to see that it was only her.

"Hey you were the one I met in the kitchen the other day," Ben said.

Sheele smiled, "Yes." She sat down next to him, "I am just here to just to you know...get to know you and everything."

"To get to know me?" Ben asked.

"Yes."

"Not fight me to see how strong I am?"

"No."

"Not try to kill me?"

Sheele laughed, "I could see that you had a rough start."

"Tell me about it," Ben said.

"Well you not need to worry. Not all of us are hardened to the core. We are just cautious. That's all," Sheele explained.

"Why is that?" Ben asked.

"Well...I don't know," Sheele said, her mind wondering off to space.

Ben giggled, "You wonder off too huh?"

Sheele giggled, "Seems like I'm not the only one. But I also know that you have a secret that you are afraid to let out do you?"

Ben stopped giggling and looked down, "Well its not a secret, but I'm afraid if I tell you, you guys would look at me funny and then call me crazy," he said, "I mean, I know it seems crazy but..."

"If someone would have told us that they could beat Akame and Leone in one match, we would've laughed until we died," she said, "But with you, nothing would surprise us even if you try."

"You sure?" Ben furrowed.

"Well almost," Sheele corrected herself, "You know when you first came here you were seen as a threat."

"What about now?"

"Still seen as a threat, but mellowing down a bit," Sheele said.

"Do you think I'm a threat?"

"Yes, but not as much as what the others think. But I believe that you could change their minds the longer you are with us," she said. Ben smiled, kinda felt cold after she bluntly told him that he was still seen as a threat - even to her to some degree, but at least she was able to break it down why. At least he felt better - to a degree almost.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," said Sheele.

Suddenly, Akame appeared from at the door seeing Sheele leaving, "Oh hi Akame," she said walking pass her.

"Hey Akame..."

"Meet me at lake," she said as she left.

Ben was confused. What could she want now?

Later on, Akame was already preparing dinner and her eyes never left Ben. Her curiosity soon strengthened the more she saw him. Sheele however paid little attention to Ben, but even she was more curious, she just didn't show it that much. After everyone got their food, her eyes were locked on Ben's Ultimatrix as everyone was getting to know Ben from up close. Like the others, she didn't trust Ben, not because of his unknown origin, but because of his power. His incredible power to transform was a case for worrying and it became a nonstop conversation among the group on what to do with Ben. Others wanted to kill him while a few wanted to spare him.

Akame was a mix of both.

The curiosity in her eyes was not of admiration but of fear. The classical human fear of the unknown. Ben was a mystery. She was unaware whether or not if she could be a tool for the Empire or be a rouge man. She was unsure. The fact that he could transform into strange creatures puzzled her to the nth degree.

"You're still curious about him huh?" Lubbock asked, sitting across from the skilled assassin.

"He's powerful," she said.

"Not as powerful as you. I mean..."

"He could transform into a diamond creature, a tiger, a blue butterfly, and a robot. Hardly nothing kills him. All he has to do is select a monster and he becomes that monster. Had I not showed up, he would be fine," she said.

"What do you mean?" Lubbock asked.

"I feel...useless. If I'm gone, Ben would protect this place. He would be better equipped more than me, more than you or any of us. There's no telling how many of those things he can turn into," Akame said, "He's dangerous, I must keep a close eye on him at all times."

"Do you want me to..."

"No Lubbock," Akame said, "You stay, I'mma take Ben out. Besides, he may have a monster in his sleeves that could even counter attack your Imperial Arms."

"I doubt that; but out to where exactly?" Lubbock asked.

"Out for a walk," said Akame eating a small portion of meat she cooked.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

It was night time and Ben was tired from all the activity that happened today. He was about to get some shut eye. He opened the door to his room only to find a very patient Akame just standing by the window staring out at the moon.

"Preparing for bed?" Akame asked.

"Akame?" Ben yawned, "Isn't it late?"

"No," Akame said, "Today when you fought Zanku, were you in any danger at all. Like you feel threatened?"

"Yes. Hell yes. The guy could read my mind and I was in a disadvantaged..."

"And yet you won," Akame said, "Tell me how powerful are you?"

"Look Akame, its late. It's night. Can we go over this in the morning?"

Akame turned around giving Ben a stern look; Ben backed up; "Ben, there are people out there who will kill you in your sleep. I happen to be one of those people who would do it if assigned and not look the other way."

Ben gulped, "Dark."

"We walk."

"In the morning?"

"Now."

Ben sighed, "Why could we wait in the morning?"

"Because the Boss says so," Akame said.

Ben groaned again.

"Don't look at it as me torturing you, look at it as me trying to get to know you a little better. Besides, I got to know Tatsumi, who is still mad about his sword being broken."

"Tell Tatsumi I will fix it," Ben yawned.

"You...you fix swords?" Akame asked, "Is there anything you can't do? And how?"

Ben smiled, "You got his sword do you?"

Akame nodded and brought Ben Tatsumi's sword still in disbelief that Ben could ever fix a sword.

"Lay it on the bed," Ben said. Akame did that.

"How is this gonna..."

"Hold on," Ben said activating his Ultimatrix as he cycled through his aliens. Akame took a _long_ peep as Ben looked for the one alien to do the job. Akame, cutely waved her hand around the hologram to which annoyed Ben a little bit.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked.

"It's air," Akame said.

Ben smiled, "You're cute." He finally found the alien that could do the job.

"What is that?" Akame asked. Ben pressed the Ultimatrix down blinding Akame in a flash of emerald green light. When the light died down stood a large robotic time creature. Its skin was copper with black lines everywhere. It had a transparent piece of glass on its chest showing its gears. It had a protrusion on its head with holes on it making it look like a windup key for a clock. The Ultimatrix symbol was located on its chest.

"CLOCKWORK!" Clockwork yelled.

Akame backed up a bit, but revealing Ben's form, she could anticipate that this form, just by looking at it had powers resulting in time.

"Uh...Ben?"

"Hold on," Clockwork said, "Akame, close the door for me?"

Akame went to the door and closed it.

Akame turned back around, "I don't see the point of..." her thoughts came to a screeching halt when she saw Clockwork's windup gear on his head beginning to rotate. He aimed his hands on Tatsumi's damaged sword and blasted a high level time ray at the blade.

To make things really weird, The sword began to regenerate like how Diamondhead did when his whole diamond flesh was chopped off. Akame was left speechless. After that, The sword was back new and Clockwork was immediately transformed back into Ben. He collapsed on the floor making Akame immediately come to his aid and help him up.

"Tada!" Ben said.

Akame turned to look at the restored condition of the sword. Ben just restored Tatsumi's weapon back to new!

 _~He can control time?~_ Akame asked in her now panicked mind, _~Just how powerful is he~_

Akame laid him down in his bed, "I-I agree we can walk in the morning."

"Thanks, tell Tatsumi I said your welcome," Ben was knocked out. Akame took Tatsumi's sword and walked out just before looking at Ben one more time. She closed the door.

"How was your meeting with Ben? Seems like..."

"He can control time," Akame said shocking Lubbock.

"Bullshit."

"Not bull. Look," Akame showed Lubbock Tatsumi's sword, "He aged it before it was broken."

"Just how powerful is he?" Lubbock asked, his eyes ever widening.

"The perfect question is, 'how much of a threat is he'?" Akame asked, "And most importantly, how valuable is he to the Empire? Besides, we agreed on walking in the morning. That transformation of his really did some damage to his stamina. You go, I will watch."

"Alright, but you better watch your back," Lubbock said.

Akame nodded.

Lubbock walked away thinking about the revelation of Ben controlling time, having a hard time trying to digest it at the same time. Akame did not move from Ben's door. She and others in the Hideout had no idea how powerful their new guest is. And how terrifying he could be.

"Who are you?" Akame asked.

* * *

 **AN:** _Hey there all, this is MegaRdaniels who gave you the new chapter for the story, "Ultimate ga Kill". I may update again this week because of the cliffhanger. Leave me your thoughts in the review box and tell me what you think. And as always please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated and until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

 **PEACE AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	10. Kill the Pride

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 _ **Hey guys, sorry it took me so long for me to update this story for you all. College is back in season and my job is straining me. And boy this is going to be some year right? Hello 2017. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I have writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Wish me well. :)**_

* * *

湖を殺す

 **X: Kill the Pride**

Ben and Akame walked in the woods that sunny afternoon. The couple had been quiet for most of their stroll. Ben was trying to look for a conversation for them to share but still couldn't find any. He also wanted know why this trip was so important. Was this training? A sparring match? Ben had to know. He stopped at his tracks and finally asked.

"Okay, mind you tell me why are we walking in the middle of the forest? Are we hunting for something?" he asked.

"Something like that," Akame said turning around unsheathing her sword again.

Ben sighed, "Again?"

"This time the Boss wants wants to see how you really fight. Plus Lubbock wants in on it."

"What? Wait, that mean's you're not gonna fight me?" Ben asked.

"No, but for insurance," Akame said sliding her sword back in the holster.

"Insurance for what?" Ben asked before he hurled himself to the ground after missing myriads of fatal thread strikes. Akame got herself some notebook paper and pen.

"Are you serious Akame?" Ben yelled. Akame nodded.

"Yep," Lubbock emerged from the shadows, "Like before, I won't kill you sadly, but..." Lubbock played with his wired threads into wrapped it back into his metallic fingertips.

"Yeah, yeah you'll maim me," Ben said getting annoyed, "Seriously, what is up with you guys trying to fight me?"

"Not fight. Test. No one has the power you have," Akame said, "We're trying to make sure."

"About what?"

"Look out Ben!" Lubbock yelled striking at Ben; Ben was stabbed through his shoulders and legs but nothing too serious then he was swapped against a tree.

"Oh come on! That was just a love tap," Lubbock said, "Unless you don't want to bleed to death I suggest you yield."

"Question," Ben asked.

Lubbock furrowed.

"What are those threads made of? Metal?" Ben asked.

"Well yeah. Why?" Lubbock asked.

"Just asking," Ben asked activating his Ultimatrix and slamming the dial down blinding Lubbock and Akame in a bright green light. When the light died down, standing at his place was a magnetically floating metal head which levitates in an arch between its shoulders; however, it is still bonded to its body as wherever its head goes. It had crab-like claws for hands and its body was mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders, and chest.

 **"LODESTAR!"** Lodestar yelled breaching out from the trees.

Akame backed up; Lubbock did not back down.

"I don't know what that is, but I can tell you right now, that was a wrong pick!" Lubbock said charging his wired threads at Lodestar. Lodestar simply rose his hands and twisted the wires shocking Lubbock and then finally wrapping him around with his own Imperial Arms. He fell to the ground. Akame walked over to her fallen comrade and helped him up.

"I guess that you don't like my metallic personality," Lodestar said before he transformed back into Ben. Akame stood frozen and so did Lubbock.

"H-How many of those things do you have?" Lubbock asked.

"If I told you, you won't believe me; now tell me, why am I a target?" Ben asked.

"Should we tell him?" Lubbock asked.

Akame nodded then turned her head to Ben who asked, "Lemme guess. I cannot be trusted right?"

Akame nodded, "Actually, we are testing the strength of your monsters one by one to see how strong you are so we can know how to work with you. If you transform into any other creature we aren't sure of, it would be difficult."

"And like I said before?" Lubbock asked, struggling to break free from his own Imperial Arms, "How many of those things do you have?"

"Enough," Ben teased.

 _~Ben must be playing us. He is hiding something, and I won't stop until I know what it is. This man has the ability to control time, transform into an animal, turn someone into an ice cube, and manipulate metal. How many of these forms does he have?~_ Akame thought.

"Lubbock," Akame got Lubbock's and Ben's attention, "Go back to the boss and report her on this matter," she said.

"I wish I can but I AM TIED TOGETHER BY METAL MAN!" Lubbock ranted.

"Hold on angry pants," Lodestar rose his hands and untangled the wires loose before a flash of green light blinded the two assassins. When the light died down, Ben, with his hands still raised, lowered them. Lubbock stared at Ben in fear. He couldn't lay his hands on him.

 _~What is he?~_ Lubbock asked.

"Lubbock?"

"Alright, I'm going," Lubbock said, "Oh and Akame, watch your back." Lubbock ran back to the Hideout.

"That was weird," Ben said.

"It's a natural response," Akame said. Ben turned around to look at a cautious Akame.

"What you want your turn?"

"No," Akame said, "If I pull up my sword, you would instantly transform into a creature that would be immune to my blade. So I yield."

Ben furrowed knowing the kinds of tricks Akame might pull. His arm still rested on the Ultimatrix plate on his wrist thinking of an alien for self-defense in case Akame pulled anything, but she knew about the Ultimatrix and what it could do, well a little bit based on observation. Ben had to keep its properties a secret as long as he could because this group was ready to decipher the watch. He knew that the Hideout was more terrified of him than ever. Placing him under a Mandatory Kill List in case he went rouge. Before Akame even thought about taking Ben out for a walk, there was a discussion about Ben and his powers. They listed every alien in alphabetical order and on what they could do. Akame kept the "He Could Manipulate Time" bit a secret as well as everyone from Tatsumi. Had he known that Ben can turn back time, Tatsumi could use Ben to bring back his friends back to life - however unlikely as that seemed.

 _~Ben is better as an ally than an enemy. It gives us a tremendous advantage over the Empire~ Najenda said._

 _~But he is also a risk factor~ Mine said, ~If Ben is killed in battle, the Empire would have their hands on Ben's Ultimatrix-thingy~._

 _~You're right, We can't force him to join Night Raid, but whenever he wants to help, I will allow him. It's a risk...~_

 _~But wait, would that mean that the Empire would have a hard time catching him? He can just transform into...~_

 _~But he has a time limiter on his thing. He can't be like that forever~ Leone said._

Akame had to think about how to treat Ben. She couldn't treat him as an enemy nor as a potential threat. He did not show any signs of betrayal or anything. In fact he seemed clueless. He would be asking questions about Night Raid and the Empire equally listing him as a guy from a place unlisted on the map.

Who was Ben?

"Akame?" Akame turned around to a confused Ben, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm okay. Just thinking that's all."

"Thinking about what?" Ben asked.

Akame took a deep breath and gazed into Ben's emerald green eyes. What she caught was that he did not have the eyes of a killer, but of that of something else. This confused her. Did she mistake him for a killer or a spy or something? She approached him slowly, "I have something to ask you." She slowly pulled out her sword. Ben got defensive and activated his Ultimatrix.

"Don't worry, I won't attack you," she claimed, pulling out her sword, holding the blade with both her hands, holding it flatly and then dropping it. Walking over it to Ben who was still defensive.

Akame stopped and rose her hands, "You see, I am unarmed."

"Really? Prove it," Ben said. Akame giggled.

"Are you sure?" Akame asked flatly about to undo her red tie. Ben's cheeks became red fast.

"Actually no. I'm good," Ben said. His heart slowed down.

"I have something to ask," she asked, "Have you ever killed anyone before...like in your life?"

"Killed anyone?" Ben asked, "No. Why?" Ben asked. "I mean you guys do since well you guys are assassins and all."

"True," she said, "It's incredible."

"Incredible?"

"Here you have a power everyone dreams of and you don't use it to achieve any sort of power. Anyone with that kind of power...your Ultimatrix, would immediately seized power for their own. And here you are with us. I am curious though," she continued, "If you would, would you join us to be with Night Raid. You would be a great help in furthering the rebellion!"

"I don't know," Ben said, "I want to help, but I don't want to kill anyone."

"Ben, in this world it's a kill or be killed world. The elites won't give their enemies mercy. You have the advantage, you carry a trump card that no one knows about. If an elite of the Empire is about ready to do battle with you, even if they have Imperial Arms you have to get ready for the worse," she said paling Ben more and more. Ben was not new when it comes to murder cases. There was a time where he almost killed Kevin, or attempted to kill him. But he had a reason for why and Kevin had a long history from his past criminal career overall. And also he was very close to his cousin Gwen, so he had to do what he can to protect her and everyone he cared for.

In this world, not so. This may not be his world, but he didn't want to take a life. It would swing his moral pendulum off balance. He had never spilt blood before, nor did he wanted too. He was aware on how powerful his Ultimatrix was. If he had gone alien against any normal person in this universe, he would be seen as a monster and the Empire would do everything it could to hunt him down. Though tricky it could be. Plus, it could send an unwanted chain of events.

He couldn't do that; Akame understood that Ben's moral compass would not allow him to do such an act. However, she managed to convince Tatsumi; thing was that with him, he had nothing to lose. His village was starving and everything. Ben not so.

He had no one to save. He saw Night Raid as a group that could take care of themselves. He would often question on why was he here in the first place? Ben looked at Akame in the eye and said, "I can't kill. But I will help by anyway I can."

"Just remember that..."

Suddenly, they heard a roar. Ben and Akame turned their attention away from each other and out to the deep forest. The trees swayed in juxtaposition; Akame bent down and grabbed her sword following the second roar. She got in her kata.

"What is that?" Ben asked.

"A Danger Beast," Akame said, "Ben, these creatures are really dangerous. Just let me handle these guys okay?"

"Okay," Ben said backing away, not wanting to get in her way.

BAM!

Suddenly a giant ape charged through the forest heading towards the couple.

"Leave it to me," Akame said guarding him. She dashed over towards the Danger Beast dodging its attacks. Ben stood by watching. The Ultimatrix recharged giving it a shiny glow from the faceplate. He turned around and saw how hard Akame was fighting it. A similar opponent Ben faced before. He had faced much more stronger opponents than it. But he stood there watching to see how Akame fought. And to his shock, pretty fast. Akame was in the air spinning in mid air and finally slicing the creature in half.

She stuck a perfect landing as the creature collapsed.

"Damn," Ben said.

"Now, we should..." Suddenly, Akame was attacked from the side, was grabbed by another Apeman and was slammed to a tree. Akame screamed as she was being toyed around. Her sword fell to the ground rendering herself helpless against the beast. The Apeman squeezed her in anger. Ben could hear her bones being crushed.

"Akame!" Ben screamed immediately activating his Ultimatrix, quickly rotating the roster until it spat up an image of a dinosaur-like creature. Ben smashed the dial down blinding both Akame and the Apeman in flash of green light. When the light died down standing before the Danger Beast was a hulking, broad-shouldered monster covered in natural, yellow armor plating on its back, shoulders, and the backs of its arms. It was mostly white, with black on its upper half. It had four claws on both of its hands.

 **"CANNONBOLT!"** Cannonbolt yelled.

"Cannonbolt? I wanted Humungasaur! Stupid watch!" Cannonbolt ranted, "Okay fine, I'll work with this." Cannonbolt ran and transformed into a ball, bouncing up to the air slamming the Apeman's face forcing it to let go of Akame; Akame was released but she flew in the air. Cannonbolt bounced tree to tree gaining momentum for him to bounce into the air grab Akame, slam the Danger Beast down, bounce off and pull a full stop. He uncurled himself,panted and the Ultimatrix enveloped him in a flash of green light. When the light died down lied Ben panting. Akame coughed, got up and saw the destruction Cannonbolt had caused to the Danger Beast. The Apeman was down but was not out. Akame grabbed her sword, slid down the small crater and stabbed its neck.

~Ben...Ben had saved me. I didn't even see that thing coming and he saved me. Did he do it because I was in the same team?~ Akame thought. She crawled out of the crater seeing Ben down. She rushed over towards him to see if he was okay.

 _~That Ultimatrix might have taken a toll on him. He has been using it a little bit too much. He does deserve a break; however, I can't let my guard down. At least not yet. Ben is still a threat to us. So I have to still keep an eye on him.~_ Akame thought.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

Back in the hideout, Tatsumi and the gang were meeting with Najenda about Zanku's Imperial Arms. Tatsumi was excited and everything about getting it until Akame broke in with an exhausted Ben. Everyone was shocked to see Akame and Ben all dirtied up from their walk.

"What the hell?" Tatsumi began, "What happened to you Akame?"

"I was attacked by a Danger Beast," Akame said, "But then Ben here...saved me."

"Wait, Green Boy saved you?" Leone asked.

Akame nodded. "It came from out of nowhere and grabbed me. I dropped my sword and its strength overwhelmed me. Ben tried to transform into what he called Humungasaur but the watch turned him into Cannonbolt. Smashed it and caught me in midair before I could fall to the ground," she stated.

"That's incredible," Bulat said, "Just how powerful is this guy?"

"This guy is just...ugh," Lubbock said.

"You're just mad because he beaten you!" Leone teased.

"Ah yeah, at least I lost once. You lost TWICE do you remember that?" Lubbock shouted.

"Oh look at you puffing your chest huh? At least I lasted a minute! And the second round doesn't count because we were both knocked out idiot!" Leone snapped.

"Enough you two!" Najenda intervened, "Be it if we like to admit it or not, Ben is stronger than us. I can say that with liberty because he is knocked out and its a forgone fact. Any type of attack you tend to use he has a monster that can counter it. We do not know how many of those forms he has - or how powerful. Ben's Imperial Arms as we all know gives him the ability to transform into anything he wants at will. And because of that, if left in the hands of the Empire, we could say that the Revolution is lost."

"But we have Ben here," Sheele said.

"Yes, we can say that we are grateful he is. Now our victory for the capital have become closer and closer each day. By each new form we learn from him, the better equipped we can be."

"So how strong is he? And can he compare it to one of the Empire's powerful fighters?" Lubbock asked.

"I don't know, but if I can make a guess: one has the power to manipulate ice. It's owner is quite strong. Fortunately for us though she's not in the Capital right now. She's trying to subdue the people in the north," Najenda said.

"Why the people in the north?" Tatsumi asked.

"The Prince of the Northern Tribe is known as Numa Seika. He's a legendary hero who fights with a spear and has never lost. Not only he's a master strategist but the people trusts him very dearly which made him a threat to the Empire. He took over the Northern Fortress Capital and turned it into a base with his tremendous army. Since then his forces began to invade more and more aggressively so the Empire formed a special unit to fight them off."

"I don't think we need to worry about that," Lubbock said, "It would take a whole year to take out those forces, even for her."

"Besides, we got Ben! He has Big Chill! He can outfreeze the Ice Queen!" Mine said.

"Yeah, go kiss his ass and lick his boots while you at it,"Tatsumi mumbled.

"What was that? I am just stating facts you jerk!" Mine snapped. Tatsumi laughed.

"Enough," Najenda said, "Even with Ben this is the Empire we're talking about. Ben might be strong, but he's not invincible. He has a heart, his heart pumps blood, meaning he can still bleed."

Tatsumi giggled, "Well I say bring it on! Let's train Ben and record as many of his monsters as we can! So that way we would know how to work with him when the time comes for the revolution!"

"You're awfully in a good mood, what's gotten into you?" Leone asked.

"I mean, Ben can transform into anything right? Well...what if...what if there's a monster in that thing of his that can bring the dead back to life! I mean he did say he can transform into a lot of monsters! Right?" Tatsumi said excitedly. Everyone - excluding Ben who was knocked out, looked at Tatsumi with gravely eyes, "If there is a monster in Ben's Ultimatrix, I can use that monster to bring back Sayo and Iesou back! All we have to do is train him and record!"

"Oh honey," Bulat said, "Not even with Ben's monsters can bring the dead back to life. We only have one shot at life."

Tatsumi got angry, "That's not true! We just have to keep looking! Imperial Arms or the monsters in Ben's Imperial Arms! We just have to keep looking that's all!"

"Boss," Akame intercepted, "Do you have it?"

"I do. I was afraid this might happen," Najenda said pulling out Tatsumi's sword from the back of her chair. Tatsumi was shocked as well as everyone else. Mine's eyes widened.

"Is that?" Mine said.

"My sword?" Tatsumi finished.

Akame held Tatsumi's sword by her hands with the blade laying flat. She gave it to Tatsumi to examine it. "It's like new? But what does..."?

"Ben fixed it," Akame intercepted.

"How?" Tatsumi asked, "He couldn't have fixed it. This has to be new."

"It's because its not," Najenda said, "I was told the other night that Ben has the ability to control time and space at will. How he fixed it was through his monster called Clockwork."

"Wait, he can time travel too?!" Leone and Mine asked in shock. Tatsumi's jaw hit down to the ground.

"Hah! I knew it!" Tatsumi yelled at Bulat's face, "All we have to do is wake him up!"

"Not so fast," Najenda said, "When Ben transforms into it, it takes a toll of his life force. Akame even felt it. We don't know how far he could push it. I don't even think he knows how powerful that form is."

"He probably thought it was impossible and that's why he kept the thing a secret in the first place," Bulat said. Tatsumi felt broken once more.

"Just forget it. If you don't let go of that weakness, the enemy would truly see it. And if they do, it'll get you killed," Akame said.

Tatsumi got angry, however this was not lost on Sheele; Tatsumi ran out the door in tears. Sheele followed while the others stayed.

"What are we gonna do with Ben?" Mine asked.

"Simple, we use him for the most egregious of tasks. Missions that are too impossible, he would be a great asset," Najenda said.

Akame stared at Ben, she jumped when he began to wake up. He yawned, stretched his arms and scanned the area.

"Why am I doing back here? What happened to the walk?"

"You passed out when you...saved me," Akame said.

"So, you can time travel huh?" Leone asked trying to hold her anger.

"Uhhh..."

"Don't worry they know. Tatsumi was about to ask whether or not if you can bring the dead back to life. We weren't sure if you could do that. I observed that since you fixed Tatsumi's sword..."

"So Tatsumi thinks that I can bring what from the dead? Wait he lost someone?"

"We all did," Najenda said, "We all lost the people we knew. Hence one of the reasons of why we're here."

"So you can time travel huh?" Leone asked again.

"Yeah. But only for a short time. Clockwork can only replay past events and turn back time of things that were once broken for a few seconds or days. But after that, my body just feels weak."

"It's your life force. It dims whenever you use it. And Tatsumi was about to ask you whether or not if you could resurrect his friends," Akame said.

"Well I'm sorry for what happened to his friends. But I don't know if I can be of any help. If I use Clockwork again, I won't be awake for a long time," he said.

"It's okay. As for now, try and get yourself some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow," she said.

"A big day for what?" Ben asked.

"Ah you know," Mine said draping her arms over Ben's shoulders showing him the way out. Akame just stared at Ben as the others began to hug around him.

Akame just saw them walk away with him; this was not lost on her Boss; "Something bothering you, Akame?"

"No ma'am, it's just that Ben..."

"Ben would be okay. I am confident that he may survive the revolution; however, if you are thinking about loyalty to the rebellion, I think his heart is in the..."

"No, that's not what I am addressing," Akame said, getting her Boss's attention, "It's about Ben inability to finish the job. Today I asked him if he would join Night Raid - like for real. I saw that in his heart, he really doesn't have it in him to kill. He'll maim but he won't kill."

"So he's like Tatsumi?"

"Unlike us, his past is a mystery. Everything about him is mysterious," Akame said.

"Then try to find out more about him; I want to know every detail. For now, you are tasked in being his shadow. Follow him everywhere he goes, I don't care where. Is that clear?"

"Yes Boss," Akame said.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

Ben was in his room just looking at the stars; he started to think on what others told him about Tatsumi. He really felt bad, so he wanted to go and check. "Poor guy," he said, "He really missed his friends. Boy he and I can relate. Let me see how he's doing."

Ben activated his Ultimatrix and smashed the dial down.

...

Outside, Big Chill (now intangible) flew above Tatsumi and Sheele who were near a cliff. Tatsumi sat across from two stones, graves Ben noticed. He levitated down and listened in on their conversation.

"Tatsumi, should you be going to bed soon?" Sheele asked in a concerned tone in her voice.

"I was so happy when I thought that Ben's monsters would bring them back to life. I knew it was crazy, but I knew it would be some small chance," Tatsumi said, clutching his hands together tightly, trying to hold back his tears, "I'm not gonna see them ever again am I?" Tatsumi sobbed, "I thought I had accepted that!"

"Oh man, I know the feeling. But this is...whoever did this would pay for this. Crimes like this makes me sick," Big Chill muttered to himself trying to hold back his own anger from a certain someone back in his own universe.

Suddenly, Big Chill saw Sheele holding Tatsumi calming him down as he cried.

"Aww ain't that sweet," Big Chill said aloud.

"What was that?" Tatsumi and Sheele said.

"Oh crap," Big Chill said about to make a run for it until his Ultimatrix snitched on him and transformed him back into Ben.

"Stupid watch!" Ben yelled.

"Ben?" Sheele asked, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Yeah," Ben said.

Tatsumi dared not to look at Ben.

"Tatsumi right?" Tastumi turned to Ben.

"Yeah?"

"Those might be your two fallen comrades right?" Ben asked.

Tatsumi nodded.

"You really want to..."

"You don't have to," Tatsumi said, "Akame told me everything. I thought..."

"So people who never operated the thing and have no idea how this thing works are advising you how this thing works?" Ben asked.

Tatsumi and Sheele furrowed, "Look, I can't bring your friends back from the dead. I wish I did but I can't, but that doesn't mean that you can't see them," Ben said operating his Ultimtrix only to see it red.

"Damn," Ben said.

"What's wrong?" Sheele asked unaware of a smiling Tatsumi.

"This thing is on red. It needs to recharge. Too much transformations can strain this thing," Ben said.

"So, you can let me see them one more time?" Tatsumi said.

Ben nodded, "Yep, just as soon as this thing turns green. Look, watch or no watch, your friends are up there watching you," he put his hands over Tatsumi's shoulders, "Because they are gone, they're not forgotten okay."

Ben was soon hugged by a grieving Tatsumi, only for his body to be squeezed.

"Choking not breathing!" Ben said.

"Woops," Tatsumi said wiping his tears. Sheele smiled.

"You are full of surprises, Ben," Sheele said, "First you saved Akame and now you're comforting Tatsumi. You're something else."

"Hey, I'm a one man army you know," Ben said blushing. The three had a good laugh as they headed back to the Hideout - unaware of a certain someone watching them.

However unknown to them, a young man with tan skin, golden eyes and pale lilac hair was on top of the tallest tree of the valley watching them. He had a noticeable X-shaped scar on his face and a crown-like headgear. He wore a white skintight shirt that revealed his stomach and white pants. He watched half of the show but luckily he missed the Blue Mothman.

"So this must be little Base my father was struggling to look for. This is Night Raid huh? They don't look that tough. Oh this is going to be so much!" he giggled.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

Ben finally got back into his bedroom had after giving Tatsumi a wonderful smile. However, on his way to bed was a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. Akame sat down in Bed's bed as if waiting for him.

"Um...hello?"

"Ben, I was tasked to be your shadow. So I must be that shadow," she said.

"Weird," Ben said in his mind. Akame got up and pulled up a chair across from him. Ben got into bed.

"This is weird," Ben commented.

"Don't be freaked out. Just think of me studying you."

"There's an easy way to do that right?"

"Yes, by watching you."

Ben's eyes widened. "Okay then..."

* * *

 **AN:** _Hey there guys, just here to say sorry for the long update. Had a lot of stuff going on and more stuff to follow. I hope I can give you all chapter 11 soon though. I hope it won't take too long to bring it out. I have been working on this for weeks now trying to find that perfect pitch to land and voila! Yay new chapter. Ugh, gotta head back to school this week. I hope I give you all the 11th chapter. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thanks!_

 **PEACE and HAPPY HOT JANUARY!**


	11. Kill the Dog Owner

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 _ **Hey guys, just an update (and a new chapter) my updates would be slow because school had just started. I am also working on a webcomic called Stringy and Mopy: The Adventure Begins on The Duck Webcomics for those who are interested. And boy...damn work and school is a bitch lol. But at least I had time to think and rethink how this chapter is gonna be. Anyway, besides that, my job as well as school had been on me lately lol but don't worry, I have not forgot about you guys who wants to read this amazing story. I hope you all enjoy the 11th Chapter of Ultimate ga Kill. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thanks! :)**_

* * *

犬のオーナーを殺す

 **XI: Kill the Dog Owner**

Ben woke up in the middle of the night to catch Akame fast asleep. He sighed in relief knowing that Akame was fast asleep meaning that he could sneak out get himself some water without fear of being followed. Akame being Ben's shadow was creepier than Ghostfrieak's sentience and that was saying a lot. He got out of bed, went to the door and slyly opened it while keeping his eyes open at Akame to see if there was a slight twitch. He had to be VERY aware that Akame was a trained assassin and not an amateur. The wrong move could set her off. He knew he couldn't use his Ultimatrix because well...it would make a whole lot of noise. Just enough to wake her and that was the very last thing he would like to do. He slyly slid out of the room and carefully closed the door. He leaned and slid down the door. He sighed.

"Phew," Ben said, "I survived."

He stood up and dusted himself off from the dust his shirt collected from the door and wall. He walked away from his room and into the kitchen; he switched on the lights, saw the sink, grabbed a cup from the counter next to him, walked to the sink, turned it on and filled the cup with ice cold water. He was pretty thirsty after all.  
The night was pretty warm. Warmer than back in his own Earth.

"That was refreshing," he said.

"I bet it was," his eyes bugged as he turned around and saw Najenda smoking a cigarette; Ben gulped.

"Please don't tell me this is another test," Ben thought hoping that she doesn't challenge him. He was challenged by Akame twice! The first time he had the advantage but the second time was pure luck Ben was afraid that a third time would be lethal meaning that he would had to sleep less than before so he could alive. But apparently, as creepy as her entrance was, she didn't approach him with hostility, but with interest.

"Got a good night's rest?" she asked.

"Just enough, just having company you know...sleeping across from me," she said.

"Who Akame? Oh, yeah I permitted it," Najenda said.

"Wait...you permitted it? I thought...?"

"Akame asked me, I drew curious about what you could do so I permitted it," she said.

"I would have known that Akame had something to do with this," he said.

"Don't blame her. Like the rest of us, we are curious on what you can do," she said.

"I can transform into ali...I mean monsters. I think that's enough info," Ben said.

"And each monster you transform into have powers unknown to us. So I think that Akame's kinda acting rational around here. Do you agree, Ben?" she asked, "I mean if you were in my shoes, would you do the same thing?"

Ben was beat; "Yes."

"Exactly, anyway I was told by Leone that she may need your help on a mission," she said.

"Help?"

"Yep."

"What kind of help?"

"A special kind of help."

"Does it have anything to do with assassinations? Because I don't do that," Ben explained.

"True, but this was not through me. I would have said no but she insisted on what you can really do," Najenda said, "Besides, would you really want Night Raid to stop attacking you out of random?"

Ben was about to tell his peace but the constant attacks were getting on his nerves though. He would do anything to have the attacks stop, but at the cost of killing people, that was a challenge - until this happened...

"However, like I told Leone. You said that you will not kill under any circumstances so I am not the type of person to tell you other wise. However, Leone does have a share of kickbacks. She said that if you want to go in a non-killing route, she said that you can be Mine and Sheele's escort. Unless you want the attacks to continue. Your choice," she said.

Ben took a deep breath, drank his ice cold water and stared at Najenda in the eye; he does want the attacks to stop, but with this alternate decision of escorting Sheele and Mine to safety was something that he can opt out of killing. So, he could do that.

"Okay, sure will do," Ben said.

"Good," Najenda smiled, "I will give you the coordinates. The walking distance will be far," she wrote down the coordinates down on a napkin, "But I think you can get there in less time am I right?" Najenda said giving Ben the coordinates.

"Yeah," Ben said activating his Ultimatrix, "Walking, you're funny." Ben said slapping down the Ultimatrix.

Najenda was blinded in a flash of emerald green light and when the light died down standing before Najenda was a red, humanoid, manta ray like monster with two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from its shoulders to his Ultimatrix symbol. It had yellow horns extending from its nose, gills underneath its arms and yellow patagia.

"JETRAY!" Jetray shouted.

Najenda was at a shock as Jetray walked over to the window, "I will back faster than you can say _honey bees_!" Jetray yelled as he took off from the window.

"Big Chill is not the only monster that can fly? Just how many of those things can he transform into? I need to pay close attention to Tennyson. He may be a wild card, but he's a dangerous wild card if given to the wrong hands. We ought to be lucky that he's on our side," Najenda said.

Jatray flew over to the Capital in secret flying as fast to the speed of sound while looking for the area Najenda told him to meet Sheele and Mine. He looked down and saw the small public square at a park in the middle of the city.

"This must be the place Najenda said to meet the two girls. Okay, here I go then!" Jetray said. He dove down to the City Park and transformed back into Ben to blend in with the locals. Her didn't want to freak anyone out. He searched for the nearby bench to rest in. He sat there waiting for the girls. Her didn't want to drive attention. to unwanted guests. So he rested until they arrived - unaware of a certain someone climbing up the tree with her pet dog, but that was none of his business.

Seryu Ubiquitous was a young woman with auburn hair and amber eyes carrying her strange pet "dog" up a tree on patrol of Night Raid...the killers of her mentor and her father; her hatred for them reached as far to the very core of her soul. She was equipped with binoculars and everything so she could be better prepare for her enemy. But she was unaware of a trump card Night Raid had, but that was none of her business. She was above Ben, by watching from above the branch.

Sheele and Mine were bit that far behind.

"That Ceberu character was so obnoxiously careful I thought we'd never track him down!" Mine said.

"Hey at least we completed the mission on time!" Sheele said as they kept running to the checkpoint - only to find Ben resting on the bench asleep.

"Is that Ben?" Mine asked, shocked to see Ben out so late.

"Why is he doing out here? Was he waiting for us?" Sheele asked.

"Well, had to be since he's asleep," Mine said, "Well, gotta wake him up now. That guy we fought we so much a challenge he missed the whole thing!" Mine said.

"Yeah!" Sheele agreed.

Meanwhile, Ben was about to open his eyes only to see the two girls coming in running; one of them was calling out his name, "Hey Ben!" he heard. Ben groaned, slowly opened his eyes and saw the girls running towards him. He stretched his arms and got up from the bench.

"Hey!" Ben yelled.

Suddenly, just up above, Seryu shared a devious grin.

Without warning, Seryu crashed in between Ben and the girls. Ben was tossed behind Seryu while the girls held their posture. Seryu stood up.

"Who is that? Is it an enemy? I couldn't sense her at all!" Mine asked. Sheele ran over to Ben and helped him up.

"Are you okay, Ben?" Sheele asked.

"Yeah thanks," Ben said, "A friend of yours?" Ben asked pointing to Seryu.

"I don't know," Sheele said as Mine walked over towards them, "But what I do know is that she had to conceal her aura. She had to be on a whole different level."

"Is that bad?" Ben asked.

Seryu held a Wanted Poster of Sheele, "I know you. You're the one from the Wanted Posters. Sheele from Night Raid I presume? And judging from your friend's weapon I suppose that she's from Night Raid too. And here you are trying to recruit this innocent citizen. Poisoning him with your evil I guess? I've spent the night on watch or else I would have never found the three of you!" Seryu said, "FINALLY, OH HOW BAD HAVE I EVER WANT TO MEET YOU NIGHT RAID! I'M IMPERIAL GUARD SERYU UBIQUITOUS! AND IN THE NAME OF ABSOLUTE JUSTICE, I BANISH YOUR EVIL HERE AND NOW!"

"Wow, this chick is coo-coo," Ben said quietly to Mine. Mine ignored Ben; he pouted in frustration.

"Well now that you've blown my cover you can either die or come with us," Mine said.

~Something about this girl seems off to me. And I'm not saying that because she is batshit crazy, but something in her mind is just twisted. Really twisted. I have to be careful with this chick~ Ben noted.

"My superiors wanted you dead or alive, that means that I can execute you!" Seryu said, "Bandits like you are the reason why my Father died in the line of duty, and the murder of my mentor Captain Ogre! I will never forgive you Night Raid!" she screamed in anger.

Ben kept silent and listened in to the conversation. He had to keep a distance from this because this had nothing to do with him, but he had to keep Night Raid safe. An explanation would be an order when he gets back on who Ogre was. Normally, besides Captain Nemesis, his villains would not be this...insane but understandably insane. However, her making threats was a red flag too. So he had to protect the two girls from this crazy chick. She didn't seem like the kind of person to joke around. Ben partially unrolled his sleeves unaware of Sheele watching him as she tightened her grip of her giant scissors.

"So you're that eager to fight us huh? I'll make it quick," Mine yelled. Ben as about to stop Mine before she opened fire. He wanted to know what was up with this woman. However before the bullets rained up on her, the dog ran in front of its master to protect her as a shield. Ben activated his Ultimatrix and immediately switched to an alien. His hand hovered over Humungasaur. He had no idea what that thing was. But he feared it could be something bad. Really bad.

Mine stopped, "Did I get her yet?"

When the dust cleared stood a terrifying creature standing next to its master. It had a lot of bullet holes on its body freaking Ben out; it healed its wounds automatically.

"You see that. Isn't that what I think it is?" Sheele asked.

"Yeah. Bad news, this may take awhile because this girl has an organic Imperial Arms, but good news we got Ben," Mine said, "Right?"

Ben was silent slowly turned to Mine and said, "That's a big dog, but I can..."

"Topa Guns!" Seryu yelled Sheele pushed Ben down dragging him to a safe spot as Mine pushed herself to the opposite direction.

"Looks like shooting won't be effective from this distance," Seryu said.

"Korro, supper time!" Seryu ordered. The dog, Korro as was named, sprinted over towards the gang. Ben was on the ground; Sheele, with her scissors out was focused.

Ben was shot, this girl was extraordinarily crazy. He got losing loved ones but this was too much. He had to defend himself and his team. But he had to get to a safe space for him to transform. This girl won't even give him breathing room. This bitch was out for blood.

Sheele geld her blade up above her shoulders and sliced the dog's mouth causing it fall and crash to the ground.

"I'm sorry," she said now turning to Benw as shocked, "Are you okay, Ben?"

Ben nodded, "Looks like this job is too much for the ordinary person," Ben concluded getting up. Both of them headed straight for Seryu who was smiling. Sheele whipped the blood from her blade and dangerously walked over to the perpetrator only to get a rude wake up call to find out that the dog she wounded got right back up growling at her.

Ben glared, "Okay, this is getting annoying now," Ben said activating his Ultimatrix, "You handle Seryu, I'll handle Fido here," Ben said. Sheele spared no expense and nodded as she ran towards Seryu. Only for Mine to respond by blasting it back to its Master.

""Don't you even remember what the book said Sheele?" Mine explained, "Organic Imperial Arms have a core you have to destroy or else they keep regenerating, and Akame's sword won't help sicne it doesn't have a heart."

"This is one nasty opponent," Sheele finished.

"Besides what's taking you so long to transform Ben!" Mine yelled.

"Well sorry! I was busy getting attacked by White Clifford the Demon Dog!" Ben told, "Anyway I need to be in a safe enough space to transform."

"So, you can transform huh? Korro, will have fun with you! Besides whatever you turn into it won't help you! Korro is an Organic Imperial Arms. He can heal by almost anything you throw at him and he will get right back up! So your actions are suicidal! Hahaha!" Seryu said, "Example: Korro, bulk up."

Korro did as what he was told and morphed its flippers for arms into raw muscle while giving off a disturbing cute puppy-dog smile while it dripped blood from its mouth.

"Okay, that's gross," Ben said activating his Ultimatrix and slapping it down engulfing him in an emerald green light confusing and blinding Seryu and Korro while Mine has a mischievous grin growing around her face.

When the light died down stood...

"RATH!" Rath yelled. He pointed at a confused and shocked Seryu and a clueless Korro, "LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING CLIFFORD THE BIG WHITE DEMON DOG NOBODY OUTFLEXES RATH WITHOUT SOMEONE GETTING A BEATEN!" Rath flexed his muscles to prove his point.

~Did that guy just turned into a Tiger Danger Beast? That can t-t-talk?~ Seryu asked.

"Yep, you're in trouble now! Best you give up now or be humiliated in death," Mine said.

Seryu went off.

* * *

 **AN:** _Hey guys, this is your friend who was overdue for a new chapter. I know. But I was swamped by school and work. Anyway, I hope you all liekd it. :) Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

 **PEACE AND HAPPY UPCOMING VALENTINE'S DAY**


	12. Kill the Competence

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Ultimate ga Kill!" Sorry for the long wait, thanks for your patience. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I have writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thanks! :**_ _ **) Next update may take up to three weeks since my psychology teacher piled up on work for me to do add to the people I work for. Please expect the next chapter to come soon. Also note: The reason why it took me so long to update was because of my college courses.**_

 ** _I really love the people who took the time to read and support me on this wonderful site; and I will continue to write stories for all of you in the coming days. Also, for those who want to see more of my work who are new, you can click on my profile and read my old stories, or you can read my webcomic in the link._**

 _ **Mine: Start the damn chapter already!**_

 _ **Me: Damn alright already!**_

* * *

能力を殺す

 **XII: Kill the Competence**

Seryu stared down at the bipedal tiger creature. She drew curious about this new member from Night Raid, but knowing Seryu, there was no gray area between good or evil. She viewed Ben as a legitimate threat and Night Raid a close second. She had to kill Ben before Night Raid get a hold of him.

"I'm not sure who or what you are, Rath," she spat, "But you do not know the true power of my Imperial Arms!"

"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPERIAL GUARD SERYU UBIQUITOUS, I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT AN IMPERIAL ARMS ARE, BUT WHAT I DO KNOW IS THAT AFTER I'M DONE SMACKING YOUR DOG AROUND LIKE A RAG DOLL HE IS WITH THOSE MUTATED PENGUIN FLIPPERS FOR ARMS, I WILL CHASE AFTER YOU AND WHOOP YOUR BUTT!" Rath shouted with a cocky smile; Mine and Sheele tried to hold in their laughter, "AND AFTER I WHOOP YOUR BUTT I WILL STRETCH YOUR ANUS AND WEAR IT LIKE A SCARF!"

"What did you say?" Seryu was getting annoyed, "And...ew?"

"SORRY, I MEANT TO SAY SPANK YOUR BUTT SINCE YOU'RE JUST A LITTLE BABY IN THAT BOOBIFIED SUIT!" Rath yelled with pride.

"Are you proud of that, Ben?" Mine laughed. Rath ignored her; Seryu was just about had it with Rath's mouth.

"Korro, crush that thing!" Seryu ordered. Korro was mighty glad to do so because IT had enough with Rath's mouth. Korro sped over towards Rath ready to beat him to smithereens; Rath was about ready to show this canine what he was all about until Sheele came in blocking Rath from doing so.

"Rath, Mine just stay behind me!" Sheele said holding her sword-scissors.

"WHAT? GIMME THOSE!" Rath ordered taking the scissors from Sheele, dapping the ground, draping the weapons over his shoulders, counting to five below his knees; and when Korro got close Rath swatted him.

"IT'S GOOD!" Rath said, smacking the dog up against the tree, "YOU GUYS TAKE CARE OF AUBURN GIRL!" Rath ordered chasing after Korro. Seryu shot at Rath's head, the response was not good.

"Um, she shot you in the head and...you didn't even flinch," Mine said, "Why am I...should I be shocked by this?"

Rath turned over towards Seryu who was frantically shooting at Rath; Korro responded in kind and started to dash its way towards Rath only to be smacked again by the lamp post, snapping it in half.

"W-what are you?"

Rath popped his knuckles, "A very, very angry kitty." Rath dashed all the way towards Seryu; Seryu got ready for her attacker ready to pounce until Korro got right back up smashed Rath down to the pavement.

Seryu panted in relief, looking at Korro who saved her from Rath's wrath. Sheele and Mine ran towards the crater where Korro stood, "Ben!" Sheele screamed taking out her scissor-blades from the holster. Mine readied her Pumpkin gun to try to push the dog away from Ben. Seryu laughed pushing them back with her gunplay. Before Korro had the chance to kill him, Mine blasted it.

"Crush her! I will take care of the boy!" Seryu said. Korro nodded and rapidly fired its fists towards the duo.

"Mine, just stay behind me!" Sheele said.

Once Korro got close, he began to bombard Sheele trapping her. Mine stood behind her as she couldn't help but watch while Seryu get her weapon to try to shoot down her friend; but before she did that, she took out her whistle and blew on it.

"What?"

Seryu laughed.

~This thing is too strong to defeat, and she just called reinforcements. Not only that but Ben is out cold, doomed to die from that bitch, perfect!~ Mine said in frustration, ~Ben you have to get up! You have to get up!~

Mine leaped into the air aiming her gun towards the beast, "You're still hungry little guy? Eat this!" Mine shot a round at the creature giving Sheele enough time to sneak behind Seryu. The creature's head began melting.

Mine flew back down looking back up at Korro as he regenerated. Its head looked more like a melted marshmallow.

"Damn, its already starting to regenerate again," she observed, "This is not good!"

Korro looked down at Mine, wanting nothing but blood around its mouth. Meanwhile, Seryu stood in the background laughing grabbing Ben by the collar, "Hahaha, you should have never underestimated the power of my Imperial Arms!" However unbeknownst to her that when the dust cleared, out from it was a very angry Sheele with her giant scissor-blades out heading towards Seryu.

"Good thing about weapons, they can't keep moving if the wielder is dead!" Sheele said.

Seryu dropped Ben guarding herself.

~They were after me the whole time!~ Seryu said.

~I better use my Trump Card!~ Sheele said, "Exstase!" In a flash of blinding white light, Seryu covered her eyes.

~How is that thing giving off so much light?~ Seryu asked.

"You're running out of time!" Sheele threatened.

Sheele and Seryu had a heated battle; Sheele gave Seryu multiple strikes with her scissor-blade to which Seryu struggled to block.

"She's even stronger without her weapon!" Sheele noticed.

As they battled, Korro turned around to try to help its master until it was shot by Mine who was holding Ben at the moment.

"Hey you're fighting me remember! Stop getting side tracked," Mine told.

"Pumpkin isn't as powerful now that the threat had cooled off," she said, "But I can still keep him busy. Now that I've hit him a few times, I'm beginning to narrow down where the core is."

As Korro walked straight over towards them, Ben began to wake up.

"Uh, what just happen?" Ben said holding his head, "And why is Captain Marshmallow with a Flea Collar heading towards us?"

"Because I shot it," Mine said.

"What?"

"Chill Ben, its as if you haven't fought before!"

Ben sighed, "Okay you stand behind me."

"And watch you get knocked out again?" Mine mocked.

Ben ignored her activated his Ultimatrix, blinding the creature in a flash of green light. When the light died down stood a 12 foot tall humanoid-dinosaur creature.

"HUMUNGOUSAUR!" Humungousaur roared, running over towards Korro smacking its fist against Korro's face, scrunching it into play-doh while taking the joy of hearing its bones shatter. Humungousaur gave Korro another jab, and another, and another. Korro had no blockage point. It tried to block, but Humungousaur would grab the dog and smash it down to the ground, get on top of it, wrap its arm around its back, stressing it.

"Say, I yield and you will get a Scooby Snack!"

Korro, getting angrier, hopped Humungousaur off of him and gave him a jab to the face to which it smiled, only to be short lived when it was trapped inside Humungasaur's boxing circle. Korro was no longer a threat, but his punching bag. Mine just stood there amazed that Ben was able to hold his own against this creature. Mine followed Korro's body when Humungousaur tossed it to a fountain. Humungousaur came running towards Korro to which it was beginning to run.

"Where you going Scooby-Doo, I'm not finished yet!" Humungousaur leaped over towards Korro digging its head towards the ground, grab the dog, and slapped it around like a wet towel being dried while singing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat".

"ROW, ROW, ROW, YOUR BOAT!" Humungousaur smashed the creature to the ground back and forth, up and down, left and right.

"GENTLY DOWN THE STREAM!" Each word he sung that line was one punch. Gently: one punch in the face; Down: he grabbed the dog by the head and smashed its face on his knee; The: multiple strikes on the chest; Stream: Uppercut.

"MERRILY MERRILY MERRILY MERRILY!" Four strikes to the face.

"LIFE IS BUT A DREAM!" Multiple strikes to the body and then a knockout.

Blood exploded from Korro's mouth as Humungousaur continued beating the dog into submission while Mine watched.

"Note: No animals were harmed in this fight," Mine said looking at the brutality and raw strength from this thing he called, Humungousaur. Mine had no idea what to do. She just put her weapon away, found a bench and watched the fight, enjoying herself.

Meanwhile, Sheele and Seryu were busy fighting in the woods. That was until Seryu tripped and slipped dropping one of her guns, she guarded herself giving Sheele an opening to chop off her arms.

Seryu screamed in pain.

~She sacrificed her arms to block that fatal strike?~ Sheele asked herself, hurrying to end Seryu once and for all.

"True justice always wins!" Seryu flipped back up in midair aiming her bioweapons at the confused Sheele.

~That's part of her body?~

"It was a gift from Ogre! Just for YOU!" Seryu said in a maddening voice. She pulled the trigger.

Seryu was on the ground shocked that Sheele blocked the bullet.

~She blocked it~

Sheele proceeded to hack off more of her limbs; Seryu cried in pain and sat on the ground. Sheele rose her blade above her head ready to strike.

~I'm not done yet! If I do this, Korro won't be able to move for awhile. Ahh screw it!~ she plotted.

"Korro, USE YOUR TRUMP CARD! GO BERSERK!" Seryu screamed. At the park, Korro got back up, smiled evilly as it begins to morph. Humungousaur got ready. Mine got up from the bench and started to guard Humungousaur.

"Stay behind me, Humungousaur!" Mine said.

"Oh now you're telling me!" Humungousaur said.

Korro grew, and he grew, and he grew; his fur got thick and glowed a rosy red hue. His coat became as red as dried blood. Korro roared causing both Humungasaur and Mine to cover their ears.

"It got a Trump Card?" Mine said before she was grabbed by Korro.

"Sheele, Ben!" Mine cried for help.

"I'm coming, hold on!" Sheele ran back to the park to help out her friend as Seryu plotted her revenge.

"GOODBYE! NOW SQUEEZE!" Seryu yelled maniacally. Korro began squeezing the life out of Mine. She cried in pain as she felt each inch of her life being crushed before her eyes.

"Hey, Clifford!" Korro turned to a raging 20 foot tall, green monster. This creature was more buff and muscular than its pre-evolved form, while having camo green skin instead of tan. It had a dark blue, Ankylosaurus-like helmet with three spikes running down the top, which were silver. On the sides of its helmet, there were black ram horns, pointing down. It possessed a dark blue, turtle shell with long spikes running down each side. Its plated chest and torso were dark blue with five spikes on each end. Its tail had a blue mace on the end of it, with silver spikes. Its knuckles had silver barrels on them, which it can transform into four-barreled missile launchers at will. The outline of the barrel cannon is black and also had a black circle at the center. It wore the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

"Meet ULTIMATE HUMUNGOUSAUR!" Ultimate Humungousaur thrust a powerful powerful directly tom its face forcing its head to melt to the side, its teeth to launch out of its gums, and 1/4 of its jawline to be ripped off completely. Blood splattered on the dinosaur's face. Korro dropped Mine from its tightening grip. Sheele was there just in time to save her from falling to her death.

"You did it!" Mine said.

"That was a close one!" Sheele said now looking at Ultimate Humungousaur holding Korro in the air.

"And thus of I break the dog's back!" Ultimate Humungasour threw Korro into his knee breaking its back, holding it up by the neck and knocking it out.

"Okay, I'm bored now," Ultimate Humungousaur said before his Ultimatrix timed out into his Humungousaur, and then flashed back to Ben; however, he soon got himself caught in Sheele's bear hugs.

"Thank you for saving Mine!" Sheele said.

"Not breathing!" Ben complained.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sheele apologized.

"Yeah, thanks," Mine said, "I owe you big time!"

"It's not a problem," Ben said scratching his head.

"Thanks," Sheele said before getting shot. Ben and Mine were shocked.

Standing before them, meters away was a vengeful Seryu after seeing Korro humiliated.

"Justice prevails!"she shouted.

Ben caught Sheele. His body remain frozen

"Sheele!" Mine screamed never minding Ben's shocked look. She dragged her weapon towards Seryu.

Ben had no idea how to react. It was a mix of rage, anger, and despair. He had never seen anything as atrocious like this before. Something close to this was from Captain Nemesis when he shot down a few people.

"Goddammit, you killed Sheele you bitch!" Mine yelled in rage dragging her Pumpkin gun with her injured limb. She screamed in anger as Ben stood there and watched.

"Ben?" Sheele said, Ben?"

Ben snapped himself back to reality to see a twitching Sheele, "Stand me up."

Ben nodded and pulled her up just after they saw an army of men heading straight towards.

Suddenly...

A bright flash of light blinded everyone. Mine turned around and saw Ben carrying Sheele.

"Exstace," Sheele said weakly.

"Come on we got to go!" Ben yelled.

"Impossible, how can that demon keep fighting! Wait, don't let them get away!" Seryu yelled.

"She just told her reinforcements to chase us down!" Mine said, "Even with Sheele's Imperial Arms, it won't..."

"I'm not talking about an Imperial Arms, You two leave. I'll deal with them." Ben said with a serious tone activating his Ultimatrix.

"Ben? Ben no!" Sheele and Mine begged.

Ben slapped the dial down; the flash of green light overshadowed the white light shone from Sheele's Imperial Arms. Once the green flash died down as well as Sheele's Imperial Arms stood a white silicon creature.

"ECHO-ECHO!" Echo Echo yelled before tapping the Ultimatrix again.

"ULTIMATE ECHO-ECHO!" Ultimate Echo Echo yelled.

Seryu stood in front of the army, "So what are you now? A blue pill or something?"

"Let's just say that I'm the last act for today," Ultimate Echo Echo said.

"So, you're ready to die? After you nearly destroyed my Imperial Arms?" Seryu yelled in anger.

"Actually, I should be worried more about yourself then your dog," Ultimate Echo Echo taunted as Korro got back up, seeing Ben as Ultimate Echo Echo as an easy target.

"You could have stood a chance a little bit as that orange dino-freak! Now you are going to die! Any last words?" Seryu asked as her army got ready.

"Yeah I have a few," Ultimate Echo Echo said, "First look around you."

Seryu furrowed and looked what was around their vicinity. Around her and her army were lots of blue disks surrounding the perimeter.

Grand total: 50.

"Oh _fuck_ you," Seryu said.

"Sorry, I don't bed crazy," Ultimate Echo Echo said raising his hands up.

"Korro, Men!...take him out!" Seryu demanded.

"SONIC DOOOOOOM!" Ultimate Echo Echo fired a deadly wave of sound blasts at the group. It was powerful enough to tremble the Earth beneath them into a shallow valley. The men as well as Korro struggled to stand up. As the sounds got louder and louder...the number of men dropped unconscious increased. Seryu screamed in pain until the sound waves stopped.

She dropped to the ground, joining the pile of unconscious men.

"Now, I gotta hurry back to Night Raid," said Ultimate Echo Echo before he transformed into Jetray. Before he left, he turned around and saw Mine and Sheele, who were watching the whole thing in shock.

"What? I told you to..."

"Can you take us home?" Sheele and Mine asked, afraid of what if everyone else caught up to them. Jetray looked back.

"Grab on," he said.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

When the trio finally flew back to Night Raid, there was no reaction to Ben's new form. They saw that as normal now. However, they were pretty jumpy at first until they recognized the Ultimatrix on his chest. They had to hurry inside since it was raining out.

Inside, Night Raid welcomed the trio back but the warm welcome was short lived when they saw Sheele all bloodied up struggling to breathe.

Tatsumi ran to Sheele who Ben tightly held.

The Trio told them everything. The Empire had attacked them unexpectedly. They were lucky to make it back alive if it wasn't for Ben. Tatsumi was ordered to take Sheele to her room for her to recuperate.

"Thanks for everything Ben," she said giving him a gentle smile before Tatsumi walked her back to her room. After Mine told Night Raid everything what happened, they were shocked. Ben was out of the room of course because he was tired and was told to get some rest by Najenda.

"He did what?" Lubbock asked stunned.

"He got an organic cornered? H-how?" Bulat asked.

"Wait, so this man can travel through time, beat me in a fight twice, survived against Akame twice, held his own against an organic, and destroyed an entire army?" Leone asked stunned and stuck by this revelation.

"Apparently, Ben Tennyson is more powerful than we previously thought," Najenda gathered.

"Hell, he could topple the Empire if he wanted too!" Leone said.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Najenda said, "Ben maybe strong and fast. But it takes skill and intellect..."

"Don't jinx that. Please don't," Mine warned.

While everyone were arguing over what to do with Ben, Akame with her hand over her chest, though grateful that he had protected her friends, but he stood behind to sacrifice himself for the good of his teammates and came back unscathed. She silently left the meeting without anyone noticing and headed straight for Ben's room.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

Ben fell flat on his stomach on the soft mattress exhausted as all hell; he fell fastly asleep after draining all of his energy through that one night. However, he did pray for his friend to make it though. She was pulling through, she was a tough girl. Hard to kill. He had hopes that she will survive the night. However in his slumber, Akame slipped herself in and quietly closed the door. She approached Ben's bed, grabbed a chair and sat across from where he slept.

She leaned forward and rubbed his hair, she smiled, "Thank you, Ben." she kissed his nose and watched. Was it creepy? Yes. Yes it was. Did she mean well. Yes.

She sat and watched Ben throughout the night.

Well - that is when the sun waxed that very next morning.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

The next morning, staring at the Imperial Capital's skyline, a woman with long white hair with an incredible bust was sitting on the back of a Danger Beast looked forward towards the city in the horizon along with three other of her cloaked followers. She pulled on the chains around the Danger Beast's neck.

"I'm finally back. I'm home," said Esdeath.

* * *

 **AN:** _Hello all! This is MegaRdaniels who gave you a new chapter. I hope this was worth the wait you guys had been waiting for weeks. Well, I better head back into studying for College exams. Until next time, take it easy fam!_

 **PEACE AND CHICKEN GREASE!**


	13. Kill the Talking Man

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hello all people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels giving you all a new chapter for the story, "Ultimate ga Kill". I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I have writing. And thank you all for your patience, I really appreciate it. :) I really hope you guys love this treat! :) Anyway, this is Ultimate ga Kill! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

水を殺す **  
**

 **XIII: Kill the Talking Man**

It has been days since Ben had visited the capital; even after all the ruckus he caused, the Empire still had no idea who or what he was. Even when anyone describe them to the higher authorities, they would dismiss it as just either another Danger Beast and/or an illegal Imperial Arms user. That said, they had no idea who they were up against. The Minister had called back Esdeath in these matters to annihilate Night Raid.

Esdeath knelt down before the Child Emperor Mako as he congratulated her on her mission. The other three officers behind her all knelt as well; these other officers behind her were her "underlings". They each wore varying sizes of their black and white Imperial Uniforms. Each carried a Celtic Cross badge on their chests giving off a Prussian feel to them. One of her underlings was a tall man with gray hair worn in a long ponytail, blue eyes and a mustache, the other was a young man of small build with blond hair and golden eyes. He had a somewhat feline look; his teeth were shown to be sharp, and he had slit pupils. He wore the same uniform as the other Beasts, with the exception of wearing shorts instead of pants. He also had horn-like accessories in his hair and a demon-like tail, and finally a man of large muscular build with long, spiky blond hair and pure white, pupil-less eyes. He wore a headdress similar to horns and the same uniform as his team-mates'. Former General Liver, Nyau, and Daidara all knelt before the Emperor just like their Master, showing the Emperor the highest form of respect.

"General Esdeath," The Emperor began, "For your success on conquering the Northern Tribe, we have arranged to reward you 10,000 gold coins!"

General Esdeath, not even looking at the Emperor out of respect replied, "I'm grateful your highness. I'll send it to the soldiers who were fighting to protect our land. They would be pleased."

The Prime Minister smugged, realizing that Esdeath cared not for money or power, only war and destruction.

"...she is the ideal puppet," he concluded.

Esdeath eyed on the Emperor, "Now that I have returned from the North Land to the Capital, Your Majesty can once again rest easy. I'll be terminating Night Raid next," she concluded.

"What an undertaking," the Emperor said, "We would like to compensate you for such an ambitious achievement of more than just money! Is there something else you prefer?"

"Actually there is," she said, "If I can choose anything."

"Go on."

"I would like to try falling in love," Esdeath said shocking everyone in the room including the Minister himself.

"Alright, that sounds reasonable. You are a single woman of marriageable age after all. I shall be your match maker!" he said, "So what do you think of the Minister here?"

The Minister furrowed and gasped.

"The Minister doesn't take car of himself and I'm afraid that he won't live much longer," said Esdeath.

"That's preposterous! I am in perfect health!" he protested while eating his sushi, "Well if you be so kind and tell me what you'll like!" he said still offended at what she said. Salty. Salty.

Esdeath had her eyes closed, "First let me warn you that I'm terribly selective and that there are very few men who can match my expectations. Once I'm done, I will present you the extensive list of my preferences."

...

At the Hideout, Akame and Mine were in the kitchen. While Sheele was resting up, Mine was in the kitchen trying to eat her breakfast until Akame used her own spoon to pick it up, trying to spoon-feed her.

Offended, Mine glared at Akame, "I don't want you to spoon-feed me!" she protested.

"But it would get cold," Akame said.

Mine sighed, "Alright fine!"

Tatsumi was in the kitchen with them washing dishes watching Akame, smiling, spoon-feed her friend, helping her out. Tatsumi was in deep thought. Two of his closest friends were about to be killed by the girl he met earlier in the Capital.

"I can't believe that girl almost killed Sheele and Mine. Had it not been for Ben, neither of them would have been alive," Tatsumi said, "But there was one thing that seems to bother me though. Where was he from? We're sure are lucky to have him around. But, I have a feeling that, a man as powerful as Ben should not be even fighting for us. Who is he really?"

He turned around to Mine and Akame, "Say Mine, what did you say the creatures he turned into to fend off the army?"

"Of course you'll forget idiot," Mine said, "Humungasaur, um...Ultimate Humungasaur, um...some...um...oh and Rath and that robot dude I forgot," Mine said with a blush. Tatsumi wore his smug proud.

"And yet you say that I forget a lot," Tatsumi said.

"Shut up you little twit!" Mine said before Akame stuffed a potato in her mouth. Tatsumi laughed.

"I believe it was Humungasaur, Ultimate Humungasaur, Rath, and Ultimate Echo-Echo, I believe so right?" Lubbock said from behind, leering at the door.

"Oh not you too, Lub," Mine said.

"Well, I was just here to check up on you all. Haven't you all noticed that ever since that night, Ben had been very close to Sheele?" Lubbock asked.

"Speaking of Ben? Where is he?" Tatsumi asked.

"Ben is fighting Bulat guys!" Leone asked from out of nowhere. Everyone exchanged glances and hurried out of the kitchen to the Outside where they saw Bulat and Ben on opposite ends preparing to fight.

"I thought the Boss said that..."

"Nah, Ben wanted to become stronger so that way he can better protect his teammates!" Leone said, "That and I wanted to see his face smashed."

"That also makes sense on why you're here," Tatsumi said.

"What are you talking about, every time I challenge him, he'll either go Rath or some other Danger Beast I don't know about. So why not Bulat? If anyone who can beat Ben its him!"

"Don't underestimate him. There are things in that watch of his that can immediately flip to Ben's favor," Akame warned. Knowing first hand of Ben's varying fighting styles.

"I bet you 2,000 gold coins that Bulat can beat Ben, Mine!" Leone waged.

"Is that a bet, or you crying when Ben wipes the floor out of Bulat?" Mine said.

"Akame maybe right not to underestimate Ben. Exactly, how many of those forms does Ben have in that device of his? In fact, can he only fight with that thing on? Just how powerful is his Imperial Arms - if it is one that is," Tatsumi analyzed.

Leone and Mine were having a friendly debate on who'd win in this fight. Lubbock, Akame, and Tatsumi all stared.

Meanwhile Bulat had his hands on his hips eyeing on Ben who was on his Kata. Ben had no idea how strong Bulat was, but he sure did look intimidating enough. He garnered that Bulat would be hard to defeat. This would be his first challenge in days. The rest was just child's play to him. Akame was tricky for him, but he knew which type of aliens he would use against her. Bulat was different.

This was a chess game Ben had to win.

"Well well," Bulat began, "You seem a little nervous, Ben."

"No, not nervous," Ben lied.

"Hah! He's lying!" Leone yelled.

"Shut it sore loser! You're mad because Ben beat you twice!" Mine teased.

"Says the person who never fought him!"

"Tatsumi didn't."

"Hey, don't put me in your shit!" Tatsumi protested.

"So, what are the rules? Imperial Arms or no Imperial Arms?" Ben asked ignoring the bickering.

"I say Imperial Arms," Bulat said, "But you already knew that already right?"

"Yep," Ben said activating his Ultimatrix.

"I wanna see how you are...without **your** Imperial Arms," Bulat challenged, discouraging Ben from using his Ultimatrix. This was not a fair fight! Ben would lose! Bulat was very experienced in his craft and that he would surely die as a result. Not only that but he had to dodge in order for him to survive.

"W-what?"

"Hahahahaha!" Leone laughed.

"Hey no fair!" Mine yelled gritting her teeth.

"Looks like I'mma get my money girl!" Leone teased.

"Oh crap," Ben said.

"Here come's the thunder! Come at me little man!" Bulat yelled charging towards him.

"I rather not!" Ben yelled dodging some of Bulat's strikes only for him to be brutalized by him. Akame could only watch; Leone laughed.

"So without his watch, he's only human," Akame said, "But yet his instincts are telling him to use that device on his arm. I think he's been using it for so long that he forgot how to fight as a normal human. He was heavily dependent on it."

Ben was tossed around and beaten like nobody's business. After that final toss to the wall. Bulat came running over towards Ben; he, adapting to his cousin's training, jumped over Bulat and flipped him to the ground. Bulat turned around and was about to launch a fatal strike but then Ben grabbed his arm and slammed him to the ground only for Bulat to counter.

"Ben's a fast learner," Leone said, "NOT!"

"Ben was just warming up! He was adapting to his surroundings!" Mine said.

Tatsumi turned around towards a defensive Mine, "You seem to defend Ben a lot," Tatsumi teased. Mine groaned and gave him the side-eye. Akame was silent.

Ben got right back up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You seem rather persistent!" Bulat added, "You can quit now and call it a day you know."

"Nope, I don't think so," Ben said.

"This guy's gonna die!" Leone yelled.

"Thanks for the encouragement!" Ben yelled.

"No problem!" Leone cheeked.

Ben got back on his square, remembering how his cousin taught him, he began to adapt. Ben dodged Bulat's fist and struck him in the face. He got him around in his circle striking him every chance he got until Bulat grabbed his arm slammed him down.

"Looks like I win," Bulat said.

"YAAAAAAAY!" Leone yelled.

"CHEATER!" Mine yelled at Leone and Bulat.

"Where's my money? Gimme all my money!" Leone yelled.

"Why does it feel easy for you when you know I couldn't beat you?" Ben asked.

"Question is why did you listen?" Ben asked.

"What?"

"The enemy would tell you a lot of things, Ben. Do you see why you lost?"

"I followed your rules?" Ben answered, "Boy do I look stupid."

"It's all in the game of battle," Bulat said.

"Yeah, its all in the game," Ben said, "You wanna go for round two?"

"BULLSHIT!" Leone screamed. Mine laughed.

"Now the only way for you to do is get me off you. So what do you do?" Bulat asked.

Ben wore his smug, "It's time to go hero!"

"Go what?"

Ben smashed his Ultimatrix down, blinding Bulat in a blinding green light. When the light died down stood a green, turtle-like creature with eight holes in its shell. It had large, flipper-like arms and stumpy legs. The tips of its arms had three holes each, which could extend finger-like claws to use as fingers.

"TERRASPIN!" Terraspin shouted in his gasping, tiring voice.

Bulat sat there with his eyes wide open; Terrapin shoved his head in his shell and blasted Bulat from him in a gust of wind.

Mine gave Leone a smug look. Leone twitched her left eye.

"Wow, you sure did surprise me! I have no idea what that thing is. What is it call again?"

"A Giant fucking turtle, Bulat!" Leone screamed in anger.

"You want salt with that, or was it that your inflated ego just burst?" Mine laughed.

Leone groaned.

"I call him, Terraspin," Terraspin said.

"So can Terraspin protect himself from my Imperial Arms?" Bulat asked.

"I don't know, show me," Terraspin said getting cocky. Bulat returned the smug.

"Alright," Bulat pulled out his spear, "Don't say that I didn't warn ya!"

Bulat knelt down staring down at Ben, took a deep breath and screamed, "INCURSIO!"

Within minutes, a white bright flash of light, covered by a light swirling cloud vortex encased Bulat in a blanket of white smoke. When the smoke cleared stood a man wearing a heavily built armor with a white cape flowing in the wind, complete with a helmet.

"Okay, nice armor," Terraspin said in shock.

"You seem nervous again," said Bulat as Incursio.

"No,no, I can do this...I think," Terraspin said. In no time at all, Bulat launched towards Ben in a full assault. Terraspin had to react and quick. He shelved his head in his shell and began to give Incursio a powerful blast of air directly towards him. Incursio,while flying was pushed back slightly. He struggled to charge over towards him, but knowing Bulat, being one of Night Raid's strongest members was not going to give up so easily.

And Terraspin sees this.

He had to act if he wanted to stay alive - or at least stay away from the hospital for a couple weeks.

"A gust of wind? Really? As Incursio, I can withstand anything! Including something as benign as Hurricane winds," Incursio said.

Leone giggled."Looks like time is up for the Turtle-boy!"

Mine hardened her fist, "Ben, go Rath! Go full Rath now!"

"Mine does have a point, if I can't win as Terraspin,then maybe I should..." Terraspin touched the badge on his chest blinding Incursio in a flash of ermerald green light. When the light died down stood a crab-like creature. It has pincers for hands and six legs and wore a neck brace with the Ultimatrix on the center.

"BRAINSTORM!" Brainstorm yelled.

Everyone was in awe, but were not shocked. They had gotten used to Ben's plethora of creatures.

"So, you're Humungasaur? Seems kind of small right?" Bulat guessed earning Mine's groan.

"I'm not Humungasaur, I'm a sea-food platter!" Brainstorm protested, "Mm-mm, and apparently one possessed of a highly advanced intellect!"

"D-did you just call me stupid?"

"No, I say that you are an incognizant man with little to no experience of a highly intelligent organism such as myself. Although I'm generally much too modest to boast, on rare occasions I do come out of my shell," Brainstorm snickered opening up his cranium and blasting a confused Bulat straight to a wall knocking him out.

"And that for so ladies and gentleman is what I say...strike!" Brainstorm said before transforming back into Ben.

"HAH! My money bitch!" Mine yelled.

"Shut the fuck up! He cheated!" Leone yelled.

"No he didn't!"

Mine and Leone argued back to the kitchen while Akame carefully watched Ben as he attended to Bulat who laughed off the pain.

"He knocked him out, in one blast," Akame said, "What are you Benjamin?"

...

Meanwhile at the palace, Esdeath and Prime Minister Honest were walking together at the courtyard. "You know its strange. I normally don't take an interest on anything besides war and bloodshed," Esdeath spoke.

"Oh we're talking about love I presume?" Honest said.

"I don't understand this myself but I had a desperate feeling for romance," Esdeath finished.

"A desire for romance is a natural thing all living creatures feel," Honest said, ~ _I don't know if I'd use romance in your case._ ~

"It's interesting but its animalistic instinct," she said, "But, for the moment, I must channel my energy into annihilating Night Raid."

Honest smiled, "Ahh now we're on the subject, I have come up with a new idea that I think you would love."

...

Later on, Esdeath stood before her Three Beasts from earlier who knelt before her, "I have a special assignment for you my precious Three Beasts."

"We will do whatever you tell us to do, General Esdeath," said Liver, the one with the distinguished, gray mustache.

"Yes ma'am! All of us are your loyal and devoted servants forever," said Nyau, the one with the cat ears and devil horns on his head.

"No matter what you wish, we will carry out any order at any time," said Daidara, the largest of the three with no pupils.

"Good," Esdeath said, satisfied.

...

At night, Ben hugged himself to keep warm. The poor boy shivered as the temperature around him continued to drop, "I should go Heatblast, but I don't want to wake people up, nor do I want to burn the whole establishment down. Dang its cold!" Ben complained. Finally he made it to the kitchen.

"Let me get myself some water to warm me up. Maybe then I would have an easier time sleeping after that," Ben guessed. He opened the door and to his shock saw Akame fixing a late night snack. Ben chuckled, "Never figured you to be nocturnal," he yawned.

Akame giggled, "Right. But its not for me, its for Sheele."

"Speaking of Sheele, is she okay?" Ben asked.

"I checked, she is," Akame said, "She would ask where you were though. I told her that you would be too busy training getting stronger. Not like you need to train or anything."

"What does that mean?" Ben asked.

"Your Imperial Arms - need I say more?" Akame teased.

Ben groaned, "Right."

"But there is one thing that does bother me though," Akame addressed.

"What bothers you?" Ben asked.

"Before you came along, I was the one who protected Night Raid. Just me an my Murasame. We lost a lot of folks, but we managed to fight ahead. With you, you're...you're unstoppable. Almost to..."

"I know where this is going," Ben said shocking Akame, "Look, when we battled, I was in a tight spot. I had to be real careful when I face you or people like you."

"But you always find a way to defeat me," Akame said.

"You were too fast!"

"You're faster! Won't surprise me if you had a faster Danger Beast!"

"You were too strong!"

"Says the guy who has a dinosaur!"

"Well...um..."

"You see my point?" Akame said, "If it took one push for the Empire to break, you'll decimate the Empire without question."

"Why are you saying this?" Ben asked.

"You're too strong," Akame said, "But you're only strong with that...um what is it call again?"

"Ultimatrix?"

"Yeah that," she continued, "I'm worried of what the Empire would do if they see you. Since you exposed yourself to an Imperial Officer."

"Is that bad?"

Akame nodded, "Ben, there are..."

"I know what you gonna say," Ben continued, "Look Akame, you are more important to the team than I am. I'm just a new guy getting used to this battle. You are more valuable than I am here."

Akame holds her chest and then gives Ben a soft smile before hugging him.

"Well that was sudden," Ben said. Akame giggled, broke the hug and punched him in the arm.

"Just...be careful the next time you are on a mission, okay?" Akame asked.

Ben nodded.

* * *

 **AN:** _Hello there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels how are you guys doing? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. What do you think would happen in the next chapter. Always leave your reviews in the review box below. They are always appreciated. Until next time, have a good day my little apple arms!_

 **PEACE!**


	14. Kill the Patients

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hello everyone, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you the Fourteenth Chapter for the story, "Ultimate ga Kill". Well...life was painful. As well as politics as usual. I mean woooow was it painful, first you know who wants to prevent people from eating and now he wants to take away your online privacy? Like I said I try not to be political here on since I do have some readers here who are conservative. In real life I do express my Left Wing views quite a bit and I do enjoy a good debate. I love debating. I want to hear from opposite sides; it creates dialogue and can often allow you to see through the views of other people which is really rewarding. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I have. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you! :)**

 **PS: If you want to discuss politics, shoot me up a PM sometime or follow me on Twitter: MegaRdaniels. Not all my posts are political, they mainly retain art and literature.**

* * *

患者を殺す

 **XIV: Kill the Patient**

Right at the border of the Northern Tribe, a carriage was being pulled by a giant pig, following behind them was an army of soldiers protecting the people inside. Inside the small, spaced carriage was a bald, elderly man with a large mustache and a small beard. He wore a crown of sorts and a winter coat on top of a military-like uniform. He was known as the Prime Minister before Honest took it away from him. Chouri lovely sat next to his daughter Spear who was a young girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a winter coat and a large hat. They drove past a few homes suffering from poverty from Honest's brutal tax policies.

"Yet another devastated village," Chouri stated looking sadly out the window, "The nation is nothing without its people."

"You really do care don't you father?" Spear asked with a sunny smile on her face, "Enough to return to the snake pits of the Capital. It just makes me proud," she continued, holding that same smile all the while not hiding her disgust with her voice.

"This is no time to cower in retirement and let life pass me by," Chouri said, "I intend to fight that Minister 'till my very last breath!"

"And I intend to watch over you every step of the way," she said with bolstering courage.

"I'm lucky to have such a brave daughter," he complemented, "Now if you wouldn't scare away your suitors!"

"W-what? Now what does that have to do with anything?" she asked red in the face upset. Chouri laughed in joy - suddenly, the Carriage stopped, pushing the two slightly forward.

"What's happening out there?" Chouri asked. Spear prepared herself, she was ready for a fight. She moved the curtains to see the three deadly assassins, the Three Beasts staring them down.

"More bandits!" Chouri spat, "I swear this area's getting worse all the time!"

Spear rushed out of the Carriage, "Don't worry Father I'll take care of this."

Spear was positioned to the frontal center of the group readying her army to attack the assassins. "Everyone ready!"

Meanwhile with the Three Beasts, they looked at the small army unimpressive like; they were unfazed.

"Daidara," Liver assigned. Daidara nodded.

"Yep," he approached the army.

Spear readied her troops, "Take 'em out!" she ordered. She and her army ran towards the assassins at full force armed and ready - only for them to be destroyed by Daidara. And with one swipe on his axe, Spear's army was no more; she was the sol survivor - only not for long. She was wounded on her stomach, struggling to stand up she collapsed to the ground repenting to her father that she had failed.

Nyau walked and sat across from her sadistic like and pulled out a giant knife from his front pockets. She looked up at him in terror, "Oh you're a fiesty one aren't ya? But considering on what I'm about to do to you, you're gonna wish that you were dead," he said with a smile.

Chouri was beaten to the ground by Liver; he looked up and was shocked to see that an Imperial Officer was there beating him.

"You're an Imperial Officer!" he said.

Liver bowed out of respect, "I am and I have a deep respect for your diplomacy sir."

"Then why in God's name would you do this?" Chouri asked in anger.

"Because my Master ordered it," Liver said chopping the former Prime Minister's head off, "And the wishes of my Master shall always be realized."

Afterwards, the Three Beasts met up with Daidara content on how many guys they took out. "Don't forget the notices," Liver reminded Daidara. They threw the notices up in the air, their mission was to frame it on Night Raid.

"If you ask me the Minister's idea's a pain in the ass," Daidara stated, "Why not put it on his political enemies like he usually does?" he asked.

"Because the plan wouldn't work with troops under the protection of the Great General Budo," Liver said.

"Aw are we done already?" Suddenly, Nyau came out smiling walking femininely towards the group.

"Nyau stop screwing around!" Daidara said.

"You did make sure to finish her off right?" Liver asked.

"Yeah," he said,putting his hands behind his neck over his head, "I was in the middle of skinning her face when she died of shock!"

"You are one messed up kid you know that?" Daidara said disturbed at the kid's enthusiasm after taking a kill.

"The mission is now complete, let's be on our way," Liver announced. As the Three Beasts walked away from the scene, the paper they thrown flew into the wind.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

At the Capital, Seryu woke up at a Hospital after being in a coma for less than 4 days. Her dog Korro was in a bed opposite of her resting. She looked left and right in panic trying to find out what the hell happened. She panted and then began to recollect onthe events on what happened. She couldn't stop thinking of the event which had transpired. Her memories slowly grew back the more she sat there. Suddenly, Korro sprung up from his nap panting. Seryu shook in horror at what happened.

It was all coming back to her.

A maid came in with her tea and cookies, "Hello there Seryu," she said.

"Hello," Seryu said back.

"You have been out for like 7 days. You took a hell of a beating," she said.

"Wait...I was out for how long?" she sprung up. The Maid sat her back down in her bed.

"Stay still, your body has still not healed from your injuries," she took a wet rag from a bucket of warm water and put it on Seryu's forehead, "Your bones were fractured so we had to repair them. You will not be able to move a muscle for the next couple of weeks."

"Damn!"

"I can't believe this," Seryu said.

"I know," the Maid replied, "Which is why you must stay here and get better."

Seryu sighed, "Fine, thank you um...what's your name?"

"Benita, but my friends call me Ben," the Maid introduced herself indirectly inducing Seryu's sudden shock.

"Excuse me? But what is your name again?" she asked once more.

"Beni..." Seryu reached out trying to choke the Maid. Two other doctors came in just in time,one of them was carrying a syringe filled with liquid melatonin. All the other doctors tried to hold her down.

"Ben? Ben. BEN! BEEEEN!" Seryu was having an episode, "Ben, I will kill you before you transform into those FREAKS! I will rip out your throat and shove down your dick you monster! Take me to a hospital will you! Well Fuuuu...!"

Benita administered the transmitter inside of Seryu causing her to lose energy and fall on one Doctor's arms.

Korro climbed back to bed watching his master sleep; like Seryu, Korro wanted revenge. As the Doctors finished recording they left, turned off the lights and closed the doors.

"She just attacked me for some reason," she said outside the door.

"She just needs some more rest," said One, "Patients suffering from PTSD needs more rest. Whatever happened to her destroyed something very important."

The Doctors left with their research leaving Seryu in deep sleep.

* * *

BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10

* * *

Ben was asleep recovering from his minor injuries from a week ago while Sheele awake still hurting but alive was guarding the door. Mine was just walking pass her as she saw her friend, her arm wrapped in a bandage seeing Sheele protectively guarding the door. She was not ordered to do so by any means, but her Boss did not seem as if she had a problem with it.

~I wonder why Sheele is guarding the door. I thought Akame was crazy but now her? Something's going wrong. Ben's a nice guy and all, but I'm afraid he'll distract us from coming close to our goals.~ she worried.

Even though it was not Ben's attention, Night Raid had been talking about him lately, this recently much more in admiration and relief. He had protected Sheele and Mine with his life, staying behind them as he fended off the guards - and rather quickly. Though there were a few that hold him in suspicion. Even the most powerful of wielders of Imperial Arms are killed.

Akame did share a little bit of doubt, but that seemed to go away bit by bit. Speaking of that, she was heading straight to Ben's room with his food in hand. However, Akame stopped when she noticed Sheele in front of his door looking both ways as if she was about to cross a heavily-trafficked avenue.

"Sheele?'

Sheele panicked and fell on the ground; her heart pounded in nervousness. She got up quickly and stood up, "Oh I'm sorry. Good morning Akame!"

"Good morning," she said, "I'm just here to bring him some food for breakfast. Is there a reason why you're standing in front of his door?" she questioned.

"I'm just checking to see if Ben is okay," she stated.

"You're not well. You have to go back to bed now Sheele," Akame said, "You're injuries have not fully healed yet."

"But I can still protect him how he protected me..."

"Sheele..."

Sheele knowing Akame's seriousness bowed out of respect and headed back to her room. Akame scanned her small emotional outburst. Sheele did not show much but she had been getting closer to Ben - in fact she might have been the first.

Akame opened the door to find an empty room; Akame placed his food on a neatly made bed and started looking around. She quickly got suspicious and begun to pull out her sword a little bit. Ben was not in the kitchen and normally he slept late - being the last to wake up from his slumber. Her sword was out, she ready to throw down at anyone at any given time. She was getting worried.

Where could he have been?

Has he betrayed them?

All these questions began to circulate around her. As powerful as Ben was it would be deemed unwise to target him alone, but what if he was kidnapped and that he was incapacitated in someway?

It was a scary thought, a collection of scary thoughts - until she heard a whisper.

"Kami!" it whispered.

Akame turned her attention towards the sound.

"Kami."

Akame held her sword tight. "Who are you? Where's Ben?"

Behind her, a ghost-like creature floated eerily toward her. It had grey skin with black lines running all over it. She turned around and screamed often trying to slice and dice the creature into ribbons.

But nothing worked.

The creature gave off a ghostly, eerie laugh.

"Hah, I knew you would do that!" it spoke.

Akame was about to attack at full force until she saw the Ultimatrix seal, "Ben?"

"I can't believe you fell for it!" Ben said as Ghostfreak, "This is so gold!"

Suddenly, Ben's watch flashed blinding the both of them in a ray of green light transforming him back to human. Ben did not know that he had transformed back until he opened his eyes to see Akame with a smug look on her face having her hands on his chest while the other hand has her sword pointing directly towards his face.

Ben sweated nervously.

"Um time out?" Ben said.

"For now," Akame said.

"How did you?"

"I saw you on multiple occasions transform back to human by tapping on it," she said.

"Shit," Ben screamed internally.

* * *

 **AN:** _Hey guys sorry it took me so long. Just had to get this out there. I hope you like this chapter as much as I did. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thanks! and..._

 **Peace!**


	15. Kill the Sailor

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hello guys! Sorry if I have been away. College is done for the semester and unfortunately life had reared its ugly again. Now, I am searching for a job while at the same time working on my very first manuscript, "The Legend of the Sky-Titans: The Son of Alpha". It's a werewolf novel I want to finish by the end of this year. Many asked whether or not if I am going through the self-publishing route. No. Not this time. This time I am going old school. I am going to take writing seriously as a career choice while making money to feed me lol. So no I have not forgotten Ultimate ga Kill. Just been struggling on writers' block.**

 **was the foundation of my writing career, it was the FIRST site where I felt confident to share my work, and I thank every single one of you for making me who I am today. Sorry its been long, as a writer I had to plan things out carefully so that way a chapter can be better than the last.**

 **I hope this chapter is worth the wait! Thank you all for your patience.**

* * *

セーラーを殺す

 **XV: Kill the Sailor**

Ben and Akame were called for a meeting at the Conference Room at noon. Akame and Ben had been talkative all day, though Akame would often ask Ben personal questions about his whereabouts. In natural Ben 10 fashion, Ben would often not answer and switch to another subject. This greatly annoyed her a bit but knew that Ben needed time to fully explain to her and the team where exactly he came from. She simply wrote it off as not important.

For now that is.

Until noon, Ben was taking a shower washing away the dirt he collected for the past few days. Plus the body odor was finally getting to him; he noticed that his teammates were slightly repelled by his odor. They didn't want to say anything because that'll just embarrass him. Mine was about to go and tell him, but figured that out quickly when she saw the steam spilling out from the seams from the bathroom. She sighed in relief that Ben was finally taking a shower.

It had been days since Ben had arrived in this strange universe; he was slowly getting used to his new company...however perhaps too much. Ben's watch was sitting at the table covered up by a white cloth behind a small lamp right next to the door. He doesn't really think that no one wouldn't hesitate to find a strange white cloth covering a mysterious object - oh wait yes.

Akame. She stopped to tell Ben to hurry up with the shower since he was there for the past 10 minutes only to find Ben's Ultimatrix under a white cloth.

"Ben's watch?" she thought after she uncovered the cloth, "Why is this doing here?"

Akame held onto the watch for quite sometime. She slipped it on her wrist and found out that nothing happened. The watch was way too big to fit on her. It was more than just hanging on her arm like an overgrown band.

When Ben finished his 12 minute shower, he opened the door with a thick, beige towel covering him.

"Ah much better," he said with a morning smile. He turned to the table where he put the watch only to find Akame holding it, well wearing it somewhat. That watch was deactivated and Akame looked like as if she was trying to figure out how it worked. They stared at each other for a quite a long time. Akame thought that she might have been in trouble since she was holding Ben's weapon - in fact breaking her code of not touching other people's stuff. However in the case of Ben, this was justified in her head.

She had no idea what Ben's motives were or how he got here. He was insanely strong with the watch on, but weak with it off. She could have kept it and ran, but she did the honorable thing and gave it back.

"You better be lucky that it was me who picked it up. You can't be careless when it comes to your weapon. Anybody could pick it up and transform into who knows what," she said with a smile.

Ben being embarrassed took the Ultimatrix from her hands while solemnly rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks flushed.

"Thanks," he said.

"I was trying to figure out how it worked until you got out of the..." she stopped mid sentence to see the Ultimatrix activate as it shrunk to fit Ben's wrist; the light came out shining a bright smaragdine hue, hearing the many beeps the watch ticked.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked a silent Akame. She nodded.

...

They reached to the Conference Room a lot earlier than the rest of the team. Akame and Ben hadn't said a word to each other, studying one another. Ben knew he had to watch his back. Akame was about to take his watch and she figured out how to time him out. He thought that since the Ultimatrix was so advanced no one would figure out how it worked; however he failed to blame it on himself for leaving it out on the open. Akame did had a point that at any time, any member of the team who had a grudge against Ben, ie: Leone, would have taken the opportunity to take it and use it against him.

Ben cannot be careless in this world because at any moment he could be dead. It would be a good idea to set the watch on lock at all time.

Akame was the same. She was studying Ben trying to map out his weakness. What exactly made him tick? Akame may not have an inflated ego like Lubbock, but she was still cautious. Ben was able to defeat an army all by himself by one single form alone. She began to imagine that if they do win the war, what's to say that Ben could use the power he had on the people he supposedly helped. She liked the guy, but she did not trust him at all. He was too powerful for her liking.

At any time she could pull out her sword and Ben could immediately transform into a being that could either break the tip of the blade, regenerate, or completely destroy it.

She needed to be on her guard. Speaking of which, even though they looked at each other friendly like, Akame had her hand on her sword's hilt, while Ben had his hand on the dial both of whom were trying not to start anything.

They did not hate each other; but surely they did not trust each other.

...

Sheele was feeling alright after that night. She had less time to tell Ben thank you. She was right by his room awaiting for him to come out. It had been 45 minutes since Ben had woken up. Getting impatient, she barged in thinking something bad happened to him only to be met with a well made bed and a wooden chair sitting closely across from the mattress.

"Ben?" Sheele asked before she was interrupted by Mine who was behind her.

"Sheele? What are you doing? You're supposed to be in bed healing," she said.

"I can still move my arm...kind of," she continued, "I just...I never get to say thank you to him. He risked his life to save mine. I think he deserved that, do you think?"

"Well..."

"It's only that one time," she said, "Just let me say thanks and then I will go straight back to my room to heal."

Mine would like to continue arguing her points, but she was right. Ever since Ben and the gang got back from their mission, Sheele never thanked Ben for all he did. She was kept in her room healing.

That wasn't fair. Begrudgingly she gave out a huge sigh and led her to where Ben was, the Conference Room.

By the time Sheele was already in the room, the entire cast had already arrived. Sheele helped herself to stand next to Ben. Immediately Ben turned around and saw that she was smiling at him.

Ben and the gang had no idea what was going on, but from what the Changeling was analyzing, it was something bad.

"Now that everyone is here, I'm afraid I brought some bad news," Najenda announced, "Esdeath had taken the Northern Tribe and is now returned to the Imperial Capital."

Everyone was shocked by hearing the news of Esdeath returning - all except Ben and Tatsumi who had NO idea who the woman was.

"Who's Esdeath?" Ben whispered.

"I dunno," Tatsumi said, "Some assassin chick? I don't know why you're worried. You took down a whole army."

"Who said I'm worried. Worried is not synonymous as being confused," Ben said before Najenda cleared her throat to break the conversation.

"Not that I mind knowing but, who's this Esdeath chick? You made her seem as if she's the Boogeyman. Is she really that bad?" Ben asked, his ego spiraling up.

"She's a disturbed psychopath, Ben. She's obsessed with killing," she continued, "Do not be careless; even with that watch of yours, you are still vulnerable. No matter what form you take, to her, you're nothing but another target."

"Also ever since her arrival, there has been increase of assassinations of Imperial Officials. As of today 4 officers and 61 bodyguards had been murdered," Najenda continued holding a flyer, "But what concerns me are these flyers that were scattered around claiming that Night Raid were the perpetrators of the attacks."

"So they're trying to stick the whole thing on us huh?" Bulat said.

"Doesn't that sort of stuff get sorted out? I mean those things do not look all legit," Tatsumi added.

"I have to agree with Tatsumi," Ben said, "Whoever did this clearly did it to misdirect the public and put blame on the Revolutionary Army," Ben said.

"That's true," Sheele said, her cheeks flushing, "You've adapted well, Ben."

"Thanks," Ben smiled. Akame ignored the two and focused on what was going on.

Najenda was finishing off her concerns.

"So basically they are going after the big fish on purpose. Only a few people could pull that off," Mine stated.

"That would only be us or someone equally skilled," Akame stated.

"It's safe to assume that these people have Imperial Arms and they're working for General Esdeath," she finished.

Najenda thus concluded her concerns by stating that the people the mysterious group were killing were important to the rebellion to which she added, "We cannot keep losing them."

"I want to hear anyone's thoughts," she finished.

"Look, I really don't get this political stuff, but the idea pf someone abusing Night Raid's name like that really pisses me off," Tatsumi said and thus was supported by Bulat who had his back. Ben nodded and playfully punched his arm.

Najenda got up triumphantly with a determine smile across her face, "Good! That settles it, show the bastards on what happens when they use our name. Night Raid shall not be sullied," she continued, "There are two of us that they'll likely target next: Akame and Lubbock; Tatsumi, Bulat, and Ben you will guard the person I assign you."

"Sounds good to me, just tell us where to find him and we'll take care of everything," Tatsumi and Ben said in unison.

"Your charge will be boarding a cruise ship currently docked at the Grand Canal near the Imperial Capital, The Ryuusen!"

"Alright, that sounds like a normal name for a ship boarded by plutocrats. Sign me up!" Ben said jokingly making Sheele to laugh. Akame hid hers a little, but tries not to show it.

* * *

 **AN:** _Hello all, this is MegaRdaniels who gave you the 15th Chapter of the story Ultimate ga Kill. I hope it wasn't too long. If you guys want, after this story, please check out my other stories on fictionpress. My account name is Mr. Raleigh D and search for "The Legend of the Sky-Titans: The Son of Alpha.". I will be updating that story pretty soon. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated and until we meet again I bid you all an adieu and..._

 **PEACE!**


	16. Kill the Battleship

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hello there, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, Ultimate ga Kill! Writer's block's killing me as well as life lol. Sorry for the long wait. But don't worry, I gave them all the finger as usual lol. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! SIT BACK! LAY DOWN AND ENJOY!**

* * *

戦艦を殺す

 **XVI: Kill the Battleship**

After the Meeting, Lubbock,, Bulat, Tatsumi, Akame, and Ben all walked out together - that was until Sheele stopped him before he moved further out with them. Ben was on his toes, he was unsure what Sheele was going to do, however she was less threatening than a certain swords-woman who was blood-hungry to know who he was. Sheele was the friendliest member of the team. She gave Ben no problems save for the times in the beginning she crept him out a few times. She was a very beautiful woman, one to which made Ben extremely nervous to talk to.

This caught Leone pretty quick; she tried to hide her laughter by how nervous Ben was. Lubbock was thinking the same. He wanted to record it all and play it so he could laugh. Sadly, he had no camera; both had a friendly vendetta against Ben.

"Hey, you may not know me that well. I was the girl you saved in the..."

"Oh yeah, yeah! I remember you! Sheele isn't it?" Ben guessed, "Are you okay?"

Sheele nodded; her cheeks flushed, "Yes, I'm okay. I reassure you. I wanted to thank you for what you did for me...and Mine for the save against an Imperial Officer. I deeply appreciate it."

Ben smiled, "No problem," Ben tried hard not to look down at her window where her breasts're exposed. He took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Sheele asked.

"Yes ma'am. I'm okay, I reassure you," he said.

Sheele gave Ben a sunny smile, "That's great well...I'll be on then. And um...be careful and come back safe," she said.

"Sure thing," Ben took a deep breath only for him to perk up when a certain somebody started to feel on his "downstairs".

"Your hardwood turned into a soft sausage," Leone whispered in his ear, "That's okay Ben, if you like I have some water for you to drink if you're thirsty."

Ben's face turned a rosy red.

Lubbock elbowed Ben playfully, "Hey, by the off chance if you die from thirst, someone more attractive will drown in that magneta pussy," Lubbock and Leone laughed. Ben tried to activate his Ultimatrix but then was grabbed by a giggling Bulat. Akame giggled alongside with them. She knew it was harsh and downright disrespectful, but she couldn't help it.

Tatsumi however couldn't help but laugh his ass off until Ben gave him a death glare for him to shut up.

"Sorry Ben, but you gotta admit that was down right funny!" he admitted.

"Come on Ben, it's not your fault. All men penises rise when they see an attractive female. When I was in your room..."

"And the joke was killed. We don't want to know, Akame what you been doing in Ben's room," Tatsumi said.

"Wait, what were you doing in my room?" Ben asked now terrified.

"NOT IMPORTANT!" Tatsumi pushed him away from Akame; she was unfazed and yet confused at Ben's reactions. It didn't seem to fit arrogance but of more of innocence. Sure he saw battles, but never sought a need for sexual desires before. Akame was interested in Ben more and more by just studying him. She wasn't really bothered about what happened, but moreso interested on how strong and resourceful Ben was.

However like all people, she had to be on guard. Ben seemed friendly in the face but at anytime, according to her own experiences, Ben could be the biggest threat to their cause.

...

Ben, Tatsumi, and Bulat walked on a dock where the Ryuusen, a giant, red cruise ship stationed. Ben was flabbergasted as well as Tatsumi on the mammoth size of this giant, wooden beast of a ship.

"It's-It's huuuge!" Tatsumi shouted.

"I know right!" Ben agreed, "It's like you can fit a population of the entire of Rhode Island in there!" Ben addressed.

Tatsumi arched his left brow, "Rhode Island? I've never heard of that place before," he said. Ben's eyes dilated.

"Oh, never mind. It's just a village I used to live," he said, "A very, very small village."

"Oh island man huh?" Tatsumi said, "But yet you wear a jacket."

"Well. It has an unpredictable climate," Ben said speed walking away from Tatsumi, feeling embarrassed.

"Okay?" Tatsumi said confused. Ben went to Bulat who smiled at him.

"Don't worry about them, sweetheart," he said to Ben which made him a little uncomfortable, "Your heart is as golden as flower. Keep that love, someone will find you valuable." Ben didn't know how to feel about that advice. It was sound advice, but to him it felt pretty weird coming from someone like Bulat. But he shook it off and continued his journey with the two guys.

...

Meanwhile in the trees, Lubbock and Akame watched over the gang while seeing the local Rice Reserves, "Rice reserves huh? Must be pretty smart!" Lubbock commented.

"All that rice would make a lot of people happy," Akame said, until her stomach churned, "I guess I made myself hungry just by looking at it."

Lubbock, annoyed pulled out his rations and handed it to Akame, "Here you can have my rations if you promise to take out any enemies that happens to pop up, we got a deal?"

Akame answered by biting his hand.

Later on, Akame was becoming curious and curious about a certain teammate they adopted. It wasn't Tatsumi. She and many others could figure him out miles away, but what made Ben special was his mysterious origins - mainly his Ultimatrix. Lubbock read this. He noticed that Akame was becoming closer to Ben, but not in a friendly way. Nope. But more like in an espionage kind of way. It was becoming more of an obsession more than anything.

"I know you're thinking about him," Lubbock said.

"I just can't think straight," she said, "Ben's...I don't know what to think about him. He's too quiet about his life. He could be a spy from the Empire or something. I don't know."

"If he was really a spy, he would have killed us in day one," Lubbock said, "Plus, he's not the kind of guy to snitch."

"I've asked him questions. Trying to get insight. He's..."

"Maybe you're just too straight with him and that well...he's afraid of you? - or us? Mainly you?" Lubbock said.

"You think its fear?" she asked.

"That could be a factor," Lubbock said, "Whenever we say that we're assassins, he freezes up."

"Or he could be a spy," she said.

"Could be? But what if he's not and that he's just a scared young man? Have you ever thought of that?" he asked.

Akame ignored that question and eyed on Ben, _~I will find out who you are. And once I do, you're mine.~_

 _..._

Meanwhile on the deck, the main guy Night Raid was supposed to be protecting was highly closed off to heavily armed bodyguards. Tatsumi and Ben lied on the edge of the boat watching the man closely.

"Wow that mean seemed to be protected quite tightly," Ben said.

"Yeah, I mean I guess the people that want to kill probably won't even gonna show up am I right?" Tatsumi and Ben laughed until they were each were smacked across the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that?" Ben yelled smothering his head.

"I don't know dude!" Tatsumi answered until Bulat, who was invisible revealed himself, only a little bit.

"Don't be quick to assume boys!" Bulat said.

"Bro?" Tatsumi guessed.

"Bulat?" Ben guessed.

Bulat rematerialized for the boys to see him, "My Trump Card is invisibility remember?"

"Oh neat!" Ben said.

"Say, how many times have you smacked us in the head?" Tatsumi asked.

"Eh you guys just need a little tough love. Love. LOVE," Bulat teased.

"Do you really need to make an echo dude?" Ben and Tatsumi yelled.

Ben's curiosity to Bulat's armor intrigued him, he placed his hand on Bulat's chest, "Well anyway I bet this armor seems to help when you're fighting your foes right?" Ben asked.

"Yep exactly!" Bulat said, "Nice guessing there Ben. You must've done your homework!" he said.

"You said this Trump Card helped sneak on board to the ship," Tatsumi said.

"Yep! Got me through the battle with the Southern Tribe! I like to think of it as my partner!" he said, "However, when it comes to partnerships, things aren't always so simple."

Bulat explained to the two on what happened before he joined Night Raid. Ben was getting unnerved at the Empire even more by how they treated both him and his partner, he named Liver. Tatsumi was equally as upset at the manner knowing full and well that the Empire had to be taken down.

"Sounds more like the U.S Justice System," Ben whispered to himself so no one would hear. Suddenly, electrical surges leaked around Bulat's Incursio Armour.

"Uh oh, my invisibility's wearing off," Bulat said, "I better remove my armour."

"But they'll recognize your face from all the posters, let us handle the open public areas okay?" Tatsumi said grabbing Ben. He smiled along with him reassuring that they could do the job just fine.

"Nice thinking, boys. I'll go check the ship's hold," Bulat said walking to the back.

* * *

 **AN:** _Hello guys! This is MegaRdaniels giving you guys a new chapter! I hope this is worth the wait. New chapters coming soon! I hope you all have a good night! And like before, always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. And until we meet again I bid you all an adieu and..._

 **PEACE!**


	17. Kill the Three Beasts

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hello all, this is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "Ultimate ga Kill!" I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thanks! :)**

* * *

三つの獣を殺す

 **XVII: Kill the Three Beasts**

Sheele was in her room in bed contemplating on a few things. Like Akame, she too was curious of Ben's origins. This was a man who bore a powerful watch that allowed him to transform into any form he so desired but yet he used this said power to save her friends with no strings attached. He did it under the goodness of his heart and not for power or glory. She would hear Leone joke and make fun of the man, but it was merely out of a brother and sister kind of vibe. Sort of. A little bit. She was still salty of Ben having multiple forms that could beat her which was unfortunate.

Everyone in the Hide-Out was still cautious of Ben: some for good reason while others out of prejudice. Sheele was not sure about him. He seemed very awkward the last time they met. She was very nervous to talk to him, which was strange to Ben because normally he would be nervous to talk to a woman like Sheele. He was not nervous around Akame since she had been trying to kill him. And most recently trying to get the secrets of the Ultimatrix.

Unlike the rest of her team, she wasn't all that interested in the Ultimatrix. She was more interesting in the man who wears the watch. It had been a few hours since the gang had left. Her door was left open allowing Mine to get a quick peak on what she was doing.

"Are you okay, Sheele?" Mine asked.

"Yeah," she said, "Just curious."

"About what?" she asked, "Oh no, don't tell me."

"Ben," both said in unison.

"I swear, it's like you guys are his drug or something. Yeah, he can transform into monsters! Big whoop!" Mine said, "News flash: Pumpkin can radiate a blast that..."

"Ben has a form that can counter that. Chromastone remember?" Sheele countered.

"Well! Um? Well, he can't warp realities! Ha! You have to be a God or something to do that!" Mine said.

Sheele turned to give Mine a blank look, "Will that surprise you if that's the case?"

Mine sighed in defeat, "Fair point. But it's not healthy obsessing over the guy! That's Akame's department!"

"I'm not obsessing over his Ultimatrix," Sheele said, "I'm curious about the man behind the watch."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," she said, "But what if we're wrong about him? What if he's really there to help us?"

"Sheele?"

"Listen to me," she sat up, "If Ben were a threat, he would have left us to die that night. And plus if he were from the Empire, why would they attack him? Why the girl does not recognize him?"

"They must be putting a damn good act?" Mine guessed.

"Or that he does not belong here. Like belong, belong here. He was very gullible when he first discovered us. Think about that. If Ben wanted us dead, he would have done it already," Sheele said.

...

In the Dining Hall, Ben and Tatsumi took a few drinks from the table looking out for anyone who would look suspicious. Tatsumi, unlike the rest of the team, was friendlier towards Ben. Bulat was a close second. Tatsumi would ask nonstop about the watch and what it could do but he stopped and talked about other things, much to Ben's relief. He wasn't angst nor was he cold like Akame was. He was chill. They both respected each other and Tatsumi gave Ben some good advice on how to deal with the team along the way.

"So they just had to get used to me huh?" Ben asked.

"Well yeah. It happened to me when I first got kidnapped into joining them," Tatsumi said with a casual tone, drinking his red wine. Ben's eyes dilated to the size of dinner plates.

"Wait what?"

"It wasn't all bad...it was annoying but meh, I adapted!" Tatsumi stated with enthusiasm.

"Do you miss your family? Friends? Colleagues?" Ben asked worried turning Tatsumi's smile upside down. Tatsumi took a brief moment to reflect. Ben caught this and retracted his question to which Tatsumi smiled and reassured him that things were fine. Ben, however, didn't buy it. Something was still bothering the swordsman even after all the trauma he faced.

"What happened to your family?" Ben asked.

That was when Tatsumi faced Ben. He told him everything that happened from him and his friends getting separated, to him finding them dead in a rich neighborhood for the entertainment of a sick, sick family.

Ben's blood boiled. He wanted nothing more but to put an end to this corrupt society. Tatsumi measured Ben's anger. It matched _his_ when he found out about the Imperial Capital cruelty to its poor.

"This isn't right!" Ben smashed the table spooking people. Tatsumi had to pull Ben away from the masses, reassuring them that, "Ben was drunk".

"Who's responsible for this madness?" Ben asked.

"The Prime Minister. From what I've been told, the Emperor's being manipulated by the Minister. I'm surprised Akame hadn't told you," Tatsumi said.

"This society has to be stopped. It has to end," Ben said, "What do I do?"

"I really don't know, but knowing you, you're not equipped to kill," Tatsumi said, "Which begs the question on why the Boss allow you on these missions."

"For defense probably," Ben said to which Tatsumi agreed. He didn't doubt Ben's various transformations. It did make sense for the Boss to tag Ben along. He could defend the group without getting his hands dirty. Plus, with the transformations, it's easy for him to hide via camouflage. They would never know his face; thus his identity would never be truly realized.

He would be completely invisible.

"Well we better keep an eye out for anything suspicious," Tatsumi said, "And by that, try to cool down; and that means hands off the watch," He winked.

"Right," Ben said.

Suddenly, a beautiful tune started to play confusing both of the boys.

"Who's playing flute?" Ben asked.

"I don't know," Tatsumi answered drinking his wine.

...

Outside of a nearby Eatery, a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also had a strange tattoo on her chest. Esdeath sat on a bench waiting for her dessert while Leone lied on top of a roof in conflict with herself on whether or not to run or take her out. She gritted her teeth, hungry to rip the woman's abnormally sized breasts from her body but her aura was too strong for her.

"She's sitting right there in the open!" she said, "I can sense her trying to draw us out! That evil woman!" she ranted, "She's oozing with the scent of hatred I can smell it all over!" she sweated a few drops in anticipation, "Stupid of me to think that I could take her out because she was the easiest to find! It kills me but I must follow my instincts and withdraw!" she crawled away, "I bet if Ben were here he could easily take her out using his stronger forms! Oh what am I kidding, he'd be dead! Hahaha! That was a good laugh. As if someone like him could take her down. Pfft, that's my job at least. As if that poser could land a hand on her. He wouldn't even try to kill let alone stand up against a demon like her. I almost feel sorry for the guy. Hehe."

Meanwhile, Esdeath sat on her bench with her ice cream, "That aura's gone," she thought, "I guess they didn't take the bait. And I had hoped to practice some new torture techniques." She licked her ice cream scoop,her mind driving away from the thought of her sensing an alien aura.

"My that is good," she said, "Perhaps I'll treat everyone after this job is done."

...

Back inside the liner, Nyau played on his flute in front of his Superior, Former General Liver.

"Your sweet melodies are as elegant as ever," Liver complimented, "The cruise ship has left the Imperial Capital and no one could see us far from here. And it appears that the timing would be perfect," Liver said.

"I've been playing for a long time now, so the passengers should be nice and drowsy," Nyau said.

"There maybe people on board that may not appreciate beauty of your music," Liver warned, "You have to be weary."

"Of course," Nyau said.

...

Meanwhile in the Dining Hall, Ben and Tatsumi were having trouble standing up. Their bodies were fastily falling asleep. Instinctively, Ben tried to use the Ultimatrix but then Tatsumi had to hold his hand and nod no. He nodded understandingly as they fight to crawl out of the room.

Things got much worse outside. They did not have that much struggle walking as they did inside. The music seemed to dim the further out they were. Both guys covered their ears to block out the music.

"Whatever this crap is coming from," Ben began, "It's really...really annoying!"

"It has to be an Imperial Arms!" Tatsumi stated.

"Naw! I thought it could be the wind! No offense," Ben said.

Suddenly they heard footsteps a seam away, "Hello guys, it's suppose to be your naptime! And to think that I was gonna let you live if you were sleeping!" said a large, muscular man with long, spiky blond hair and pure white, pupil-less eyes. He wore a headdress similar to horns and the same uniform as his teammates'. Daidara walked out from the shadows showing his pupilless eyes to which freaked Ben out a little bit. He regained his composure.

"You must be the Night Raid posers I heard about," Tatsumi said.

"Oh does that mean that you're the real deal?" Daidara chuckled.

"Dude...eyes...where are them? I mean are those contacts or were you born that way? Stop pretending to be intimidating. It ain't working!" Ben teased.

Daidara arched his brow and growled defensively, "What's wrong with my eyes Green Bean?"

"Nothing personal but...I never seen a guy without pupils before!" he said.

Daidara chuckled hiding his anger, "Oh so you're a smartass huh?"

"Well technically I am smart who can be an ass sometimes so...?"

Tatsumi tried to stop him, "Ben, let me handle this. I can take this guy!" Tatsumi told him to which Ben slumped.

"Oh, you think you can take me on Green Tree Trunks?" Daidara yelled in anger, his anger slowly turning into interest, "Well, well, looks like we got a challenger! Heads up!" Daidara tossed a sword over to Ben to which made Tatsumi extremely nervous.

"Have you ever used a sword before Ben?" Tatsumi asked.

"Nope," Ben said to Tatsumi to which made Daidara smile.

"This should be easy. This kid is toast," he concluded.

* * *

 **AN:** _Hello guys, this is MegaRdaniels who brought you the new chapter for the story, "Ultimate ga Kill!" I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the long wait for this to come out. Anyway, today I was on a writer's spree meaning I updated my fanfics Ultimate ga Kill! and The Life and Times of Gohan as well as my original fics on such as The Legend of the Sky-Titans: The Son of Alpha and America Jordan. So yes I have been writing all day no breaks lol. Well little breaks but you know lol._

 _Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as much as I wrote it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until then, I bid you an adieu and..._

 **PEACE!**


	18. Kill the Child

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hello guys of the Fanfiction community! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Ultimate ga Kill!" I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. :)**

* * *

子供を殺す

 **XVIII: Kill the Child**

Daidara charged towards Ben at full force. Tatsumi countered, "Ben...run!"

By now Tatsumi should know Ben. He wasn't the type of guy to run. He didn't even feel threatened by Daidara, just unimpressed. Daidara and Tatsumi pushed against each other and clashed.

"So you want to die too huh?" Daidara commented, "Fine, all you had to do was ask!" with all of his strength, Daidara pushed the experienced swordsman to the side. Ben on the one hand slowly rose his arm. Tatsumi blocked Daidara's attempts of ever reaching the Green Changeling much to the man's frustrations.

"Move out of the way little man, or you will eat the dirt you came out of!" Daidara threatened. Tatsumi smirked.

"Heh, I wish to see you try!" Tatsumi said. Suddenly, a green flash caught the attention of both combatants. They turned around and were stunned to see what they saw. Tatsumi tried to hold in his laughter knowing what Daidara was in for. Daidara tried to hold in his laughter for a different reason. He couldn't take the form seriously. Standing there was a muscular-bound tiger wearing his black bone claws proud.

Tatsumi was ready to throw in the towel. He lowered his blade and made way for...

"RATH!" Rath shouted.

"So I'mma take a good guess and say this is Green Tree Trunks right? Transforming into a Danger Beast?" he clicked his tongue three times out of pity, "Do you know how many Danger Beasts I've slain, boy?"

"Don't get too comfortable," Tatsumi warned. Rath growled.

"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING GUY WITH NO PUPILS," Rath began, "I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT A DANGER BEAST IS, BUT RATH KNOWS WHAT RATH IS GONNA DO TO THOSE UNNATURAL PEARLY WHITES ON YOUR FACE!"

Tatsumi laughed; Daidara growled, "And what's that huh, freak?"

Rath sneered; his bone claws erupt from his hands, "STICKING THESE BABIES IN YOUR EYES SO YOU CAN SEE BETTER!"

Daidara wasted no time but try to silence the freak that called him blind. He could see just fine! But with that, it triggered him so much that it broke his happy, cocky mood into a bloodthirsty killer. He ran and threw his Imperial Arms at the Tiger, "TAKE THIS YOU FREAK!"

"Ben - err I mean Rath, watch out!" Tatsumi warned.

Rath didn't flinch. He stood where he was at much to Daidara's happiness, "He thinks he's so tough, let me see if he can...WHAT THE...?" Much to his shock, Rath grabbed one of the boomerangs and batted the other to the sea. To add to it, he bit the blade of one of them and threw it back to see a shocked Daidara. Tatsumi's jaw dropped when he saw Rath spat the pieces out of his mouth with little to no injuries. Daidara had nothing else to say.

"Impossible," Daidara was taken aback on Rath's nigh indestructibility. He was backing up in fear, "This cannot be! I do not understand! I'm a super elite! I cannot be beaten! Who are you?" Without a moment's notice, Daidara spat out a pint of blood. He looked down and saw a red blade pierced through his gut.

"Fuck me," he said. Bulat, now in his Incursio transformation ripped through the man like a butcher, cutting the threat in half much to Rath's horror.

"WHAT THE...?" Rath transformed back into Ben in a flash of green light, "You don't have to...what I saying? They're assassins," Ben said begrudgingly.

"Did I miss the fun?" Bulat asked.

Suddenly two other members of the Three Beasts flew towards him.

"Bro watch out!" Ben and Tatsumi warned the skilled assassin in unison.

"He's mine! I'm gonna crack his skull open!" Nyau yelled until Bulat vanished. His confidence shot down and muted when Bulat appeared in front of him and knocked him to a corner just before kicking Liver in the stomach. He landed on the ground, on guard on the danger.

"Damn, I knew that you were a great fighter but that was wicked!" Ben and Tatsumi yelled in excitement in unison.

"Damn straight!" said Bulat, "Back in my soldier days I was called the, 'The Hundred Man Slayer, boys!'

"I believe it was 128 to be exact," Liver said from behind, catching the two assassins and Ben off guard. Liver walked towards the trio with his hands behind his back, "You played a vital role in getting rid of covert operatives back then, did you not? I know that power and that armor anywhere. It truly has been awhile has it Bulat?"

Bulat turned around shocked; shocked in seeing his formal master once again, "It's you! General Liver!"

"Okay, I'll bite. Who's the old dude?" Ben asked, his hands already on the Ultimatrix notch.

"You're asking the wrong guy," Tatsumi told. Ben sighed.

"Former General," Liver informed, "Ever since Master Esdeath saved my life, I have been her devoted servant."

Ben was the only one confused as Tatsumi began to recollect everything Bulat told them from his story in his early days as a soldier. The two combatants stared each other down and at a moment's notice...they clashed.

"The mission comes first!" Bulat yelled.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," said Liver, "General Esdeath's wishes will be realized," he took off his glove. Ben didn't know what it was, but he could tell that it could be one of those Imperial Arms he was warned about. Ben activated his Ultimatrix and a hologram of Four Arms popped up. Tatsumi stared at Ben in curiosity. He too had no idea what Liver was up to. So in lieu of it all, Tatsumi stood behind Ben while armed.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"Four Arms," he answered, "Just a little something just in case."

"And to ensure that I am successful," he finished, "She gave me this Imperial Arms!" in an instant, eight barrels exploded. Gallons of water towered over the boat. Ben became concerned.

"Four Arms huh?" Tatsumi arched his brow. He turned around to see another transformation, but this time it was a creature he never saw before - big surprise. It was a humanoid mollusk-like creature.

"I never seen Ben so focused. He's completely analyzing the situation. He's figuring out which of his monsters could help. It's like a simple game of chess to him," Tatsumi noted.

"I've battled someone like this before," Ben told, "This won't be easy I reckon."

"The Black Marlon," Liver continued, "It's a ring type weapon. It was crafted from the organs of aquatic Danger Beasts with the power to control water." Ben was about to raise his hand until Tatsumi pulled it down.

"We know you can freeze water," Tatsumi reminded.

"I can also control water too. He ain't special," Ben pouted. Tatsumi arched his brow. He didn't doubt Ben's powers. It was hard too. But he had to tell Ben to knock off the overconfidence.

"As such whoever wears has the power to manipulate any liquid at will. If this is our battlefield, Lady Luck is certainly smiling upon me!" Liver smiled.

"So you fight with water now? Kinda convenient that your Boss is an ice user," Bulat said.

"General Esdeath can create ice out of thin air. Do not elevate me to her level," Liver warned, "She is a God! Water, fire!" The Water aimed straight to Bulat. Ben ran over to protect him until Liver was pushed back a little bit by the attack. Ben stopped.

"Don't worry Ben, I got this! You worry about Tatsumi and yourself! I can handle Liver!" he said.

Ben nodded.

"Right!" Tatsumi said.

Nyau slowly woke up, "Son of a bitch," he groaned, "And it seems that Liver got his hands full with this guy too! Well, with all this water around he should be okay," Nyau said, "Well a little back up would be nice!" Nyau grabbed his flute about to rain in his attack until he was blocked by Tatsumi and Ben.

"Not if we can help it!" Tatsumi and Ben blocked him.

"You guys are crazy if you think that we're gonna sit around while you play your little flute right?" Ben asked with his Ultimatrix activated.

"Don't worry Ben I got this!" Tatsumi said, "You just worry about transforming!"

"I think I already have the guy for the job!" Ben said.

"You guys are in the way! Back off!" Nyau yelled pushing Tatsumi back. Nyau was in his four legs ready to pounce on the duo, "You NightRaid people are really frigging annoying!" he yelled. Tatsumi pushed Ben back as the combatants battled it out.

"Hurry Ben! Transform!" Tatsumi yelled.

"I got it!" Ben yelled, much to Nyau's curiosity. He pushed Tatsumi away and headed straight for Ben.

"You think I'm crazy that I'm gonna let you use your Imperial Arms?" Nyau charged.

"Actually, I think you're crazy regardless," Ben said smashing the dial down blinding Nyau. He tripped and then was punched in the jaw by a tired Tatsumi.

When the green light fazed out stood a feline-like alien with a black suit-like color scheme. Its hands, legs, part of his head, and chest were colored blue. It had spikes on its hands and legs. It also had a black Wolverine, mask-like fins around its green eyes. It had a triangle-shaped nose, and a thunderbolt-like design down its chest that bore the Ultimatrix crest.

"FASTTRACK!" Fastrack yelled spooking Nyau only for him to be knocked out through a portal of water through the Dining Hall to the stage, denting it. Tatsumi was more than impressed. He was fast enough to exert such force towards a skilled killer like Nyau. Liver was taken aback at the new creature.

"WOW, THAT WAS AWESOME!" Tatsumi yelled, "You were fast! I mean...really fast!"

"NO FAIR! HE CHEATED!" Nyau came out shaking. He was bleeding from the face. His flute was heavily scratched, almost on the verge of breaking, "HOW CAN I SEE THAT COMING?"

"Um...because I'm not a fan of long-winded monologues like your friend fighting my friend there?" Fastrack snickered.

"You think this is funny!?" Nyau yelled in anger.

"Funny? I think it's hilarious!" Fasttrack giggled.

"I'll show you those who mock me!" he dashed over to Fasttrack, "I'll show you!"

"Hey Tats, mind sitting this one out?" Fasttrack asked.

"Um sure?" Tatsumi asked, not sure if he could trust this form. He thought it was awesome, but it didn't look as powerful like his previous transformations. Fasttrack was something totally new! Once Nyau got close, he started to strike the blue creature - only for him to miss...and miss...and miss...and lose. Nyua became increasingly frustrated with the creature. Fasttrack dodged it like it wasn't nothing. Nyau was getting tired and angry while Fasttrack folded his arms and looking pretty bored.

"Why do my strikes always miss you?" Nyau screamed.

"Because I'm fast?" Fasttrack delivered a series of punches at Nyau's gut forcing him spit pints of blood. Then a uppercut through the air only for Fasttrack to run up walls, fly in the air deliver a drop kick to the top of Nyau's head nearly breaking it. Fasttrack landed on the ground, picked him up only to strike him in the face then kick him to the side of the boat.

~How is this guy so fast? He completely totaled me with no problem! This isn't fair. THIS ISN'T FAIR! I'M THE FASTEST! I'M THE FASTEST!~ Nyau ranted.

"I think you just humiliated him," Tatsumi noted.

"I'm gonna kill you," Nyau threatened.

"Come up with a different threat and then and only then I'll take you seriously okay? Until then, I want you to back through your Mom to God Depot and order a refund for Your Existence as a 'fighter', kay, thanks, bye," Fasttrack winked.

This only angered him. Tatsumi took several steps back.

"Dude, do you think its wise to get him mad?" Tatsumi asked getting ready to strike.

"Yep," Fasttrack said it bluntly.

"DIE!" Nyau screamed, his flute aiming for Fasttrack's chest. Tatsumi got in front of him.

"But I haven's brought my Monopoly game! See?" Fasttrack slapped the badge on his Ultimatrix blinding both boys in a blinding green light. Nyau did not stop running. When the light cleared he was introduced to an orange, furry fist that smashed his face so hard, his gums shot out at least 20 out of 32 of his teeth, bits of his tongue, and pints of blood. Nyau spun around and fell into a coma with his eyes shot open, one of his eyes literally popped.

Rath popped his knuckles heading straight for the teen. He picked him up by the shirt.

"SO, ARE YOU TIRED YET BECAUSE RATH IS BORED!" Rath yelled.

"Um Rath?"

Rath turned to Tatsumi with hostility, "I can have a shot at him while you turn around?"

"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING TATSUMI OF NIGHTRAID, YOU DO NOT TELL RATH WHAT TO DO! ONLY RATH TELLS RATH WHAT TO DO!" Rath yelled while crushing Nyau's unconscious body. He gave the body to Tatsumi, "SO HERE'S THE STUPID BODY!"

"Um...thanks?" Tastumi said setting it down.

"And turn aro..." Rath glared at Tatsumi.

"Right got it!" he said out of fear.

As Rath turned around, Tatsumi stuck his blade in Nyau's neck and tossed overboard only for Rath to transform back into Ben. Ben came to Tatsumi apologetically.

"Sorry, Rath gets like that sometimes," Ben said.

"Don't worry," Tatsumi said, "It's all cool - I guess," he said.

* * *

 **AN:** _Hello all! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Ultimate ga Kill!" I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until We meet again, I bid you all an adieu..._

 **PEACE!**


	19. Kill the Hero

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hello, every one of the Fanfiction World, this is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "Ultimate ga Kill!". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did wrote it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated.**

* * *

ヒーローを殺す **  
**

 **XIX: Kill the Hero**

A giant, water dragon towered over Bulat as Ben and Tatsumi helplessly stood by. Bulat fought extremely hard and well, better than Ben in a lot of regards. Ben, despite having less power on his watch, wanted to help. He couldn't go Way Big, that'll shorten out the power faster than if he went with his smaller transformations. Tatsumi had a few ideas to defeat Liver.

"Hey Ben, I have an idea," Tatsumi caught Ben's attention.

"I'm all ears," Ben said.

"I know it's too soon, but can you transform into one of your strongest monsters to beat that thing? Like Rath maybe?" he asked.

"Rath cannot beat him," Ben thought, "And I surely can't transform now. He's on his own, unfortunately," said Ben as the two boys watched the fight. Suddenly, they heard light grunts from afar. They were horrified at what they saw.

Climbing off the rails of the boat was a critically injured, and a very pissed off Nyau clutching his stomach as he bled. Ben was still mad at Tatsumi for nearly killing him, but was more shocked that Nyau was still alive. He angrily pointed to Ben.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are," Nyau growled, "But during this, only one person would get off this boat alive," he said, "And spoiler warning, it won't be you!"

"Yep, he's really pissed off at you," Tatsumi said. Ben shot him a quick glare.

"Yeah, no shit," Ben said.

"And you can't transform again for a minute. So..."

"Yeah, give away everything why don't you! Say, why you at it, why not give him my Social Security Number! Because why the fuck not!?" Ben yelled at a scared Tatsumi.

"How interesting! Thanks, Dumbass!" Nyau was already in the air ready to slice Ben with his Flute. Luckily, Tatsumi blocked his strikes before Nyau had the chance to hit him.

"Move Dumbass! You're irrelevant! Let me get Tiger Boy so I can teach him some manners!" Nyau yelled struggling to fight against Tatsumi. Ben ran from view trying to find cover, as Tatsumi bought him time for his Ultimatrix to recharge. By the time Ben found a hiding spot, Liver already summoned his Imperial Arms to strike at Bulat in midair.

"DARK WATER SPEARS!" Liver screamed from afar. Ben toyed with his Ultimatrix, now in a shade of red.

"Come on, dammit! Recharge! Come on!" Ben pleaded as he played with the notch of his gauntlet watch. He struggled and pleaded watching his friends get pounded by the enemy. With one single slap on the Ultimatrix, the faceplate turned Green.

"Ultimatrix: Now Activated," the Ultimatrix announced.

"Alright!" Just in time for Tatsumi to fly over to Ben injured.

"Tatsumi!" Ben held him.

"I'm okay man. Boy, Nyau was pissed!" he laughed. Both men watched Nyau charge at Bulat now flying towards his Superior, former General Liver. Tatsumi was too weak and Ben was too far to reach him in time. However, both men thought that Bulat could handle himself well against the likes of Nyau. That was what they thought until Nyau charged at him. Distracted, Bulat knocked him off his trail sparing Liver in the process.

Ben got frustrated, "Rotten kid!"

"What a joke," Nyau laughed, "You do realize that what you've done right? You just threw away your only chance at beating Liver!" he gloated. Bulat got up angry and frustrated of this revelation.

"Bro?" Tatsumi said weakly, struggling to walk. Ben was his legs.

"Tatsumi?" Bulat said out of concern.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. Had I held on long enough to protect Ben. He would have had enough time to transform to beat him!" he said. Ben held in as much anger towards Nyau as he possibly could. This might have been his fight, but he was unwilling to kill, however slowly, that moral compass was slowly getting dimmer and dimmer.

Nyau turned around to an injured Tatsumi and an enraged Ben holding him, "What's this, you mean you can still move? Why not you both take yourselves a little nap so I can take my precious time with you two, okay?" he said with a snarky tone.

Ben growled, frustrated at his watch not recharging fast enough.

"Damn kid," Ben gritted.

"Don't sweat okay, boys?" Bulat said. His Imperial Arms evaporated into thin air revealing a smiling, but heavily damaged Bulat towering over the two warriors, "I'm surprised that you, Tatsumi managed to get through all of this without an Imperial Arms. And you Ben, I'm, surprised that you didn't use yours as much!" he said.

Ben smiled but worried about his current state. Bulat was tough but was severely damaged. He could heal him as Manifest, but his Ultimatrix was taking a long time to recharge.

"I see that your Imperial Arms deactivates itself after taking a lot of damage," Liver said, "It seems we have a clear winner."

Bulat smirked, "You don't have to play it tough, that little drop of blood coming off from your ear is a dead giveaway."

And as said, Liver discovered the blood dripping out of his ear. As the two former allies faced each other, Ben's Ultimatrix finally flashed from red to green.

"Ultimatrix: Reactivated," it said.

"Alright!" Ben yelled in excitement.

Tatsumi stood up, "Does that mean it works now?"

"Yep, and it's ready to go!" Ben said. He was ready to face Liver and his little comrade until he heard Liver trying to bribe Bulat into becoming an Imperial Officer. Bulat of course refused and told him why he left. Liver did not take this lightly. Ben was ready to transform. What was scarier was when they faced off against each other, Liver pulled out a serum and injected it into his neck.

Ben might have been new to this universe, but he automatically knew what that meant, "He's injecting an enhancement drug!" he said.

Tatsumi was shocked at Ben came to this realization, "How did you know?"

"Gut instinct," Ben held the notch tight. This was not left on Nyau who was previously beaten by the Changeling. His eyes dilated in fear, contemplating on how much damage Ben could cause if he decided to act. He was easily overpowered by him, but he was not worried - well to an extent. He had a Trump Card which could be of help. He could only hope.

"Bro, wait a second. Something's not right with this guy," Tatsumi warned.

"Yeah, I'm painfully aware he's not gonna be an easy one to beat," Bulat pressed a button on his green armor forcing his heavy, chained sword to fly and boomerang to his hands.

"Here we go!" Bulat and Liver clashed, blocked and countered their attacks at superhuman speeds. Ben and Tatsumi were amazed at how strong and fast they were even though they were hurt.

Finally, Bulat and Liver struggled against each other's strength. And with one final push, Bulat overpowered Liver forcing him to hurl blood. His sword shattered in the air as the former General fell off-balance.

"You got him!" Ben and Tatsumi said in unison.

Suddenly, their celebrations were sadly short lived when Liver smirked menacingly at Bulat and his friends, "My real Trump Card: Killer Blood Sword!"

"Killer what?" Ben yelled in terror.

"Bro!" Tatsumi yelled. Without warning, Ben immediately activated his Ultimatrix and scrolled through his aliens playlist. He found one that could best block whatever attack Liver pulled from his veins.

"Ben what are you...?"

Ben slapped the faceplate down, blinding Tatsumi in a flash of emerald green light. When the light died down stood a gorilla made out of building blocks. It had three main colors which were red, blue and yellow, with black lines all over its body. It's mostly red and yellow with some spots of blue.

"BLOXX!" Bloxx yelled jumping immediately in front of Bulat who had to struggle to block Liver's attack, but eventually pierced through his body until Bloxx swallowed him up in a dome. Bulat opened his eyes the moment he realized he was in the dark.

"A dome? Wait where am I?"

"IT HURTS!" Bloxx screamed in pain.

Tatsumi and Bulat were at the center of the dome feeling relieved. Bulat already guessed that the person who saved his life was none other than...

"Ben?" he asked now barely audible.

"Yep," Tatsumi said trying to hold Bulat.

Outside, Liver was not having the greatest of times either. He was struggling to pierce through Bloxx's thick, blocky skin. He was shocked and scared at where this creature came from. Nyau was not surprised. In fact, it made him angrier.

"So this boy can transform more than that tiger creature he so named as Rath. He's not just an obstacle, he's an existential threat," he said.

Liver finally gave up. He fell to the ground barely conscious, "I had put all I had into that attack and yet you and your friend still blocked it. Well played," Liver said collapsing to the ground.

Bloxx panted from exhaustion; he took on heavy damage. After that, he deconstructed the dome only to see an injured, but a thankful Bulat and a grateful Tatsumi.

"Seems, like you're not a threat if you're willing to sacrifice yourself like that," Bulat said. Bloxx, who's skin regenerated, smiled at his friend, "Had I hesitated or had you not been there, Ben, he would have annihilated me," he continued, "Thank you."

"No problem, man," Bloxx said.

Tatsumi picked up his injured friend as he too thanked Ben for his help, _~I couldn't believe how fast he was when he transformed to save Bulat. And he didn't even hesitate to do it. I'm sure glad he's on our side.~_

"Bulat," Liver said catching the attention of the three men, "There's a reason why I decided to join, Ms. Esdeath's Army. I didn't tell you before..." Liver told Ben, Tatsumi, and Bulat his story on why he decided to join. To Ben, it sounded awfully familiar, Kevin. Ben personally had no idea who this Esdeath person was, but from what everyone perceived her as, Ben knew that he was up against someone more powerful and vindictive than Vilgax. He had to be on guard at all times.

"I have respect and admiration for Esdeath. That's the reason," Liver explained.

Ben wanted to say something smart but decided that it was not the time. But unfortunately, that decision was short lived, "Are you sure it was more than respect and not obsessed?"

Bulat back slapped him.

"Ow! What did I do?" Ben asked, rubbing his head.

Liver struggled to get up, "And as such, I swear as a devout servant to General Esdeath that in mere moments I would be taking your life as well!"

Bulat hurled out more blood on the floor, fastly alarming both boys, "Oh God!" Ben said in fear.

"Hang in there!" Tatsumi said.

That was when it dawned on Bulat, "That wasn't just an enhancement, you injected poison into your own blood!" Bulat struggled to breathe.

"You haven't developed a resistance to it, so the poison's gonna kill you quickly. It'll soon be over. As for me, I must be going on ahead."

Liver died.

As the dark skies loomed, the pouring rain fell on the dead corpse of a fallen friend. Bulat and Ben held up their injured teammate as faint music played. Bulat coughed harder than before.

"Come on, Bro, let's go and patch you up!" Tatsumi said.

"Tatsumi, Ben, we're not done yet, boys. I'm afraid this fight isn't over," he said to the both of them pointing to Nyau who was playing on his brown, wooden flute.

"Did you think that the Killer Blood Swords were all we had?" Nyau continued, "Hm, so sorry, the real Trump Card is me. Trump Card: Invite the Demonic Human," Nyau said.

Ben tried to hold in his giggle, "The demonic human? Really? That's the name? That's more ridiculous than that goofy, Nazi-inspired outfit. Are you TRYING to be a threat? At least come up with something original rather than that 13-year old boy's interpretation on anime! Go home, little boy!" Ben told.

Nyau bottled up his anger and ignored Ben's insults. As he finished his song, his body grew in mass.

"This weapon is called Scream and it can do much more than putting people to sleep. Like one little trick is making my body bigger and stronger so I can tear your asses to pieces! Especially you, Green Bean!" Nyau threatened.

"Oh wow," Ben said not impressed, "You gained 1.5 pounds. I'm proud of you. Let me give you a 'I don't care' sticker," Ben said with his arms folded. Tatsumi tried to warn Ben to not test on Nyau, but of course, in typical Ben 10 fashion, he does not listen. And for good reason.

"Even in my Trump Card form you still treat me as a joke?" Nyau asked, angered.

"I don't think I have to tell you. You're showing it," Ben said in his kata. Nyau, remarkably showing a large amount of restraint took a deep breath.

"I see through you," Nyau said, "You're trying to distract me so you can win again! But, it's been a long time since I've been in this body."

Tatsumi held his sword tightly, "This is bad Ben, he was already too hard to beat. You even had a hard time yourself."

"My Ultimatrix was out of juice, dude," Ben said.

"Tatsumi?" Bulat called, weakly. Tatsumi turned around to see Bulat holding his sword, giving it to Tatsumi. As they had their talk. Ben had to stand guard in front of them. However, his hand hovered above the faceplate. He was ready to transform at any moment. He was thinking on Humungasaur or maybe even Four Arms to take him out.

Nyau barely knew Ben but he understood what would happen to him if he so moves a single muscle while his hands were above the watch. He barely knew of this technology but connected that Rath was somehow connected to the watch.

 _~This boy is not all the others. He's powerful. Very powerful. I almost died at sea because of him. I'm not even sure if my transformation will be able to counteract his! First, the tiger creature he named, Rath and now that Bloxx fella. Just how many more of those creatures he has? If I make it through this, I may need to warn Esdeath and the empire about him. He's nothing to toy with. He must be annihilated. I have no idea why he was protecting the weakling. He's no threat. But I am fully aware that together, these two could topple the Empire. I have to be smart with my attacks. I can't just rely on brute strength alone.~ Nyau calculated._

"No! You can't just give me Incursio!" Tatsumi yelled. Nyau laughed.

"What good would it do if you can't put it on?" Nyau said, "Not just anyone can just wear that armor. The wrong person will die instantly even if they try using it! Might as well just give it up?" he suggested, "So quit being a coward and fight like normal."

"Gee, can you be more of an asshole?" Ben asked, his arms not moving an inch, "How about you follow your own advice and stop taking drugs! It ain't cute!"

"Who says you, twerp!" Nyau screamed, "How about you fight like normal?"

"How about no, Short-shorts?" Ben said with a smug. Nyau growled.

Finally, without warning, Tatsumi went flying across the floor. His sword dropped, "Are you seriously gonna let your enemy tell you what to do? Look, you had a lot of training and a great experience. That's everything you need to equip Incursio, alright?" Bulat said.

"Alright?" Tatsumi said, wiping the blood from his mouth.

 _~This guy is really getting on my nerves, but I can't let that guy behind him die on me.~_ said Nyau.

"You need an affinity for an Imperial Arms. Yours won't be enough. It'll kill you instantly!" Nyau warned.

"Awww, you're getting worried!" Ben teased.

"Shut up, Green Stalks!" Nyau was losing patience.

"If you like the way a weapon feels, or even if you had a positive first impression of it, you can usually tell if its a match," Bulat said, "I promise you can do this! You can, I know you can!"

"Okay, Bro," Tatsumi said. He stood up and fixed himself as he and Ben faced Nyau, "There's no one in the world I respect but you. So if you say I will win, there's no way in hell I'm gonna let you down!"

"Are you ready, Tatsumi?" Ben asked.

"Ready as I ever be!" Tatsumi said.

Nyau sighed, "Looks like you gonna really use it huh, sport?"

"It's kinda cute how you were worried about my old friend," Ben said.

Nyau just about had enough, "YOU. WILL. DIEEEE!" Nyau jumped in the air, heading straight for the boys.

"Go extreme Tatsumi, with all the fire in your soul!" Bulat yelled. As the winds picked up, the hilt opened up and electrical surges poured out. Tatsumi got ready.

"INCURSIO!" Tatsumi summoned. Within minutes, everyone on that boat was in a place of shock. Ben activated his Ultimatrix and slammed the dial down while a creature summoned from the sword rose up with its arms folded, morphed into a dragon and shaped itself to fit Tatsumi's body.

When it was all over, Tatsumi, now as Incursio, and Upgrade stood side by side.

"Esdeath's army committed nothing but murder after murder using Night Raid's name. Now it's time for you to pay!" he threatened.

"Yeah, like he said!" Upgrade said.

"Yeah, you two must think you guys are pretty special now don't you?" Nyau said offended.

"I can feel it," Incursio said, "The power is amazing!"

"But do you want to feel more?" Upgrade suggested.

"What do you mean?" Incursio said.

Nyau's eyes widened, "Oh...oh no...now I know why he transformed into that blob!"

"What?" without warning, Upgrade morphed into Incursio shocking both a dying Bulat and a terrified Nyau. Within minutes, Incursio was enwrapped with advanced Galvan technology. He became taller, heavier, and weaponized. He was more than a knight in armor, he was something else. He was an armored soldier. His battle armor quickly resembled that of Incursio's except it provided more protection. His arms were armed with rocket launchers and lasers. The sword he had was upgraded to have a double bladed hilt to the side, green energy surged around the blade.

"Whoa!" Tatsumi said.

"Holy moly," Bulat said speechless.

"What the hell? Th-that's cheating! I call hacks! I call bullshit!" Nyau said with fear.

"Despite that weird bonding," Bulat said, "Incursio has bonded with you!"

"B-Ben? What am I suppose to...?" suddenly, Incursio's arms transformed beam cannons. And without a moment's notice, it open fired at the deck blowing a hole in it, "Oh crap."

"Oh shit," Nyau said backing up, "I-I cannot compete with that! That thing is not an Imperial Arms! That thing...I don't even know what that is!"

"Isn't this overkill?" Incursio said.

"Try asking Shorty Mc. Short-Shorts!" Upgrade said.

Nyau has had enough. His eyes dilated uncontrollably. He was seeing nothing but red. He gritted his teeth, his anger was about to explode.

"Jokester huh? You think you're funny? EAT THIS YOU BLACK-GREEN PIECE OF SHIT!" Nyau screamed flying over towards them.

"Talk later, let's fight!" Upgrade said.

"You don't kill!"

"I'll turn around, just go!" And with that, Incursio charged at Nyau only for rocket boosters to form on his back accelerate an already fast Incursio. Incursio pulled back his fist just as when Nyau was about to strike.

Speaking of Nyau, he slowed down when he came to the realization that this fight was going to be his last.

"Oh...fuck me," Nyau said before his entire half of his upper torso was obliterated by the aftershock Incursio had in that punch. His body exploded with blood, gushing Incursio's face in a pool of red liquid. Nyau's remaining head was slapped on the ground.

"Heh, what do you know? Is this is how strong you guys are right here and now, then there's not a single doubt in my mind, boys," Bulat said before his body began to shut down, "Go as far as you can, Tatsumi. And Ben, please look after Night Raid. Protect them. I'll be watching over you all." Upgrade and Incursio defused and transformed back to normal; they rushed to aid their friend only to find that it was too late.

"I won, Bro," Tatsumi said, saddened. Ben stood behind him. Anger and sadness raged through him. He stood silent, "I - we won because of you..." Tatsumi mourned for his fallen friend. Ben looked back at the ocean, seeing the Empire. The more he saw it, the more hatred he felt. He wanted nothing more but to destroy it. Things got worse when Ben saw Tatsumi break down in tears. Ben hugged his friend and sobbed alongside him.

Ben wanted justice.

He wanted to avenge his friend's death.

...

At a plundered village, a little girl sat on a pile of bodies. She had short black hair in a twin-tail style and black eyes. She wore a black sailor uniform and wore a red belt that had a red side skirt cover like Akame's. She also wore red gauntlets like Akame. She sang a made-up, innocent but a creepy tune.

"Human bodies are so amusing!" Kurame said.

"The only way to pluck out the weeds of rebellion is to pull directly from the roots," said a Girl.

"Sending supplies to a foreign tribe is a serious crime. We did what we had to do," said a Man.

Suddenly, a Messenger appeared with a note, "Kurame, a message. You're needed at the Imperial Capital."

Kurame ate a cookie, "Huh? They only asked for me?"

"Yeah, that's right, apparently you have been personally been selected to join a new group of six," said the Messanger.

"A new group of six?" asked the Girl.

"I heard that they were planning a new unit!" said the Man. This got Kurame excited. She stood up and finished off the last of her cookies. She stood on top of the tower of the layers of the dead and wiped the crumbs off her skirt.

"Maybe I get to see you again after all,...Big Sister," she said as the wind blew on her raven black hair.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hello everyone, this one is one of my longest chapters. There might be more though lol. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and like always, please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated and until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu._

 **PEACE!**


	20. Kill the Bull

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hello, guys! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for Ultimate ga Kill! You guys thought I've forgotten ya. lol. Anyway, school is about to start soon, but I do not have 5 classes like last time. Boy, was that a nightmare. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I had fun writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thanks! :)**

* * *

ブルを殺す

 **XX: Kill the Bull**

Ben woke up earlier that morning feeling a little groggy. He didn't feel as heroic or as eccentric as he once did. The image of Bulat's death never escaped him. He had avoided everyone for the past few days. The image was stuck in his mind like a fly on a flytrap. He had heard from no one for the past few days. They might have gotten the message that Bulat's death struck Ben the hardest. Akame, one of the members in charge of keeping an eye on him, sat by the door most of the days he was out of commission reading a book, but today she was out with Tatsumi helping him train before she could go back and watch Ben.

He heard three knocks on the door that morning. He groaned knowing that it could Akame being absolutely nosey or Leone being the bratty big sister. He slammed his head on his soft, white pillow.

"Go away," he muffled.

"It's me, Ben," said a soft voice. He knew where that voice sterned from.

Sheele.

Ben sighed and got up. He opened the door and saw a concerned Sheele toying with her fingers, "Did..."

"No one called me, Ben," she said, "I was...well concerned."

"Concerned about what?" Ben asked, "I seem to be doing okay?"

"Being cooped up in a hot room while smelling like a wild Danger Beast?" Sheele nodded her head left in confusion. Ben sighed and gave up.

"Good point," he sighed, "What do you want?"

"Just to talk," she said.

"Talk?"

Sheele nodded, "If it's okay with you?"

Ben sighed and invited her in. She looked around his room and spotted well...nothing.

"If you are looking for secrets, it ain't in here," he said.

"I see," she said, "Unlike many others, I'm not worried about your Imperial Arms," she said, "I know how powerful you are."

"How?"

"I just know," she said, "But to get to the meat of the story I want to..."

"If it's about Bulat," Ben interrupted, "It was my failings."

"It wasn't your fault, Ben," she said softly, pulling up a chair. Ben sat down on his bed, "It was no fault of your own."

"But I could have..."

"You've done enough," she said, "You have saved our lives many times. You worked and tried your hardest. It was no fault of your own. You may not know it but, I was once like you...well except that um..."

"I don't kill," Ben finished.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry," she apologized. Ben smiled. "Yeah, you don't kill. Why you don't? I mean...um...finishing..."

"Because I do not have the stomach for it and I believe that people can be rehabilitated in some way," Ben said.

"But sometimes, your words alone cannot reach the unreachable. Sometimes you have to do whatever you can to protect the ones you love the most, even if it means sacrificing your core beliefs," she said.

Ben, after hearing that, heard it before. Just before he came close to killing Kevin, Gwen had to snap him out of it. He still had that core notion of hatred and betrayal Kevin struck into his heart, but the hero in him was still there. He didn't want to admit it, but Sheele was right. Had he killed Nyau right then, Bulat would have been alive.

Sheele, though airheaded, understood what Ben stood for, but wanted to plant a seed of realism for reference. Ben sighed.

"There was a time when I almost killed my best friend," Ben said. Sheele got confused and interested. Not interested as in good, but in worry. Sheele, as of this moment, saw Ben as a 'classical hero'. Not an assassin or a murderer. She was shaking at the notion of Ben Tennyson, the guy with monsters that can destroy an entire country if not the world, was about to use his Ultimatrix for murder. Compared to Akame, Ben would have been the most dangerous assassins if pushed too far. He would have made her look like Seryu in seconds if he was driven to kill.

"Kevin was about to kill my cousin. I tried everything. I tried talking. Imprisonment. Everything! It was then I realized that Kevin, my best friend was so bloodlust, I had to put him down. I didn't thank god, but the thought of me doing it was...it was unlike me," he said.

"So you were thinking about protecting the people you loved the most," Sheele said, "No one said it's an easy decision."

"No one told me that being a hero would be an easy job," Ben giggled.

"And a hero you are," Sheele said. Ben looking up to see a smiling Sheele, "You saved Tatsumi and the Resistance. Bulat would have been happy," she kissed him on the forehead. Ben's eyes dilated as his cheeks flushed once Sheele got close. His eyes zoomed into her window. Once she pulled back, Ben's heart rushed into 60 miles an hour before it slowed.

"Anyway, I don't think a strong hero would last long in a battlefield if they are in their room all day. Akame, well...she asked..."

Ben stood up, "So someone did ask you to come and check on me. And that person happens to be Sword Girl," Ben joked softly. Sheele giggled.

"She asked to see if you want to train with her," she said, "She also said that you have to get some air."

Ben got up and stretched, "Well she is right though. I do feel kind of light and drowsy."

"Not to mention fumbly," Sheele giggled.

Suddenly, Akame barged into the room carrying a tray of food. She was looking worried though bothered to hide it. Sheele saw Akame and then back at Ben.

"I got to go," Sheele said, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

Ben nodded. After Sheele left, just before looking back at Ben, Akame walked inside with the tray. She sat it on the table by the window and sat on the chair pulled up by Sheele.

"Akame, I..."

"No need," Akame spoke, "Tatsumi told me everything."

"It's about me turning into Upgrade huh?" Ben sighed, "Well...I don't..."

"No, it's not Upgrade," she said.

"Then what?" Akame wanted to tell him what's been going through her mind as of late. It wasn't romance by any chance, but more of a thank you. But she doesn't know how to give that said thank you. Her previous thoughts were that Ben was too privileged to even care about the cause. Ben was too dangerous. Ben could not be trusted and etcetera. She knew Ben was powerful. But how powerful? That's the question that scares her the most.

Ben was confused about Akame. He couldn't trust her because of the power he wielded. He had feelings that Akame would try to kill him if he was ever disarmed and such. Every time she sees or hears a new transformation she would like info on those creatures and tell Ben to train with either her or Tatsumi.

"Train with me," she said, "Even with your strongest forms you can still be defeated by your enemies," she dodged her gut.

Ben nodded, "Alright, sure whatever." Ben said.

Akame nodded and gave him his tray of food, then suddenly, Akame kissed him on the nose, "I'm glad you're safe." She left and closed the door leaving Ben confused and yet red in the face.

"I can understand why Sheele kissed me, a little bit," Ben rationalized, "But why did Akame?"

* * *

Inside the palace inside of the Imperial Capital was a fairly muscular young man of above average height with short dark blue hair and eyes. Like Tatsumi, he also had a cowlick. He wore a blue leather jacket and a red scarf with an anchor on it. The scarf was said to be his symbol of justice. Under that was a white shirt with a single blue line down the middle. He also wore a pair of gray jeans with a belt and dark blue boots. He carried his Imperial Arms on his back. Wave stood outside the door excited to meet his new comrades while carrying a large bag of fish he brought from his home village.

He opened the door with great enthusiasm, "Greetings friends!" he shouted. Unfortunately, when he opened the door sitting there ominously was a large man wearing a mask.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" he said quickly closing the door.

"Oh God, that's probably the interrogation room! Gosh, I'm such an idiot," he said sitting on the floor. He took out a piece of paper from his back pocket and then looked up to check that the room he barged into was the room he was supposed to be in.

"Are you kidding me?" he said with fear, "I'm supposed to be working with that guy?"

He entered the room again and closed the door nervous as all hell. He took a seat far away from the man as he possibly could. The masked man stared at Wave ominously, making the former Navy veteran nervous.

"Oh crap, what did I do?" he thought, "Why is that creep staring at me like that?" Wave was becoming increasingly nervous until the door opened again. He turned around saw a young woman wearing a black uniform with a red tie carrying a bag of cookies walking towards the table.

He was excited to meet her.

"Ahh, it's a normal person!" Wave thought. He walked over to her while Kurame was snacking on her cookies, "Hey, my name is Waaaahaaay!"

Kurame surrounded her body to protect her bag of cookies, "Stay away from my cookies."

"Never mind not normal!" he noted, "Sorry, if I bothered you," he said sadly.

"Damn these guys are wackjobs!" Wave thought.

When the door was slammed open again, Wave saw another young woman with auburn hair. Seryu's clothes were altered slightly. _Very_ slightly. On the center of her Imperial uniform was a rough symbol of the Ultimatrix under an interdictory circle, "Hello my fellow, Ben 10 Killers! I am Seryu Ubiquitous here to spread awareness of the threat known as Ben Tennyson!" she said proudly, "The man who can transform into a damn dinosaur and a radio demon must be given swift justice!"

Wave was confused and disturbed.

"Who the hell is Ben Tennyson?" he thought, "And what did he do to piss her off?"

She bowed and greeted a feminine man wearing a lab coat, Dr. Stylish with rose petals, "Come and greet us with your gracefulness, Dr. Stylish," she introduced.

Dr. Stylish was an incredibly flamboyant man who loved experimenting with various things or in some cases people, "I love a good, dramatic introduction. It is the very definition of **_stylish_**! You captured my masculine grace!" he said.

"Oh now it's this guy?" Wave thought.

"Oh my! You're just a little country boy! You're just too adorable by far!" Dr. Stylish said, "I'll polish you up there cowboy. So don't be shy!" he winked.

Wave was creeped out, "I think he **_likes_ ** me!"

Finally, standing into the room was a calm man with fair hair color with a nice soothing tone in his voice. He wore all white and had golden eyes.

"Oh hello there, the name's Wave," Wave introduced bored out of his mind.

"Oh, hey, you can call me Run. The pleasure's all mine!" he said. Wave, seeing how sane he was held his hand in celebration.

"Amazing! A person who doesn't freak me out!" After everyone got settled, Bols, the masked guy gave everyone tea and apologized for scaring his coworkers upon first entry. Especially to Wave. Seryu, on the other hand kept ranting about how much she wanted to kill Ben Tennyson to which caught Wave's attention.

"Who's Ben Tennyson?" Wave asked the disturbed young woman. Seryu turned and smiled.

"Ben Tennyson is a cancer to this world!" she said, her smile turning into a frown, "He was responsible on sending me and Koro to the hospital because we were hunting down some criminals!"

Wave got confused and then angry, "So this criminal is still running free?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh don't get me started that you're buying this crap," Kurame said to Wave, "There is no way in hell a person can transform into a dinosaur and then a damn radio!"

"I saw it with my own two eyes!" Seryu protested, "Ben Tennyson is a threat! He has this...this Imperial Arms he calls, 'The Ultimatrix' that can transform him into Danger Beasts never been recorded in the record books! A dinosaur, a bipedal tiger..." Koro growled whenever she said, "bipedal tiger", "and a blue robotic, radio thing!"

"You know what I can transform into? Me Not Giving a..."

Suddenly, the door barged open, "What the hell are you guys doing in here!?"

Wave, getting offended by this, after letting go the crazy rhetoric spewed by an unstable Seryu walked to the tall woman wearing a mask to confront her until the woman flipped him over.

"You never know who's an assassin! Do not be careless," she warned.

The Woman targeted Run who dodged her attacks, "This person has good reaction speed," she noted.

Suddenly, Seryu flew from behind the Woman, carrying all of her Ben 10 hate and enforcing it towards her target, only for her to be smashed to the floor as well as her pet Koro.

"You cannot attack from behind when your bloodlust is so easily sensed," she said.

Kurame snuck from behind, pulled out her sword and sliced her mask off, "I'm not gonna hold back," she said with a cookie in her mouth, "Even if it is just a game."

The Woman's mask crumbled off from her face revealing Esdeath smiling at her members, "Must be the Imperial Arms Yatsufusa . Just as sharp as expected," she noted.

Wave sighed in disappointment to know that his Superior Officer was a complete mental case.

...

Outside of the Palace, the group walked in their suits and ties later in the day. Esdeath informed her new team about the threat faced them, however, Seryu, still shot from her defeat against a certain 16-year-old boy, still warned her and her team members about the man to which her team members sighed in frustration - except for Esdeath. She just ignored it thinking it was all a fairy tale.

"After we visit the Emperor, we'll have a little party," she announced.

Wave responded a confused and shocking, "What? We're gonna meet the Emperor?"

"With all due respect, are we taking things a bit too quickly?" Run asked.

Esdeath turned around with a smug, "I prefer to get the tedious things over with," she stated.

"Oh, by the way, General," Dr. Stylish began, "Have you come up with a super fierce name for the squad yet?"

"Yes," Esdeath sneered, "We are an independently mobile team charged with hunting down elusive gangs of vicious murderers. Therefore, I would like to be called, The Jaegers," she said.

...

Back in the kitchen, Wave and Bols were fixing dinner for the squad, though he was confused on why he and Bols were the only ones in the squad that knows how to cook. He was about to put the spinach in the pot until Bols stopped him, "Wave, the spinach goes in last. It'll whither if you put it in too soon."

"You're right, I'm sorry!" Wave apologized, "Anyway, I wanted to tell you about how much of a nice guy you are, Bols," Wave said. Bols was bothered by this that he completely chopped off the head of a fish too fast. It was still a clean cut though.

"N-No, no, no. I'm afraid that I'm not all that nice," Bols said.

...

Back in the meeting, Seryu was talking to Esdeath while Kurome was toying with Koro, "Have you seen a guy with a green jacket? If you do, that man is Ben Tennyson! He's a dangerous psychopath that must be brought to justice pronto!" she said.

"And how much of a threat is he?" Esdeath asked, curious, "Is he tied to Night Raid?"

"I don't know. But sources says that he attacked them once and disappeared from them. But still, he cannot be trusted to live!" she said.

Esdeath's interest sparked, though was clouded with skepticism, "He seems like a dangerous individual. I will look into it."

Kurome sighed, "Anyone would buy anything these days."

"Thanks! Also, is there anything you do in your free time?" Seryu asked.

"Torturing prisoners. Learning new methods of torture, but as of just recently. I'm interested in falling in love!" she said openly shocking everyone in the room.

"Anyway, I heard an extra Imperial Arms!" Esdeath said.

"One that is not the fictional watch wielded by a fictional boy you get wet over, you crazy nut!" Kurome chewed her cookie.

Seryu growled at Kurome, "Yes, besides that, it's a scissor type weapon I reclaimed from evil! - before..."

"Don't you dare..." Kurome warned.

Seryu stuck her tongue out. She faced Esdeath, "We couldn;t find anyone who could use it."

"The Minister would confiscate it if we don't find a wielder, which would be a waste. To make things interesting, let's turn our little search into a game!" she suggested.

...

Tatsumi, Ben, and Sheele met Lubbock at a bookstore trying not to be seen as possible by the locals. Sheele walked very close to Ben even to the point that Ben and Tatsumi noticed. Even a jealous Lubbock. Once inside, Lubbock and Tatsumi snickered. Ben was confused.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," Tatsumi said trying to hold his giggle. Ben turned around to see Sheele very close to him. Ben became VERY uncomfortable when she gets TOO close.

"I wonder how Akame would feel about this?" Lubbock giggled.

"Okay, what is this?" Ben said.

"Nothing man. Just nothing!" Tatsumi giggled as Lubbock pressed the books down to unveil a passageway.

"You guys are weird," Ben said until Sheele (who hid her own laughter) tapped on his shoulder. He turned to her only for her to point downwards towards his pants. Ben quickly became red in the face. He turned towards the door, got his hands in his pants and straightened up.

"Seems like Ben's weakness is girls," Tatsumi giggled as both boys walked down the halls following a disappointed Sheele and an embarrassed Ben to which he had to rip a towel from the rack to cover up his friend's window.

"Just bear with me," Ben said, "It'll distract me."

Down below, the once giggling group of boys met the clown, cat girl herself. Leone bawled out laughing after hearing about Ben's "little accident", "Oh smooth, Ben. Real smooth! Hahahahahahaha!" Leone laughed.

"Oh harty har!" Ben yelled, "And nice job being secretive."

"Hey at least you covered her tits because now, your 'friend' won't jump up on occasion now would he?" Lubbock laughed. Ben growled.

The laughter ceased once Tatsumi grabbed a Wanted poster from his back pocket showing Mine sticking her tongue out.

"There's only a few of us that could still be seen out there without suspicion," Lubbock said.

"The whole Capital's going crazy over the new police force called the Jaegers I believe," Ben said.

"Exactly," Tastumi finished.

"That's because Esdeath is leading them. She's a pretty big deal in this town, Ben. You don't want to mess with her. Even with your powers, she will find a way to kill you," Lubbock said.

"I believe that," Ben said.

"Is this Esdeath chick really all that dangerous?" Tatsumi asked.

"You have no idea," Lubbock said.

Lubbock Ben and Tatsumi the story of what made Esdeath so infamous in the eyes of the Rebellion. After that, Ben and Tatsumi were terrified.

"That's just sick!" Ben said.

"That's just sick how she jailed those people before letting them go," Tatsumi said.

"But wait a minute, from the Empire's POV, she was instigating the rebellion," Ben added.

"Yep, that was what Esdeath was trying to do," Lubbock yawned, "Yet, she wants to stir up another uprising so she can get her kicks on the battlefield forever."

"She sounds like a crazy person off her meds," Ben said. Sheele giggled. Leone lied down and yawned.

"That was a close one," Leone said, "I made the right choice of me not picking a fight with her by myself!" she said, "Imean you had to murder a million people to get a reputation like hers!"

"I think Ben can win," Sheele shared her opinion.

Everyone stared at her, "Are you trying to give him an ego boost? He already had a boost downstairs ago, don't give him a mental erection!" Lubbock said annoyed.

"I'm saying that with all the monsters and Imperial Officers he fought, I think he can win. I believe that he can. Can you?" she said outspokenly. Ben had to side with Tatsumi. Ben knew the limits of his powers, and the sheer overconfidence could get him killed in a world like this. It was nice to hear optimism, but this was clearly not a time for blind egos.

"Thanks," Ben said, "But I have to side with Tatsumi and Lubbock here. I was almost killed at the deck of the ocean liner back when Tatsumi and I fought those Three Beasts. My watch was off most of the day because of my rapid transformations."

"Oh," Sheele said.

"Oh Ben," Lubbock said, "If you want, you can check her out for herself. They are hosting a martial arts tournament. Besides, it's a good way to let off steam after being stressed out for a few days," Lubbock showed Ben the poster, "There's a cash prize for the winner."

Ben took the poster from Lubbock and studied it, "Cash prize huh? Seems fair."

* * *

 **AN:** _Hello all! This is MegaRdaniels giving you the 20th chapter of the story!_ Sorry _, it took so long, had a lot of personal issues that needed meddling lol. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu._

 **PEACE!**


	21. Kill the Rescue Team

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hello, guys! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for Ultimate ga Kill! I have just announced that soon a webcomic based on my** **fan fiction stories will be coming out. The poll is already out for you all to vote. Anyway, with that out of the way, let's get into, "Ultimate ga Kill!" ENJOY!**

* * *

レスキューチームを殺す

 **XXI: Kill the Rescue Team**

Ben returned from the Imperial Capital after denying participating in the Martial Arts Championship. It would have been a major giveaway to his identity and Night Raid would have compromised. It was smart for Leone to push back and banned Ben from ever partaking from an event like this. He didn't have a problem with this. Not in the slightest. He was getting tired from rapidly transforming every day.

He dropped on his mattress, ready to sleep until he heard a knock on the door. He moaned and suffocated his face with his soft, white pillow.

"Akame, I'm not in the mood to fight," Ben said.

"It's not Akame," said a familiar, soft voice.

Ben furrowed and removed the pillow. Sheele came inside the room relieved that Ben had declined just before Leone banned him. She was carrying a red book with her to which she lied on the side of the table right by the door.

"Sheele?" Ben was shocked, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Checking on you," Sheele said, "If it's not a problem." She stuttered. Ben was quick to stop her.

"N-no, no problem at all," Ben said, "I have no problem with you being here. So what's up?"

Sheele turned around, she played with her fingers, "I was just wondering if you would like to..."

"Train?" Ben guessed. Sheele laughed.

"No," she giggled, "I know how strong you are already."

"Oh," Ben blushed.

"I was wondering if you would like to...take a walk somewhere?" she asked, "It could take the mind off things for awhile."

Ben was about t immediately respond with a yes, but something inside of him pushed back. He remembered when akame asked him to take a walk, he was ambushed! Sheele wasn't as aggressive, but, according to the records he read, she was far more dangerous than anyone in the Hideout.

"How do I not know that this isn't some setup for a training session?" Ben asked, questioning her. Sheele understood Ben's fear but was a little annoyed at him. He should have known that not one day had she attacked him. And if she had, it was out of self-defense. But she calmly reassured Ben that things were going to be okay, "I do not have my Imperial Arms," she giggled.

"And, what is your Imperial Arms?" Ben asked, curious, "In fact, I never even seen yours."

"I can tell you if you walk with me?" Sheele asked. Ben, looked back at his bed. He wanted to rest, but what is one more walk's gonna do anyway. Ben shrugged.

"Alright then," he said.

...

On their way to the lake, Ben and Sheele were laughing on their way out from the woods. Ben wasn't as nervous to talk to her as he was back then. He still was nervous regarding how she actually looked, but the same could go for Sheele too. Every time she saw Ben, naturally, she would hide or walk the other way. But since the coming days, she had been interested in him. They had been walking in the woods for hours until they had reached for the said lake.

It was the same lake Sheele first trained Tatsumi on how to swim in armor, the story she shared Ben to which he saw it as weird.

"So this Exstase weapon," Ben began, "Those were the giant scissors you had?"

Sheele nodded, "It's my Imperial Arms. You see, Imperial Arms are mysterious and extremely powerful relics that exist in the world. They are rare, and only the strongest of warriors are able to wield them. Some have the appearance of equipment or weapons, while others seem to be living creatures. It is implied that a form of magic was used to create them, like my Exstace," she explained.

"So they must be powerful," Ben said, "It takes a skilled warrior to hone one of those things."

"Warriors like yourself?" Sheele furrowed.

Ben perked up, "Well, more like you. You carried a giant scissor like it was a teddy bear or something!" Ben deflected, "How much do you lift, girl?"

Sheele chuckled and flushed, "Good point."

Ben smiled and flushed.

"I know that it's not my place, but I told you how I got my Imperial Arms," she said, "How did you get yours?"

"My what?"

"Your watch on your wrist?" Sheele pointed. Ben smacked his hand on his head.

"Oh, my Ultimatrix," Ben said, "Well..." Before Ben went onto tell her the origins, he had to remember, this was not his world. And he was still wary of Akame. Akame figured out how to time him out, just think of how much other things she kept stored in her mind. She was like his own version of Batman.

That was a scary thought.

"If you're uncomfortable because of..."

"Hey, Sheele?"

Sheele looked at Ben, "How did Akame know how to transform me back?"

"She told me that she watched how _you_ did it. She and others are concerned about what you might do before, during, and after the revolution," she said.

"And you..."

"Questioned it," she finished, shocking Ben, "Not out loud, but Mine and I were on the same boat as Night Raid on keeping an eye on you before you saved us. You risked your life trying to protect us. And you did it again with Tatsumi. The thing is if you were from the Empire, and if you were a spy, you would have annihilated us. But you didn't. You saved us."

"Yeah, well..."

"Mine questioned if it were legitimate. She had me convinced that it might have been planned or something. That was refuted when we had to remember that she had no idea who you were, none of the Imperial Guard stopped or hesitated. We saw how you handled them. Mine's still skeptical, but I know a hero when I see one," she said.

"I understand their fears," Ben said, "But I am here to help."

"I believe you," she said, "But it would take a lot of time for Night Raid to feel the same too. Just be patient with them. It'll all blow over."

Ben smiled, "Thanks."

Finally, Sheele took a deep breath preparing to ask the big question, "So where are you from?" she asked, "Where you're REALLY from?"

Ben turned around confused and nervous. Sheele might have been light headed, but she wasn't stupid. She could recognize a fish out of water anywhere. Tatsumi was just one of the few.

Ben took a deep breath, "If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

Sheele nodded.

Ben took a deep breath again, "I am from Earth. But NOT this Earth. The Earth where the world like this could only exist in an anime: creatures like Danger Beast do not exist. Here you call them Danger Beast in my world, we call them aliens. I am from Bellwood, except that there, the Government is afraid of the people (now). And in this world, I'm a hero protecting everyone from outside threats. I've saved the world a plenty of times, especially from it getting destroyed by Vilgax, a galactic tyrant."

"Galactic?"

Ben held up his wrist, "This Ultimatrix stores millions of DNA samples of each alien allowing me to walk in their shoes." Ben went onto tell Sheele a quarter of his life, wowing her in the process proving her point that Ben was a stranger in their world, not an invader. He concluded on how he got here by the way of Professor Paradox.

"So those aren't Danger Beasts?" Sheele asked.

Ben nodded, "They're aliens. Creatures from the stars."

"There are other worlds out there?" Sheele asked looking up.

"Yep," Ben said, "From Earth to the end of the Ort Cloud there is life everywhere in the Milky Way. Believe me, I've seen some shit you would see in your nightmares and/or dreams," he finished.

Sheele became interested, "So your watch, it stores DNA of all the creatures you turn into?"

Ben nodded, "Yep and...keep this between you and me, Akame would have a heart attack if she knew half the stuff I told you."

"Agreed," she said, "It was nice for you to tell me."

"No problem," Ben said.

"And I understand why you refused to tell," Sheele said, "If you had told us that you were from another world, we would have killed you before you had the chance to transform. So, it was pretty smart for you to wait."

Ben sweated nervously, "Yeah!"

"Anyway," Sheele took off her clothes leaving only her purple bikini, "I'm going to swim across the river. Wanna join?"

Ben's face was as red as a tomato. Sheele was, and Ben had to admit, was pretty attractive. His eyes were frozen as he stared at her all around. Sheele was confused, "Ben, are you okay?"

Ben shook his head, snapping himself out from gazing at her body, "Y-yes, yes! YES! Why wouldn't I be?"

Sheele giggled, "Well come on! The river's not gonna wait on itself!" Sheele dove into the water. She rose back up from the waves, "Come in! Come! Come!"

"Alright!" Ben jumped off the cliff while switching on his Ultimatrix. A flash of green light blinded Sheele for a bit until she was pushed into shore by a large, black and yellow beetle creature.

"CANNONBOLT!" Cannonbolt yelled.

Sheele, now inshore, flipped her wet hair back and laughed. Cannonbolt shared when he realized how far he was from Sheele.

...

At the open space of the woods, Sheele and Ben shared funny stories about their adventures. Sheele was caught off guard about Ben's adventures, but she was interested in them regardless.

"This Kevin Levin person seems more like a big brother to you!" she said.

"The same big brother who tried to kill me."

"But that's siblings for you."

"Yeah," Ben finished.

"So, Ben, I have a question," she began.

"Shoot."

Sheele played with her hair, "Do you miss home?"

Ben nodded, "Everyday. I miss my cousin, my Grandpa, Mom, Dad, everyone. I even miss fighting the annoying Forever Knights," Ben laughed, "I was a hero in my world. Every other day I wake up and a new villain I had to fight. Days after, I sit back with my cousin and best friend at Mr. Smoothies and take a drink," Ben sighed, "I miss those days."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sheele said, "Maybe when this is all over, we can help you get home."

"Hopefully," Ben said.

"You will," Sheele said with a warm smile, "Oh and Ben, in your world, was there a...um...uh...a special someone?"

"A special...what?"

Sheele's eye popped, "Oh sorry!" She flushed wildly.

"Okay?" Ben giggled, "You're really funny."

"I am?" Sheele asked innocently.

Ben giggled. The two of them stared at each other's eyes and smiled at one another, awkwardly though. Ben giggled once again as Sheele blushed a bit.

"Hey Ben?"

"Mmhm?"

"In your world you came from, I was just curious. Was there a girl?" Sheele asked nervously playing with her hair.

"Oh yeah, many!" Ben said unaware of the question being asked. Sheele sighed and looked down.

"Oh!" Ben caught himself, "Oh you mean, _a_ girl."

Sheele smiled and nodded.

"Oh no," said Ben, "I'm as single as a lonely stone in a lake," he giggled, then his smile slowly turned into a frown, "My first love Julie had to break up though."

Sheele rose her left brow, "Who's Julie?"

"Julie was the most amazing girl I had ever met," Ben continued, "She was resourceful and gifted. She was always by my side when I needed her, but...when my secret identity was exposed, she was getting more and more in danger. She was kidnapped, beaten, tortured, all around. Just to get to me. Eventually, I had to break it off. It was painful for the both of us, but I thought it was the right thing to do. I don't want anyone hurt or dead. I'm..." Ben teared up. He was about to collpase until Sheele picked him up and held him.

"You're not dangerous," Sheele said, "Far from it. I've met a lot of dangerous people in this world, people who wouldn't think twice to claim your life. You? You're a hero. A man who would sacrifice everything - even your own life to save others. That's the courage this world needs right now," Sheele said.

Ben looked up at Sheele and wiped away his tears and gave her a small, but a sweet smile. Without warning, Ben surrounded Sheele in a tight bear hug. Sheele coughed and hugged him right back.

"Thanks, Sheele," he said.

"My pleasure, Ben," Sheele said.

...

Akame was in Ben's room walking back and forth. She was worried, not of Ben, but of Tatsumi. Word got out that when Leone and Lubbock went to the arena, something bad happened. She needed Ben's help.

When Ben entered his room that night, Akame turned around in tears. Ben was confused.

"Akame?" He closed the door, "What's wrong?"

"Tatsumi's gone missing!" Akame said, "He's missing!"

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know," she said.

"Could you go there and get him?"

"No. It's too risky. I cannot be seen in public like that. If they catch me, I'm dead. And our mission would be compromised," she said.

"What about Night Raid?"

"A few of them can be seen, but that number has been dwindling a lot lately," Akame continued, "Ben, can you go to the Imperial Capital and rescue him? The last thing on my mind is another teammate dead! Please?"

Ben's face turned serious, "You can count on me."

...

Ben was outside of the Hideout searching through his playlist, "Let's see, let's see..." He switched on his roster to check which alien he would need to that could best appropriately fit for this mission. He knew he had to fly there, but after reading files on Esdeath, choosing an alien proved to be difficult. He couldn't just go in and just blow up the place like it was nothing. He had to strategize.

"If Esdeath is as good in using her ice powers as the record claims," Ben said, "Looks like its time for..."

"Ben?" Ben's hand was in the air ready to slap down the faceplate with the hologram of Big Chill. It wasn't as soft as he remembered from Sheele, it was rather dry and smooth sounding.

"Akame?"

He turned around and saw her carrying chicken leg "You didn't eat. I cooked you a leg in case you get hungry."

"Okay then!" Ben said, getting the leg from Akame, "Thanks!"

"And Ben? Please, come back safe," she begged.

Ben scoffed, "As if I won't."

Akame smiled. Ben turned back around and slapped the watch down, blinding Akame in a bright green light. When the light died down, standing there was a blue moth-man with an imobile mouth.

"BIG CHILL!" Big Chill said gravely as he took off. Akame looked in the air as Big Chill flew east towards the Imperial Capital, unbeknownst to her, Sheele stood far behind in the background seeing Ben fly in the sky as Big Chill. After hearing that he would eventually had to face Esdeath, she silently walked away from the Hideout chasing Ben down.

 _~If Ben is going to the Imperial Capital, there's a big chance he's gonna run into trouble~_ , she said, holding a large kitchen knife, the hilt was wrapped around in white, duct tape, _~I may not have my Imperial Arms, but I do come prepared to attack anyone who omes in my way - especially against the Officer that attacked us. Ben, please be careful until I get there.~_

* * *

 **AN:** _Hello everyone from Internet-Land! This is your friend, MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter, the Twenty-First chapter of the story, "Ultimate ga Kill!". Well, there's a great chance that Seryu and Ben are gonna fight again. Only one can truly tell in the next chapter. Also, I have put a poll up for you all to vote on which fanfiction story you guys want adapted into a webcomic. Until we meet again, this is MegaRdaniels signing off again._

 **PEACE!**


	22. Kill the Imprisoned Soul

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **Hey, guys! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "Ultimate ga Kill!". I am here to make a special announcement. As you all know you all have enjoyed my fan fiction stories. Well, I am writing a book thanks to the wonderful people here who have supported me. Well, I have finished a book, but now I gotta register it to the copyright office instead of doing it a Poor Man's Copyright. Jesus Christ how that was a bad idea. Now my manuscript is lost forever. :(**

 **It took me 3 years for me to write. 3 years. The book is called, "The Legend of the Sky-Titans: The Son of Alpha". It's the first book in a series I'm planning to release this year. If you all are interested, please click the link on my profile page after reading.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated.**

 **Thanks, guys! :)**

* * *

投獄された魂を殺す

 **XXII: Kill the Imprisoned Soul**

Akame was in the dining room pondering on what happened. The news of Tatsumi's rent kidnapping broke her, but what really worried her was her endangering Ben to this kind of mission. She knew the Empire from the back of her hand, and from the overheating of her gut, she knew she made a bad mistake. Ben was not a killer by any means, however, Esdeath was. She was a bloodthirsty killer and if she found out about Ben's abilities, all hell would break loose.

However, she kept hope by the side that Ben would defend himself against Esdeath - however as small as it was. It was impossible to linger on vast amounts of hope when you feel your spine frozen over the pit of guilt.

She sent Ben to die.

She sat there with a small mirror facing her, the moon shone brightly from behind enhancing her reflection, "I hope you're happy now."

Akame's eyes shot open, hearing her reflection, "What did you say?" She turned to look at a twisted look at her reflection. She had a mess, short black raven hair halfway covering her face, a long, dry scar stretching from her upper cheek to her chin, and a sick, twisted smile.

"You heard me," it said, "You sent overpowered mess to die."

Akame was shocked at her reflection, "He is not a..."

"Look at him. Look at what he is! He is armed with a watch that can transform him into anything he wants! Hell, he could destroy this base if he wanted to. I wonder why he hasn't?"

"Ben's not like that!" Akame protested.

"You said the same thing about Kurome, and now look what happened! She gets wet by thinking about stabbing you in the back of the neck! What makes you think Ben won't do the same - if not worse? He could be a rogue Imperial Arms user!"

"He saved our lives."

"But why did he?" the reflection asked, "Was it for the bottom of his heart? - or was it to bring our guard down? It's like the old saying goes, 'Common Sense isn't all too common in people,'" it concluded, "Face it, Ben Tennyson is a target - a threat that must be annihilated before HE annihilate us!"

Akame lowered the mirror as her mind slowly begun to warp, "You're right."

She got up, picked up her sword and left the Hideout without anyone noticing - all except one man who stood listening by the wall outside of the kitchen. Paradox begun to worry about his young friend, "Ben, you have to be on guard."

...

Ben walked in the woods that night tracking down Tatsumi. It had been 45 minutes since he had transformed into Wildmutt and now he had finally reached his peak. He emerged from the thick, thorn bushes and FINALLY saw Tatsumi at the edge of the cliff with some strange woman with long, sky-blue hair. Ben had to stop and take cover.

"I'm gonna take a quick glance and assume that must be that Esdeath chick," Ben said nervously, "She looks extremely intimidating and scary. I have to move slowly. She has Tatsumi around him so this may not be an easy feat. Poor guy. Alright..." Ben activated his Ultimatrix, "Which of my friends should I introduce her too?"

Meanwhile, Sheele was only a few feet behind Ben. It had been hours since she tracked him down, Ben much less with Tatsumi, but at least she was almost there by reaching him. Her main goal was to protect him since she and the rest of Night Raid - excluding Tatsumi, know how powerful she was. Ben was infinitely ignorant to underestimate her.

By the time she got close, Ben was about to slam his Ultimatrix down until suddenly, Sheele emerged from the bushes and tackled him down, "No!"

Both of them landed on the ground, behind a stone pillar; Tatsumi and Esdeath looked back, "What the hell was that?" Tatsumi asked. Esdeath and Tatsumi both looked back towards the front.

"Ben, do not fight her!" Sheele warned on top of Ben, restraining from using his watch.

"Sheele? What are you doing?"

"Saving your life," Sheele said, "You do not know how powerful Esdeath is?"

"But Akame says..."

"Akame overestimated your powers," Sheele said, "Heed me, Ben, Esdeath is not a normal opponent. Her name literally has the word 'death' in it." Ben, understanding her worry, could not grip on leaving Tatsumi. He needed to be rescued. He needed to be saved - even though there was absolutely no certainty that he was being harmed, but to Ben, Esdeath was issuing mental manipulation against him. And that by far was FAR worse than physical damage.

Ben gently pushed her off and stood up; Sheele stood up, "Ben, I..."

"I know you're worried about me," Ben said with a smile, "But, I've dealt with people like this before - even though Esdeath may seem like a new flavor of ice cream - I can take it."

"But Ben..."

"Trust me," Ben winked, "Besides, if we don't save Tatsumi, who will?"

Sheele was stubborn to let Ben go on with this, but she knew he was right. Esdeath was a complete psychopath and a straight opportunist - but Ben was smart, he had a bunch of monsters in his rosters he could choose from. Honestly, he knew that if he chose a form that could potentially cause a lot of damage, he would be exposed. He stepped forward his arm ready to smash the faceplate - but then something came up.

He began to think.

He lowered his arm and relaxed staring at Tatsumi as Esdeath got close. Ben's face dropped until Sheele's hand draped on his shoulders, "You'll find a way to save him," she said.

"Yeah," Ben said with a sigh as Sheele turns him around, until...

BOOM!

The shockwave blasted the two of them to a pillar; when they got up, Ben and Sheele were awakened to a brand new, hellish world. A wall of fire far off in the distance had spread throughout the forest letting off intense heat and light, burning everything in its path.

"Oh dear God," Ben said in terror.

"Ben?" Sheele was concerned about the young changeling, "We have to go."

"Ben!?" Ben immediately turned to a stunned and terrified Tatsumi looking frozen as Esdeath turned around to see the boy in the boy in the green jacket, Ben Tennyson. At first, she had no idea who the boy was, so naturally, she dismissed it until she saw the little mark on the left side of his jacket. Thinking it could be a coincidence, she wrote it off.

"Who exactly are you?" Esdeath asked holding Tatsumi tightly, "If you are here with Night Raid..."

"Technically, you can call me Life Support," Ben said angrily. Sheele, knowing that there was no way out of this, faced Esdeath with Ben. She pulled out her large kitchen knife and got in her kata, "Now I'm a say this just one time, give us Tatsumi - or else."

~You had to add the 'or else' in that?~ Tatsumi was shocked that Ben was acting extremely reckless.

"So the stories are true. You're the mysterious Ben Tennyson, Seryu blabbered on about," Esdeath said, "No matter, an ally of Night Raid shall not live amongst me."

"And you're the psychopath who gets your kicks off of killing people," Ben gave Esdeath a hard look, "People like you belong in prison."

"How adorable, playing Policeman," Esdeath teased.

Sheele slowly walked in front of Ben protectively while Tatsumi slowly inched away from conflict. He didn't have his Imperial Arms so he couldn't scoop out of there. But he had to do something. He had to think of a plan to at least gather some information. He was kidnapped yes, but it was something about Esdeath that caught his eye. He figured, if he could convince her somehow, she could be converted over to their side. He just had to escape the conflict and play victim long enough for him to not blow his cover.

He had to think this through.

"So you're protecting your little meat ticket. Nice, protect the weak while they're vulnerable," Esdeath said with a smirk, "I honestly do not know how Seryu managed to lose to a child like you.

Ben activated his Ultimatrix and programmed it to Heatblast, "Says the woman who has the hots for a teenage boy," Ben smacked the Ultimatrix faceplate back to the core blasting blinding green light to Esdeath. She shielded her eyes from the initial blast. When the light dimmed, standing over Ben's place was a humanoid, plant-like "Danger Beast" that had an overall green and black colored body, mostly with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding rocks. Its eyes were oval shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but were smaller. Also, its shoulders and head had red petals. It's elbows and legs had green frills sticking out. It was taller than an average human and had a distinct rotten stench that worsened with heat. It wore the Ultimatrix symbol on its chest.

"SWAMPFIRE!" Swampfire said with his trademark nasally voice. Swampfire looked around him and complained, "What? I programmed Heatblast! Ugh, gotta work this out then, I guess."

Never minding exchanging words, Esdeath seeing this power attacked immediately. She was in the air throwing ice projectiles at him. Swampfire formed a plant wall separating the ice spears and Sheele getting stabbed.

"Sheele, you have to take cover!"

"But Ben!"

"Don't argue with me! Swampfire can regenerate, I will be fine! Just hide!" Swampfire ordered.

Sheele was about to argue back, but she nodded and understood. She ran to the back keeping watch but her protective instincts still clung on.

Swampfire lowered the wall as it was about to give way. Just when he did, he was delivered a devastating kick to the face and an ice sock to the chin followed by another kick in the mouth. In the air, Swampfire threw seeds to the ground. Vines sprung up and wrapped Esdeath around. Swampfire crashed to the ground and got back up with a smug on his face.

"Ain't that...crap," Swampfire swallowed his words after Esdeath blew the vines to pieces with her ice attacks.

"You know, plants don't do well on ice!" Esdeath said firing ice beams at Swampfire to which he gladly returned it with streams of fire. The fire collided with the ice and pushed it back to Esdeath to which sprung her back a few inches. She turned back to see a raging plant man coming at her like a freight train smashing its barked fist through Esdeath's face like a plushie doll. She was in Swampfire's boxing circle for a minute until he uppercuts her to the air.

Esdeath, now enraged shot a rain of bullets of ice towards Swampfire to which he shielded himself, however, Esdeath took out her rapier and sliced Swampfire in half. She got up, breathing heavily with heavy wounds and bruises she received from Swampfire. Sheele was horrified.

"Nice job, boy," Esdeath said, "But the better warrior did win the day."

Sheele's stomach clutched together, her fists hardened, bleeding from her squeezing the blood from her veins. Her heart raced, beating her chest as if trying to escape, her skin reddened in hatred. Like a remote control controlling a machine, she walked over to Esdeath with her knife at hand, aiming the point of the knife to the top of her head. However, both women stopped when Swampfire laughed.

"You thought I would be dead from that?"

Esdeath shook and dropped her rapier, "What? How are you still...?"

"I'm a plant genius!" Swampfire quipped, "And plants regenerate!" Sheele smiled, "And since you like to go all out, how about I introduce you to a special little friend, "It's time to go Ultimate!"

* * *

 **AN:** _Yeah, pretty much of a short chapter, but next chapter, there's a surprise for everyone. Sorry for the delay. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I had written it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated and until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

 **PEACE!**


	23. Kill the Master Warrior

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hello, guys, this is MegaRdaniels giving you guys a BRAND NEW CHAPTER, "Ultimate ga Kill!" Throughout my break, I was on Writer's Block thinking on ways on how to make the Twenty-Third chapter work.**

 **Yo, you guys would not believe what happened right, so basically while I was writing this, my computer froze while I was writing this chapter. I did not save it AT ALL. So everything I had written, all 786 words of it were gone. So I was back to square one. It took a few days of reorganizing, but at least I got it done! :3**

 **YAAAAAAAAY!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I have. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated.**

* * *

マスターウォリアーを殺す

 **XXIII: Kill the Master Warrior**

Sheele froze when Swampfire evolved into a being, Ben called as "Ultimates". She watched them fight for a few minutes now and already Ultimate Swampfire was gaining the upper hand (though barely) against Esdeath. She was still worried though that if Esdeath was somehow defeated, she would alarm the Empire, and assuming that Seryu was still alive after that sonic blast, Ultimate Echo Echo delivered would only make matters worse.

Ben had a strict, "no kill" rule. He would only brutalize his opponents rather than kill them outright unless the situation called for it. He almost did it with Kevin, so what was stopping him from killing Esdeath?

Ben's no kill rule only lasts but for so long. He wasn't Batman nor was he Superman. His Grandfather, allegedly, had killed a few alien foes before in his plumber days.

She thinks that the reason that Ben does not want to kill them was that he generally believed that he could rehabilitate them.

At least that's what she thought.

She watched carefully as Ultimate Swampfire continued to fight against Esdeath. She became worried. As time went by, his Ultimatrix dimmed with power. Sheele had been watching Ben for over a half hour. He was barely landing a punch. Esdeath quickly took over and dominated the fight.

Tatsumi, on the other hand, was in an ultimatum. He knew that if he squared off against Esdeath, he and many of his friends would die. All he could do was watch in horror.

~Ben had battled people like her before~ Tatsumi analyzed, ~Had he stayed in that regular Swampfire transformation, he would have stood a chance - only but barely~.

Ultimate Swampfire was thrown to the ground, and was soon enveloped in a green flash, and then another before he was finally transformed back to human. Ben was in excruciating pain. He wounds screamed as they drooled blood from their mouths. He moaned as his bruises echoed in a bottomless chamber.

He tried to get up until Esdeath's boot pierced through his back. He screamed in pain.

"In pain I see. Must be a new concept, am I right?" Esdeath said cooly, waiting for Ben to fight back, "I wonder, what are you going to transform into next?"

Sheele had had enough of this. Just before Ben was able to push her off, Sheele came out from the bushes, jumped in mid air and delivered a powerful butterfly kick to her face, scrunching it like playdoh.

Esdeath spun around and crashed into a pillar. She shook it off and turned to see Sheele helping Ben up.

"Sheele?"

"I'm here, Ben," Sheele said with worry in her eyes, "She held him close, not letting go, "I was so..."

"...worried about your new pet?" Esdeath asked. Sheele loosened her grip and faced the sadist herself. She guarded Ben, blocking Esdeath's visage. Ben checked the status of his watch and discovered that it was in recharge mode, leaving virtually vulnerable to a person like Esdeath to seek the opportunity to kill him. He had to lay low until his watch reactivated.

Meanwhile, Sheele stared Esdeath down. She did not have her Imperial Arms Extase, but she was still a force to reckon with. She was on her kata ready to fight against Esdeath.

Sheele was absolutely livid. Seeing her friend being brutalized by this sadist pushed her over the edge. Sheele's heart thumped rapidly. Her blood boiled, evaporating in the air. Her casual, determined look hid her blind rage of a man slaughtering a crying pig in a slaughterhouse.

"Unlike your friend, you don't have your Imperial Arms, which could make this suicidal don't you think?" Esdeath explained.

"Unlike my friend here, I'm not merciful," Sheele spoke, "But I am going to give you to the count of three to leave."

Esdeath sniggered at Sheele; she guessed that Sheele was probably a member a Night Raid, she knew not to underestimate her like how she underestimated Ben. Sheele became extremely defensive of Ben when she got close. Esdeath drew her rapier at her mockingly, encouraging her to make the first move.

"And what if I don't yield to your demands, assassin?" Esdeath said with a smug.

"I'll hang you with your own guts from upon a tall tree where you bury your trophies," Sheele threatened with gritting teeth, "Stay away from, Ben."

Tatsumi was shocked. He knew how protective Sheele was to him, but not to this degree. Ben was shaken by this. Though it shouldn't come to no surprise, even when he was training with his friends at the Hide Out, Sheele would partially block his opponents from ever reaching him.

Now she was full-protector mode.

"Sheele, you don't have your giant scissors," Ben whispered.

"I'll be alright. Just lay low," Sheele said with a smile, "It'll be over before you know it. I promise." Her smile suddenly flipped to a determination. Unlike Ben, she was an assassin. She had a talent for killing. She slowly pulled out her kitchen knife and brandished it, showing Esdeath she meant business.

Ben took a step back. Sheele was not fooling around. She was ready to take a life.

"Why not show me?" Esdeath challenged, "Show me what you got."

"With pleasure," Sheele growled. She didn't waste time showing off what she could really do. She dashed her way towards Esdeath with great prowess and speed. Daft at her speed, Esdeath struggled to dodge and counter her attacks. Sheele was extremely aggressive and surprisingly calm. Esdeath was already struggling to strike and counter her attacks.

Ben's eyes were locked at how skillful of a fighter Sheele really was, he lowered his arms where he bore the Ultimatrix.

Meanwhile, Sheele landed blow by blow against the Sadist. Esdeath struggled to land a blow. When she tried to land a punch at Sheele's face, Sheele dodged it last minute and smashed her fist into Esdeath's face, sliced her stomach, broke her knee and shattered her chin while giving her a left hook of her leg towards her hips forcing her to hurl stomach acid from her mouth.

Esdeath was the ground in pain and before Sheele delivered the finishing blow, Esdeath tripped her over, took the knife and smashed the handle of the knife to her nose.

"My turn," she said with a smile.

Sheele took a step back and spat blood from her mouth, wiping it away from her lips. Seeing that Esdeath now possessed her knife, she was at an ultimatum. She was defenseless, and the only person that could defend her at this point would be Ben, but his Ultimatrix was not charged enough to do so.

Sheele understood this very well, and she did not care. She was very clear that she was not interested in the Ultimatrix but the person wearing it. She knew how powerful Ben was, but going after a person like Esdeath is like a Clownfish trying to eat a Great White Shark. It just wouldn't work.

"Come on little girl, unless you're scared," Esdeath toyed.

Sheele and Esdeath continued their fight, however, unlike last time, the tables had turned. Esdeath was gaining the upper-hand. Sheele struggled to land a simple blow towards Esdeath. And Esdeath, now knowing how Sheele fights, used this knowledge to gain the upper-hand against her opponent. Sheele was beaten more times than what Ben received.

"Sheele! Fight!" Ben yelled.

Suddenly, something terrible happened. Something that would change everything - forever. Esdeath sliced Sheele across her torso buried the handle of the blade inside the wound by kicking her towards Ben. Ben hurried over Sheele while she screamed in pain.

Tears flowed from both of their eyes. Esdeath approached them both. Ben was still injured from their last battle, but that's all about to change. Ben's growing anger fueled by hate only made his Ultimatrix glow brighter. It was already recharged, ready for use - but Ben now, because of the death of Bulat, became more and more livid against the Empire and those who participate in it.

Ben tried to protect Sheele as much as he could.

"So much for reinforcements right?" Esdeath said, "Whatever happened to that false bravado you had?"

"You're going down, lady," Ben said darkly.

"Excuse me?"

"Ben?" Sheele shakingly held Ben, "I got this. You just..."

"You're bleeding and hurt. You stay put - I'll end this," Ben said, gently pulling Sheele to the side. Sheele held on to Ben, trying to reassure him that she would be okay. Ben didn't buy it.

He walked forward to the already injured Esdeath, "You look pretty beat up," Ben said, "How about I turn it up a peg."

"Trying to be savvy, boy?" Esdeath giggled, "I've beaten one of Night Raid's top fighters, how can you beat me?"

"I'm not trying. Not anymore," Ben said revealing his Ultimatrix.

"That old thing? I've killed many with Imperial Arms. How's yours any different?"

"Very," Ben said. Sheele already saw the power Ben had in his arsenal, except for one function. She knew about the Ultimate forms and the original Omnitrix that stored them, but the one thing on what he was going to do was only going to confirm the fears Akame had while with Ben. Ben while talking to Esdeath toyed with his Ultimatrrix as if unlocking something.

Akame finally reached the point where Sheele and Ben discovered Tatsumi with Esdeath, and from what she discovered was anything but pleasant. Ben was incredibly injured but not as much as Sheele. Sheele was brutalized and was bleeding. Ben was protecting her as from what it looked like as she protected him from what she analyzed.

This went against everything she feared Ben of becoming, however she was curious on why Sheele was there in the first place. Did he tag her along or did she willingly came there? Did Ben know?

All these questions and more were quickly overshadowed by Ben's efforts to try to protect her against an enemy she once served under and feared that Ben's a spy or agent.

This was proven false on multiple counts.

He ranted against the Empire exploiting their citizens and even defended Night Raid.

That was unsuspected.

This made her fear of Ben inantiquated and irrational at best as well as incompetent and dangerous at worse. Akame felt like a fool, a fool to her own fear.

"I sent Ben to his death," she said as a lone tear flowed from her eyes, "He's protecting one of our own and I...dear God."

Akame continued to watch as Ben stood Esdeath down, angrily shouting at her as the Sadist laughed. Ben played with his Ultimatrix, unlocking something of some kind. Akame thought that he was going to transform into Rath, one of Ben's strongest forms - at least he was in her mind.

No. It was much worse.

"Command Function Override Code 10. Voice recognition mode," Ben said.

"User: Ben Tennyson recognized. Access: Master Control Available," The Ultimatrix responded. Akame and Sheele were shocked. Ben, not only had an Ultimate function, but he had Master function. Was this thing actually an Imperial Arms?"

"This is not an Imperial Arms," Sheele noted, "This was something extremely different.

"What is that thing?" Akame said.

"Access Master Control; Command Code 000; Access 0," Ben coded.

"Access: Master Control Granted," the Ultimatrix said, switching off the timer to his device wowing everyone - including the Sadist. Within seconds, Ben transformed into Clockwork. He turned around to Sheele who was confused and blasted time rays at her torso. Ther knife slowly came out of her stomach as her wound sewed shut. Within seconds, Sheele felt no pain. She felt a few bruises from Esdeath, but nothing serious.

"Rest," Clockwork said to her, "You've foiught well."

"Ben?"

"Let me handle this," Clockwork said turning to face Esdeath, "This is personal." A bright green flash blinded the purple girl for a second before she finally saw a creature heavily coated in flames.

Heatblast.

"Now thing's are about to get interesting," Esdeath said, with a hint of excitement in her voice.

Tatsumi was screaming in anticipation in his mind, but knowing Esdeath, Ben had no idea what she had in store for him, however, so does Ben.

"Master Control?" Tatsumi said.

"What on Earth?" Sheele said.

"This is not an Imperial Arms. Ben's not an Imperial Arms user. He's...he's...what the hell is that thing?" Akame said.

"You're going to pay for what you done to Sheele," Heatblast threatened.

"Then show me how I would pay. Come!" Esdeath invited.

* * *

 **AN:** _Hello guys who were waiting anxiously. Yep, Ben unlocked Master Control against Esdeath. So who do you think would win this fight and what do you guys predict the outcome's gonna be? Tell me your honest thoughts on the chapter and until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

 **PEACE!**


	24. Kill the Ice Queen

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hey guys, MegaRdaniels here and boy, had it been a day since I released a recent chapter on you guys. Well, I do not want to keep you all waiting, here is the 24th Chapter of Ultimate ga Kill! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

氷の女王を殺す

 **XXIV: Kill the Ice Queen**

 _~Master Control? Ben has **"Master Control"**? What even is that? Did he just unlock his true potential just by commanding his Imperial Arms to just...unlock it? This is crazy! Insane! How can a person like Ben grab ahold of such a weapon? - which also begs the question, is that even an Imperial Arms? It's more like some advanced weapon of some kind. It's like my Marusame but different. Ben can transform into any being he wants, but he was timed and limited to how many times he could transform. This wasn't the case.~_ Akame was starstruck at the power Ben wielded. Akame was baffled at the revelation that Ben could transform at will without turning back to human - without a time limiter. She could not grasp that Ben had fully unlocked his full power with a click of a button and that he could access this power ANYTIME he wanted. This power shouldn't exist in this world, but it does and it bothered her.

Ben was far more of a threat than the Empire, but he didn't pose any ill will against members of Night Raid. Time and time again he was seen saving them from numerous of threats and here he was fighting and challenging Esdeath. Had he been any shape of a threat Akame feared Ben was becoming, he would have killed Sheele on the spot. But he didn't.

He protected her.

He stood his ground against the Sadist who was taken aback at how fast Ben transformed without the aid of the notch of his Ultimatrix.

"How adorable," Esdeath mocked, "You named your zenith, Master Control. It must make you feel so tough."

"Tough enough to stop you!" Heatblast said, "Now quit stalling and start fighting!"

"You've read my mind, hot head," Esdeath said, ~This boy has a power that I do not know nor understand. I cannot underestimate him while he's in this form. Though, I do not know how long he's supposed to stay in that form. No one uses their Imperial Arms but a certain amount of time before it starts to take a toll on them. I may not outfight him, but I can outlast him - assuming if I can~ Esdeath analyzed.

Esdeath pulled out her rapier and charged towards Heatblast. Heatblast flew over towards Esdeath charging up his hands and fired up a powerful blast at Esdeath to which in response she dodged - only barely. Esdeath fired several ice shots at Heatblast only for them to melt as Heatblast continued his assault on her. Esdeath struggled to fight against Heatblast against her own ice abilities. She had to change strategies quickly. She charged at him with her rapier. Heatblast ran towards her flew above her and melted the ground before she was punched in the face by Heatblast's superheated fists. Heatblast knocked her up into the sky to which she rained in bullets of ice to which Heatblast barely felt. In fact, he created a huge ball of fire and tossed it over to Esdeath to which she barely dodged only for her to be blinded by another green flash and thus was blasted by green lasers through a pillar to a series of trees. She had no time to look, but from what she saw was a raging red humanoid, manta ray like alien with two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to his Ultimatrix crest. Jetray blasted Esdeath with his eye beams keeping his distance away from her while peltering Esdeath with painful beams of bioenergy. Trees were being knocked down as Esdeath struggled to defend herself against Ben. Jetray was extremely fast. She could not outrun him. She was blasted out from the forest, in midair, a bright green flash blinded her again and then was blasted by powerful jets of water from a red, mollusk-like creature.

Esdeath fell flat on the ground. She quickly got back up and barely missed Ultimate Cannonbolt before he transformed again into Four Arms. Esdeath took her rapier and begun slicing on Four Arms chest. Blood sapped out from his body but ignored it as he continued to fight against the smiling sadist.

"Yes, this is more like it! Give me more! Give it to me! Give me more of this excitement! Haha!" Esdeath yelled.

Sheele and Akame were terrified at how hard Ben was fighting. He showed no signs of tiring out and Esdeath, being extremely hurt encouraged this.

Akame felt no pity towards Esdeath, she wanted her to die, but by Ben would seem - off. Akame stayed clear from the fight, because she knew if she intervened, not only she'll get hurt (which she could shake off), this could ultimately have Ben go on a rampage against the Empire turning into who knows what powerful enough to erase the Empire from the face of the map, thus risking the lives of the innocent members of the Revolutionary Army and ordinary citizens.

She didn't want to kill Ben, he was way too valuable...plus it would EXTREMELY tricky to get too close without him having his watch activated. She would lose before the fight even started, and looking at this would prove as a preview of what to come if Akame pushed Ben too far.

"Ben's far more powerful than I thought. He's in equal footing to Esdeath," she noted, "And what's strange is that - Esdeath knows this. She knows Ben's strong, she's waiting for the opportunity for him to exhaust his powers so she can kill him and possibly use the Ultimatrix for herself and God help us if she bore the watch."

Sheele was frozen at the sheer might and power Ben unleashed upon them. He was so upset Esdeath harmed her and was pissed off at how casual she sounded.

Esdeath released a large ice blast at Water Hazard who continued to blast her with his jets; she dodged them of course but only barely. Water Hazard now as Ultimate Big Chill blew plasma flames at her to which naturally caused Esdeath to strengthen her ice blasts, only for them to merge and encase her in ice. Esdeath shocked, tried to escape from her icy prison in mid air until she was blasted out of the sky by NRG's energy attacks causing spectacular fireworks to be displayed in the sky.

"Ben?" Sheele said out of concern.

Ben, now as Diamondhead crashed to the ground and batted Esdeath with his diamond fists through a stone pillar. Esdeath, now grabbing her rapier from the ground clashed with Diamondhead in a swordfight, albeit extremely short. Esdeath kicked Diamondhead in the chest, launched herself into the air, sliced the shards from her, distracting her from ever attacking Diamondhead only for him to transform again, this time as Rath and smashed her to the ground, before pinning her to the ground as Ultimate Echo Echo with his powerful Sonic blast.

...

Meanwhile, the Jaegers, after finishing up their mission heard a sonic boom. The sound spooked them, forcing them to turn around where Esdeath was. What they saw was horrifying.

A small,m but a thick mushroom cloud of earth and dust dominated the night sky.

"What the hell was that?" Wave asked as Bols dropped his Imperial Arms in wonder. Kurome was extremely confused on what went on until it clicked in her mind.

"Wait, isn't that the General? She's in trouble!" Kurome said. The Jaegers were about to rush over to aid their Commander until Seryu halted them when Korro began to detect something.

Korro started sniffing on Wave; Wave had a sweatdrop on his face as he was embarrassed with Korro sniffing on him as if he was a new chew toy ready to be chewed on. It was an extremely weird experience for the Veteran of the Sea.

"Uhhhh...Seryu?"

"Shhhhh," Seryu said, "My Ben-Killing detector is detecting something!" she said looking over Korro through Wave.

"Are you saying that Ben Tennyson is through that mushroom cloud?" Seryu asked.

Korro barked.

"Then lead the way!"

As Seryu led the way over to the cloud, Wave and Kurome all shared the same confused looks on their faces. With Kurome, it was more with frustration than with confusion. She was still confused nonetheless, but more so annoyed at Seryu's erratic behavior. It was starting to bother the team since all she could ever talk about was killing a boy named Ben Tennyson.

"Must be a boy obsession or something," Kurome said.

"Must be," Wave stated, "But let's assume Ben Tennyson does exist."

"He whooped my ass, and nearly killed me, **so he exists, soldier!** " Seryu yelled out in the distance.

"If he had, would that make him a threat to the Empire?" he asked.

"Yeah, but the plausibility of a boy with the magical powers to transform into a dinosaur is extremely small. Plus, the green bitch is crazy," Kurome said in a very casual tone in her voice.

"I HEARD THAT!" Seryu screamed.

...

Ultimate Echo Echo tossed Esdeath through a crater. She rolled into the depression beaten, nearly immobile. She struggled to move, but a vengeful Ultimate Echo Echo stepped forth and bashed Esdeath's head against the stone cold ground rapidly, eight times, trying to knock her out.

Esdeath, barely audible tried to fight him off, but Ultimate Echo Echo smashed her hand, crippling her bones as three sonic disks surrounded her face, "Three disks should be enough to liquidate your head," Ultimate Echo Echo said with a dark tone, completely in a state of apathy of what happens to this woman.

"Y-you seem more...more like me. Void of feeling. The excitement of the thrill. I couldn't beat you in combat - you..." Esdeath tried to say but was overwhelmed by the pain she endured. She tried to reach for her rapier, unfortunately, she was too injured to grasp it.

"Master Control? Now it makes sense," she spat out blood, "Your Imperial Arms far exceeds mine, but that's not enough to save you. I see it in your eyes, you've never taken a life, but you've considered it. You could have finished me off at any time, but wasted it in a blind rage," she laughed, "You will die by my hands and I will seek it through. So kill me, you've won," Esdeath was knocked out.

"With pleasure," Ultimate Echo Echo said activating his disks.

Sheele was horrified that Ben was so relaxed in aiding to kill Esdeath. His hatred against her was vast. VAST! Sheele knew Ben wasn't that type of guy to kill, even against his enemies. He was no assassin. He couldn't live the life she lived through. She got up and ran towards Ultimate Echo Echo.

"STOP!" Sheele screamed. Ultimate Echo Echo turned, "Don't kill her."

"Give me one reason I can't," Ultimate Echo Echo said.

"I lived this life, the life of an assassin. I have been through it, all of Night Raid lived through it. Killing is our specialty. Killing is our job! You, you don't have that skill to deal with the bloodshed you would spill. This goes beyond vengeance. Trust me I know."

"But she almost killed you!"

"I know!" Sheele said, "But you're not me. You're not Night Raid. You're not the Empire! You are you. You said that you are a hero, right? Be that? I do not want you to change because of me. I've lost lots of people because of that!" Sheele began to sob, "And if you kill her, you'll be a target of the Empire - even MORE so. And the last thing I want is to lose a friend." Sheele held Ultimate Echo Echo, "Leave her to Akame, she'll deal with her."

"Ben?" Ben and Sheele turned to look at Tatsumi, "I was just like you, and I know how it feels to kill. It's not a good feeling. The rage, the anguish, the anger, it's all there. Spare her - and let Night Raid take care of her. I'll stay behind, gather as much information as I can from them and then I'll get back to base."

"Tatsumi?" Ultimate Echo Echo said.

"Ben, you are a gift to us. A gift...a gift to...," Sheele stopped.

"A gift to what?"

Ultimate Echo Echo suddenly was pulled and was given a passionate kiss by Sheele, "You're my mirror."

Tatsumi and Ben were shocked. Ultimate Echo Echo turned around to Esdeath and sighed.

...

Akame shook. Seeing the power she witnessed was jaw dropping. Ben was considering executing Esdeath in cold blood. Though she wouldn't mind personally had Ben killed her, it would paint a VERY different picture of Ben when he comes back to base. He was extremely powerful.

But the one thing that scared her the most that there was a possibility, thanks to Esdeath, that he was holding back. Thus, this nullified the notion that he could be a spy for the Empire. Ben was more of an ally than a foe. She had a whole new respect and fear of Ben Tennyson, he was an ally and at anytime he could have access to this new activation, Master Control at any time.

He was no one to mess with.

...

"Ultimatrix," Ultimate Echo Echo said, "Lock Master Control Code 10. "

"Master Control: Disabled," The Ultimatrix replied turning Ultimate Echo Echo back to human, "Recharge Mode: Activated. Estimated Time Function: 20 minutes."

"I don't understand..."

Sheele hugged him from the back, "I understand completely."

Ben was shocked at how close Sheele was becoming. But, it was comforting nonetheless. Tatsumi smiled until he heard small footsteps. He turned around and saw the Jaegers on their tail, "Yeah, sorry for the breakup routine, but you guys got to go! Like now!"

Sheele let go of Ben and nodded, "Right!"

Ben trying to reactivate his Ultimatrix was grabbed by Sheele, dragging him to the woods. Tatsumi had to act worried for Esdeath by holding her and pretending to cry. Seryu, who at this point, was extremely upset to see, not the Commander extremely injured. Nope. But by having the opportunity to smack Ben a few pegs was missed.

"What the hell happened here?" Wave yelled in concern rushing over to his Commander.

"Ben Tennyson," she spat.

...

Ben and Sheele ran through the woods escaping the Jaegers, once they felt they had outpaced them, they stopped to take a breather. Ben collapsed to the floor, not used to physically running with his regular form unlike Sheele was. Sheele was physically fit and was able to outrun Tennyson in his normal form. Ben couldn't use his Ultimatrix since it was recharging after so many uses. She was still up not letting a loss of oxygen to collapse was on the ground not wanting to get back up.

"I'm...tired..." Ben said, "I can't believe..."

"Ben..." Sheele said, "You've done the right thing."

"But she..."

"Don't worry about me," she said with a smile, "You're different."

"But I..."

"You're okay," Sheele reassured, "I just don't want you to go and...well be at a place we all are in. Your innocence is your greatest strength. Guard it."

Ben smiled, "Thanks, but what was that kiss for?"

Sheele blushed, "It's...um...well..."

Ben giggled, "Loss of words?"

Sheele nodded, "Sorry."

Ben smiled and held her hand, "Come on, the Base is not far behind." he said to a blushing Sheele. She nodded.

...

Back at the hideout, Ben contemplated about nearly killing Esdeath. He told Sheele how much he hated her for what she did to Sheele and everyone around her. Sheele calmed him down by reassuring that he was safe, however unfortunately bluntly told him that he would be the new target for the Empire - only by a small margin if Esdeath loses memory and if Tatsumi could convince her that what she saw was just a powerful shape-shifting Danger Beast. It would easily be believable than a boy with a watch that could transform into aliens.

Seryu, however, was another story. Sheele and Ben walked together to his room talking non-stop to each other. By the time they were right in front of his room, Sheele gave Ben an unexpected goodbye kiss, "Good night, Ben," she said in a tender tone of her voice.

"Night," he said as he watched Sheele watching him as he entered the door.

When Ben entered his room, he got a surprise visit from a young woman looking out at the window who ran towards him with a bone-crushing bear hug. Akame cried in his shoulders worried to death about him AND having been wrong about him - half the time.

"I'm so sorry," she said, "I'm glad you are safe!"

"Yeah," Ben tried to breathe, "I am." Akame let go of him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't..."

"That's okay," she said, "I'll get him in the morning. What's important now is that you're safe. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Are you okay?"

Akame smashed Ben against the wall and gave him a passionate kiss. Her breasts pressed up against his chest, "More than okay. I'm happy that you're safe. I just don't want you to go through that ever again! That wasn't my intention for you to meet Esdeath and..."

"Wait you know about her?" Ben asked, now confused.

"We all do. You're not the only one," she said, "I was worried. Really worried."

"It's okay," Ben said now weirded out, "It's quite okay."

"Anyway, I stalled for to much time," she said, "Have a good night's rest, okay?" she said leaving the room.

"Yeah? You too?" Ben said, "What the hell was that about?"

* * *

 **AN:** _Well, that was that! It took a lot of time and space to write this fanfic chapter, but here we are. The next chapter will come pretty soon. Not too soon, but soon. I hope you all enjoyed this fan fiction story as much as I had fun writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. And of you would like to support this story, please let your friends know about it! Until we meet again, this is MegaRdaniels signing out!_

 **PEACE!**


	25. Kill the Fatal Attraction

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hey, guys, sorry for the long-winded update. I have just been having a bad few days both creatively and in my personal life, unfortunately. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I had written it. Always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thanks. :) Also, today is my BIRTHDAY! YEAH! I am 22 years old now! WOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

致命的な誘惑を殺す

 **XXV: Kill the Fatal Attraction**

Akame was confused and terrified at what happened last night. Ben had beaten Esdeath, only barely using a function he called, Master Control. With this function, he could transform into any form at will. Ben was already masterfully skilled at wielding the Ultimatrix, having him use Master Control sealed the deal to how much power Ben really has - at least for now. It was at this moment that she knew Ben had FAR more power than she realized and thus began to predict to how much power he truly wielded. Akame patted her nose with an untapped pen surrounded by a black cloud of a confused mass. She had no idea what to do.

"Killing him is impossible," Akame said, "But from what I saw last night, he was willing to kill Esdeath to try to protect Sheele. I was wrong. Ben's not a foe, he's a friend and I was foolish by wanting to kill him," Akame said.

"Ben has a what now?" Akame lifted her head up to the strong, busty blonde who had a confused look on her face, "He has a what now?" Leone slammed her fists on the table.

"Ben transformed using Master Control," Akame said calmly.

"BEN HAS A WHAT NOW?" Leone screamed, not believing what she had heard, "No way Ben almost took out Esdeath! That was my job! When did he become God?"

"Since he has that watch on his wrist," Akame said.

"This is bullshit!" Leone screamed, "No fair that guy almost iced Esdeath! That man is overpowered as hell!"

"Or maybe it's how he uses it," Akame said, "If it were you or I..."

"Oh come on!" Leone argued, "That's bull and you know it!" Leone angrily smashed her fist on the table. Akame was not startled, hardly anything surprised her - well except for Ben of course. She was worried more about Tatsumi, but she was MORE worried about Ben's mental state. He saw how brutal Esdeath was against Sheele. He went absolutely nuts.

"NO! It's because of this Fanfiction and this category that labeled him as a goddamn pimp! NO! I refused to believe that son of a bitch has an Imperial Arms that can turn him into a God! I'mma rip his arm off and use that shit my damn self! Got to be out of his goddamn mind facing against a fucking ice bitch that can freeze entire cities and I'm here caring for a green-haired thirsty ass bitch! Damn him!" Leone slammed the door leaving a confused Akame inside the kitchen. Ignoring her, Akame continued to think.

And then a revelation, "Ben, your Imperial Arms is not an Imperial Arms. Imperial Arms do not upgrade - unless that upgrade happens to be your Trump Card. Is it your Trump Card? Is Master Control your Trump Card or are your Ultimates? At first, your Ultimate forms were considered as Trump Cards, but now...this is getting complicated."

...

Ben was already asleep, trying to sleep off the trauma he had against the Sadist. He moaned and cried, trying to suppress those harmful memories. But when Ben turned around he suddenly began to feel warm. He opened his eyes and discovered Sheele happily sleeping on his bed, guarding him somewhat. Ben was at an awkward angle. Sheele held Ben around her arms almost like keeping him hostage.

Ben tried to break away from he grip, but oddly, it was no use. Ben had to admit, she had a very strong grip. Did the Najenda authorize for Sheele to sleep next to him? This was outlandish. Ben had to get away and get some air. Ben thought about using his Ultimatrix to slip out of Sheele's grip, but then he realized that he didn't want to risk waking up Sheele.

He slowly removed her arms from his torso, sliding away from her. Sheele in response turned away and continued sleeping.

"How long had she been sleeping here?" Ben thought.

He left his room, still startled from what he had experienced. He was relieved to find out that he was fully clothed. Hungry and wanting to forget that moment happened, he went on to the kitchen to find an anxious Akame holding her knife steadily at the lettuce she chopped. She brutally sunk the end of the knife's blade to the cutting board scaring Ben. To him, Akame seemed angry. He wasn't in the mood for a fight.

"Akame," Ben sighed, "I'm..."

"Explain," Akame said dropping the knife walking towards Ben.

"Explain about what?"

"You know what I mean."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"What about me?"

"Your Ultimatrix," Akame insisted, pointing directly at Ben's watch.

"What about it do you want to know about it?" Ben asked getting annoyed, "I already told you that..."

"It allows you to activate 'Master Control'," Akame interrupted shocking Ben, "And before you ask, I followed you to the woods where I saw you with Sheele fighting Esdeath. You could have killed her if you wanted to, but you didn't."

Ben was getting nervous, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Ben asked. Akame slowly reared the end of her Murasame at Ben's neck, "I'm guessing bad."

"Esdeath is a dangerous psychopath, you could have finished the job. Esdeath now knows of your existence, and she won't stop until she finds you and takes your watch." Akame explained, hiding her anger. Ben didn't want to say anything else since her blade was dangerously close to his neck.

"The next time you see her, go Rath and annihilate her," Akame ordered retracting her blade. Ben released a heavy sigh, "And good morning." She said suddenly kissing his cheek, freaking Ben out, "Your breakfast is by the table."

Ben, who's pants were now wet, took the food and slowly walked out, "Sure thing, and thanks."

Akame smiled.

Ben was in the hallway carrying his food heading his way towards his room hoping Sheele had left. He would be extremely nervous to talk to her despite her being the most friendliest of the team. Though he couldn't deny that she was amazingly beautiful.

Every time he looks at her he would always feel warm inside, a feeling he lost after his relationship with Julie ended. He had no idea what came over him when he lost it after Esdeath sliced her. He was about to kill her.

Ben did not refute what Akame said, but the one thing still stood like, why Sheele stopped him from killing her. She surely wanted her to die anyway, but why stop Ben?

Suddenly...

"BEN TENNYSON!" yelled another woman running in the hallway. Mine was extremely upset about the news on what happened that night, "WHY DID YOU KEEP THAT FUNCTION A SECRET? MASTER CONTROL? NO TIME LIMITER? ARE YOU GOD? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US! THIS IS BULL!"

Ben placated to Mine, "Whoa, whoa there!"

"WHOA THERE? I JUST LEARNED THAT YOU HAVE..."

"I know, I know," Ben sighed, "I don't know what's the big deal? I'm on your side, right?"

"Well right," Mine said, "But some people here want nothing but your head on a pike because you are too powerful! PLUS YOU DID IT IN FRONT OF ESDEATH?"

"It's not his fault!" screamed another woman from behind. Sheele appeared walking from behind Mine, "It was my fault. Had I not got in the way, Ben would have never activated such a function."

"Wait? You?"

"Yes, I was there. He was left with no choice."

"And you prevented him from killing her, right?" Mine asked.

"It wasn't in his makeup. He's not built like us!"

"But Esdeath knows now!" Mine said, "She knows how powerful Ben is. Had Ben killed her, that's an easy win for us! Now she's going to try to exploit Ben's weaknesses and use those against us! Ugh! I just wish he can transform into something that wipes out yesterday from ever happening - and I just jinxed it did I?"

"Yikes, look...I..."

"Ben, the next time you see Esdeath..."

"Yeah I know, Akame gave me that same speech a few moments ago. Only then, she was trying to kill me," Ben said.

"Akame just has to get used to you, and you have to understand where she and the rest of us are coming from," Mine said, "Ben, we are at war. It's kill or be killed out here. There is no time for mercy or false heroics. It's time for action. So you either get with it or you can jump in a 6-foot hole," Mine told. Ben sighed.

After Mine left, Sheele lifted Ben's chin, "You're still a hero in my eyes."

"Thanks, but in this world - I don't want to kill anyone," Ben said.

"I understand," Sheele said.

"Then why did you stop me?" Ben asked, "Now Esdeath is going to..."

"Let me stop you right there," Sheele intercepted, "Have you ever taken a life before? A human life?"

"No," Ben said, "I was about to but..."

"You never did," Sheele said, "Killing is an art a person can paint out of the blood of a population. It's like Painting. When you start painting one canvas, you start painting another. Eventually, it'll become a hobby. One day you'll get a terrible drawing and rarely, a flawless masterpiece. But more times, you'll always feel empty, like a painter trying to paint that one masterpiece that would be preserved which would never come to be. Ben, I don't want you to become that painter, I want you to become a voice. A voice for hope."

Ben couldn't stop smiling. Sheele, despite her faults, was heavily concerned for him. He felt that she was the only one in the group who truly cared about him. Though he didn't catch on how far she cared, he could definitely see the basics on how much she does. He noticed that everytime anyone comes by, she would try to guard him no matter what.

"Thank you, Sheele," Ben said. Sheele returned the smile while trying to hide her face, now reddening.

"Oh, I was just wondering if...you know...would you want to go and take a walk with me?"

"Sure, just let me get my..."

"Shoes!" Sheele gave Ben his shoes, "I grabbed them when I woke up because I had no idea where you were and...well...so here you are!"

"Thanks," Ben smiled putting on his shoes, "But you don't have to do that."

"It's an honor," she bowed walking with Ben while Leone and Lubbock were shocked at how odd Ben and Sheele looked at each other. They quickly noticed Sheele being more protective and involved with Ben than ever before. Though they quietly snickered at Ben's ignorance of Sheele's not so subtle advances. Anytime Ben felt threatened or he felt the need to use his Ultimatrix for defense, Sheele would be there on the front lines to protect him - often preventing him from using the watch in the first place.

They knew how powerful Ben was compared to them, but Sheele was not interested in his powers at all. She knew something about him others don't which made Leone a little angry.

"This would have been cute if it weren't so pathetic," she said.

"Are you still salty?" Lubbock asked before he was smacked upside the head.

"Shut up Lub!" Leone said. As Leone and Lubbock developed their plans on a friendly prank, Akame mysteriously stood behind a column watching Ben and Sheele walking in the hallway.

She listened in to their conversation trying to figure out Ben's mysterious origins. She calculated that Ben was becoming closer to Sheele and that Sheele was using Ben somehow to get info - at least that was what she thought.

...

Sheele followed Ben back to his room as he began to relax once more. It had been a long time since he had to relax for a little while. He needed a break, though he was still worried about Tatsumi. He still wanted revenge on Esdeath, but it would have been suicidal to go against her now that the Empire was going to be informed. Seryu was just one mental case, Esdeath was whole 'nother level of crazy.

Ben plopped on his bed as he started to ponder.

"Is everything okay, Ben?" Sheele asked out of concern.

"I put everyone in danger did I?" Ben asked.

Sheele didn't say anything.

"How can I fight an evil that big? Normally bad guys would have one easy motive. This is just a whole 'nother level of..."

Sheele kissed him again, "The only thing you brought to this world was hope," she said plopping on top of him making Ben a little nervous,"You have nothing to worry about..."

"Hey, Sheele?"

Sheele turned to Ben.

"Why do you keep kissing me?" he asked.

Sheele flushed, "Well..."

Suddenly, Akame crashed to the door, "Ben...me...now!"

"Wait what?"

"You're coming with me to Fake Mount," she said, "We'll be hunting Danger Beasts. Get ready," she said clasping to her hilt. Ben gulped.

"Well..."

"Go," Sheele said before she locked her lips on Ben's, "And be safe." Ben got up, bewildered, and nodded with a smile.

"Sure," he said leaving the room with the emotionless Akame. Sheele, quickly became worried for the poor boy.

~I have no doubt Akame would protect him from Danger Beasts. And I am very aware Ben could take of himself to some degree. But Akame does not understand nor know about Ben more than I do. He's powerful, but he's extremely vulnerable. I have to protect Ben at all cost - no matter what~.

Sheele got out of Ben's room and into the kitchen grabbing a few supplies: two kitchen knives, and a short rope.

"Don't worry, Ben. I'll protect you."

* * *

 **AN:** _Hey guys, this is MegaRdaniels. Sorry for the long wait. Writer's block and depression basically hindered my time to write this story for awhile. I may need to take a break for a while though. It's not going to be a long break, but enough so I can heal. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic! Please always leave reviews they are always appreciated. And if you want to see more of my work, my book, **The Legend of the Sky Titans ** is available now, I can give you guys the link if you all are interested. Thank you all, and I hope you guys have a nice night!_

 **PEACE!**


	26. Kill the Knight

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hello, guys, this is MegaRdaniels giving you guys a brand new chapter for Ultimate ga Kill. Yeah, I know, that was a very short break. I was pretty much depressed for the past few weeks and writing was the only way for me to let loose, but it started to consume me to the point that I wanted to take a break for awhile. On the other hand, I have been working on my novel, "The Legend of the Sky-Titans" if you guys are interested in it. I can give you the link when you PM me.**

 **On the side note, I will be taking writing seriously since I want to be recognized as a professional writer. Which means I would be strengthening my skills as a writer and author. This does not mean I will be abandoning. Hell no. I enjoy writing FanFiction. But know that I will be taking this hobby to the next level.**

 **Thank you all for your support over the years and I will continue to give you all GREAT content in the future.**

* * *

騎士を殺す

 **XXVI: Kill the Knight**

Najenda sat in her chair in the conference room thinking about the news she had heard. It wasn't enough that Ben Tennyson, this stranger in her Hideout had the power to transform into any creature at will, but can do so without a time limiter anytime he wants. What was shocking was that the other part of the message she received was when Ben Tennyson fought and barely won against Esdeath. That was what shocked her - and moreso worried her. Ben was becoming too dangerous to be kept alive, she once thought. But she knew that if she tried anything, Ben could level Night Raid without a sweat. She hypothesized that Ben could have a transformation powerful than any Imperial Arms crafted by the First Emperor. This was first realized when she first heard that he defeated Akame the first time - and had continued to defeat her time and time and time again.

And each transformation equals a new way for him to defeat them. When she saw Ben and Akame walking, she cleared her throat.

"Tennyson," Ben stopped at the mention of his name. Akame turned around to her Boss as well as her walking mate towards a concerned former General, "Hello?"

"Akame, give us some privacy. Tennyson and I have some matters to discuss for the moment," Najenda said. As Ben entered the room, nervous as all hell, Akame closed the door. Najenda got up from her chair, hiding her anger. She walked towards the young man with hidden hostility.

"What is it that you want?" Ben asked with concern.

"Oh nothing, just..." without warning, Najenda punched Ben in the stomach knocking out fluids of blood to spray out of his mouth with her robotic arm then grabbed his head and smashed it on the table, "YOU FOUGHT ESDEATH AND YOU LET HER WALK?" She pulled Ben away from the table and continued to give him a series of punches. Ben tried to defend himself but couldn't. He couldn't use his Ultimatrix as a deterrent because he couldn't bring himself to use it since Najenda was kicking his ass. He blocked some of her punches but to no avail.

She finished it off with a swift kick to the jaw sending him flying across the room, crashing on top of the table. Ben fell to the ground and quickly activated his Ultimatrix and programmed it to Four Arms.

"You transform, I won't hold back next time," she panted.

Ben said nothing.

"The next time you see her," she opened the door for Ben who struggled to get up, "she better be dead. Now, get out of my sight." Ben, struggling to get up, waddled to the exit with his hand still on the faceplate as he glared at Najenda. She slammed the door behind him forcing Ben to fall to the ground. Akame caught him before his head went to the floor.

Ben coughed off more blood due to the initial strike he received from Najenda. Once they were outside, Akame sat him down next to Tatsumi's friend's graves. She pulled out a tissue and wiped his mouth.

"What's with her?" Ben asked.

"Esdeath saw you transform," Akame said.

"Ok?"

"Which means that she and her army will fight harder. She will give everything she got to ensure our destruction," Akame said.

"She could have used words. I didn't know!" Ben said, "Damn, the next time...ow."

Akame changed the topic of the conversation to deter Ben's anger seeing how brightly green, the Ultimatrix was becoming, "You're really not from around here, are you?" Akame asked.

"How'd you figure that?" Ben asked moaning in his pain.

"I just guess," she said, "You are completely unaware of the situation we were in. You treat everything as a joke as if nothing bothers you. You jump into action when it's not warranted..."

"Okay I get it, I'm Jesus! Anything else?" Ben asked.

Akame fell silent.

"I don't know what's going on," Ben went on, "When I attacked Esdeath, she harmed Sheele. She was about to kill her and I just snapped."

"Why was Sheele there in the first place if you knew this journey to save Tatsumi would be risky?" Akame asked.

"That's the thing. I didn't ask her to come. She came all on her own," he told.

"Why?"

Ben lifted his head up, "I-I don't know."

~Why would Sheele risk her life to save Ben? I mean back when I saw it, Ben was handling it quite well. But when his Ultimatrix gave out, Sheele came out from nowhere and defended him, buying him more time. Not only that, but Ben had a confused look. This was no fault of Ben at all. He was just protecting her as she did for him.~ Akame noted.

"If you're here to fight me, do your worse," Ben said.

"I'm not here to fight," she said sitting down with him, "I'm here to talk. Plus I already know that I would lose that fight."

Ben giggled, "What makes you say that?"

"Rath."

Ben fell silent again until, "Oh."

"Plus the other plethora of Danger Beasts resting in your Ultimatrix. A powerful device I might add," she said wondering if Ben built it himself. She was already beginning to doubt if it were a true Imperial Arms.

"You must be terrified of Rath, huh?"

Akame turned to Ben, confused, "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Wait, you just said...oh never mind," Ben said defeated, making Akame to giggle.

"Ben?"

"Hm?"

"Would you mind walking with me to Mount Fake?" she asked showing him her hand of friendship.

"Only if this is not another insane training regimen," Ben said popping his shoulder in.

"It's not," Akame said, "...Unless you want it to be?"

"Nope, nope, nope," Ben said grabbing her hand, "Hell no. I was punched in the gut once, not looking forward to being sliced in the throat."

"Or through a beating heart," Akame said out of nowhere to a now confused Ben who rose his left brow, left in the state of discombobulation.

"Wait, what?"

Akame flushed and smiled. She soon covered it to hide it from Ben, "Are you okay?" Ben asked.

Akame fixed herself and faced Ben with a straight, small smile. She nodded her head in assurance.

"Alright, to Mount Fake, which I have no idea where that is," Ben said activating his Ultimatrix, "No worries, I'll..."

Akame stopped Ben's hand from smashing the faceplate down on Jetray's hologram, "I think its better if we walk. We are in no hurry," she said.

Ben sighed, "Yeah, sure. Let's try it your way."

Akame smiled.

...

Ben and Akame walked the whole way to Mount Fake. It took them a few hours but they finally made it. They were pretty silent towards each other for the longest time, well for at least half of the trip they were silent until Ben broke the ice by starting the conversation midpoint on their way to Mount Fake. Ben was getting a little tired, so Akame allowed Ben to rest up, though Ben himself was confused why Akame was so active.

"Is she a robot or some kind?" he asked himself. However, Ben had to be wary because there were tales that at times, Akame had been trying to kill him on some occasions. Akame, though she began to slowly but surely drop her guard gripped on her hilt tightly everytime they walk together. Same with Ben. She might have saved Sheele on multiple occasions but still, Akame still did not trust him. She wanted to see if Ben was truly a threat for her own eyes.

Ben had to be precautious. Just before they left to Mount Fake, he manually unlocked Master Control just in case Akame had any bright ideas.

"Do you have any trace of Tatsumi, Ben?" Akame asked out of nowhere confusing the green changeling.

"Wait, what?"

"Do you have any leads into finding him?"

"No, I'm not that good on tracking people," Ben said, "Besides you said..."

"I couldn't allow you to transform near the Base or anywhere in the skies. If Esdeath or anyone from the Empire catches you, we'll all be in danger," she explained.

"Ok?"

"We are in the woods, right by Mount Fake - just in a few kilometers away. The woods are thick enough for you to transform into Diamondhead, Rath, Chromastone or any Danger Beast as you so choose that is ground level," she said.

"You've been doing your homework when it comes to my forms huh?" Ben rose his left brow.

"Deterrence, Ben," she smiled, "I must do what I must to protect my friends."

"Fair enough," Ben said activating his Ultimatrix, " **It's hero time!** "

Ben smacked the Ultimatrix faceplate blinding Akame in the same emerald green light. When the light died down stood a large orange dog with no eyes, ears, nose, or tail. Its posture and movements were also somewhat apelike. Its teeth were very defined and stick out of his mouth. It had no eyes, instead it using his sense of smell and hearing, which were aided by three gill-like nostrils located on each side of its neck.

"ROAR!" Wildmutt snarled.

"So who is...ew?" Akame covered her nose trying to repel the animalistic stench odoring off from Wildmutt's mouth, "What is this form? It looks like a normal Danger Beast."

Wildmutt roared again, confusing Akame, "What are you trying to say?"

Wildmutt roared again, this time sniffing the ground.

"What are you?" Wildmutt wasted no time. He bit Akame's shirt, threw her up in the air only for her to land on his back. He sprinted north towards the river up yonder following Tatsumi's scent as Akame struggled to hold on to Wildmutt.

"Whoa, slow down!" Akame said.

...

Back at the Hideout, Sheele was in Ben's room lying on his bed. She didn't feel like herself. She felt close to the young stranger. VERY close. It wasn't the first time he had to save her life, but on multiple occasions, he had to. He didn't ask for anything in return or anything. He felt like it was his duty.

Knock,

Knock.

Knock.

Sheele got up from Ben's bed.

"Ben? Are you okay in there? I heard what happened," Mine said from the other side of the door.

"It's not Ben...it's me," Sheele finally said after a moment of silence.

"Sheele? What the...?" Mine entered Ben's room, "What are you doing in here?"

"Waiting."

"Waiting for him to come back? Come on man, really? What did he do now? Is he in trouble?"

"No."

"Did he forget the toilet?"

"No."

"Then what?"

Sheele fell silent. She turned around and held her chest. Quickly, it dawned on Mine, "Oh...oh shit," she said.

"He saved my life...all of our lives and I got him into trouble," Sheele said with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Mine sighed, "Have you told him how you feel?"

"Mine, its too soon," Sheele said.

"Well, you would have to sooner or later. Because if you don't, someone would come along and take him," Mine said, "Besides, it's goddamn creepy of you to sit in this man's room waiting on him. He'll be here when he gets here. Do you want to go outside and chat for a little bit? Maybe...you know hang out?"

Sheele had a moment of silence. She couldn't leave Ben's room. She felt that she couldn't. Plus she did need some air. She felt bad for what happened, had she not showed up Ben would have never been incredibly injured by her boss. And she knew she couldn't harm Najenda. That would have been extremely bad. She was conflicted.

On the other hand, Mine did seem worriful, "Sure," Sheele said.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hey guys! I am back from my short trip from the Dead. I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I had written it. Took me all day to write this one! Ha! Anyway, please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you adieu._

 **PEACE!**


	27. Kill the Alien Girl

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hello, guys, this is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "Ultimate ga Kill!" I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thanks!**

* * *

エイリアンガールを殺す

 **XXVII: Kill the Alien Girl**

Sheele was terrified of facing her boss. Najenda gave her food and a place to stay as well as a purpose. Standing up to her was no easy feat. She didn't want violence to be her answer. In fact, it was never the answer. She wanted to set things straight with her of her mistake of striking the young man.

Since getting to know the young hero, Sheele had been very close to him. She knew almost a quarter of his life and knew right then and there that he didn't belong anywhere in this world. He was an outlier. An outcast. So to her, striking the boy was unwise. Ben had more power on his watch than anybody could ever possess.

Sheele stood in front of the door. Her heart raced, her hand froze on the knob, slowly turning it as the door slid open revealing Najenda trying to relax as she smoked her cigarette.

Najenda sighed, "If this is about..."

"Ben is not our enemy," Sheele spoke closing the door, "He didn't know."

"Well, then there's a thing called asking people before..."

"He's in a war he didn't sign up to," Sheele said, "He's fighting for a cause that he didn't..."

"Neither one of us signed up for it," Najenda said getting up, "I didn't. Ben is..."

"...too powerful to control? To predict? Maybe that's a good thing," Sheele spoke, "He saved our lives, my life numerous times. I get why Night Raid is afraid of him. But he is not our enemy."

"Sheele..."

"If he were the enemy? Why hasn't he killed all of us? God knows he would have if he tried. He has transformations that can counteract Akame's sword, transformations that could counteract Leone's, Lubbock's, Mine's, Tatsumi's, me, and even you. If he wanted to, he would have."

"He could be a spy," Najenda argued.

"Just admit it, you're scared. And that's okay. We all are," Najenda, having enough, thus from being incredibly stressed got up and was about to strike Sheele until she paused. She stopped and collapsed back in her chair.

"You're right," she said, "I've lost my mind because I couldn't shake the feeling of one person having the powers of God. I just couldn't. I thought a power like that could only exist in the Empire and yet I lost all reasoning," she continued looking at a now relaxed Sheele, "I think I should apologize to him. I owe him that much for saving us," she concluded, "Oh and Sheele, if you do anything that stupid again..."

"I must do what I must to protect my teammates," she said, "You and everyone else should know that."

Najenda smiled, "We may not be heroes to the eyes of today, but history will say otherwise. Like it always do," she said, "Sheele, I have a new task for you for protecting him..."

After a brief moment, Sheele got out of the Conference Room with Mine standing right there behind her.

"How'd it go?" Mine asked.

"Pretty well," Sheele smiled, "Do you know when he'd come back?"

Mine shrugged.

"Hey did I miss the beat down?" Leone asked from out of nowhere, "I heard that the boss had beaten Ben..."

"Leone?"

Leone turned to Sheele, "Hm?"

"Why do you hate Ben?" she asked.

"Hate him? I don't hate him! I don't like him as much because he can be an egotistical douche, but I don't hate him why?" she asked.

"I'm just asking," Sheele said walking pass the group straight to Ben's room.

"What did Ben do to get her?" Leone asked.

In Ben's Room, Sheele plopped onto Ben's bed and pondered, her mind warped as she continued to think about the decisions she made that night whilst following Ben to stop him from getting killed by the hands of Esdeath. She knew good and well that Esdeath was a force to be reckoned with, but Ben, if he wanted to, could have killed her. Why did she stop him? She could have egged him on. But looking at the scope of the power he wielded wouldn't meet in the same moderate criteria she and her friends had.

To Ben, an execution was something he would do as a last resort if all things considered had failed. It was the last thing he had ever wanted to do. He always stayed in the grey area, never even trying to stray away from his line. Trying his best to never cross that line. Sheele, unlike the others in this group, understood the unintended consequences and to some extent, she felt that Ben understood this too. He knew how powerful his watch was, and just by seeing him fight was enough to understand why he didn't go all out on his enemies.

Sheele genuinely began to worry for the man. She always felt threatened whenever Ben is out without her protection. She curled on his bed, laying her side thinking.

...

 _Remembering that moment Najenda, finally realizing her faults, draped her hands on Sheele's shoulders reassuring her that what she was about to hear was something serious, but yet something rewarding at the same time. She had been hearing a few stories that Sheele would often block people from getting anywhere near Ben. Even go as far as using physical violence as necessary._

 _"I want you to protect Ben at all cost, okay? He's valuable to us. You think you can do that?"_

...

Sheele sat up and faced the window facing on the opposite side of the room. Facing the window, she looked at the outside world where the east wind blew on her purple locks, looking at the mountains yonder worrying about the Boy in Green. It was at that moment, Sheele began to feel something she had never felt before. Her heart had felt warm for awhile but yet she never truly understood it.

It was love.

Though she was afraid to admit it, she knew that she was in love with the man to which sadly could lead into dangerous, unintended consequences. She felt compelled to protect him no matter what, even before Najenda mentioned it.

Sheele had fallen in love with Ben Tennyson.

"Ben, please...please be safe out there," she said, "Please."

...

Emerging from a hot coral hue rose a young woman in her mid-teens wearing a white shirt under a red sweater, black stockings under a black mini skirt, and black high heels. She had long red hair wore in a ponytail and had emerald green eyes. Gwen Tennyson stood up from a near river bank. Slowly gaining her sight from that travel she took to search for her dear cousin, she discovered what looked like an open forest of some kind. She tried to recover her dizziness.

"This must be the place," she said developing a small headache, "He has to be around here somewhere."

Suddenly...

BOOM!

Gwen turned around to see two armored silhouettes fighting at the wall of the cliff, "And just what I need...conflict."

"YOU'RE NIGHT RAID TRASH!" she heard.

"And I'm guessing the guy dressing in black is the bad guy and the guy dressed in all white is the good guy. Yep, it's one of those days I believe," she said powering up, "Looks like if I'm gonna get answers on where my cousin is, I may need to resort to this."

...

Tatsumi, now in Incursio's armor, was getting angry over Wade's comments about Night Raid, "Yeah it may be true that we're assassins, but I am not - we are not, WE ARE NOT THE..." Suddenly, Tatsumi paused. Grand Chariot was in the state confusion when he saw Incursio's eyes beginning to glow pink. When it flickered and faded away. Both men turned to the young woman who performed such a trick. She walked towards the men, "If you are with Night Raid, so help me..."

The woman smashed his head up against the wall with her magical powers knocking him out.

Incursio got on guard until the woman reassure him that she meant no harm, "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tatsumi asked rapidly as his armor faded away in smoke.

"I'm Gwen and I am looking for Ben - we're cousins," said Gwen in a soft tone in her voice.

Tatsumi's eyes widened, "COUSINS?"

* * *

 **AN:** _Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. Anyway, new one coming soon. It'll be long...believe me! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed_ writing _the chapter. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. And until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

 **PEACE!**


	28. Kill the New Form

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hello, guys! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for Ultimate ga Kill! Sorry for the unplanned, month-long hiatus, I had a LOOOOOOOOOT of stuff to deal with. I mean a lot! But now that I am back, I could give you some delicious fanfic entertainment! I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I have written it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**

* * *

新しいフォームを殺す

 **XXVIII: Kill the New Form**

Akame and Ben walked in the woods together in silence. For the first few steps, it was out of wary from each other, however, Akame became to slowly realize something about the boy. Every time she tried to make a move, Ben would react in kind by reaching for his watch. She watched carefully and noticed that when she does not reach for her sword, Ben does not reach for his watch. Then something popped up, an overflow cognizant thought poured into her worrisome mind, flooding her fears with knowledge and understanding.

Though it was slow to really process this, Akame started to breathe. Ben was no threat. Though she was still wary of the Ultimatrix, the man wearing it was no threat at all. Though she was still a little cautious, she walked a little closer to Ben.

"Are we close to Mt. Fake?" Ben asked.

"A little," Akame said, "Though I do want to confess to something."

"Confess to what?" Ben asked, confused.

Akame took a deep breath and held Ben's hand, stopping him. Ben rose his left brow; Akame released his hand, "Ben, I would like to apologize to you for earlier as well as the previous days and nights I was..."

Suddenly, the woods began to crack from afar.

"Hold that thought...," Ben said shielding Akame as his hand reached for his watch. He and Akame walked towards the sound until they arrived at an open area of lush blue streams of fresh water from the diamond blue waterfall up yonder to the east. The mountains yon in the woods blanketed by the slim fog from the hot springs in distinction to the diamond-shining streams.

Yet despite its beauty, there were a few depressions both great and small in this valley. Ben, predictably, was curious. "So this must be Mt. Fake is it not?"

Akame nodded, "Beautiful isn't it?"

Ben nodded in agreement, "Yes, yes it is."

Beyond the bushes to where they stood was a beautiful landscape. The rivers quietly fell into the streams; the rivers, acting as the diamond white blood of the valley added the heavenly feel of this otherworldly forest. Ben felt his anxiety lifted up from his shoulders. He actually totally forgot the beating he received from the boss, and the hunger for revenge he also wanted.

Akame, though was wary of Ben, started to wane a bit. While listening to Sheele confronting Najenda at the Conference Room, she had to agree that what the boss had done was wrong and pretty much suicidal. Akame knew right off the bat that Ben was a powerful ally. So having him would serve as a deterrent against the Empire, plus Ben had shown time, and time again that he could be trusted. However, she was still wary of him though. Every time he turns back around, her hand is always on her hilt. However, knowing Ben, she was aware, that at any point Ben could dodge and transform into a being that could counteract against her sword strikes.

She was afraid of him, and it was a fear that she needed to face.

Ben noticed that Akame was walking closer and closer to him by each mile. She was at a healthy 2 feet away from him, but now she was no closer than 10 inches. In fact, he began to notice that any noise that happened to occur, she would always reach her hand over his shoulder and try to drag him back to protect him in some way.

Ben was powerful, but he was not knowledgeable about the land around him which was why everytime Sheele and Ben walked together, she always dictated where Ben should go and always been his avant-garde even though Ben could ably defend himself against any foe that crosses him.

Akame felt the same way.

Though Ben saved Akame less, he proved to be more powerful than anything she imagined and day after day, he had proven that he was no threat at all. Proving to her that she was wrong about him - as well as everyone else.

She noticed, even though Leone strongly disliked him, secretly respected the man for keeping his ground firm. Even Lubbock had to admit he respected him. Mine already likes the guy, and there was no contest with Sheele. Akame was the only one who kept her emotions shut. She didn't know how to respond to the guy who could transform into anything.

The only logical thing to do was to trust him. He had done nothing wrong.

Akame draped her hands on Ben's shoulders, finally, and cleared her throat, "Ben?"

Ben rose his brow and turned his head around to Akame, "Mmhm?"

"I never got the chance to thank you," Akame began.

"For what?" Ben asked.

"For everything," Akame twiddled her fingers, "The reason why I acted so cold was that I never met or seen a person as powerful as you - besides Esdeath and my sister to an extent. I had to be on guard at all times in case you betray us. I had to."

"That didn't surprise me," Ben sighed.

"Huh?"

"My powers are unpredictable, but that doesn't mean that I'm evil," Ben explained, "My Ultimatrix contains every sample collected from a database called the Codon Stream. It acts like..."

...

Meanwhile, Wave, now as Grand Chariot was getting up after being smacked around by a red-headed female stranger. However, he got a rude wake-up call when he saw a young man with a green jacket as well as the young, and infamous Akame.

"Looks like Tatsumi and that orange criminal would have to wait. Night Raid is here, and it looks like one of their strongest is out here all alone. This should be fun!" Wave growled.

...

"Noah's Ark. And you're Noah guiding it," Akame intercepted.

Ben nodded.

"I never looked at it like..." Akame paused.

"Like what?" Ben asked.

Akame subtly pointed Ben to the threat. He got on his kata seeing a man, similar to Incursio heading straight for them.

Akame and Ben both dodged the attacker's vicious strike. Ben rolled on the ground and landed in the stream, "God!"

Akame landed on her feet and quickly pulled out her sword, "Ben!? Are you okay?"

"Define okay?"

"You Night Raiders have terrorized this country too long! The Incursio guy might have gotten away, but at least they sent a legend soon to fall! Akame!" Wave yelled.

"Ben, this guy is dangerous. Stay put okay?" Akame said.

"Looking after your boyfriend huh? You should have thought of having one before you became a terrorist!" Wave screamed charging at Akame at full force only for her to dodge his attacks ably and strike. Akame managed to hold her own against Grand Chariot, even to the point of jumping off the sword he held to strike her with, fell down and gave him a left hook with her feet, pushing him a few feet before he got up. Akame, with great speed, combined her blade strikes and kicks to an already exhausted Wave.

Ben, however, sat back and started to recollect his thoughts to what happened. A rampaging knight guy chasing a ninja chick. That was something. It was a lot to take in. However, when he opened his eyes, he was welcomed by Akame viciously fighting Wave - and winning!

"Yeah! you show that asshole what for!" Ben cheered.

Meanwhile, Akame was on the offense fighting against a rampaging Grand Chariot giving his all against her. However, things were about to flip. After she heard Ben cheering her on, she flushed which took her out of her element and got sacked in the face added by a slash to the shoulder.

"AHHH!" she cried.

She dodged the second wave of attack from the enemy.

"What's with the blush huh? Scared for your boyfriend?" Grand Chariot taunted. Akame, though stayed cool during the fight was starting to lose it a bit as she continued to dodge. Ben saw this and tried to tell Akame to ignore him, "Don't worry, after all of this is over after I kill you, I'll kill him and put his head on a pike for the public to see how WEAK you guys are!"

At that point, Akame lost it.

She quickly dodged his first strike and collided with his massive blade, "IF YOU EVER TOUCH HIM..." She swept her blade against his pushing him back. Akame dashed over to him, jumped over him and swung her blade at a downward slash only for him to dodge ably. Though she couldn't see it, Wave was smiling, "I WILL DESTROY YOU! AND YOUR ENTIRE CAMP!"

That moment when Akame was about to pierce her sword through his aorta, Wave dodged, grabbed her arm broke it with his knee, swung her around like a lasso and slammed her down to the ground. Akame was in incredible pain.

Ben, snapped out of his gaze and angrily activated his Ultimatrix...immediately.

Akame tried to move, but Wave's boot on her stomach; he hovered his blade above her face.

"Goodbye Akame," Wave said about to strike her down until he was smashed in the face, flying in the air until he struck a boulder by a muscular, squid type "Danger Beast" that wore black armor that had a white stripe on the chest. It had spikes on its knees and shoulder pads and had six green tentacles dangling in the front of its face. Its tentacles and arms fade to brown, and it wore black fingerless gloves. It had green sacs on the side of its head and had rosy red eyes. It wore the Ultimatrix on its chest.

" **GAX!** " Gax yelled flexing his muscles.

Akame looked up at the now transformed Ben, "Ben?"

Gax looked down and saw an injured Akame trying to get up, "Stay down, you fought well."

"You...you..." Akame tried to say, now realizing that Ben was literally no threat at all. Her limbs shook from the echoes of pain.

" **SQUID FACE!** " Wave screamed in anger.

"Hey, that was racist! I should beat your ass for that!" Gax joked, "Wow, I should really apologize to Vilgax," he said to himself, "Nah!"

"I don't know where you came from, or who you are! But if you are with them, you'll be just as dead as her!" He threatened.

"Is that a threat or you getting your panties wet? I'm confused," Gax said earning a giggle from Akame, which was rare.

"You think this is funny?" Wave screamed getting annoyed.

"Funny? Nah. I think its hilarious. But please, bitch some more so I can whoop your ass for harming a woman of dignity!"

"You know, I eat fish like you for breakfast! I'm the man of the sea!" Wave bragged, "So tread lightly, fish!"

"Damn, I'm so not threatened by you," Gax said popping his knuckles, "Work on your insults and only then you can make me mad. Plus, "Man of the Sea"? Was that you trying to be all tough or you just some Mama's boy waiting to be read a bedtime story before you go to bed?"

Without warning, Wave struck at Gax's left cheek only to discover that Gax had little to no reaction to that hit, "Good job, Jimmy! You get a sticker for effort!"

Wave continued to strike Gax only for his immense disappointment. Gax was way too durable to be hurt. Wave tried again this time with his sword which coincidentally...broke.

"You're done?" Gax yawned. Wave backed away, "That's impossible!"

"Of course it is!" Gax said, "Watch me!" And with one blow, Gax struck Wave from out of his armor, breaking it into pieces, through the air in hyperkinetic speed before he crashed into a wall by the waterfall, knocking him out.

"The sad thing was that I only used 1/10 of my strength. Sad," Gax said before turning back to Ben only to be hugged by an injured Akame before she knelt down from the pain she induced.

"Whoa what was that?" Ben asked shocked.

"I was wrong. Had you been a spy, you would have joined him. He had no idea who you were. I was injured and you could have killed me but...you didn't. You saved me," Akame said.

"It's nothing, I just don't want a creep like..."

"I realize now why Sheele likes you," Akame said suddenly, shocking Ben, "Sheele what?"

"You didn't know?" Akame said trying to get up. Ben held her up.

"NO!" Ben yelled.

Akame giggled, "Yeah she does. She talks about you all the time," she said pushing her hair back looking at Ben with a soft look, "I understand now, and I'm sorry. I really am."

"It's cool," Ben said.

Suddenly, without warning, Ben was caught in a long kiss with Akame. She pushed herself onto him and pulled him down to lower the pain. Her other arm, which was broken forced her to stop. Blood started to creep out.

Ben was lost but then snapped out of it when he realized that Akame was bleeding immensely. Her arm dangled on the socket and the bones within it had snapped. She was in incredible pain.

"Lay down right quick," Ben told her, now worried. Akame held on to her arm, trying to dull the pain but couldn't. As instructed, Akame did just that. Ben lowered her head to the ground.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Fixing it," Ben said activating his Ultimatrix and programmed Clockwork.

"CLOCKWORK!" Clockwork stood. He aimed his left palm to Akame's broken arm.

"Akame, I must warn you..."

"Do what you have to do," Akame said.

Clockwork nodded and shot a time ray at Akame's arm. Akame shouted and screamed so loud birds started to fly away from the area. It took a few minutes, but Ben was finished. Clockwork immediately transformed back into Ben and in response, Ben was exhausted. Akame opened her eyes and realized that her arm had been fixed. She tested it to see and found out that all of her bones including the arm itself had been put back into place. It was as if it was never broken at all.

She took another look at Ben who was drained of energy. Ben had a massive headache. She crawled on him and kissed him again. "Thank you, Ben."

"No problem, oh god. My head!" Ben said.

Akame, now with all of her strength back, picked Ben up and helped him up, "Come on, let's go home," she said.

"Best thing I heard all day," Ben said before he received another kiss from Akame after being recovered from the previous shock of his life. Akame smiled, _~I was wrong about you Ben, we all were. But I promise to protect you whenever you need me.~_

...

Meanwhile at the Empire, after the Paramedics discovered Wave's body, now in a coma, Seryu, who knows Ben's identity and powers, grew even more frustrated. She tried convincing people within her circle that Ben was a greater threat than any criminal combined. It also got to the point where she openly admitted that he was a bigger threat than Akame and the rest of Night Raid. She sat there in her room breathing hard, shaking in her boots.

Kurame entered her room and discovered pictures of Ben Tennyson either being maimed or torn apart. She was getting disturbed seeing Seryu obsessed over this boy. Her dog, Kuro, lifted weights to bulk up against Ben's strongest transformation, according to her journal sitting in her desk. She listed every transformation she had been told and or have seen herself. Luckily she only listed 10.

"Seryu?" Kurome asked, concerned.

"They all thought I was crazy," Seryu said, "Ben Tennyson is no walk in the park I said! They said that he does not exist! A fantasy! A show! But he's real! I know he's real! I fought him! Everyone that night saw him transform into a Danger Beast with their very eyes! Wave didn't believe me! Look at what happened to him! Transformed into a fish and beaten the fisherman. How a coincidence they would say! Hahahaha! No! NO! Not this time! No. No. No. No. I know what he is, I know where he comes from! I know everything! He's gonna die today! He is gonna die today!" Seryu said shaking drawing plans on how to kill Ben.

"Seryu? You okay?"

Seryu snapped her neck back at Kurome who's eyes immediately popped from the creepy factor, "Okay? Look at what Night Raid has? A threat! A human threat. Not a national threat. A HUMAN threat. Who says this guy is from our planet? Or our dimension? Who says this guy is not gonna destroy this world? Ben 10 is a threat and I will end him! I will eat his soul until there is nothing left! ASSUMING HE HAS ONE! And after I claim his life, I'll claim his watch and after that, I will use that said watch for good! And I will give everyone a piece of JUSTICE!" Seryu maniacally laughed causing Kurome to slowly close the door with a small smile.

"Have fun with that," she said.

After watching Seryu's breakdown, Kurome was about to turn to her room until she was stopped by Esdeath, who recovered from the Hospital after sustaining critical injuries.

"General!"

"How's Seryu doing?" Esdeath asked.

"Doing...things," Kurome said.

"You know, she's not lying you know," she said.

Kurome sighed, "About Ben Tennyson?"

"I've seen him and watched how he transformed," Esdeath said, "I may care for Tatsumi, but this Ben Tennyson character intrigues me," she said, "He struck without fear and I can assume he can transform more than just Rath and many others. I must know more about him," Esdeasth said.

"Even if this person is real," Kurome said, "How do you know he'll convert over to the Jaegers?"

"It all takes time," Esdeath said giggling.

* * *

 **A/N:** H _ello guys and girls! This is MegaRdaniels who give you the long-awaited chapter for the story, Ultimate ga Kill! I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated!_

 _ **PEACE!**_


	29. Kill the Messenger

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hello, my wonderful readers of the Internet. This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for Ultimate ga Kill! I hope you all are doing well today! Sorry for the long break and everything. Anyway, here's to make up for it with this new chapter.**

 **Also, I heard the news that of the repeal of net neutrality. I have been getting emails from emails about it and yes, I am going to call my Congressman on my off days from work to ask about this.**

 **But I don't want to talk politics, not on here anyway. Twitter yes, but here no. When I write, I write to escape the real world, and I assume you guys read this story for escapism as well! Well, let me give you all a daily dose of Ultimate ga Kill-athols you all been waiting for!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this story, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**

* * *

メッセンジャーを殺す **  
**

 **XXIX: Kill the Messenger**

Akame and Ben spent the afternoon with each other getting to know one another. It was transformative, educative, but transitional period through Akame's former fears of the young green changeling. Her previous doubts nearly faded away as they chased each other through the majestic, halcyon valley with Mt. Fake guarding all of God's beauty. Ben, who had never had a break in his world enjoyed spending some time away with the red assassin.

Ben tackled her down pinning her to the ground only for Akame to push him away, throwing him a few inches off the ground. Though he had to admit, she was far stronger than he realized. Though she had a slim frame, she had a strength of 5 men, something to which Ben admired about the assassin.

The pair lied together by the short, narrow stream flowing to the thick woods at the end. Akame, though her doubts had drowned into obscurity, was still curious about the young man. Here was a guy with the power to transform into anything and yet does absolutely nothing with it. She was not sure what else could be lurking inside the watch. Something unpredictable? Godlike? She was not sure. The questions she had were not of fear or malice but of innocent curiosity.

"You know where I came from, I would play a game called tag with my friends," Ben said.

Akame turned her head to her friend, "You have friends?"

"Well yeah!" Ben said, "Kevin, Gwen, Allan, Daniel, everyone!"

"And family?" Akame asked.

Ben sighed, reflecting, "Yeah."

"Something bad happened to them did they?" Akame asked worried, "It's..."

Ben's eyes shot open, "Oh no, no, no!" Ben said, "Nothing bad happened to them!"

Akame arched her brow.

"I'm serious, it's...I'm a long mile away," he explained, "Here I am in a world where justice is all but extinct. And I'm all alone here. I don't know much about Imperial Arms, this Empire, or anything. It's sad to know that you are the only nut to fall from the tree, only to find out that you won't grow. I miss them," Ben said, tearing up a little bit, "At this point, I don't know when or how I would be able to get back home."

Akame snickered, "At least you have yours," she began.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked, "Your..."

"The people at the Base are my surrogate family," she said, "They act as my family and they are - but biologically speaking..."

"They're not your family," Ben finished, "So where is your family?"

"I don't know. My Mom and Dad sold us off to fight for the Empire. My sister and I, Kurome, would train in brutal conditions just to stay alive. We were bred to stop rebellions before they began," Akame admitted.

Ben's attention grew as Akame continued. Never in his life had he met a person with a rough childhood that could top Kevin's. Akame's was far worse than what Kevin had to go through. And that was saying a lot. Akame slowed down her story as she began to realize how angry Ben was getting.

"So they did all of this to the both of you?" Ben asked, trying his hardest to hide his anger.

Akame shamefully nodded.

"Those bastards," Ben said, "That's just so...so evil! I've faced evil before, but this...this is just unbelievable!"

"That's why I was afraid of you," Akame said, "If the Empire got wind of or got knowledge of your existence, I have no doubt that they would try to find you and use you for their own gain - or worse kill you and get the watch.'

"Heh, good on that one," Ben said with a smug, "The Empire couldn't get it off me even if they got the Hulk on me."

Akame nodded in confusion.

"What I mean is that my Ultimatrix is operated under my own DNA. It'll be useless without it."

"So your blood is a power source?" Akame asked.

Ben nodded.

"Progressive," Akame said impressed, "So what else can you do?"

"That's about it..."

"Besides your Ultimatrix," Akame pointed out.

Ben flushed, "Oh, heh, well...I'm good at Tennis and I'm an expert hand to hand fighter!"

"Expert?" Akame asked, arching her brow, not remembering the time Ben fought her without using the watch, "You mean you can fight without your watch?"

"Well..."

"Because your watch is nothing but a weapon," she said.

"Well, you have your katana!" Ben protested.

Akame smiled, "Well true, but I'm more of a fighter without my blade."

"Uh huh," Ben said, "Show me!"

Akame arched her brow, "Really?"

"Yep! Just you and me!" Ben said, challenging her to a suicidal match. Ben's mind became inflated again with his ego, something to which Akame noticed from a mile away. Normally something like that would annoy his closest friends and/or allies, but to Akame, it was, in a words, adorable.

"Are you forgetting that I'm an assassin, Ben?" Akame asked.

"Hey, I like a challenge!" Ben smiled.

Akame chuckled, "Alright," she got in her kata and dropped her sword, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Ben got into a boxing kata, "Don't worry, I won't."

"One rule: no weapons," she said, "I won't use Murasame and in exchange, you won't activate your Utimatrix."

"Hmph, easy pickings!" Ben said, "Bring it, red!"

...

Back at the Empire, Wave was getting punished by disrespecting orders given by his superior, General Esdeath, who by at this point was far from displeased. She was extremely pissed off.

"I don't know what else to say, but I'm very sorry for what happened okay?" Wave pleaded as his legs slowly were getting crushed by tons of cinderblocks, "General Esdeath, I humbly beg your forgiveness!"

"Tatsumi got away because you weren't paying attention," Esdeath told, "Worse of all what I cannot overlook was that a member of Night Raid slipped through your fingers," she said to Wave, turning to Kurome, "Kurome, more weight."

"Mmhm," Kurome said apathetically as she dropped a heavy weight on top of those already crushing Wave's thighs. Wave screamed echoing the excruciating pain echoing through his brain from his reddening thigh.

"My Dear Wave, your techniques are impeccable," she went on.

"But it wasn't my fault, General Esdeath!"

"Enough with this excuse of some alien pink girl that defeated you! If I wanted to hear fairy tales, I would have spent some time in the library," she finished, "As I was saying, your techniques are impeccable, but they are worthless if you don't use your head! Please try to correct this."

"Yes ma'am," Wave cried.

"Oh and if you disappoint me again, I would be delivering your punishment myself. Is that perfectly clear?" she said sternly.

"Yes ma'am," he said trying his hardest to hide his pain.

Seryu barged in already ready to defend Wave. She was the only person who believed him when he told her what happened. And of course, she was angry at the result. Ben had beaten a member of the Jaegers with ease and with a new transformation. This was not lost on Esdeath either since she had the first-hand experience with the green changeling.

"General Esdeath!" Seryu began, "I believe what Wave is saying is true ma'am!"

"Seryu, you may have been right when it comes to Ben Tennyson, but..."

"This girl Wave talks about might be an ally to the Ben 10 threat! She may be powerful than him! I urge you General, consider Ben Tennyson as an existential threat to this country! He may be working for Night Raid and the Revolutionary Army. With him by their side, they could steamroll us!"

"Ben Tennyson might have won one battle, but that was only one battle. I was not prepared for him and from the looks of it so was he," Esdeath said.

"I advise that we should kill him now and take the watch for ourselves!" Seryu suggested wildly.

"Esdeath declined, "No. Ben Tennyson is too valuable."

"Valuable!" Seryu protested, "With all due respect, Ben 10 is..."

"Valuable, and you will respect my decision or else you will suffer a similar punishment as Wave here! Do I make myself clear?" Esdeath threatened.

Seryu sighed, "Yes ma'am."

"Good, we hunt Tennyson down and we will force him to join us."

"And what if he doesn't?"

"Then you have my permission to kill him."

Seryu had a dark smile creeping across her face like a snake slithering on desert sand, "Not unless I kill you first, Ben 10. Hehe."

...

Ben was slammed to the ground countless times trying his hardest to try to block Akame's punches and kicks. He was bruised up badly! Just before Ben could get one in, Ben easily dodged it, jumped on top of his head and pulled her own weight towards Ben, slamming him down to the ground.

"OOF!" Ben grunted, "Okay I had enough."

Akame pinned Ben to the ground preventing him from getting back up, "I win," she said with a cute smile.

"Yeah, you win! Don't hurt me!" Ben begged, not wanting to receive another brutal beating from the assassin, but instead of that, Akame unexpectedly locked a pleasurable kiss to Ben's mouth. Ben blushed.

"That...was out of nowhere," Ben noted.

Akame was blushing harder than usual. Never had she felt this warm before or close to anyone besides her friends, before. She would also have to reflect on how she was very protective of him during Wave's attack on them, volunteered to sacrifice her life to save his. Now, she would sacrifice her life regardless, but this became instant with her when it comes to the young, green changeling. She was extremely wary of him, but now she felt protective of him. Her heart was beating faster than anything she had ever felt in a long time.

"Akame?" Ben addressed.

"S-sorry," Akame said, "I got carried away."

"What was that for?"

"Um...nothing. It's nothing really, Ben," Akame said hugging him while in a very uncomfortable position where Ben was curiously being hovered over by the red assassin. Ben had to admit, she was strikingly beautiful, but what really stood out was that her breasts pressed down against his chest.

And for a while, she was holding him for a long while and Ben, being Ben, tried not to hold her since she tightly held onto him - plus his body was aching in pain.

"When we get back to base, I'll treat you with some oils that could help swell down those bruises," she said.

"Okay?" Ben said, now confused about what happened.

"Does she have an insta-crush on me or something?" he thought.

...

Back in the Empire, Seryu was losing patience. General Esdeath was not taking her too seriously. She did not see the true threat she saw in her eyes. She felt a little betrayed but yet still felt some sort of loyalty towards her commander, however, Seryu wanted nothing but pure revenge. Her seek for justice, drained in blood and anger. It became a quest, a journey to seek retribution for what the brown-haired teen had done to her.

Her room, formally empty, was filled with weapons and drawings, awfully traced, with Ben being hung, stabbed, eaten or worse - all colored with crayons with the colors being traced outside the lines. Not on, that but there were pictures after pictures after pictures of Ben's Ultimatrix symbol plastered all over the walls, the ceilings, hanging from ceilings, it was like looking at a room of a conspiracy nut gone awry.

"They all think I'm crazy! A Nut! I was threatened with torcher, but yet she faced the danger herself but refused to take the pre-emptive course of action! Ben Tennyson is a menace! A menace I say! Even though she maybe my superior commander, but she is a dumb cunt! A Walrus would be a more competent general that that fake bitch! Looking for love and shit! Fuck love! I'm married to one man and that is Justice A. Retribution! And he wants blood...ohohoho oh so much blood! Ben will soon beg for death once I slowly slice small myriads of cuts throughout his body, slowly draining his body of his blood, filling it with a ten-gallon jug! He will beg for death! I shall not wait tomorrow! - or the next day! Justice will be made wherever crime hides," Seryu said with her biological Imperial Arms smiling right beside her.

"What?" Seryu turned her head towards a Volleyball with a face drawing of Captain Ogre, "What's that Captain Ogre?"

Nothing.

"Murder Esdeath? No, I will never! - Alas, if she sides with...you're saying she is? No, I don't believe that!" she coughed, "But I do agree that we should prepare in case something does happen," Seryu continued on, "WHAT? I'm not acting crazy!"

The volleyball fell off the stick, "I'm not crazy," she growled, "I'm not."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hello all! This is MegaRdaniels that brought you the 29th Chapter_ for _the fic, "Ultimate ga Kill!" I hope you all enjoyed it and please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

 **PEACE!**


	30. Kill the Auburn Dog

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS folks! This is MegaRdaniels giving everyone an early Christmas gift! After outlining for this chapter, I thought you guys would enjoy it and all of its wonderful splendor!**

 **And DAMN! Never thought I would have reviews nearing 400. I mean damn! LOL Thanks, guys! Also, that on a note: recently, an author by the name of _Black998_ wrote a translation of this story. Yes, I gave him permission to translate it. He's a cool guy! Give him a chance. He wants to translate the story to people who speak Spanish, and you know what? Bless him! Reward him, don't attack him. He's cool. **

**With that said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and Happy Holidays!**

* * *

オーバーンの犬を殺す

 **XXX: Kill the Auburn Dog**

Sheele hadn't seen Ben for a few hours now. She was beginning to worry about her dearly beloved. She stayed in Ben's room, watching the window like a hawk waiting for his return. A box of tissues sat steadily on the wooden armchair steadily rocking along with her movements. She rested her arms on the window sill watching the soft, pushing wind slightly pull on the trees from the dense forests that blanket their Base.

"Ben, where are you?" Sheele said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Startled, Sheele jumped off from her chain and landed on the floor. She got up and fixed herself. She quickly speculated on who it could be. The door knocked again.

"Ben?"

The door knocked again, "Sheele open up, it's me!"

Sheele smiled, "BEN!"

She ran to the door, happy to hear his voice. It had been hours since she last heard from him. She opened the door and to her surprise, it wasn't Ben. It was Lubbock, Tatsumi, and some other woman right beside them. She was disappointed that Ben hadn't shown up, but what was striking about this woman was that she looked almost identical to Ben.

"We were looking for you but I had a hunch that you would be here," Tatsumi said entering the room being welcomed to a saddened and confused Sheele. She looked back up at the new woman in familiarity noticing small dots.

"Hey," the woman introduced, "Tatsumi told me about you! I'm..."

"Gwen Tennyson," Sheele and Gwen said unison.

"I know who you are, he told me everything about you!" Sheele continued.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Never better," Sheele said.

"I found her in Mt. Fake. She fought and defeated one of the Jaegers!" Tatsumi continued, "It was awesome!"

"You fought one of the Jaegers?"

"It was easy," Gwen said.

Sheele snickered, "You are Ben's cousin," she continued, "Speaking of Ben, haven't you guys managed to find him?"

"Sadly no," Gwen said, "That's why I'm here."

"I heard Ben and Akame were going to Mt. Fake. I think that once Gwen got there, they might have left," Lubbock said.

Sheele began to worry once more; Gwen relaxed her fear after draping her arms over Sheele's shoulders, "This is Ben we're talking about. I'm sure that whatever comes his way, he'll figure it out."

"Plus he has Akame, so that's a quadruple threat right there," Tatsumi added, easing Sheele's fears, but she still worried about the young Changeling. Even though Gwen's words were comforting, the threat of danger lurking in her stomach surged. She had to check it out.

After they left, Sheele walked out of Ben's room and headed straight for the door.

"Ben, I'm coming. I won't let anything happen to you, my love," she said.

...

Seryu took Korro out on a trip to search for Ben. She really felt that she could finally beat him. Korro was a very adaptable creature, almost to the point of him becoming indestructible, at least to her mind. Seryu tightly held Korro as he struggled to breathe. Seryu tracked Ben's scent using her "Justice Detector" and Korro's sense of smell, even though he had to expand his throat a bit to help him breathe.

The detector started to rapidly detect a presence. It was going off.

"Korro!" she dropped Korro to the ground, and shoved the detector to his face, "Our prey draws near! Justice will finally be served, my precious little pet!" She grabbed the pooch, "And Ben Tennyshit will finally pay for his deeds and for escaping the security of JUSTICE! JUSTICE WILL PREVAIL! I WILL BE THE HERO OF THIS PICTURE! Ben Tennyson, I'm coming to find you, and rape your criminality out of existence! Prepare Tennyson," she yanked a missile from Korro's gut, "I'm coming for you."She laughed maniacally, saliva sprayed from her mouth as her heart thumped fast rushing blood to her head. Her veins pulsated. Korro, though he shared his distaste for the Brunette hero found himself backing away a little bit from his owner.

"Come Korro! Justice awaits!" she said dragging her dog.

...

Ben and Akame walked together in the woods heading back to Base. Ben argued that he could just fly them both back, but Akame preferred walking. Ben, being Ben, agreed, even though he didn't like it and thus complained that his legs were tired decided to walk the way - however, Akame, though she had a slim frame was able to carry Ben bridal style.

She had to admit, Ben was pretty lazy but pretty cute in her eyes. She never had to carry a guy before and thought it was awfully funny, even to the point of picking on the poor guy. Eventually, Ben got off and started to walk again, only for Akame jump on his back.

"Ack, my back! Hey, easy back there!" Ben said.

"I'll try!" she giggled.

Unbeknownst to the two, Seryu was on top of a tree spying on them. She pulled out the binoculars and smiled, "Check and mate, baby."

Akame suddenly heard a small chatter. Her training at the Empire had paid off a lot. Since then, she was able to hear small hints of suspicious chatter from yonder. She climbed off of Ben's back, suspicious of the noise.

"What's up?" Ben asked.

"Something fishy," she said, "Something bad. Ben, stay back," Akame instructed. Ben held up his arm resting his hand on the faceplate of his Ultimatrix. The trees around them rustled around, dancing amongst the wind. The sheer slight howl of the air did not distract the red assassin. Her eyes scanned the area for any potential threats.

Ben guessed on who it could be, at first he thought Akame was crazy for a second but turned out that, this was Akame, anything troubled brewed, usually she's right. He was impressed by her attentiveness. He wanted to know how to do something similar to that without having to rely on his Ultimatrix most of the time. As of now, Ben was figuring out which alien might be good for a threat as mysterious as of now. He was thinking of Wildmutt, or Heatblast, or Big Chill. Any of them. Usually, Gwen would have tracked and named the threat making it easier for Ben and Kevin to fight off the threat. Akame, she was a little different.

Akame was human but with superhuman-like senses. It was unpredictable, hard to pinpoint.

It was silent, gravely silent - until...

"Akame? I never thought to see you here," she heard, "Hehehe! Two demons, one angel. Whoever will win?"

"Ben, stay behind me okay?" Akame said, "This..."

"Seryu? Is that Seryu?" Ben guessed. Akame rose a brow.

"What? N-no! This is your doom! YOUR DOOM!" Seryu exploded from out of the trees, Korro grew exponentially, forming his flipper arms into a muscular fist, smashing it into the ground sending Akame and Ben flying. Akame landed on a tree bark and flipped back to the ground, took out her katana and got on her kata while Ben was smashed to a trunk opposite of her.

Seryu landed on the ground and got back up. Korro stood up, buffed up, popping his knuckles while looking hungrily at Akame. He dared not to look at Ben, not after what happened - until he saw him getting up after being smacked around.

"Ha! Not talking smack now? Huh?" Seryu said, "Korro had gotten stronger since we last fought, Tennyson!" she bragged, "That's right! You can transform into Rath, Ultimate Echo Echo, and Humungasaur all you want! Korro will have them for lunch!" Seryu laughed maniacally.

"You are one crazy cunt," Ben nodded, rubbing his head caught off guard with Akame laughing.

"What's so funny, assassin?" Seryu blustered, feeling offended.

"You think those are Ben's only transformations?" she asked.

"Those are his most powerful, stupid!" Seryu yelled.

"How funny, for a person claiming to be prepared for Ben, you clearly aren't prepared for me!" Akame dashed her way to Seryu; Seryu smiled as Korro smashed his fist on the ground pushing Akame up in the air, however, unlike Ben, she used the tip of her blade to slide through Korro's arm, got off, ran on it and was flung in the air heading towards his mouth. Akame, thinking quickly threw her sword at the creatures left eye, forcing it to close its mouth. Akame landed on the creature's upper lip, zipped across his face and yanked the sword out only to jump off the creature's head, sliced the arm off Korro before he managed to grab her. She made her way to a terrified Seryu, attempting to drop kick her from the top of her head. Of course, she missed.

Seryu had no time to gloat or brag at this point since Akame was in close proximity to her. Akame kept Seryu at bay.

"Korro, Eat-Eat baby!" Seryu declared before she was given a quadruple beating from Akame; she leaped and crossed her legs around her neck and dragged her, using her own weight, and slammed her to a small boulder, nearly missing her neck. Seryu got up just in the nick of time when Akame buried an inch of her blade in gravestone nearly missing her flesh.

"Ben, run!" Akame yelled before she was punched by Seryu. As Korro chased after Ben in the distance, Akame was left to try to disable the Imperial Arm by impaling her blade into the user. Seryu was proven to be a hard kill.

Seryu picked up Akame's attacks fast. Akame slashed the air with her legendary Murasame, but Seryu kicked it off from her grip, used her arm as a pole and double kicked Akame in the chest sending her flying to the ground. Her sword was sent flying, unfortunately, Seryu caught it.

"Ha ha!" Seryu bolstered, "What was it the old Robin Hood would always say?" she licked the top blade of the sword, "En garde! Hahaha!" Seryu began her assault against the red assassin.

...

Korro bulldozed the forest chasing after the teenaged Changeling. Trees were ripped off from the roots, animals were trampled over coloring the forest floor into a messy Bob Ross painting.

"Come on, come on!" Ben said trying to activate his Ultimatrix. Suddenly, Ben was grabbed by the white demon dog. He screamed in terror as he tried desperately to activate the watch. He was thrown in the air and was caught inside the monster's mouth.

SNAP!

Korro swallowed Ben whole.

BELCH!

...

The monstrous belch could be heard throughout the forest, and unlucky for Sheele nearing the battle, she ran to where the belch was coming from only to find the same giant dog she fought earlier belching out Ben's jacket.

Korro took the jacket and used it as a napkin. Sheele's tears slowly flowed from her pure magneta eyes. Her face scrunched, her body trembled. Her heart skipped several beats, freezing over the blood pumped from it. She was weak and felt a force pushing her down. Her lungs inflated pushing her distress out forward. Tears streamed out from her eyes, but it wouldn't be for long until her rage quickly took over.

Korro was about to shrink down until...

"Hey Clifford!" it heard an angry young woman firmly holding a butcher knife, "You ate the love of my life," she said breaking, "You ate him! YOU ATE HIM!" her rage echoed, "Are you still hungry, bitch? Are you? I'm right here," Sheele said in anger approaching the dog with her knife.

Korro chuckled evilly.

And it wasn't just Sheele that was upset, Akame, though she was kilometers away from the fight, felt it. Ben was eaten. Akame was speechless.

"No, no not like this! Not like this!" Seryu punched Akame in the face knocking her down. She aimed her sword at Akame's face.

"Turned out Korro had eaten that cancer!" Seryu said about to tear up with joy, her eyes twitched as if she was a glitching robot, "Ben's dead. BEN'S DEAD! Hahaha! Justice is served! JUSTICE HAS PREVAILED! And now, to kill the mother of the resistance - wait, did I say kill? I mean beat the living shit out of her until she begs for death!"

Akame's heart sank. Her tears tried to flow down but she wiped it away, however, the normally composed Akame, broke down silently, "Ben, no."

"Ben, no!" Seryu mocked slapping Akame silly, "Ben, please make me wet. Please, Ben, I want to feel your cock in my cooch! Ben, Ben, Ben! Oh, Ben, Ben, please! I need you!" Seryu laughed, "Ben is dead! Ben is dead! Ben is dead! Dead! Dead! Dead! He's dead-o! Dea-hea-head! Wooooooo! How about you take a tall glass of shut the fuck up and take it like a man!"

Seryu launched her sword at her. At this point, Akame snapped. She blocked the blade with her wrist, broke Seryu's wrist, and swept her feet. Akame caught her sword and sliced Seryu's robotic arms off and smashed the bottom hilt of the Murasame at Seryu's nose, breaking it.

"You're going to die," Akame said in a monotone voice hinting a speck of uncontrolled rage possessing an unchecked ire to destroy Seryu, piece by piece.

"So, you got another one in ya?" she asked, popping her nose back into place while spitting out her blood. The detached stump where her arm used to be sparked, "Oh wait, you want revenge for your sweetheart? That's so cute! Well, BRING IT OOOOON BITCHSTER! Hahahaha!" Seryu laughed maniacally running nonsensically while brandishing a dagger from her other robotic arm.

...

Sheele was thrown into a tree, she received bruises and some stab wounds. She ducked in time when Korro smashed his fist into a tree, breaking in half. Sheele took the knife she dropped a while back, dodged further attacks jumped on the beasts arm and threw the knife at its eye before kicking its face.

Korro was thrown back a bit.

Korro angered charged towards Sheele with ire. Sheele was too injured to defend herself, but she couldn't care less. This monster killed Ben, and she wants nothing but to destroy this abomination once and for all. And afterward, she wants to find the source, the person who did this. Seryu Ubiquitous.

Her heart skipped several beats to the point that she no longer heard it, only the boiling blood rushing through her veins. Korro bulldozed through the ruptured forest and roared. Sheele got ready for the worse. She was equipped with her knife. She was ready to kill. Ready to die.

Until Korro slowed down. Something inside Korro began to swell and bubble. He backed up, confusing Sheele. Korro clasped upon his stomach. Something was coming up.

His throat bulged. It inflated, filling up with liquid...green liquid. Sheele had no idea what was going on. She took cover.

Korro's head had become as large as an overgrown bush. Emerald green light spewed from the creature's ears and nose, soon small cracks and then...

BOOM!

Korro's head exploded. Green snot had spread in all directions, and out from the mess, flying from it all was a small bug-like creature. It was yellow in color with black eyes and green pupils. It had four stick legs and a beak along with a big antenna. It was slightly a little taller than Grey Matter. It wore the Ultimatrix symbol on a green and white brace around its neck.

 **"BALL WEEVIL!"** shouted a bug creature flying towards Sheele, landing on her chest. Ball Weevil opened his eyes and discovered that he might have landed on Sheele's breasts. Sheele looked down and was speechless. Ball Weevil blushed wildly and screamed. He fell off of Sheele only to transform back to Ben.

Ben got up and was disgusted. He was about to puke.

"That was GROSS! EEEEWWW!" Ben cried trying to breathe correctly. He had digestive juices still fresh on his body. It reeked. It smelled as if a Giant took a bunch dead human corpses and blended it in a fruit blender and added animal feces as whip cream.

Sheele slowly walked over to Ben in disbelief. She shook as tears flowed down her face as if they had a mind of their own. As Ben tried to shake it off, Sheele turned him around. Ben was shocked to see her here but angered to see her injured - severely injured.

"Oh my God, Sheele!" Ben was shocked, "What are you doing..."

Ben suddenly was locked in a tightening, loving embrace of Sheele's bear hugs. She broke down and cried as she squeezed him. Her heart thumped faster than a racing horse running from an apocalyptic fallout. Her tears flowed like a gushing waterfall while her strength immensely increased preventing Ben from loosening her already strong grip. Her chest pressed up against him making Ben blush harder.

"Sheele, I'm covered in juices you know," Ben said.

"I don't care, baby!" Sheele said.

"But...wait what? Did you just," suddenly, Sheele smacked the hell out of Ben forcing his head to turn the left, "YOWCH! What was that for?"

"Don't you ever do that again!" Sheele said angrily, wiping away her tears, "I thought you were dead!"

"Dead? W - how long were you..."

Sheele pulled Ben close to her and feined a passionate kiss pushing a shocked Ben against a tree taking a deep breath for each take. Biting his lips and thus continuing the session. Sheele broke the deep kiss and saw a shocked Ben.

"Awesome," he said.

Sheele wiped one more tear, she couldn't stop smiling - until something gurgled from behind them. Korro was regenerating his head. Once it reformed, it was pissed. Ben got back in his kata - not until Sheele stopped him.

"Ben, I'll..."

"You have no Imperial Arms and my Ultimatrix is recharged. Chill, I got this!" Ben winked.

"No you don't - not without me," Sheele said, kissing him once more, "Now go to work, Ben 10."

Ben smiled.

Korro roared as it beat its chest. Saliva launched out from its mouth.

"Still hungry big guy?"

Korro roared loudly.

"I hope you like your greens raw!" Ben activated his Ultimatrix as Korro charged towards the young hero.

Ben slapped the Ultimatrix core down blinding the raging white monster and Sheele in blinding emerald green light. When the light died down standing in Ben's place was a humanoid robotic. It had a green and white body, large cylinders on its arms, near his wrists, that are full of a green energy with dark green bubble-like spheres. It has the same energy on the Ultimatrix-shaped crest on its chest. Its mouth doesn't move and its head was a pointed, armored helmet. It wore the Ultimatrix symbol on its green and white belt.

 **"ATOMIX"** Atomix shouted flexing its robotic muscles. Korro regained its sight and became worried. It never saw this transformation and from the looks of Sheele, neither had she, "You've been a bad dog," he said.

Korro growled.

"Emily Elizabeth should have put this rabid Clifford on a leash. It's a good thing I came along! So come on pooch! Show me what yo got!"

Korro beat its chest and bulldozed through the forest, leaped into the air and prepared to pulverize the new creature. Sheele took cover.

"HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA! NUCLEAR WINNER" Atomix chanted generating large amounts of energy from within him. Sheele had to run, knowing that this attack would have been Ben's most potent.

Kilometers away, Akame was smacked against a tree. Seryu punched through a hole only for Akame to smash her fists of fury upon Seryu. Seryu, caught her left hand and smashed her against the ground. She was about to dive and pulverize her, but Akame got out of the way, got up, grabbed her legs and threw her. Seryu flipped back up. Akame took her sword and swished on Seryu. Seryu dodged by jumping and spinning over the kill zone and kicked Akame in the head, snatched her sword and pierced through Akame's shirt, dangerously missing her flesh. Before Akame had the chance to strike, Seryu knocked her down.

"Turns out you are finished," Seryu said with a gravely, sadistic tone in her voice. She spat out more blood. Despite Akame's injuries, Seryu's was far worse. She had a limitless amount of bruises and open wounds (not from the Murasame). Seryu's permanent smile, tainted with black blood, grew wider.

"I can hear Ben you know. I can hear him scream. I can hear him cry. I can hear him cry, ' where was Akame?'. Where art thou? Hehehe, and it was all your fault. Your fault! Your fault!" she danced around, "He's dancing around in hell sleeping with justless women suffering down there. To them, you're nothing," she whispered tapping the blade on Akame's cheeks.

"Why don't you kill me?" Akame spat.

"Because I like for the evil to suffer," she said, "I want you all to feel how I felt when you killed my daddy! When you killed Ogre! Was it all a game right? All just a pritzy little game! Well, I want to play a new game, and it's called, Kiss Kiss, Kill Kill! Doesn't it sound like fun, baby?" she asked with a twisted, distorted smile.

"Go to hell," Akame said.

"After you, baby," Seryu said grabbing Akame's breasts and kissing her. Akame retaliated by biting bits of her mouth off.

"Ahh!" Seryu screamed and laughed. Akame spat her lip from her mouth.

Seryu laughed, "That tastes good, not as good as your death," Seryu chocked a weakened Akame. She held her sword above Akame's neck, shaking awaiting to impale it through her, "When you see Ben, tell him I said, quack, I won," she said with a big, twisted, distorted smile on her face. Her left eye heavily twitched as if she was a glitched AI.

Then...

"NUCLEAR WINNER!"

Both women paused to look at the green light yonder. Seryu was not pleased.

"Oh Jesus Christ fucking a loof waffa on a flying Danger Beast to a mountain, please don't tell me that DEMON IS..." She stopped to see a hail of charred bones falling from the green light.

"YAAAAAH!" The skeletal bones of what was once Korro crashed in front of Akame. Seryu took cover. Once the storm was over, Seryu got back up and saw a bright green glow floating above her. Levitating from the ground was a glowing green humanoid robot and another member of Night Raid riding on his shoulder.

"Red girl, are you okay?" Atomix addressed. Akame froze. She stood up and scanned the new creature. It had the Ultimatrix symbol on the belt, and of course, the crest on its chest, not only she had never seen this transformation before, but the thought that Ben survived being eaten was shocking.

"Ben?" Akame teared up. Her heart thumped rapidly.

"BEN? NO! NO! NOOOOOOO! What have you done with my baby Korro!"

"I fed him greens!" Atomix said tossing a red core like a quarter and throwing it away, "He enjoyed it and now look at him! He has strong, white, charred bones! Just look at how radioactively healthy they are! Remember kids, eat your vegetables!"

"You think this is funny? YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!? It's not when I rip that robotic head from your shoulders!" Seryu launched herself into the air with Akame's sword.

"Ben watch out!" Akame warned.

"Ben!" Sheele pointed to the femur.

"Hey look, a bat!" Atomix said with gusto, "He swapped Seryu, like a fly to a nearby tree. He smacked her so hard that the tree, upon impact broke and fell back towards the next tree. She slid slowly back down to the ground, hurt and injured.

"I'm not done. I'm not out!" Seryu said, "I will kill you!" Seryu ran towards Atomix only to be met with two fists smashing her face.

Seryu was finally knocked out, just in time for Korro to reform.

"Looks like it ain't over yet ladies!" Atomix said.

Akame and Sheele stood protectively in front of Atomix. The three backed up as Korro reformed. When he fully healed, he roared - only to be met with a waving Atomix holding his femur.

"Do you want seconds boy?" Atomix mocked, "I have a bone, wanna play fetch?"

Korro looked at Ben holding his femur, remembered the pain it suffered, then saw his master down and out and then back at Atomix crushing the femur as if it was rotting wood.

Korro blinked and slowly backed away. It grabbed the unconscious Seryu while yipping.

"Well, that took care of that!" Atomix said transforming back into Ben in bright green light, "Sorry you guys didn't you know..."

Suddenly Ben was engulfed in a tight embrace by Akame and Sheele, both were hugging him tightly, "Oomph! Yikes, what the heck happened!"

"I'm so glad to have you back! I thought you died!" Akame cried, "I really thought you did!"

"We don't have to worry about her and her dog, let's get you home!" Sheele said.

"I mean she is getting away and everything," Ben said, "I mean is that what you guys do?"

"Seryu can go to hell," Sheele said, "I'm just so thankful that you're safe!" Then Sheele noticed something wrong on Ben's confused face, "Ben, you're hurt!"

"Where?" Akame said looking for it.

"Um, I'm still at full strength..." Suddenly, Sheele picked Ben up bridal style and started walking. She kissed him bothering Akame a little bit, but she was still happy regardless. She had to be glad and ecstatic to see Ben alive. Akame was as equally, not if above proud to her dear friend, not only alive but survive extreme odds all on his own.

"So Atomix..." Akame began, "How did you get that alien?"

"Well it's a long and complicated story," Ben said.

"I'll get popcorn!" Sheele said.

The three laughed on their way back to the Base.

...

In the dining room in the palace, Emperor Mako and Prime Minister Honest were having dinner together, as usual, however, the conversation was anything but normal. The conversation, however, was on, Ben Tennyson.

Mako looked at the pictures drawn and the documents recorded at the events seen.

"Looks like this man has made himself popular amongst the populace," Prime Minister Honest said.

"We have nothing on him in the record books, Minister," Mako addressed, "But it seems like he's just some ordinary boy, but they say that he can transform into..."

"Multiple Danger Beasts at will with the help of some watch!" Honest said, "Esdeath told me. At first, I thought it was some sort of fable made up by the populace, but now people are becoming more and more enamored by the boy."

"What do you think we should do, Minister?" Mako asked.

"Find him, and kill him!" he said, "We'll take that watch of his and bring it to Dr. Stylish. Esdeath wants to have him join the Jaegers, but I say its too dangerous. He's already involved with Night Raid!"

"You're right, but what if he was kidnapped?" Mako asked.

"Don't be foolish, your highness," Honest said, "No man beside you should have the power that great unless it's you."

"You're right," Mako said.

"Besides, think of the people! If some random rouge had that much power, what would that say about you? People would not take your reign as seriously anymore. Think about it. A power as great as this Ultimatrix could do extensive damage to this empire. An Empire your father and your father's father had helped create! Now would you want a boy like that to have that much power on his wrist?"

"No!" Mako said, "The safety of my citizens are my priority!"

"Good," Honest said, "Then its settled. We hunt him down."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Phew! And done! The longest chapter I have ever written for you guys! I didn't want you guys to read a short chapter and wait for like a month or two or some unpredictable time for an update to be posted. Tell me what you guys think. You like it? You hate it? Tell me down in the review box below, and like before, I hpe you all enjoyed this fic as much as I had writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated and until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu..._

 **PEACE!**


	31. Kill the Anodite

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hello all! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas. I'm back with a new chapter after a week of work. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

亜硫酸塩を殺す

 **XXXI: Kill the Anodite**

It had been hours since Sheele, Ben, and Akame together had walked through those thick woods. With their fresh wounds and aching bodies, they managed the walk okay. Sheele, who once had a slight dislike for the crazy justice girl shared an as much extreme hatred for her as with the red assassin. Ben, who could walk the extra mile now, was still shocked that Sheele was strong enough to carry him but more shocked at Akame. Her slim frame would have made it impossible for her to carry a person like him. He could understand about Sheele, she was slightly bigger and had a slight muscularity to her.

Once the trio finally arrived back to base, they were welcomed by the blonde, cat lady, Leone who had her arms folded. Her smile became permanent as she blocked the door.

Akame came forward towards her blonde friend, "Is something the matter?" she asked.

"Yep, it's Ben," she said.

"What about him?" Sheele asked acting as a shield, ready to defend him at all cost. Akame, though had high respect for him, did not act as a shield to him. She was surprised to see her purple friend immediately at Ben's defense. Even Ben has to slightly move her arm away, but even that was becoming a little difficult. She was becoming a little too protective of the young hero.

"Is he being threatened?" she asked directly to a very shocked Leone. Leone knew Sheele's protective nature for the young man, but not to this degree. Whatever happened in those woods had her gone to the point of becoming Ben's gate. Hell, it was even harder for Akame to get close to her without her being suspicious.

"Um...Sheele?" Ben and Akame began.

"Sorry, got a little carried away," Sheele said.

"Um...okay? Anyway," Leone caught to the chase by grabbing him. Sheele tried to reach for him, but it was too late. Akame giggled.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a cousin? Huh?" Leone noogied the teen hero. Ben was shocked.

"WHAT?" he pushed away.

"Yeah! Your cousin, Gwen Tennyson right?"

"Who told you? How?"

"Hi, cousin!" Gwen said coming out of the Hideout with her arms folded with her big smile, alongside her was Tatsumi, Mine, and Lubbock.

"GWEN?!" Ben tears up. He immediately rushed over to his cousin and gave her a big, bear hug, spinning around as the two Tennysons rejoiced. Sheele as well as everyone else- save for Akame, already knew about Gwen. Akame was dumbfounded by the revelation. This confirmed her earlier theory about Ben's entire life. He had never suffered before a day in his life, and he had a family. Gwen was here and was not dead at all, so where did Ben's sense of justice come from? That was the mystery to her. Though she no longer feared him, it's the mystery that got her intrigued.

She knew what Ben was capable of, but what about his cousin. She looked suspicious. She didn't have an Ultimatrix on her, but she could sense that she was pretty powerful in her own right. What could she do exactly - let alone being Ben's cousin.

"You have a family?" Akame asked, tears slowly streamed.

"Hey? Who's the red girl?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, that's Akame!" Tatsumi and Ben introduced.

"Hello there," she said.

...

In a small lake house behind the main base, Tatsumi was finishing up his story at what he learned. This, of course, caught Gwen off guard. She quickly learned about Esdeath and immediately categorized her as a threat, however, there was more to Tatsumi's story that everyone had hoped. That was when he came to the point of mentioning Seryu and her unnatural hatred for the green teen hero. Gwen became unnerved, wanting nothing but to annihilate the young woman that attacked her cousin. Had she been there, Seryu would have been history.

"She attacked us in the woods," Sheele said, "It was an unexpected attack."

"We didn't see her coming, it was like she was prepared or something," Akame said.

"I may not know who this Seryu person is, but if I see her, I'm tearing her to shreds," Gwen said, her voice getting darker. Mine laughed at Gwen's threats.

"I like you, redhead," Mine said, "But don't let that false bravado of yours get you killed. Night Raid and Ben are totally strong enough to handle Emily Elizabeth," she giggled, "And her Clifford."

"And yet you stole my insults," Ben groaned, "But I don't want you to underestimate my cousin. Gwen is pretty strong."

"Look, Ben, she may be your cousin, but she's no Akame," Mine said.

"Mine, Ben's right," Akame said shocking everyone saving Gwen's breath from being uttered since she was the one being insulted by Mine.

"You want to bet on it, sweetheart?" Gwen said until she was held back by Ben and Sheele.

"Ben had shown power way beyond our comprehension. Danger Beasts or Aliens as he would like to call them, are far greater in power than any of us. Gwen is no different. I could sense it."

"Whoa, really?" Mine was taken aback at how Akame admitted that if Gwen happened to power up would spill trouble beyond belief, even to the point that not even Ben could stop her. Leone was taken this all in. Not only Ben was far stronger than her, but his cousin too? What type of drugs had they taken?

"Are you admitting that Gwen here is far stronger than Ben? Stronger than you?" Leone asked stunned.

Akame nodded.

"Okay, let me get to the list on why I'm here," Gwen intercepted, now facing Ben, "Ben, um..." Gwen saw Night Raid leering in on what's happening, "Is there a place private that we can speak?"

"No," Ben said, "I trust them enough for them to hear what you are going to say," Ben said.

"Yeah, we can handle it!" Mine said.

"Anything to protect him," Sheele said tugging on her friend.

"He helped us, we help him," Tatsumi said. Others nodded.

"Okay, but you guys are going to be..."

"Gwen," Ben told her, "Tell me, what's going on? Why did Professor Paradox sent me here, not that I mind is all," he turned his attention to the assassins.

"The Nemetrix is missing," Gwen said. Immediately, sat back. Sheele caught him before his head hit the pillow of the couch.

"Azmuth contacted Paradox to beam you here to retrieve it. I guess he didn't tell you," she concluded.

"All he told me that I had to help Night Raid," he said.

"He did, what he didn't tell you is why," Gwen said.

"Hold on," Leone halted the conversation, "Start from the top-down. What's a Nemetrix? Who's Azmuth? What is this? I'm lost!" Leone said joining the many others who were incredibly lost on the revelation. Akame was trying to catch up on the logic. Apparently, Ben is from another world as it seemed sent here ona mission to protect them from a user using the Nemetrix. From the name, it sounded incredibly dangerous. As Ben and Gwen continued to talk, Night Raid continued to talk amongst themselves on what happened as well until Akame broke the ice.

"So this Nemetirx," Akame said breaking everyone's train of thought, "It's quite like the same as Ben's Ultimatrix is it not?"

"Hardly," Ben and Gwen said in unison, "It's the complete opposite of the Ultimatrix in many regards."

"To bring it simple, The Nemetrix can transform the user into the predators of sentient alien life forms Ben transform into," Gwen said.

"I thought they were Danger Beasts," Mine said, extremely confused now.

"It's because they're not Danger Beasts, they're aliens," Akame finally admitted.

"Aliens?" Leone asked, "The hell is...oh Ben's creatures." Leone caught herself.

"I think its a lot complex than that," Ben said, "Aliens are like humans, but with different forms and civilizations."

"Other worlds?" Sheele asked.

Ben nodded.

"And you've been to those worlds," Tatsumi asked.

"I don't believe that mess," Mine said outspokenly.

"I kinda do, and it makes a lot of sense. All those creatures he turns into do not exist in the database," Lubbock said, "There are no dossiers for Heatblast, Big Chill, or Rath anywhere."

"So this Nemetrix, how powerful is it?" Akame asked Ben a little concerned on who might use it.

...

Later on, at night, a team of strange silhouettes was in the forest scouting. A man with a long, duckbill sniffed out tracks, obviously tracking the headquarters to Night Raid while a man with a large build, and presumably, an ex-convict, observed, searching for small hints while a young woman with big ears picked up small hertz of sound.

Dr. Stylish laughed, "How precious of they trying to hide their scent and cover their footprints, but since I brought my super-enhanced soldiers that won't do any good," Dr. Stylish continued his revelation as his underlings continued to track their location, "I knew something tradingly funky about that boy. You wouldn't expect a blacksmith to adjust that quickly, am I right?" Dr. Stylish asked rhetorically.

Finally, after hours of searching, they found it.

Night Raid Headquarters.

"Bingo! Peekaboo Night Raid, I see you!" Dr. Stylish said.

...

At the town, Seryu was patrolling the streets. She was incredibly hurt and injured after her battle with Ben Tennyson. It was a good thing Dr. Stylish fixed her up. Word got out that as a result of that, the people were secretly split about the green, teen hero. They respected Seryu, which made the split to deepen. Seryu began to notice this. Ben was becoming known to the public without him being anywhere near the Capital. This was bothering her.

"Ben Tennyson," she spat, "He's becoming a nuisance! Ain't he Korro?" she asked her biological Imperial Arms. Korro immediately nodded. Korro would never forget that intense beating Ben gave him. It was bone-crushingly painful. Korro was reduced to a pile of ash, all that was left was bare bones. The pain he felt, was undeniably bad. Ben could have crushed his core and that would have been it.

"There has to be a way to beat him!" Seryu said until she accidentally stepped on something.

"What the?" Seryu lifted her foot from off of a strange device. The device was a watch-like device with the faceplate shaped like a hexagon. It was colored red and silver. The symbol looked like an open mouth with sharp teeth.

Seryu picked it up and scanned it. Korro had no idea what it was, but it looked strangely familiar.

"This looks more like that criminal's Imperial Arms!" Seryu said, "Obviously crafted by another criminal inspired by Tennyshit! Well, I know what to do with trash like this! I'm going to let Esdeath know about this! She's going to be so proud!"

Korro barked happily.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hello guys, this is MegaRdaniels giving you all an early New Years' gift. Sorry for the short chapter, but there will be more soon! Please always leave_ review _they are always appreciated. Thank you!_

 **PEACE!**


	32. Kill the Comfort Before the Invasion

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hello, guys from FanFiction-Land! This is MegaRdaniels giving you all a new chapter and wishing all of you all a Happy 2018! GOOD NEWS, I have spoken to my illustrator so a WEBCOMIC based on this fanfiction is a possibility! YAAAAY! All I have to do is write the script and send it over to him and you guys will get to read it over at Smackjeeves! How awesome is that? Though it may take a little while since I am picky about grammar and mechanics in a script. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this FanFiction soon to be Fan-Comic. Cover reveal will come later on.**

 **Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated.**

 **Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

侵略前の快適さを殺す

 **XXXII: Kill the Comfort Before the Invasion**

Leone, Lubbock, Tatsumi, Ben, and Gwen all sat in the cabin next to the hot spring. They all shared some interesting conversations with one another. The topic was, of course, Ben and Gwen. Leone had some questions about Gwen and her abilities and motives since she knew the motives of Ben, but even that was shrouded in mystery. Ben felt comfortable to tell them their whereabouts and their origins. But to be fair to Ben, he had no idea why he was here. Paradox only gave him half answers before he disappeared.

"So this doctor, Professor Paradox can manipulate time on a whim - only within reason right?" Leone asked, "That's...that's ludicrous! Who can manipulate time?"

"Well Ben and I can," Gwen said, "I can manipulate the space around time, Ben can manipulate time out front with Clockwork."

"We're fully aware," Lubbock said with his fear amplified a bit.

"So you mean to tell me this Nemetrix is the complete opposite of Ben's Ultimatrix? Is it powerful?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well, no," Ben said, "It's just an Ultimatrix knockoff," he continued as he expected Night Raid to sigh in relief, "But in the wrong hands, it could be just as powerful as my Ultimatrix."

"So, find it and destroy it as soon as possible. Got it!" Leone said, "Which begs the question," he eyes now on Ben, "How many of those things do you have on your watch? Because every other day you transform into a new Danger B...I mean alien that is powerful than the last!"

"Do you want to know the exact number?" Ben and Gwen asked the lioness aware of her ego as well to the other Night Raiders.

"Is it around 50?" Lubbock asked, trying to remain conservative.

"100?" Tatsumi followed.

"Nope," Ben said, "Not even remotely close," He took a deep breath, preparing for the reactions he and Gwen are going to see, "Over a million."

The direct silence from Night Raid spoke volume with their shock. Not only Ben could transform into those powerful forms, but he could transform into forms powerful than those he transformed. And over a million aliens to choose from? Ben was a one-man army, and Gwen, depending on what powers she had, would just be overkill! Night Raid had every right to be wary of Ben, but since he saved their lives multiple times, they were extremely thankful that he was on their side because he could be easily be swayed to the Empire. The fact that he was ignorant of them at first made it even worse. But now that he was aware of the Empire, Ben was NOT gonna sell out.

Leone sat back down in silence. She then stared at Gwen, "And what about you?"

"Um...I control Mana. A life force that I control with...my...command," Gwen said seeing a sickling look on their face. Ben looked at her wanting her to give them a small demonstration. To which she obliged. She opened the palm of her hands and generated a small energy ball floating on her hand before she crushed it forming an electrically charged energy blast from behind.

"Whoops," she said.

All of Night Raid in that cabin paled.

"So we have **fuck that** and **hell no** ," Leone said, "In revisionist talk, 'Thank God!' and 'That Goodness!'"

"You guys seem scared, after the crap you put my cousin through!" Gwen reminded them.

"Oh yeah," Leone said, "It was a misunderstanding."

Gwen smirked.

"I think we need to know what we need to know so we can work with you better," Tatsumi said, "Because if we do not know what your forms are, it would be difficult for us to help you - assuming if you need it of course."

"With 1 million of those things plus your cousin's magical properties could prove too great for the Empire to handle and with us would just be overkill," Leone explained.

"Are you saying that Ben and Gwen are too powerful?" Lubbock asked.

"No, what I'm saying is..."

...

Sheele overheard everything from outside. She had her ear leered in y the door while holding a plate full of cookies in her hand. The designs were awfully similar to the emblem wore on Ben's watch. Akame had baked some cookies for the people of Night Raid after dinner - and the only people that hadn't attended were Leone, Tatsumi, Lubbock, Gwen, and Ben.

She was wary of Gwen, often trying to shield Ben from her, but since this was his cousin, she couldn't do it - even though instinctually she wanted too. This was something Gwen picked up from her. She knew that Sheele was protective of Ben and she respected that. It's just that she was extremely close to her cousin was what worried her.

"They are a league of their own," Leone said.

"Look, I don't know what Ben had done, but..."

"It's not you Gwen, nor is it Ben," Leone said.

"It's just that if it was just you two and you guys wanted to end the Empire tomorrow, you would have in hours," Lubbock said.

"The thing is we don't kill," Ben said, "We take our enemies down, not out."

"So you guys hold back a lot," Leone said, "But if you guys went all out, a lot of problems in your universe wouldn't have happened at all if you guys pushed the envelope."

"But if we do that, we'd be no better than our enemies," Gwen said.

"Gwen, remember when I almost killed Kevin the last time he went berserk?" Ben asked.

Gwen nodded.

"Wait...you almost did it?" Leone asked.

"Not only that but he almost killed Esdeath until Sheele stopped him," Tatsumi added.

"So you were holding back the entire time?" Leone asked.

Ben and Gwen nodded.

After a few moments, the people began talking about other things, things unimportant to which made Sheele even more curious about Ben and his cousin. However, things were about to make an awkward turn when she heard the knob rumble. She quickly spread to action to move out of the way until Ben opened it causing her to almost lose her balance carrying her the cookies and such. Ben closed the door and helped her reshape her balance, despite wasting some of the cookies on the ground.

"Oh no," she said in shame, "I dropped them! I'm sorry."

"Those are for me?"

"Yes, I'm so deeply sorry!" she bowed.

"It's cool and...how long were you standing here?"

"About a few minutes," she admitted, "I brought you cookies from Akame and hoped that you would enjoy them since you haven't eaten in a few days," she said.

"A few days? I ate only yesterday and the day before yesterday," Ben said.

"Oh...damn, I forgot," Sheele said, "I apologize!"

"Why do you...you did nothing wrong!" Ben laughed.

"Huh? You mean, you're not mad?" she asked.

"Why would I be?" Ben asked taking a cookie and eating it, "This is delicious here!"

Sheele smiled, "Thank you, I hope you liked them." She blushed.

"Mmmm," Ben said. Sheele giggled, "Question is how much have you heard?" he asked as they begun walking in the woods.

"Well, your cousin seems powerful," she said, "Is she a magician?"

"Something like that," Ben snacked on another cookie.

"And also I heard of something called, The Nemetrix, am I correct?"

"Yep."

"What does it do?"

"Oh, it allows the user to transform into the predators of my sentient forms," he said.

"That's horrible."

"It's a knockoff."

Sheele laughed.

"I wish I can be in your universe," she said out of nowhere, making Ben to almost choke. Having Sheele in his universe would make going hero, not only easier but more devastating for the villains he faces. Not only that but imagining Sheele fighting Vilgax or worse, Akame fighting Vilgax. That fight would have been as short as a short man's fuse.

Ben had to admit, Sheele was rather beautiful, so having her in his universe would cause a lot of unwanted attention. He didn't doubt Sheele's finesse in killing and combat, she could defend herself quite ably in difficult situations - however that could also pose a big problem. She could be too good that she could be a bigger target than Ben 10 himself. A Techadon could arrive to destroy her and only her.

That would pose a problem.

However, Sheele could just defend herself quite enough for Ben and the gang to figure out its weak points. Nonetheless, it would be quite interesting to have her on the team. Plus, Kevin would tease him everytime they were together.

Immediately, Sheele came to Ben's defense when he was about to choke. She was to about to wrap her arms around his waist, only for Ben to forcefully swallow the said cookie down his throat. When he opened his eyes, of course, he flushed at the site of seeing her breasts close up. She backed up when she realized that Ben was okay.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Ben only nodded, his eyes trying to eye away from her breasts. Sheele, though airheaded at best, caught this. She flushed and tried to control her breathing, "Sorry about that."

Ben blushed harder, "Wait what? No, no, no! You didn't...I mean...oh sweet God." Sheele laughed. They continued to walk. Ben didn't realize it but since the coming days, it was easier to talk to Akame than Sheele. Though Akame would briefly express how she feels, Sheele blurts it out. Not once had she thought enough to at least hide it. Ben and Sheele walked quietly together, however, unlike Akame when she respected Ben's space, plus she wasn't all that social, to begin with, Sheele not only invaded it, but she glued herself to him, making it impossible for Ben to escape her grip.

He had to admit, she was quite strong - and protective at that putting Gwen to shame.

"Um...Sheele?" Ben began. Sheele opened her eyes and saw Ben's uncomfortable look, "Oh I am sorry Ben-kun...uh I mean Ben," Sheele said straight up with her face ever so blushing.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked, "And Ben-kun? Wait...you like me?"

"YOU JUST FIGURING THAT OUT?" Leone asked from the cabin. Sheele and Ben looked at Leone as if she was crazy. Leone slowly crawled back inside, her eyes never leaving Ben.

"Dumbass," she said.

"Excuse you?" Gwen asked offended.

"You burped?" Leone said with a smug.

"That escalated quickly," Ben chuckled.

"Yes," Sheele said with shame, "Is that a problem?"

Ben felt guilty. He should have paid attention. Sheele was literally throwing herself at him and he ignored her advances. It wasn't that he didn't like her, it was that Ben was too scared too! Besides in this universe where your loved ones could die at any moment, made sense for him to not flirt or have any sort of intimate relationship with any of the girls.

But he would have never guessed one of them would fall in love with him.

"Oh Jesus," Ben scratched his head in shame, surprising Sheele, "Sorry about that. I didn't know! I was so busy being arrogant that I didn't pay attention. Sorry about that. Hope you're not mad," Ben said until he was suddenly grasped by one of Sheele's epic bear hugs.

"I will never be mad at you," Sheele said squeezing the life out of the boy.

"Sheele, can't breathe," Ben said, scaring Sheele.

"Sorry!" Sheele said. Ben coughed.

"Ben?" she asked. Ben caught his breath and popped some of his bones back.

"Yeah and yikes!" Ben said.

"A few days ago when you saved me and Mine, I lost my Imperial Arms."

"I got that."

"And I heard that back at the ship with you and Bulat, you merged your body with Tatsumi."

"Right?"

"I was wondering if, could you be my Imperial Arms until I get a new one? I mean...I know its stupid but...um..."

"I am not a weapon," Ben said. Sheele looked down in shame, "But I can still help you anytime you need it!"

"You mean, I'm useful?" Sheele asked.

"Um yeah? You did save me from that white dog creature," Ben said.

"Yeah, I did!" Sheele said, "Well, in that case, I will not leave your side! I will continue to protect you no matter what!"

"But didn't you say you had no Imperial Arms?" Ben asked worriedly.

"Had one, but as long's I'm alive, no one will be able to harm you," she said getting close ready to kiss him. However, too close even. When she got close to Ben, Ben got so nervous that Sheele pushed her entire body weight on Ben sending them hurtling to the pond nearby.

SPLASH!

Ben sat up cold. He shivered. He turned to Sheele, "Sheele, are you..." He stopped mid-sentence when he saw that her dress was sort of see-through. He could see her underwear from her wet clothes. Sheele coughed up some water. She saw Ben, drenched in water. She hurried herself to help him up.

"I'm sorry, Ben!" she apologized, "I'm..." Unexpectedly, Ben started to laugh. Sheele was confused.

"It's been a long time someone pushed me down like that," he giggled, "Though I never knew how strong you were until now. I mean, you already were strong but..." Ben's eyes averted back to Sheele, a faint blush returned when he saw Sheele's wet dress. Both sat in silence.

"Um..." Ben started.

Sheele smiled and giggled alongside with him. She got up and extended her hand. Ben got it and with one swoop Sheele pulled him up. They giggled.

"Hey I can transform into something that can dry you off," Ben said trying to avert his eyes away from a smiling Sheele, "Here let me..." Sheele did not let him, instead, she gave him a deep, long kiss. They broke it. Ben was stunned. He actually enjoyed that!

"Are you okay?" Sheele asked.

Ben nodded. He recalled just hours ago Akame kissed him, which was weird and he didn't know why she has done so, but with Sheele it was abundantly clear. VERY clear. It's not like Akame was not protective of Ben, she certainly was, but not to the extent Sheele was of him! Akame still had some doubts. SOME doubts. And Akame was coming around to becoming closer to Ben than before.

Akame treats Ben with great respect, but at every opportunity she has, she would either play the role as big sister or that best friend who would let you kiss them every once in awhile. Sheele, god, she was blunt on how she felt.

Ben felt stupid for not realizing it earlier! He was completely ignoring her advances. It wasn't as if she wasn't trying. She certainly was. It was that Ben was paying her no attention. Though, yes she was attractive but Ben did not see it that Sheele would ever go out with a guy like Ben. She was too much for him. Plus in a world where you could be murdered from a drop of a dime, he thought it was not in his best interest to not fall in love.

But with Sheele, god, she was blunt at how she felt. Extremely blunt. Sheele felt nothing but shame because she felt that she was coming off as too strong for him. Ben caught this and lifted her chin.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said, "I had no idea! I never thought that a girl like you would ever fall for a guy like me."

"Why would you think that?" she asked.

"Because of...I...well you...I...um...I don't know its just that after what happened to Julie, I felt that..."

"Wait you had a girlfriend?" she asked.

Ben nodded.

"What happened?" she asked interested, "What happened to Julie."

Ben took a deep breath, "She and I broke up because every time I had to go and save people, it gave us less time for us to be together. She thought of my job as too strenuous over the years and eventually broke it off. I was hurt over that and..."

"She broke up with you because you had a job to protect people?" Sheele was getting angry, "She's too stupid for doing that!"

"Well, I'm..."

"You were fated to protect the people who cannot fight back and she broke up with you because it was too strenuous? That made no sense!" she pointed out, "If she really cared, she would have stuck by you. That was selfish!"

"I can't call her selfish," Ben said, "She's anything but that. All the fame got in my head and...it cost me her. I didn't like what I was becoming," Ben said.

"If I lived in your world, I wouldn't do that," Sheele said, "I would have stuck with you because you stuck by me. And I promise you, I wouldn't do what she did to you because I..."

Suddenly, there was a sudden burst of air that passed through a dark passage. In other words, Sheele farted.

Both stood in silence. Sheele became red in the face, redder than a tomato. She clutched herself tight trying as if to protect herself from harm. Ben giggled. Sheele looked in shame.

"Hey, Sheele listen," Ben said. He passed gas as well. She loosened her grip. Ben laughed as Sheele loosened up. She giggled.

Both parties laughed at each other as they made fart noises with their arms and poking fun at each other in the process. Sheele had never expressed herself in this way before.

"As you were saying?" Ben laughed.

Sheele walked close to Ben, "I wouldn't do to you what she did. When I'm here, I'm here whenever you need me."

"Awww," Ben joked, "That was sweet!"

Sheele blushed, "Well, I have Pixie Dust to thank."

"Wait what?" Ben stopped, "How did you...Gwen."

"What?" Sheele defended Gwen, "You look so cute!"

"But its not manly!" Ben complained.

"Who cares! I like him. He's you after all!" Sheele kissed him in **the cheek.**

"But its..."

"You. All of them are," she said, "You are more than just 10 monsters in that Ultimatrix of yours. It's not the watch that makes the man, its the man who wears it."

Ben smiled, "Thanks."

"What can I say? I'm an assassin. I kill in blood and in kindness...like you and Pixie Dust!"

"Okay, really! I'mma get you!" Ben yelled chasing her around. Both Ben and Sheele didn't know it but Tatsumi, Leone, Lubbock, and Gwen were all looking at them from the window.

"Aw, that's cute!" Gwen said.

"Damn lucky bastard," Lubbock said under his breath until he was smacked across the head by Leone.

"I think its cute," she said, "Look how happy they are, but..."

"But what?" Gwen asked.

"Ben has to be careful," Leone said.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"From my experience Gwen," Tatsumi said, "The Empire does not care who it kills or rips apart. It would do anything to protect itself. So for Ben here, I'm not sure about your universe, but in here, you can die at any time."

Gwen looked back at the duo outside. Just when Sheele tackled him down.

"Ben," she said.

...

At the Base, a tired Ben carried a knocked out Sheele through the dark and quiet halls. He had no idea where Sheele's room was, so he had the next best thing, well a nightmarish thing really. Ask Mine.

He knew that by barging in, well one was rude, and two, it could cost him his life. He knocked on the door and waited ever so patiently.

"Who the hell is it!?" Mine yelled rudely.

"It's me, Ben," Ben said.

"Ben? Aren't you supposed to be sleep?"

"I would but I have someone in my arms!"

"Who?"

"Sheele."

"Ugh, hold on!" Mine walked over to the door and opened. Her expression was anything but welcoming. Her face was a mess, her hair was a complete definition of a mess, and her eyes spoke volume of anger and annoyance.

"She better be alive," she threatened, "And why is she wet? Oh dear god..."

"If you are thinking what you are thinking right now, I'mma tell you right now and that is a definite nope!" Ben defended, And yes, she is alive," Ben reassured, "I just can't find her room."

Mine glared at Ben for a moment. She sighed with frustration, "Alright follow me!"

...

Mine led Ben across the hallway to Sheele's room. She opened the door and to Ben's shock, it was a lot bigger than he had imagined. There was the same style furniture but her room was littered with books, some on the floor while others were on the bookshelf.

Ben lied Sheele on the bed while Mine yawned, getting ready for bed, "So what were you guys doing anyway? Mine asked, noticing that Ben had some evidence of water dripping from his shirt.

Ben explained what happened to which Mine, and rightfully so, made fun of him.

"Ben, really?" Mine asked, "You idiot, she was literally throwing herself at you!" she giggled.

Ben groaned as Mine laughed her way into her room, "Next time, learn how to read people before you go hero!" She closed the door.

"Now I wonder why Tatsumi wanted to throw her in a whirlpool," Ben said. Ben was getting ready to leave until Sheele caught Bens shirt.

"Ben, I..." She loosened her grip and fell to sleep. Ben's face had a small smile on his cheek.

"Good night, Sheele," he said closing the door.

...

Standing outside of the cliff was a man. He was more of an Anodite than anything. He stood by the Time Lord, Professor Paradox. Koan watched as the rest of Night Raid settled in for the night. Unlike other Anodites, his aura shone a neat, neon blue light rather than pink.

"You know what to do," Paradox said.

"Yes," he said.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hello guys of the Fanfiction community, this is MegaRdaniels who brought you the 32nd chapter of Ultimate ga Kill. Now, I was given a request by one of the readers to include an OC in here. Well, I am and will in the next chapter when Dr. Stylish starts his invasion. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I have written it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated and until next time I bid you all an adieu and..._

 **PEACE!**


	33. Kill the Suit

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hello, guys on the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels giving you guys a new chapter for Ultimate ga Kill! I had a long day writing a screenplay and editing my comic book script so now I can sit down and write this story for everyone! Be on the lookout for the cover page for the webcomic for Ultimate ga Kill. It's coming soon!**

 **Now with that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please always leave reviews they are always appreciated, and if you guys like to chat or connect with me, I'm available on Hangout, Twitter, and Discord.**

 **Thank you all my marvelous readers!**

* * *

スーツを殺す

 **XXXIII: Kill the Suit**

Ben woke up in the middle of the night feeling hot and dry. His throat, feeling like a dry cave in a hot, and humid desert, forced the poor boy to a cough. He needed water - and lots of it. He got up from the bed, stretched and made it up. He left his room, partially leaving it open for the air to seep in.

Once in the kitchen, he approached the sink got himself a nice fine glass, pouring cold, pure water into it. Ben, drinking the cool, refreshing water, felt his brain drowning in a nice pool of cool water. He felt like a nice breeze had blown from inside his body - only except it was from the fresh glass of water he drank from the sink, but who's complaining?

"That's better," he said.

"Ben?" Ben jumped. He turned around and saw a sleepy Sheele standing by the door, "Are you okay? Why are you doing up?"

"Just getting myself some water, Sheele. Had a dry throat," Ben said.

"Oh, is it better?"

"Now it is," Ben yawned.

"Okay then, I'm just checking. I just don't want you to be lost or anything like that," she said. Ben smiled and laughed nervously.

"Yeah," Ben said. Sheele led Ben to the Hallway escorting him to his room while tugging him close to her. Ben, at first would have been extremely nervous, he still was but it didn't bother him that much. Sheele was a good person, though quirky and strange. She was fairly attractive and in the defense of Sheele, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He felt his heart race when Sheele was TOO close to him, her hand clasping his pulling him close to her. Ben blushed as she draped her arms around his neck, kissing his forehead.

"Sorry, is this..."

"N-No, you're cool," Ben said.

"I'm glad, Ben-kun," she said with a deep, red blush.

Suddenly, the building trembled. Sheele and Ben shook to the ground holding on. The lights flickered. The air eerily hollered. Ben helped Sheele up.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know," Ben answered, "But whatever it is, it's attacking us."

BOOM! The trembles continued. Sheele held onto Ben as if he was a column post.

"Are we being invaded?" Ben asked.

"Yes," Sheele answered.

"Wait...we are?"

"I mean...I think so. The Hideout trembled again pushing Ben and Sheele to a wall. They got up and witnessed an explosion not far down from the site. Half naked men with white straps flooded - stampeding through the adjacent hall. Ben and Sheele hid in the next room. Both keeping quiet. Ben leered out from the door and checked. The building still trembled but at least the men were gone.

"What and who is that?"

"Ben," Ben turned to Sheele, "Fuse with me."

"What?"

"You did it with Tatsumi as Upgrade with your battle against the Three Beasts! I do not have my Imperial Arms right now and I need all the help I can get. Even though you could transform Echo Echo, you could still be overwhelmed by them! Please, fuse with me!

"It's dangerous, Sheele," Ben protested.

"I dealt with danger on a regular basis. These guys, from what I can guess are skilled fighters. You are powerful, but with my skill, we can be unstoppable. Please, Ben, I'm begging you, we have to fuse!"

Ben took a minute to digest this. He looked back and saw that the hallway was empty - until one of the half-naked men walked back heading towards their direction. Ben closed the door and silently locked it. He took another minute to think it over. Sheele was right, even if he does go Echo Echo and defeat a good number of them, there will be more - each deadlier than the last.

"Ben?"

Suddenly an arm tore through the door. Ben looked back at Sheele taking a stake. He had no other choice.

"This is gonna feel weird, okay?" Ben hurried over to her grabbed her hands, "This may hurt."

Sheele kissed him, "Go for it."

Ben blushed, his hand was glued to his lips. He removed them, hovering over the Ultimatrix programming Upgrade. The Half-Naked Men continued to pierce their arms on the door, tearing it to smithereens. Ben rose his hands above the faceplate and smashed the faceplate blinding Sheele in a layer of green light. In Ben's place was a tall, black and green, gelatinous mass with a humanoid form.

" **UPGRADE**!" Upgrade yelled. Sheele spread her arms far apart, opening herself up. As the door was on the verge of breaking, Upgrade was having second thoughts.

"Do what you have to do, Ben! Hurry!" Sheele yelled. Upgrade nodded and ran towards her. He pierced himself through Sheele's breasts. Sheele, of course, felt that crouching down from the pain she was feeling in her chest and immediately afterward, she felt a tingling feeling. Black and Green goop sprung up from her body, covering her in a thick technological body suit save for her head. The Green stripes glowed, powering up an alien power source. Her battlesuit was nothing more than just that...a suit. It comfortably hugged her already stellar figure. The Ultimatrix Symbol came out from her abdomen.

Sheele was unsure what to do.

"Sheele, can you hear me?" Upgrade asked from within her.

"Y-yes?"

The Half-Naked Men blew the door down. They all came in. Sheele, for the very first time, felt vulnerable. She did not have her Imperial Arms, nor any weapons to fight them off. And Ben had transformed and fused with her as instructed. She had no idea what Upgrade was capable of doing, but she was going to find out - and fast.

"Sheele?" Sheele held her hand out, aiming at the sprinting Half-Naked Men.

"Sheele!"

Without warning, all the men charging were blasted out from the room by a powerful green ray. Some of them burst into pieces while others were killed by the concussion to follow. Blood painted the walls. Sheele may not have known it, she was about to go toe to toe with them in hand to hand, but instead, an arm cannon had formed in her hand. It deformed the moment she realized it.

"Sheele? Did you just?"

"I know."

"Do you know how to use this suit?" he asked.

"No," she said tightening her fist as another one sprung up, Sheele walked over to it popping her knuckles, "But I'm going to learn."

Outside the Half-Naked Men ran through the hallway, leaving havoc in their wake. The roars from their once human mouths were of not a sign for help, but it was thought of a monster feasting for nothing but flesh and bone. These creatures were of not from heaven but of from the primordial soup of wretchedness and evil. They crawled on all fours like a rampaging, man-eating roaches crawling up from the hallways looking for prey.

Sheele ran in the halls to meet up with her friends. Despite her determination to save her friends, she was happy that Ben was on her - literally. Though, she would admit, having Ben on her was tight. He complimented her figure a lot. It was extremely noticeable now.

Ben, however, tried to fight the urge to blush. His heart pulsated from 90 to 120 mph in seconds. Having the thought of wrapping your body around a full figured woman like Sheele would make any man go crazy.

Sheele smiled, "Are you ok, Ben?"

"Who? Me? Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Just...well I...some things and..."

Sheele chuckled, "It's ok! I..." she blushed hard.

Before they could reveal anything, an army of Half-Naked Men sprinted towards them from the next hall. Sheele got into her kata quickly, "Hold that thought, Ben-kun, we got company!"

"Right! Let's go!" Ben yelled out - however, Sheele quickly responded when one of the men charged towards them. He threw the first punch, but Sheele dodged, grabbed his arm, swung around his body and dropkicked another man to a wall, slamming the guy she used to the ground. Sheele viciously attacked a whole horde with great finesse and strength with little to no difficulty.

Ben was beyond impressed - especially when she dropkicked one guy to a horde, slammed her fist into another man's jaw, ran towards another and gave a fast-paced devastating butterfly kick, then jumped on top of another, cracked his skull, activating Upgrade's arm cannon and sent them flying.

Another man charged at her, but Sheele ended it with a simple hardened punch in the face, forcing all of his teeth to fly off from his bleeding gums. His face bent inwards. Sheele wiped the blood from her fist.

"Who's next?" she said in a threatening tone.

"That was...awesome!" Ben quipped, scaring Sheele. She had forgotten Ben was around her!

"Oh, Ben!" she blushed, "I'm sorry, I..."

"You gotta show me that!" Ben said excitedly, "You are just too awesome!"

"You mean...you're not mad?" Sheele asked, feeling guilty.

"No! I mean, it was brutal, but I have to say, you are just so...badass!" Ben said, ignoring the fact that he appeared above her breasts...touching them a little bit.

"Oh...you just spoil me! I'm glad you..."

The Men reappeared, in bigger numbers than before.

"Looks like its..." Ben began.

" **Hero time!** " Ben and Sheele yelled, charging towards the army.

...

Lubbock hurried ran through the hallway after realizing that his traps were set off with little to no detection. He had no idea where or how they were set off. This was worrisome for the green-haired teen.

"Holy crap! Where'd they come from all of a sudden? They're already on top of us!" Lubbock panicked. He stopped at the sudden of a half-naked man crashing through the wall.

"The enemy must be killed," it said ominously, striking its metal claws at Lubbock, barely scratching him. The metal wires twirled around the Imperial Arms user and wrapped itself around the Half Naked Man. Lubbock had to hurry and take him down so he can warn the others of the invaders, but deep down, he knew that they already knew.

"This is bad. I gotta find the rest of the team now!" Lubbock thought as he tightened his grip on the Half-Naked Man's throat-however, that would prove to be more of a flaw than a victory. The Half-Naked Man, with his endless amount of willpower, twisted his head backward, weakening the stress from the wires from his neck, briefly attacking Lubbock.

...

Meanwhile up on the cliff away from the action, Dr. Stylish and his ilk, Hanna, a toned man who wore a revealing, dark-colored outfit. he had black hair that he kept divided into two braids. These braids turned upward towards the bottom. His eyes consisted of blue sclera devoid of pupils. He wore a white mask and had a large pink nose genetically altered by Dr. Stylish; Me, a large, muscular man with strange, wide eyes; and Mimi, a young woman with a slim frame with elephant sized ears. Together they observed what was happening during the raid.

"Looks like they got one!" Mimi quipped.

"Well, my enhanced fighters are more resilient than humans. It takes serious finesse to even put a scratch on them!" Dr. Stylish said.

"Sir, about this Ben Tennyson threat, you think..."

"Seryu is a lot of things, but crazy she is not. Troubled? Yeah, however, I can't rule it out. If Ben Tennyson does exist and does pose as a threat, then that means he would be a great addition to my experiments! Just imagine a concoction that would be strengthened from this one boy?"

"I understand, Doctor," Mimi said.

"So do you rule that Ben Tennyson's a threat?" Me asked.

"No, not even at the slightest," Dr. Stylish said with a smile. Suddenly, Mimi quipped.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"No, not really, but they do seem resilient themselves," Mimi said.

* * *

 **AN** : Hello there world! MegaRdaniels here! Sorry for the wait, I was having a hellish month. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. And until next time...

 **PEACE**!


	34. Kill the Rook

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hey guys, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you guys a new chapter for the story, Ultimate ga Kill, I apologize for my absences though. Life just...ugh...sometimes I just want to nuke it to hell! But, at least I'm high on the Writing Drug. Shhh, don't tell anyone I take Pencils. A lot of writers be on that shit.**

 **NEVER TRY PENCILS KIDS. NOT EVEN ONCE!**

 **Alright, fam, you waited long enough so here's to you all and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

ルークを殺す

 **XXXIV: Kill the Rook**

Dr. Stylish stood up near the edge of the cliff with his teammates with his arms spread open in anticipation as the wind blew on his hair. As his enhanced soldiers invaded Night Raid's territory, he smiled in glee excited for the extermination of the Empire's greatest threat. Though, he was wary of the potential threat hiding inside the threat. He kept thinking about the possibility of a character named Ben Tennyson, a person with the incredible power to transform into unlisted Danger Beasts to ever exist. If Be does exist, he had to keep his ego down to a minimum. He had doubted Seryu for a quite number of times regarding him, but if there is something Seryu was not, and that is she was no liar. She kept warning her teammates about them. This got him interested enough to try to find him - and perhaps kill him, take his watch and experiment on it - like always. Though a kook to some degree, he was still a scientist. And scientists had a knack for chasing knowledge.

"The soldiers have made their way into Night Raid's base," Me told.

"Ahh, let the show begin! I'm tingling with anticipation!" Dr. Stylish quipped.

...

In the hallway, Gwen and Lubbock ran, frantic on finding Ben to try to warn him of the assault. Lubbock was still shocked about the infiltration. Gwen...not so much. She felt her cousin's mana, but only slightly. She had to hurry because whatever was happening could not be good. She just had to hurry up.

"Holy crap!" Lubbock yelled.

"What's wrong?" Gwen turned to a panicking Lubbock.

"We're being invaded from all sides! They're already on top of us!" Lubbock panicked.

BOOM!

A Masked Half-Naked Man blasted through the ceiling staring down his opponents. Lubbock backed up in fear while Gwen looked unfazed. In fact, she was trying hard not to laugh.

"The enemy must be killed!" He said as he swiped his sharp metal claws at Gwen and Lubbock. Lubbock expanded his wires all over the halls, contrasting them directly at the man's neck, trapping his body around his metallic cables like a helpless glued to a spider web. Gwen landed softly on her feet and saw the horror show which was Lubbock strangling the man with his Imperial Arms. Gwen, though bothered, was strictly told by the Professor to not act like a holistic figure and intervene during their assassinations. Though that she and Ben both opposed to killing, they left them alone to do their devices. Her main mission was to help Ben find the Nemetrix and then go home - however that would be tricky regarding Ben's experiences.

"Gwen, I'll hold him off! Go find..." Lubbock was cut off when the man turned his neck 180 degrees to the back, relaxed and attacked Lubbock, pushing him backward. Gwen powered up, protecting Lubbock.

"Hey! Nice neck, mind if I break it?" Gwen said powering up, "Merchus Veridactus!" Gwen shot 50 rounds of pink energy bolts at the man pushing him at the ceiling, bounced back to the floor with one bolt blasting him, exploding in the process, forcing him to skid across the floor, blood followed.

The soldier groaned in pain, trying hard to get up. Lubbock was stunned at how ferociously and calm Gwen was when she unleashed her power. He never saw anything like it. Gwen walked towards the man, like a boss, showing no fear at all. The Half-Naked Man, now hurt saw Gwen's palms heating up. Gwen got into her kata.

"Foolish girl!" The Man yelled.

Gwen focused on her energy, her eyes glowed pink as her palms glowed hotter. She ran towards him and dodged the man's attacks ably, expertly ducking his punches his kicks until she formed a mana rope after she ducked behind the man's arm and tripped him down, tying him up.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Gwen asked.

"A ride?"

...

Top of the building blew up in a crazy, pink blaze. The Half Naked Man flew out of the building and landed in front of Dr. Stylish where he was knocked out. Me was shocked at how fierce this new person on the scene was fighting alongside with Lubbock as they ran in the halls - well seeming that after Lubbock lambasted the fact that she nearly tore apart the entire building.

"Did she just..." Me

"I think she just did!" Mimi said.

"Then that means..." Hana added.

"Ben is real!" All but Dr. Stylish said.

"Even from the spectacular power we saw, this does not confirm that Ben exists. It just opens further questions than answers," Dr. Stylish said, trying to hide his fear and terror that he had made a big mistake.

"This pulls in greater interest unto finding him. If this person whoever created that explosion has any link to this Ben character, we could use her as leverage to lure Ben away and test him for experimentation. Brilliant!" the crazy Doctor thought.

"How genius! You always come up with the greatest of plans!" Hanna brown nosed.

The Doctor chuckled.

Gwen sent a bone-crushing butterfly kick to the man's jaw, knocking him out. Lubbock whistled,"Now, that's awesome!"

"Thanks!" Gwen said, "Um...what's your name again?"

"Lubbock," he stretched, "But friends call me Lub." Gwen chuckled.

"Lub huh?" Gwen asked - suddenly, another explosion happened from the ceiling.

"Crap, another one," Gwen and Lubbock said in unison. They turned around and saw hordes of Half-Naked Men crawling and walking like zombies stalking their prey.

"Now, that's a lot of Male Strippers," Gwen commented quietly powering up.

"Yep, should we..." Gwen interrupted him when she powered up. Her hands fired up hot pink mana orbs. Her eyes glowed.

"Lubbock right?"

"Y-yeah? Wait what are you gonna do?"

Gwen winked at him; Lubbock moved back.

"You might need to hang on to something!" Gwen warned. She spread her arms and clapped them together, forming a dragon's mouth. And with one breath, she shouted, " **TUR-BO!** " releasing a powerful whirlwind blast, hurling the men off balance, blowing them away.

After the show, Lubbock looked at his Imperial Arms and then back at Gwen, then back himself, then back at Gwen. He was silent, trying to form words but always ended up translating into Gibberish. A lone tear formed as well as his two blank circles formed in the resemblance of his shock. He shook at the immense power Gwen had. She had even more power than Ben could even dream of - as compared to what he just saw. And if she was telling the truth about Ben possessing a power to warp reality, then that means, by all accounts, he had to watch his step.

His pants drowned in his own yellow lubricants after seeing Gwen's fiery pink eyes fading from them. Gwen blinked and breathed trying to control her laughter at both Lubbock's sudden shock. The two suddenly turned when they heard a sudden clang hit the floor.

Akame, who had just appeared, dropped her Murasame after silently witnessing Gwen's power. It was enormous! However, she guessed that Gwen's recent skill was only 1/10 to what she could really do. Akame, not even for a moment, questioned Gwen's power. However, she could, unlike Ben, could hold her own against a combatant without her power - only to a degree.

"What was that?" Akame asked, with her typical monotone voice, but inside she was shocked at how powerful Ben's cousin was.

"Mana, the life force of all the universe and her creatures," she answered, "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering is all," she said.

Lubbock was still aghast until they heard footsteps. Akame quickly picked up her sword.

"Huh? You want some too?" Lubbock asked.

"Not bad for a couple of thugs," said a stranger. Standing before them was a young, and a fairly tall man wearing a smug smile on his face. He dressed more like a rook in a chess game more than anything.

Akame noted that despite his frail appearance, he was remarkably strong, "Gwen, let me take this."

"Alrighty then," Gwen said, powering down.

"Wait what? You mean, you're just gonna stand there while Akame fights this guy?" Lubbock asked.

"Yep," Gwen said it bluntly, "To put it to terms, I want to see what she can really do."

"Smart girl," said Lubbock said.

"Yeah smart but folly," Toby said, "However, my fight is not with you, girl. It is with Akame, the former assassin of the Empire," he said.

"H's lucky he's not fighting me, dammit," she said.

"You can call me Toby, and I'm here to fight you one on one, Akame!" Two ax blades sprouted from his elbows as he charged at her. Toby lunged at her swished his ankle at her, without any hesitation, Akame countered as he slid through the blade. He went on to attack again but then she countered once more, but with a swift kick to the abdomen.

What she noticed immediately that when he struck her blade, she knew that, "His entire body is mechanical."

"Akame!" Gwen and Lubbock yelled until Two Giants materialized out of nowhere blocking them from helping their friend.

"Giants?" Gwen asked, her mind going 100 mph.

"I know, weird right?" Lubbock asked.

"Well, yeah...if you can say that," Gwen powered up as Lubbock activated his Imperial Arms.

...

Tatsumi, now in the form of Incuriso, exploded from the concrete walls of the Hideout, landed on the ground facing his enemies. The Half Naked Men groaned, hungry for blood. Without an inch of hesitation, Tatsumi knocked out every single one of his combatants, each with a single blow. The smoke cleared as the Men blew out from his path, each of them was either knocked out cold or were dead from trauma.

"Hey, you in the tin can!" called a muscular stranger. Incursio turned around to his encounter, "Nice of you to show yourself. Seems you're the fella I'm supposed to kill tonight, so let's get down to it!"

What Incursio immediately noticed was the blade he had strapped behind his back. Even though Sheele was alive and well after the first attack on her and Seryu, it still angered him. Sheele was vulnerable to any foreign attacks. She could hold her own for sure, but against someone like the man he stared down at, she wouldn't stand a chance.

"Those scissors!" Incursio pointed out.

"Oh, these? The Sheers of Creation: Extace; just picked these up!" Kaku said.

Incursio, boiled in rage, shook in complete anger, "Give those back, they don't belong to you!" he roared. He swiftly pulled his sword from the scabbard, charging at Kaku with inhuman speed, leaving a trail of white dust behind. His anger, his frustration was let out at one outburst, manifested into his body pushing him to his limits.

He ran onto Kaku with a downward slash, only for Kaku to hunch, forming an Armadillo-like defense, shattering his blade into shards.

"These babies will cut anything," Kaku stated swiping the blade, Incursio was lucky he dodged that attack or else his arm would have been chopped off.

"Haha, nice reflexes boy, I was about to take your whole arm off!" he bragged, as Incursio's arm bled.

"No matter how thick that armor is, I'll just cut right through it!" he boasted, "So how does it feel that your armor is useless against me? Your little outfit won't do you any good!"

Incursio hissed.

...

Mimi, who was safely at the edge of the cliff with her teammates and leader, Dr. Stylish caught up to what was going on down below, "Looks like we have the upper hand against the Murasame, and Incursio," Mimi reported.

"Exactly how I planned it," Dr. Stylish said with a smug, his arms crossed overlooking everything, "It's easy to defeat someone you have a stronger version too."

"Even still, we have lost quite a few soldiers," Mimi reported, "Not to mention the Ben 10 threat and the new girl with them. They could pose a threat to our mission as well, but seeming at this rate they are a no-show. To go back to my relevant point, I can't make it out on how many of the soldiers we lost, but the body count is unnaturally high."

"Hm...that's tragic," Dr. Stylish said, "Even with the boy missing in action, he could be in hiding or might be in an area around the base where we couldn't find him. Alas, from what I can determine, for now, he's just a fictional character in a manga. So we do not have to worry about him for the time being."

"What about the evidence from Seryu?" Mimi asked.

"I'm a scientist, Mimi, and even though things that seem impossible, I investigate. So I'm doubtful until then. I care for her, yes, but at this rate, I do not see a Ben Tennyson anywhere."

"Correct, sir," Mimi said.

...

Incursio enraged, charged over to Kaku grabbing the handlebars of the scissors, "THOSE BELONG TO SHEELE! GIVE THEM TO ME NOW!"

Kaku was confused, "Who the hell is Sheele?"

"I am!" Kaku turned to the sweet, subtle, but venomous voice charging at him from a few feet away was given a bone-crushing punch in the face by a black and green spiked fist worn by the sweetest and yet deadliest member of the group. Kaku flew through the air and landed on his ass, leaving a fractured jaw to boot.

He stood up, his hand hovering over his jaw and wiped the blood from his mouth. Sheele, while wrapped around Upgrade's battle suit which he could admit complimented her figure.

"Sheele? B-Ben?" Incursio said, baffled.

"So you're the punk Esdeath was interested in, Dr. Stylish wanted to experiment, and the crazy bitch wanting you dead infinite times...I mean between you and me, she is a real crazy bitch. I mean she drew pictures of you drenching in blood and shit, I don't know," Kaku said.

"I must have a fan," Upgrade said as Sheele's suit shocking Kaku.

"A deranged one," Sheele said, angered at the very name and reference. The very existence of that girl made Sheele's skin crawl. Her hatred for her had no limits. She had no qualms, nor care for Esdeath. To her, Seryu was her Esdeath - and she was her Akame - her end.

"So the suit I presume is Ben Tennyson huh? How does it feel to have him wrapped around your body like that? Does it feel good? Do you feel like cumming? Yes? I wonder, how would it feel if I yanked that suit from you and killed him in front of you?"

"Um..." Incursio tried to warn Kaku, but then remembered that he was a prick so, he folded his ars and tried hard not to smile. Sheele was overly protective of Ben, and it even got to the point that Ben, Ultimatrix or not, seemed untouchable. Hell, Ben wouldn't even need his Ultimatrix like that since he has a fully skilled, natural born killer right next to him. It was not a genius move nor was it smart to threaten him in front of Sheele, regarding on how very close, and VERY guarded she is for Ben.

So for Kaku to even threaten her with Ben's life sent off chills. Ben could handle himself ably, he truly could - even against Kaku. All it could take was a few notches with the watch, and a program with Rath or Swampfire could do him in. But not enough of his forces inside that watch could convince her that he needed her protection.

Not even Azmuth could convince her.

"That's tough talk coming from Armadillo Man!" Ben roasted. Sheele broke a small smile and giggled. Kaku was not too happy.

"What did you say? You black and green suit?"

"Oh what? It talks? I had no idea animals could talk!" Ben roasted again. Sheele giggled once more, and Kaku had about had it!

He growled, "Do you know who the hell you're talking too?" he yelled charging over to him. Sheele charged to him as he flew in the air...somehow...with the blades of the teigu spread open. He opened with a traumatic downward slash. He tried again and again and again, but Sheele was untouchable. She bent her body backward seeing her reflection on the blade, kicked it off from his hands and took off his arm. Buried the blade in the ground, used it as a pole and dropkicked him to the ground, her feet glued to the man's chest, crushing his ribs.

"Ben, baby, close your eyes," she said. Ben did exactly that. Sheele pierced her toes through the man's neck like a sharpened knife.

"Is he...?"

"Yes," Sheele said with a smile.

"Not yet!" Mine came from out of nowhere and shot the corpse down with a powerful blast. Sheele had to quickly dodge the attack. The maneuver caused Upgrade and Sheele to separate. Upgrade was enveloped in a bright green flash, replacing him with Ben. And with the final roll, Ben rolled on top of Sheele. They both blushed and later giggled.

"Oh, will you guys get a room!" Mine said, irritated.

...

Meanwhile up above, Mimi was disturbed at what happened and shocked at who and what she saw.

"Sir, I think your theory of Ben Tennyson being a fictional character was wrong!" she said, "Ben Tennyson, who was this black and green creature had wrapped himself around one of the members of Night Raid had killed Kaku and they almost finished off the whole infantry!"

"Oh goodness gracious," Dr. Stylish said, "So Ben Tennyson does exist after all then. That's...kind of interesting if I say so myself."

"Interesting sir?"

"Yes!" Dr. Stylish continued, "A boy like that would be tremendous for my research!"

Suddenly, something sparked with Mimi's interest, "Doctor! There's something flying over us!"

Dr. Stylish, confused, looked up and was shocked to see a flying, aquatic-like monster majestically flying above them, "That must be Danger Beast: Air Manta!"

"And someone's riding on its back!" Me said, "Wait a second," he scoped closer, "That's ex-General Najenda! And it looks like she got Three other people with her too!"

"Oooh, delightfully dramatic!" Dr. Stylish quipped, "Valiantly riding on a Danger Beast she tamed herself. Now, this is something I could get all worked up!" he said as the Air Manta flies pass them without a single moment's notice.

...

Najenda scouted the area, "Headquarters was proud of their Fortune Telling Arms. It predicted trouble near the Hideout and it came to pass. Glad I flew back as soon as I found out!"

She then turned to her new recruits: three shadowy silhouettes hiding in white cloaks. "This is your shot recruits! Time to show me what you're made of!"

...

Dr. Stylish smiled; he put on his Imperial Arms, Perfector, a set of high tech gloves, as he stared off into the distance.

"Well isn't this a fun surprise. It works well for me!" he said, "Every one of you is gonna be a test subject for my experiments! Time to unveil my Trump Card!" he announced.

* * *

 **AN** : _Hello all! This is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, Ultimate ga Kill! I hope you all enjoyed it! The next chapter will be the big fight so set your watches because it's going to be epic! Until next time, this is MegaRdaniels signing out!_

 _ **PEACE**!_


	35. Kill the Doctor

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hello all! This is MegaRdaniels giving you all a new chapter in the story, Ultimate ga Kill! Welp, after eating some pizza, I'm back on the Updating train again ready to serve you all a nice dose of updates. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I have written it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thanks!**

* * *

医者を殺す

 **XXXV: Kill the Doctor**

Meanwhile, at the Hideout, Akame and Toby were having a long, drawn-out fight, while Gwen and Lubbock were fighting off the Giants behind them, Akame had to defend herself against the mechanical assassin. They counterattacked each other's attacks and defenses. However, Toby, left way too many openings, not to mention that he managed to put Akame in a corner for a short while until she found an opening for her to strike - and struck she had. She chopped off one of Toby's arm, blood hurled out of his arm like a runaway water fountain. His face was not of that of pain but of frustration. He slid on the ground like a typical skater.

"If I cannot finish you in a single hit, then I have to chop you to pieces. And its gonna hurt. You better get ready," Akame threatened with a venomous, cold tone in her voice.

Toby scoffed with a helpful smug on his face, "Hm, that's where you're mistaken. Given my condition, I can't feel pain anymore!" Toby dashed towards the skilled assassin with all of he's got. He jumped up and swung his bladed heel directly towards Akame; only to be frustrated when she expertly dodged that attack. He leaned back, grew a blade from his stubbed arm and struck on Akame's blade. However, what Akame does not know was that he activated a gun, from his mouth, and fired/. Akame, acting quickly, dodged the bullet and chopped his arm off. He grew a gun from his new flesh wound, another gun, and fired again, only for Akame to repeat and sliced his other leg.

Toby was about to turn around until he was immediately struck by a rogue, pink, energy sphere. He was sent flying to the ceiling, bounced off and then was struck again by another pink orb added by a spear that lodged through his chest.

"Damn you both, this wasn't even your fight!" Toby hissed.

"And?" Gwen asked.

"We just got bored, so we attacked you for shits and giggles," Lubbock said, earning Gwen's giggle, though a little disgusted about how he acted. She was far warned not to intervene on their assassinations, much more like Ben had by Professor Paradox.

"Ah, well, at the rate this was going, I would have lost that battle anyway. But it shouldn't be me you should be worried about," he said.

"What boy?" Akame asked.

"The boy with a strange watch with the power to transform into Danger Beasts. I was far warned by Seryu to not cross paths with him. Dr. Stylish said that he could be powerful than..."

"You're talking about my cousin?" Gwen asked, "Er...I mean Ben?"

"I guess he is," Akame said coldly, " What does Dr. Stylish want with him?"

"Isn't it obvious? He wants to weaponize him. Ever since his fight with Esdeath, she became interested in the boy. Anyone who strikes down the General must be purged. And he's gonna start by testing on that replica Seryu found on the ground."

"What watch?" Gwen asked.

"The one that has teeth as the insignia," Dr. Stylish said, "It's in his lab right now. And once he perfected this weapon, not only Ben 10 will fall, but the whole revolution will!" Akame clutched on her sword tighter, her heart rate increased to Road Runner levels, and her eyes shaded into a darker shade of red.

"Ben can overcome anything thrown at him," she said with a cool head with a hint of rage thrown in, "But this I cannot allow."

"Oh, and who says, Aka..."

Akame, with a clean cut, sliced Toby's head off, "Because I said so."

Gwen and Lubbock backed off from an enraged Akame.

"Let's save our friend," she said.

...

Mine, Ben, Sheele, and Incursio all stared at the flying manta patrolling the skies. They were wary of who it could be. If it was an enemy, Ben made sure to hover his hand over his watch faceplate just in case. Sheele, closer to Ben, clasped on her Extace firmly.

"What is that? More enemies?" Incursio asked.

"Hold on, I'll check," Mine said, putting on her scope. She zoomed in on the creature and was shocked to see Najenda riding shotgun with three other strangers wearing identical cloaks.

"What do you know its the boss!" Mine told.

"Alright! Perfect timing!" Incursio exclaimed, "Wait a minute, that's not fair!"

"What's not fair?" Mine asked.

"Why does she have to ride on a giant fish? I want to ride a fish!" Incursio complained earning Mine, Sheele, and Ben's confused glares.

"Don't reproduce," Ben said out of annoyance.

"I have no idea how to respond to that," Mine said.

Sheele stayed quiet.

Hiding from plain sight behind the thick, green bushes, was a red-headed man wearing a black trenchcoat and pants leering on his prey, waiting for the perfect time to stalk.

"Oooh, you pretty little lady!" Trooma said jumping out of the woods, "You left yourself wide open!"

Trooma flew over towards an unaware Mine. Sheele turned around and was quick to try to warn Mine - until Leone lunged a powerful flying kick at the man's jaw with a bone-crushing blow.

"You really caught me off guard didn't you?" a pissed off Leone asked. Trooma waa tossed on the ground like a wee pebble hopping on a lake.

"I was passed out and hung over and you throw a knife at me? That calls for a serious ass kicking my friend!" Leone popped her knuckles. Ben, Sheele, and Mine were in a deep state of discombobulation, all had sweat drops hanging on their faces as they gawked at Leone's childish rage toward the male assassin.

"Should we do something?" Ben asked.

"Hush, this is the best part," Sheele said.

Leone lifted Trooma off the ground choking him.

"Gah put me down! I can't breathe!" Trooma begged.

"Word of advice: I'm a huge fan of surprise attacks, but if there is one thing I hate about them is when they happen to me! To me, your body seems enhanced, so I don't expect your death to come any easier!" she complained.

Trooma smiled as he had found a weak spot. He activated his knife from his boot, aiming for her neck - only to be shocked when Leone caught the sneak attack with her teeth.

"Hah! She's full of surprises, huh?" Trooma said pissing Leone off.

Leone got so fed up that she smashed him on the ground like he was nothing but garbage - maybe he was.

"Damn, was all of that necessary?" Ben asked.

"Benny? Is that you, boo? Does Benny need his sippy cup?" Leone taunted.

Ben groaned.

"Um, sis?" Incursio began. Leone turned, "You're okay now right?"

Leone rubbed the back of her neck, "Despite the mild pain in my neck, yeah! But since I'm in my Beast Form, I will be just fine!" she said to Tatsumi, "Unlike Mr. Rath here! Hehe!

Ben groaned more.

Suddenly, Akame, Lubbock, and Gwen joined the group.

"Is everyone ok?" Gwen asked.

The group met up, "Yeah!" Incursio said.

"Good, that's great we're all here!" Ben said.

Without a moments notice, an army of Half-Naked Men emerged from the trees in an ambush. Night Raid and the Alien Force were on guard. Ben had his hands above the watch, Sheele, huddled over towards Ben with her hand firmly on the handle of her Imperial Arms. Akame slowly slid the mighty Murasame blade from its scabbard as Mine, Lubbock, and Leone all had there guards up.

"Looks like we still got some work to do," Tatsumi said.

"This is impossible, how did they get in without setting off my traps?" Lubbock complained.

"Because you forgot to set them up," Gwen said. Lubbock replied with a glare and a groan.

"I'm not picking up their smell either," Leone said.

"Ben," Akame said. Ben looked and saw that Akame was eyeing on Ben's Ultimatrix. She nodded, giving him the go ahead.

"Alright, looks like its hero time!" Ben quickly activated his Ultimatrix. The notch popped up and programmed his choice. He slammed the dial down and with a bright green flash came a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable pale green crystals. He sported four crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head. His torso and legs were of similar color to Chromastone and wore the Ultimatrix badge on his chest.

 **"DIAMONDHEAD!"** Diamondhead yelled.

"Jesus Christ, Ben," Leone scoffed.

"What? You're just jealous that I have a transformation that is literally made out of diamonds and you don't!"

"Well, I have super strength!" Leone stuck her tongue out, "And can fight with great prowess!"

"Oh...wow...that's impressive. Let me sarcastically clap for you while I mourn for at least 87% of my forms that can do the exact same thing," Diamondhead said with a smug.

"You're so lucky right now!" Leone said gritting her teeth.

Diamondhead scoffed.

Everyone else, minus Gwen and to some degree, Sheele, minded their own business.

"Leone, Ben, focus! Let's turn our heads on the mission and knock these losers out okay?" Incursio demanded.

"Right!" Akame followed.

Suddenly, something awful happened. Akame's eyes contracted as she felt every muscle on her body stiff. She and many others, save for Incursio and Diamondhead collapsed.

"Guys!" Diamondhead said in horror, "Gwen! Akame! Lubbock!..."

"I can't move my body!" Mine cried.

Ben rushed over to Sheele to check in with her as Incursio checked in with Akame, "Sheele, are you alright?"

"I'm hurting, Ben," Sheele complained, "I-I can't move!"

"Don't worry, everything's alright," Ben reassured.

"Just pray that it does," Akame said, "Because this is...painful," Akame said, barely audible as her muscle continued to stiff, freezing over like raw meat in a cooler.

...

Me observed Night Raid on the ground helpless save for two men standing over them. He and his team were satisfied if not yet a little terrified since one of the men unaffected who had just transformed into a diamond humanoid creature was Ben Tennyson.

"Seems to be working perfectly on all targets except for one guy wearing Incursio and the Diamond guy!" Me reported. Dr. Stylish laughed.

"That's the effect of my Trump Card," he continued, "A fast-acting paralysis agent I made all by myself!" he continued, his voice tinged with pride.

Hanna shot gasses from his nose as he moved flamboyantly, shocked at this revelation, "Will all our allies be poisoned too?"

"Obviously the good doctor remembered to treat them with an antidote, moron," Mimi corrected the overly excitable Hanna.

"Oooooh, Master Stylish, you're _like_ a super genius!" he said.

"It's not like I intended to test out my latest concoction on such promising subjects you know," he flipped his hair, " _See_ , it's a very valuable creation that I take great lengths to make it, but I had no other option! I'm wiping my valuable cohorts so quickly!" he cried.

Me, Mimi, and Hanna all stood by their Master as he cried in "sorrow", "We understand, Master!" Me said.

"You're so kind!" Mimi said.

"Yes, and the poison has no smell, so its easy on my nose," Hanna said, moving flamboyantly once again.

...

Meanwhile down below, Night Raid - save for two, all struggled to stand. Diamondhead, since he's not a biological being, could stand just fine, and with Incursio, the thick armor protected his body.

"Looks like we're holding up better than anyone else," Incursio said.

"Yeah, it looks like it," Diamondhead said, "And its all up to us right?"

"I'm afraid so," Incursio answered.

The two got in their respectful katas ready to fight until something dropped from the sky.

CRASH!

The smoke covered the perimeter blinding the Half Naked Men. Incursio and Diamondhead could not make out what happened until two silhouettes appeared. Incursio did not recognize either of them - except for Ben. It was all a blur at first until the smoke cleared.

One was a tall man who looks in his late-20's with distinctive, bull-like horns coming out of the sides of his head. He was always seen wearing a white robe.

The second newcomer was a tall and muscular young man. His eyes lacked the black marks (as his body fully recovered from and stopped absorbing energy). His normal attire was a tight black T-shirt with a grey long sleeve shirt, blue pants, and black combat shoes. His hair, although still long, was styled into a choppy mullet.

"K-Kevin?" Gwen stuttered.

"Kevin?" Diamondhead said.

Kevin winked at them, "Need some help?"

"Desperately," Diamondhead said.

Despite the warm welcomes from the Alien Force, some from Night Raid - save from Najenda, were uneasy with Kevin. They knew how powerful Gwen and Ben were by themselves. They had no idea how powerful Kevin was or if at all had that same moral compass as Ben and Gwen. He looked like the kind of guy that taken lives many times before. And the fact that Ben and Gwen trusted him spoke volume. As they talked, Leone felt threatened. She knew that Ben and Gwen were powerful, but with this guy? Just imagine if all three joined forces to take down the Emperor. They would have gotten it done overnight! Though it was a good sign that might be the case, she was even more afraid of what if Ben, Gwen, or this new guy, Kevin turned their powers on them! That was a conversation that needed to be discussed.

"Oh great! Now we have this bastard now!" Leone yelled.

"Oh great, another Stormy Daniels in my presence," Kevin smeared.

Leone growled, "Ha, looks like I'm going to like you less and less!"

Kevin smiled, "Aw, did I hurt your feelings?"

"Kevin, stop toying around!" Najenda said from above. Kevin groaned while Leone laughed. Gwen felt unnerved that Kevin mentioned a pornstar to utter from his mouth. Something to which Ben does not want to gather into. Sheele, after hearing this saw how Ben reacted to this and strongly with Gwen. She, along with Ben, decided to stay out of it, but that didn't mean she was interested in what he was talking about.

Despite the fact that Stormy Daniels didn't exist in this universe, Leone (judging by the name) sounded extremely offensive. Something to which she would love to pierce her entire arm through Kevin's skull in secret so that way she does not feel anything sort of wrath from Ben or Gwen - mainly Gwen.

"Susanoo, Kevin, exterminate every foe you see!" Najenda ordered.

"Understood," Susanoo said.

"A'ight, cool," Kevin shrugged as he kneeled down absorbing the minerals from the ground below shocking everyone.

"D-did he just transform into a rock?" Incursio asked.

"That's new to me, Tatsumi," Leone said, quietly observing as Susanoo and Kevin obliterate the army one by one. Susanoo charged at them brandishing his weapon, gathering momentum as blades pierced out, turning around like buzzsaws. Kevin formed his hands into blunt hammers and started obliterating the army one by one. Everyone aside from Gwen and Ben were shocked.

Akame was gathering her thoughts, "So this man in black's name is called Kevin. He can coat his entire body in stone increasing his strength and durability, then came Gwen, an energy manipulator, and then Ben Tennyson, the man with a watch that gave him powers that rival the Gods. These are far from human beings - they're titans. And if they had the intrigue to kill the Emperor themselves, they would have taken care of it in a matter of days - if not hours if Ben wants to show off." she analyzed.

Susanoo and Kevin worked together to dismantle the entire infantry. As Susanoo sliced and diced his foes, Kevin bashed their brains in and if not that, throw them at Susanoo like a fastball only for the skilled assassin to slice them up to pieces.

One of them was about to slice through Susanoo only for Kevin to tear half of his skull apart by punching through his head like a runaway car hitting a life-sized watermelon statue of a man in light speeds.

Incursio backed up, "What...the..."

Gwen stood up after clearing her poison with the mana energy she built up. Her eyes glowed pink as she ran in their to defend Kevin, that and because she was bored as hell.

"TUR-BO!" Gwen chanted blowing the remaining army away, as few of them flew in the line of fire between Kevin and Susanoo. One of them went towards Diamondhead; he punched their lights out. Gwen, Kevin, Ben, and Susanoo all fought the horde together.

"W-what...is...this?" Incursio asked.

"Ben?" Sheele said.

...

Night Raid was not the only ones who were shocked, up above the cliff, Me had a shocking revelation after what he witnessed, "Sir! Two unknown subjects had dropped down and are now pulverizing the entire infantry!"

"But that's impossible! The poison should have infected every living being in the area!" Mimi shouted.

Dr. Stylish pondered at this troubling matter, "Maybe not, he might have an unlisted Imperial Arms like this Ben Tennyson character," he stated as he held his remote control bomb, "In which case, I don't need either of them for my research!" he pressed the button, "Oops!"

...

Down below, Kevin and Susanoo looked at the discarded bodies alerted by the sudden rapid inflation from their stomachs, "Um...is that weird?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin, Susanoo, get down!" Gwen and Ben yelled running to them. Sheele tried to run after Ben to try to shield them, but her legs pinned her to the ground. She could only watch in horror.

"Ben! No!"

 **BOOM!**

...

Dr. Stylish and company laughed at the horrific explosion that went off from afar. "Hahaha, do you like my Deluxe Human Explosive? What now!?" he said.

...

Meanwhile down below, Night Raid was horrified at what happened - especially Sheele. She tried to stand up, as painful as it was to try to run to the area where Ben and company had fought. She refused to believe to what happened to transgress in her mind. No, not such thoughts could enter. She collapsed to the ground and Tatsumi tried to restrain her. Sheele had little strength to fight off against Incursio's grip.

"BEN!" she shouted. Akame, horrified, couldn't look but in horror. Mine shook and Leone was silent. However, the smoke cleared and it showed a large, cracked pink dome surrounding them.

Gwen powered down; Kevin caught her. Diamondhead, now transformed back into Ben was on the ground exhausted and Susanoo thought nothing of it. He was shocked, but he didn't express it either.

"D-Did she just..." Leone was speechless.

"How powerful are they?" Mine asked.

"Is this new guy with them, the guy with the staff?" Incursio asked.

Akame did not say anything and Sheele was relieved that Ben was okay. She couldn't stop smiling.

...

Meanwhile above, Me and the others were shocked to see a sudden pink sphere suddenly disappear, "Sir, a young lady had just generated a pink energy field around her and Night Raid, and this Diamondhead fella had transformed into a human sir!" he reported.

"Not to mention the other guy who was coated in stone, he must be reinforcements," Mimi said.

"So, this Ben Tennyson is no joke. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin do not seem to belong at Night Raid at all. They seem to be too powerful to wield any Imperial Arms. I think this goes so far to say that they're not Imperial Arms users either. I was doubtful of the fact Ben was, but it looks like it has been confirmed. Seryu was right, he is a threat, but to what degree still boggles me. Still, we cannot let a man like that - or a group like that escape without getting the word out to General Esdeath of Ben's whereabouts," Dr. Stylish said.

"What about Tatsumi sir?" Me asked.

"Tatsumi is a skilled fighter, I'll give him that. For a blacksmith, he's not bad at all. But to compare him to Ben is no contest. Esdeath wants warriors not peasants. Besides, this is the same boy that challenged and nearly killed the General. All she could do is keep her defense. She couldn't land a blow on him nevertheless kill him. Each attack she pulls, he has a transformation that can counteract it. He can't lose. But that doesn't mean that he cannot be broken."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Susanoo, they are on the cliff to the southeast! Don't let them get away!" they heard Najenda from above freaking everyone on the cliff out.

"We've been discovered, sir!" Mimi reported in fear.

Dr. Stylish panicked, "Nothing could be done is there? All that we could do is run!" he ran away leading his troops.

"Ben Tennyson is too strong! We better regroup and warn the General about this!"

Suddenly, Najenda flew in too close towards Team Stylish. They were tossed in the air with Stylish having little to no reaction, "My, my, she's even more tenacious than I thought!"

Susanoo dropped down from the air manta and landed in front of the team. Me and Hanna guarded the mad scientist with all of their lives.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Master Stylish!" Me reassured.

"We are your guardians to the better end," Hanna said getting into an amateur kata, "I promise you're in good hands!"

Dr. Stylish scoffed, knowing that this was futile, "Oh, please, you don't stand a chance! I designed you three for re-con, not hand to hand combat. Ugh, now that it has come to this..."

Dr. Stylish pulled out a syringe filled with a mysterious liquid from his pocket. He had a maddening look on his face worrying his followers.

"I have to protect myself!" he yelled, "And play my second Trump Card: Danger Beast Shot! I'm sorry but you left me no choice!" he injected himself with the serum with that crazy look.

Susanoo only watched while his followers worry.

"You're okay, Master Stylish? What's wrong?" Me asked concerned as Stylish's back grumbled. Spikes erupted from his vertebrae as he started to grow.

Stylish groaned.

"Um, sir?" Hanna asked concerned.

Stylish's muscles grew.

A second body started to grow, the muscles of said body exploded giving it as huge, defined look. Stylish maniacal nature took shape as the form grew as high as a tree. His lab coat and clothes were ripped out of his body.

"What an impeccable sensation! This is the **Ultimate Nuvo Rische**!" Dr. Stylishflexed his new body's muscles, "I successfully merged my body with a Danger Beast so I could personally kick your ass!" Dr. Stylish maniacally said.

His two followers clapped at their Master's achievement but little did they know, this would be their last celebration. Dr. Stylish grabbed his most loyal followers.

"W-what are you doing Master?" Me asked.

"Time for us to become one!" Stylish said as he consumed them both. Mimi, having witnessed this, ran away. It did not take long for Stylish to see her. His giant hand reached out inching towards her until Jetray flew in and rescued her.

"What?" Stylish yelled.

Mimi cried and screamed only to find out that her former Master, who was now growing in size was becoming a monster. She looked at the creature that saved her and was silent once Jetray brought her back down facing Night Raid.

Jet Ray rapidly transformed back to Ben. Sheele walked close to him as Kevin tugged Mimi towards his side preventing Night Raid from executing her. Leone was not too happy.

"We need information," Kevin said.

"That's what you say," Leone said, "She was with the Empire!"

"Leone, trust him. He wouldn't be saving her if he had a very valid reason," Akame said.

"Besides, I heard the scientists saying about Esdeath wanting Ben's Ultimatrix," Gwen said.

"Not only that but the man I faced mentioned what you called the Nemetrix, so yes we do need information from her," Akame said.

"And then after that?" Leone asked popping her fist scaring her.

"We'll deal with that later," Ben said, "Right now, we have to take down Dr. Titan here!"

"That's easy for you, Tennyson!" Kevin said.

"Easy?" Leone bashed, "Okay enough! I can buy Ben fighting that Seryu chick and maybe Esdeath a little bit...but Humungasaur is a dwarf compared that guy up there!" Leone said.

"When did you become a nag?" Incursio asked.

"Ben, Akame and I are going to go for the head, you mind stalling?" Incursio asked with Akame on his back.

"Bet your ass I can!" Ben said with enthusiasm.

"Oh, and Ben," Akame said before they take off.

"Yeah?"

Akame smiled, "Go big." She gave Ben a sweet, soulful smile before they took off leaving Sheele speechless.

Incursio and Akame took off leaving everyone in the dark. Does Akame know? Shrugging it off, Ben activated his Ultimatrix.

"What do you have in mind?" Sheele asked.

"I'm thinking of more than just Humungasaur," Ben said.

"Um...yeah, what do you want me to do with Obama-ear lady?" Kevin thumbed at Mimi who was lost at the reference."

"Again Kevin? Again with political jokes?" Gwen said annoyed.

"Hey, at least I wasn't the one who voted for..."

"Okay, now it's not the time!" Ben yelled as Night Raid had no clue on what went on, "Kevin you take the girl out of the vicinity, Gwen you take the rest of Night Raid to meet up with General Najenda," Ben ordered.

"What can I do?" Sheele asked.

"You keep me cover while I go big," Ben said, "Way Big," Ben said slamming the Ultimatrix down.

...

Dr. Stylish attacked Susanoo trying to consume him as much as he consumed his other two cohorts, "What's wrong fancy pants? Too afraid to attack me!"

" **WAY BIG!** " boomed a giant creature standing before. Way Big was a giant humanoid creature with a large fin stapled to his head. Way Big faced Dr. Stylish with pride and determination. What Stylish noticed immediately was the Ultimatrix crest on his chest.

"B-B-B-Ben T-T-Tennyson? He has the...that power? How powerful is this guy? How can...I'm...what?" Stylish was speechless. His pants had the urge to wet itself as he shivered at the notion of a giant creature, just a few feet taller than him, could topple him. Though Stylish was muscular than Way Big did not change a thing to Way Big's eyes. He did not look intimidating at all to Way Big. Just the thought of a mere human that can transform into that at will should scare the living pants out of anyone in his shoes.

"What's wrong too afraid to attack me?" Way Big said.

Dr. Stylish shook.

* * *

 **AN:** _Alright guys, let the fight begin! Way Big versus Dr. Stylish? Who wins folks! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated._

 _UPDATE: I'm still looking for the cover artist for the webcomic though, however, a picture of Ben and Sheele had been made on my DeviantArt account though. The description is down below in my profile._

 _Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

 **PEACE!**


	36. Kill the Colossal Titan

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hey kids! Happy March! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you the 36th Chapter of "Ultimate ga Kill"! I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I had writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thanks! :)**

* * *

巨大なタイタンを殺す **  
**

 **XXXVI: Kill the Colossal Titan**

Way Big stared down at the mutated titan in front of him. Akame, who was riding on Incursio could not keep her eyes off of the two. Incursio had to find a spot safe enough for them not to be splattered. They safely landed on top of the cliffside. It was high enough to see the fight, but far enough for them not to get hurt or killed in the process. It was at that moment, Akame knew Dr. Stylish was fucked. She climbed off from Incursio's back to marvel at the two titans facing each other down.

Akame walked towards the edge. She had never seen this type of power before. Just by looking at it, Way Big looked powerful. Incursio, now changing back to Tatsumi, had his jaw lowered down to the ground. Gwen and company all joined them on the cliff.

"So...Way Big huh?" Leone was speechless, "And all this time..."

"Whoa," Lubbock intercepted, "And all this time I thought Ben was bluffing."

As everyone all marveled, Akame held her hand over her heart watching Way Big guard up, "Go get him," she said quietly - until she noticed one person missing from the queue. She turned to her team.

"Hey guys?" she began, "Others turned to the red assassin, "Where's Sheele?"

...

Down below the cliff, Sheele, with her Imperial Arms, ran in the valley sprinting towards Way Big, hurrying to help her dear friend.

...

Way Big and Dr. Stylish stared each other down. Dr. Stylish froze in immense fear. He was not prepared for this, though he had taken notes of the transformations Ben would transform into thanks to Seryu's descriptions of the beast, she never mentioned a creature that goes along the lines of Way Big. This made him ponder on whichever other transformation does this boy have in his sleeves. Just the very thought of it made him quiver.

Dr. Stylish was petrified. This quickly escalated from being a joyful massacre of power to an outright obliteration just by seeing him. Unlike the other members of the Jaegers, Dr. Stylish was a very smart man. He rarely lets his ego take over him, however, things like this, this strange titan in front of him could prove as a fatal mistake if he faces him.

However, in a similar vein, he could face Esdeath's wrath, which was a lot worse. He had no say in the matter, he had to fight - but not for pride - but for survival. He knew Ben would not kill, as told by a few witnesses, especially Seryu, but that would be backed up by her saying that Ben was a weakling who loves evil and such. Dr. Stylish had to play this right. He straightens himself out and regained his composure.

Sheele, meanwhile down below, stopped in the middle of her tracks, hundreds of feet away from the battle circle. She had to keep her distance.

"Ben, whatever you are going to do, please be careful," Sheele prayed.

"So you must be the almighty Ben Tennyson, am I right?" Dr. Stylish asked.

Way Big crossed his arms, "Yeah and what of it?"

"Esdeath had taken interest in you," Dr. Stylish said, "She said that you have proven to be even more powerful than the blacksmith, thus I heard that you tried to kill her. Am I right?"

"Don't remind me," Way Big growled.

Sheele listened in closely from down below on the ground while Incursio and Akame (now off his back) were at the opposite side of the valley ogled at the two behemoths. Incursio was curious about why Way Big wasn't unleashing hell upon this mad scientist. Akame wondered about the same. Though, a creature as mighty as Way Big could prove as a potential Trump Card or list of Trump Cards stored in the Ultimatrix. She analyzed that by stalling time, Ben could gather all the time he needs to take down the mad scientist.

It was just a matter of time.

"I know you and she has gotten on the wrong foot and everything. She is for justice; you are for justice. It's all equity. You do not kill your opponents, but she does; however, that doesn't mean you two have different goals. You want to annihilate the corruption and the disgusting evil plaguing this Empire right?"

Way Big did not respond.

"Exactly my point," he continued, "You are confused, you have no idea who or what you are fighting. So let me clarify," he began, "Night Raid is a terrorist organization killing innocent people day by day. All the blood they spill and the bodies they claim is all for profit. I mean they are assassins after all. They aren't like you or me you know, helping people just to help people. They are like lions. They stalk their prey and they pounce. And for their reward, they tear the flesh and bones from their victim's bodies. They are not normal assassins from what you witnessed. They are Political Predators, seeking to overthrow the government and establish a totalitarian rule under the former General Najenda. Just imagine the repercussions if this means to happen!" Dr. Stylish said.

"But you killed people as well too, so how are you a hero?" Way Big asked.

"Police, Soldiers, and other political entities take lives, but it's for the better of the nation. Heroes are born from suffering not privilege, though I'm not that convincing myself, but I'm telling the truth. And I know deep down you know this."

Way Big stopped in his tracks and pondered. He cared so much about his friends over at Night Raid, he wanted to protect them from the Empire, but coming from this POV was pretty confusing. He had no idea what to do.

Dr. Stylish offered his hand.

Meanwhile, Sheele covered her mouth, horrified at the notion of Ben ever betraying the cause. She slowly backed away fearing for the worst. Akame, above slowly pulled out her sword, Murasame, fearing for the absolute worst. While everyone else, save for Kevin and Gwen, kept on guard on what's to come. They were about to fight a literal one-man-army, and with his other friends, this fight was going to be futile. Kevin and Gwen had to step out a little bit knowing full well that being in an angry crowd could cause a lot of trouble.

Sheele was in tears as Way Big extended his hand of friendship to Dr. Stylish.

Angry, Akame pulled out her sword and cried, **"TRAITOR!"**

Sheele collapsed to his knees, her heart pulsated, skipped several rhythms as her body shook, heated and froze, fluctuated from love and betrayal. Fear and Admiration. However, she saw one hint of loyalty when she saw Way Big's fingers crossed behind his back.

"Ben!" she said inaudibly as her tears began to dominate her face. Akame jumped forward enraged wanting nothing more but his head. Sheele quickly acted. She climbed on top of Way Big, leaped over his finger and pushed herself at their cross of the kill zone. She intercepted the line and gave a bone-crushing kick to Akame's chest and another kick to Incursio's abdomen pushing them back to the cliff side.

"What are you doing?" Akame yelled.

"Yeah! He...!"

"Look what's behind his back!" Sheele pointed them the double cross of the fingers behind his back. Everyone relaxed, but Akame tensed up knowing full well the power Ben wielded.

"Ben would never betray us! Trust me, I know what he's doing," she said.

"And how?" Incursio said.

"Because she loves him," Akame intercepted shocking Incursio to the point that he transformed back into Tatsumi.

"Wait...what?"

"It's true," Sheele said, blushing, "But my love for him is not the reason why we should kill him! And I know deep inside, Akame you care about him too, no?"

Akame lowered her sword, remembering the sudden anger she felt.

"Ben's no traitor, and I'll be damned to see anyone harming him in any way!" Sheele said blocking them from getting close to him.

Mimi analyzed the physical interaction between her former Master and the Changeling. She may not know Ben muchm, but her intuition of body language started to kick back in.

"He's not betraying you," she started to say, grabbing everyone from Night Raid's attention.

"What?" Leone asked.

"I said, he's not betraying you," she said.

"How, he just..."

"Look!" Mimi showed the group the crossed fingers behind Way Big's back.

...

Way Big shook Dr. Stylish's hand, "I'm glad we get to see things eye to eye," Dr. Stylish said.

"Yeah," Way Big said, displeased violently pulling Dr. Stylish close to him. His smirk got wider, Dr. Stylish was confused.

"W-What are you doing?"

"You would have fooled me when I first came here when I was naive of this world," Way Big smiled, it waned fast, "But ever since that white witch harmed one of my friends, you think I'm just gonna let it all go and sing Kumbaya? Plus, you killing that other chick was a dead giveaway!"

Mr. Stylish gritted.

"So in all seriousness, you should do a world a favor and..." Way Big grabbed Dr. Stylish, twirled into a tornado, almost blowing everyone away. Sheele stomped her blade into the ground; she and everyone else held on. Gwen formed a pink dome over everyone much to Mimi's shock.

"FUCK...!" Way Big yelled. He threw the mad scientist into the air at Mach Speeds breaking the sound barrier, "OFF!"

SONIC BOOM! Way Big jumped in the sky amazing everyone down below. Leone's jaw dropped so far down it struck the lithosphere. Everyone in Night Raid shook and collapsed. Mine dropped her weapon while riding on the Danger Beast Air Manta with General Najenda.

The ex-General couldn't keep her eyes off of Ben. Her mind was tidally locked to the boy of both fear and security.

"So Kevin was right," Najenda said, "Ben Tennyson is a powerful ally."

...

Above Dr. Stylish, a tenacious Way Big drop kicked the mad scientist down below, with a violent dose of a powerful cosmic blast straight to the chest illuminating the morning of the day. Dr. Stylish screamed in pain as the hot, toasty light pierced his body, lighting it on fire on the way down making the view as if a portal was opening up from the monster's stomach. The ray had ceased, but Way Big ended the fight by stomping on Dr. Stylish's neck blinding the viewers in hazel blue light and dust.

Everyone coughed. Gwen powered up.

"TUR-BO!" she produced a whirlwind spell the expelled all the dust and excess light in the area leaving a battered landscape. The old Hideout was blown through after the explosion. The entire cliffside was covered in blood.

Everyone was horrified at the sight.

"D-damn!" Leone was speechless, "No mercy at all."

When the dust cleared, Way Big was gone, at his place was a 16-year old boy sitting on the giant kneecaps of the monster Dr. Stylish. Ben waved at them.

"Hiya!" he said.

While everyone was in a state shock, Sheele was relieved. Both of her hands were over her heart as a permanent, soulful smile painted on her face.

...

Later on that morning, Kevin pulled an unconscious Dr. Stylish from off from the body of the Danger Beast he merged out of. Sheele, as always guarded Ben, even to the point of tightly holding his hand. Akame, with her arms crossed, kept her eye on Ben. She would often give a sharp glare at anyone looking at him the wrong way. Akame had to stay clear of this. Ben might be powerful, but an angry Sheele was no one to deal with. She noticed that Sheele was very protective of Ben and as of recently, Ben was the same, but she would not see Ben react much if Sheele was in danger - well one time she did, but not to the extent Sheele was. That was a whole different level.

Sheele even protected Ben from an attack from Akame, that was surprising. She figured this from her attacks, so Akame had to watch out; however, there was another feeling that was lurking inside. She couldn't explain it. It wasn't fear nor hatred. Her head felt numb, but her stomach felt heavy. It was as if she was carrying hundreds of tons of weight on her shoulders with a string and a plastic bag.

It was jealousy. Though she felt bad - and yet shamed from ever attacking her teammate out of spite, she never had this much feeling in her heart.

Her eyes were on the Changeling, but moreover on Ben.

Dr. Stylish started to wake up, however, when he did, he noticed something drastic. He couldn't move his body - let along his hands. He looked down and saw energy cuffs on his wrists.

He looked back up at the team that arrested him.

He noticed even that a towel was placed on him covering his nether-regions.

"W-what?"

"Don't even think about it, dude," Kevin said, "I paid a lot of money to get those. You're not getting out."

"What are these? Handcuffs?" Dr. Stylish asked astonished at the technology.

"Sources say that the Empire has the Nemetrix," Gwen said, "And since you happen to be a member, we assume that you or someone you know might have contact with it."

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about," Dr. Stylish said.

"Don't play dumb," Kevin said, "You are miles away from being shipped to the null-void versus petting Dingos in the Down Under. So if I were you, I'd tell the truth!" Kevin warned.

"And you better make this quick!" Akame said, "I'm really fast with my blade, and I have no qualms slicing your neck open."

"Mimi...!"

Mimi walked back towards Ben holding his arm, only for Akame and Sheele to give her venomous stares.

"Mimi, can't save you now! Now, where is the Nemetrix?" Leone asked playing diplomat.

Dr. Stylish was silent, confused at what they were talking about.

"I'm running out of patience," Sheele said pushing Ben fully behind her. She pulled her Imperial Arms out, opened the blades centering the mad scientist between them. The enraged, impatient Sheele had just enough of the scientist's escapades. Everyone tried to calm her down.

"Unless you don't want to be as half of a man as you are now, you tell us where the goddamn shit is or else I'll transform **this valley into a GODDAMN CANVAS!** " You have 10 seconds," Sheele threatened.

"Is that a threat?"

"5 seconds!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you! I'll tell you!" Dr. Stylish said, "Esdeath has it, but she has no idea what it is!"

"Who did she give it to?" she asked.

"Seryu Ubiquitous!" he said.

"WHAT!?" Ben, Akame, and Sheele all screamed. All the rest of Night Raid backed off. Ben, though angry had to fight his urge from transforming into Rath to ask where the woman is. Gwen had no idea who Seryu was but could tell that she caused a great amount of grief in the team. Kevin dug in his pockets for something before things got messy.

"What are you doing Kevin?" Gwen asked.

"Trust me," Kevin winked at Gwen confusing Leone and Lubbock. Mimi shook in terror.

"Do you have any idea what would happen if Seryu got it?" Sheele broke her cool. She was conflicted between chopping him in half versus beating him to death. However as many feared, she would rather take the latter than the former. Her blades inched closer to a begging scientist. It even got to the point where Akame and Ben tried to calm her.

"Ben, think fast!" Kevin yelled. Before Kevin ever thought about throwing it to a wide-open Ben, Sheele had just tossed her Imperial Arms away, marched towards the scientist and presumed to beat him. She grabbed Stylish's neck, dramatically picked him up and, pushed, and delivered rapid punches through various areas of his body. Blood and bones spurred. Every punch she landed was bone crushing.

Stylish spat blood from his mouth, "N-no more!"

"Seryu was the one that almost killed my sweetheart! SHE was the one responsible for the hundreds of deaths and you gave that Nemetrix to her?" Sheele angrily asked.

"I-I-I never...Seryu..."

"Seryu is a piece of shit who should die along with that little Imperial Arms she has! I'll make sure you meet your demise as slow as I can possibly can!"

She spun a deadly kick to his neck; his skull fractured. Sheele continued pounding him until she picked him up and threw in the air before delivering a devastating reverse roundhouse kick to his stomach forming a footprint through his back before dropkicking him to the ground. She landed on the ground grabbed her Imperial Arms to the pleading Scientist until an orb was thrown in front of him. Ben grabbed her and presumed to kiss her, distracting her long enough for the orb to activate. She was struck on shocked.

"What?" Without warning, the orb opened up, sucking him inside the ball. Agonizing screams followed by a bone-crushing blow to the head served as the catalyst to the scientist's demise.

This was a fate worse than death.

They broke the kiss. Sheele angrily turned to Kevin who pointed to Leone who was the one who threw the ball.

"Don't look at me like that!" Leone said.

Akame was just in shock at the amount of energy and raw rage Sheele had.

Ben draped his hand over her shoulder, "Are you ok?" Immediately, Sheele turned around to a worried Ben and hugged him.

"Ben! Are you alright? Please tell me you are! I'm so sorry! So sorry!"

Ben tried to breathe, "It's okay. You can let go of me now!"

"Good grief! Despite the fact I want the guy dead, I didn't want to actually see someone getting beaten to death - unless it's by me," Leone said.

"Sheele must really love Ben," Lubbock said, "Lucky bastard."

"Where did you send him, Kevin?" Mimi finally asked.

"The Null Void," he said.

"The Null What?" Leone asked.

"The Null Void is an intergalactic prison, Kevin thought trapping him in there would - well spare his life a little since..."

"So he's alive..."

"Barely," Kevin and Gwen said in unison after witnessing that horror show.

* * *

 **AN** : _Hello guys of the Fanfiction world! This is MegaRdaniels giving you guys the 36th chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoying writing this story for you all! Please always leave reviews, they are always_ appreciated _. And until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu..._

 _So until next time!_

 **PEACE!**


	37. Kill the Temptation

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hello one and all, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you all a new chapter for the story, "Ultimate ga Kill". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I have written it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thanks!**

* * *

誘惑を殺す

 **XXXVII: Kill the Temptation**

It had been days since Night Raid and the Alien Force defeated Dr. Stylish. It had been remotely quiet for them all. each trying to contemplate the two new strangers now amidst in their cause. They weren't bad people but they were too powerful to be from this world!

Gwen Tennyson, an energy bearer, and Kevin Levin, a man who coats his skin in armor with a single touch.

Leone was in a dilemma, at one point, she was excited to see their abilities...but on one hand, she was terrified. However, the great 7/8 of her fear of the groups goes to, unanimously, Ben Tennyson.

That creature she saw that day, it couldn't form into words. She babbled in her head time and time again, but couldn't get over the fact that Ben and his friends had her outranked...and outclassed.

Akame, who was stoic until she acted out against Ben, was in deep thought. She trusts him, but internally, he was still a threat still. She didn't understand why though.

Tatsumi was confused as all hell, while Chelsea was completely in the dark.

"So Ben was really for us after all," Akame said, "But inside I still feel a wall blocking that trust. Why?" she asked herself.

"A person who is as powerful as Ben can give a person a strange case of chronic denial," Najenda said entering the scene, "Don't let it get to you."

"How are you so calm, boss?" Tatsumi asked.

"Simple, I accept it," she continued, "I understand that Ben and his friends are powerful. So powerful that they could wipe us out without them even trying. This was evident when he turned into Way Big. And if past records show, Ultimate Way Big could be as powerful as any Imperial Arms ever created. Not even Akame could kill it."

"I think we should be more appreciative of Ben at this point," Tatsumi spoke, "Think about it, had Ben not joined our cause he could have easily been swayed to be a part of the Empire."

"Which could have ended Night Raid 3 days after his arrival. And knowing Esdeath, she could be persuasive," Akame said, getting up, "I'm going to apologize for my behavior and I think everyone should follow suit."

"Agreed, its the least we could for all he's done for us," Najenda said.

Meanwhile, the new member, Chelsea was getting a little bothered by the three new people on her roster. She was familiar with Ben Tennyson, though she dismissed it as a legend, an urban legend told by the masses, but having him be confirmed as the real deal really put her unnerved. Not to say she hated the guy, but like others, before today she did not trust him or his friends at all.

She watched Akame walk to the back.

"I'm trying to figure out what makes this guy so powerful?" Chelsea asked.

"Jelly?" Mine mocked, "After all that crap you spilled, you seem a little jealous that Ben is stealing the show from your worthless Imperial Arms."

"WORTHLESS?" Chelsea screamed in anger.

Mine gave no shits, "Yep, I said it! You may have the ability to transform into the people you see, but Ben has a playlist of creatures unlisted in the Danger Beast Categorial Database."

"You act he can transform into a God-like figure or something! You're just like Kevin!" she spouted.

"Whoops, don't jinx it! He may transform into a God! - or maybe a Nazi-fighting Interdimensional Bald Jesus that can strike you down with one punch!" Mine mocked harder. Chelsea gritted her teeth as Mine walked away laughing.

"Hey, Miner!" Chelsea called. Mine, offended, turned around with a scowl.

"What is it you...?" Without warning, Chelsea threw water at Mine.

"Looks like you'll be mining for a towel, huh?" Chelsea laughed.

Mine growled, "I'mma go Humungasuar on your ass now!" she charged towards a giggling Chelsea. As they chased around the scene, Akame nodded her head.

...

Akame walked into Ben's new bedroom. It wasn't as big as it was before, but it was at least spacious enough for him not to feel as if it were a prison or anything. It was more like an old farmhouse guest bedroom, only smaller with a medium sized bed, a table by the window and a clock. Nothing else. However, it wasn't the size of the room that concerned her. No. It was the fact that Ben...

"...is gone!" Akame noted in her head, "Where'd he go?"

...

She went outside to catch up with Ben's friends, Gwen and Kevin who were talking about their experiences here in this world. Both were seemed shocked and she overheard about at least sending help over only to be taken aback on how the citizens of this world would react to the technology exposed from their world. Akame shook it off and tapped on Kevin's shoulder.

"Hello, sorry to disturb you all, um..."

"You're looking for Tennyson and Ms. Violate-Mc-Window-Boob?" Kevin asked before being elbowed by Gwen.

Akame, ignoring the crudeness from Kevin, nodded.

"They're out back by the lake doing the..."

Gwen smacked the hell out of Kevin, "What? The grown man gotta get some! I'm only speaking the truth here Gwen!"

"They're hanging out by the lake hunting Danger Beasts together-at least that's what's Sheele told me," Gwen said.

"I see," Akame said, "Thank you." She walked away from the group; Gwen and Kevin resumed talking about what they had experienced being here.

...

Sheele cuddled on Ben's chest as they watched the stars above at the lake's coast. The sky was clear so the stars were plain to see the sparkling twilights spark in the night sky. The sound murmurs of crickets and owls decorated full moon's song as Ben caressed Sheele's flowing purple hair.

Sheele, though safe around Ben, felt guilty since last night. Though she was glad Dr. Stylish was defeated, in an unconventional way, the way of how she acted, though was to protect Ben, it sort of scared him a bit on the way here at the new Hideout.

"Ben?" Sheele began.

Ben turned to her, "Hm?"

"I'm sorry," she said.

Ben rose a brow, "For what exactly?"

"I was out of character, I wasn't...I tried so hard to protect you-even against my own friends, but it wasn't myself and..."

Ben held her tightly, "No, it's okay!" he reassured, "Everything is okay. Look, let's put this whole thing behind us and just look at the stars," he said.

Sheele smiled, "Right. Oh, Ben...?"

"Hm?"

"I...um...I forgot, what was I about to ask?"

"I don't know," Ben said.

"I forget," Sheele said.

"You have a short memory do you?" Ben asked.

"Sometimes, but not all the time," she said with a smile, "Say, Ben, may I ask a question?"

"Shoot."

"What is it like...in your world?" she asked.

"Well...a lot of things. Well first off, my world is not governed by an asshole...wait no I take that back."

"Your government is as evil as mine?" Sheele asked worried, wanting nothing more but to defend him from his own government.

"Incompetent, but not necessarily evil...okay the evil part is spot on but not in the level of the Empire! I mean sheesh!"

"Your cousin said..."

"Please no politics, please! The last thing I want to hear is Kevin spewing US politics in every conversation I'm in," Ben sighed.

"Oh, sorry," Sheele said, "But if there is one thing I don't regret in life is meeting you." Sheele smiled at the teen hero as she cuddled on him.

"And I you," he said as he rubbed on her head - suddenly without warning, Ben blew on her arm. Sheele giggled, but then evolved into loud laughter when he turned her around and started to blow on her stomach-only for her to push him off the boulder, "Ow!"

"Hey, you started it!" Sheele teased.

"Oh, you are so going down!" Ben said activating his Ultimatrix.

Unbeknownst to the couple, hiding behind the bushes was the red assassin, Akame watching them from the bushes as they played with each other. Ben, now as Wildmutt, chased her around.

"They sure love each other, but in this line of work, especially against the Empire, love is as tangible as air," she said, "I've seen many lives destroyed, many lives killed in the line of duty. They have to be careful, and I pray that one of them do not die before the victor emerges from the sands."

* * *

 **AN** : A little foreshadowing there! Sorry, this took so long. The next chapter would probably be longer. Especially in the next chapter, we'll all see Koan. Until next time, I'm signing out.

 **PEACE!**


	38. Kill the Crazy Nut Job

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hello all! This is MegaRdaniels giving you all a new chapter in the story, Ultimate ga Kill! Well, I'm going to do the Saitama Challenge on April 27-29. 100 Pushups, 100 Situps, 100 Squats, and a 10 Kilometer Run! I have been eating pretty bad and I think its time for me to get back in shape. Alright, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated.  
**

* * *

クレイジーナットジョブを殺す

 **XXXVII: Kill the Crazy Nut Job**

The evening hit the Empire when the sun slid down the horizon, the now and lonely Seryu was in her room slightly calmer than the days previous. Word had gotten out that Dr. Stylish had been defeated...rumors of his death started circulating like wildfire. Esdeath tried all that she could to tame the beast within this girl. But all she could do was delay the inevitable.

Korro lied with his master as Seryu stared at the ceiling with a blank look. The hatred for the Revolutionary Army, the hatred for Night Raid was eclipsed by the absolute rage she felt against one man...Ben Tennyson. This was the man who humiliated her and her pet on multiple occasions. And she was blank of all thought. She was no longer seeing red. Her sight was black. Her sanity was beyond moot. Her heartbeat thumped like an out-of-control roadrunner on speed trying to break out of a glass bullet-proof box. Her eyes shook. Her mouth was numb, and her hands tingled. She felt nothing from her hand sot her toes. She lied up on her bed like a motionless plank.

Her sanity was in a coma.

Her mind was numb.

Her face cracked with pure acrimony.

Resentment.

Anger.

Black.

Her emotions were replaced by the definition of a moot moral obligation for justice to just pure, extreme rancor. Rancorous hatred, rancorous prejudice-rancorous feels. She was not human. No human being, even the ones who we defined as far gone, had not dropped so far down the cliff than Seryu. Korro was taken aback when Seryu, his master, groaned.

"She does not fucking understand my hatred for that fuck," she whispered in a dark, venomous tone so soft and innocent, but stung like myriads of honeybees stinging her at once, "Ben Tennyson and his ilk are terrorists beyond civilized definitions. Esdeath, a great of a General as she is, is ignorant and stupid for her own good. She underestimated him. And for that, had she killed him rather than sit down like a good little puppy dog, Dr. Stylish would be alive. But nope. She let him live. There was no word on the Emperor—I mean she did...but she did not argue her point. She's a bitch. She could kill all of Night Raid, but in my eyes, she would always be a bitch. Ben Tennyson killed my parents. Ben Tennyson killed my Doctor. He killed innocent people. And all...she...could...do...is offer me empty promises. Empty vessels. Like pirates on their endless voyage. She's no leader—not even a competent one. She is a tool of the Ben 10 Machine!"

There was a knock on the door, "Seryu? Are you okay in there?" Wave barged in without no regard for her permission. He hurried in worried about her. She had not seen sunlight for the past 3 days.

Seryu did not say anything. She was dead on the bed.

"Seryu?"

"Wave?" Seryu responded.

"Oh," Wave was relieved, "I'm glad you're okay. Esdeath..."

"Okay? Wave, please define 'okay'?" Seryu asked innocently, "Does it has a definition where you want to die?"

"Uh..."

"Because that is the feeling I have right now...dying, but not in a mortality sense. Life is just an illusion, an illusion where it can fade over time. A mirage as it seems. And before you know it, you're back to reality. And what is _reality_?"

"Um..."

"Death. _Death_ is _reality_. Death is the cycle the world runs on, and everyone should follow it. It's the law of actualities. The constitution of infinite existence on this Earth. It is so powerful that those who defy such laws die without question. Your name and your existence would be nothing but fiddle. Your life is worthless—until one day that one man who defies all logic comes into existence to shit on our constitution. He is the threat of our status quo. Compared to Night Raid...they are Imperial Officers compared to that man," she finished.

"This isn't about this Ben Tennyson right?" Wave asked.

Seryu clicked her teeth and took a deep breath. Korro jumped out of bed and walked to the desk, "Can you close the door?"

"Why?"

"No, just close it. It's a private matter and I want this to be just between you and me. That's all," Seryu stated.

Wave closed the door; the room became darker as a result. There was some light from the sunset, but even that didn't do much to illuminate the heavily anti-Ben 10 room. Seryu got out of bed and approached Wave.

"Look, I'm sorry about what to the Doctor and..."

"I'm not mad about that...anymore," she smiled, "So you see, evil exist in all fashions. Those who wear capes and those who don't. Those who gladly pick up a sword to fight and those who raise families. Evil was not born by any entity or supernatural occurrence. It was here all along. And right now I have been fighting in a two-front war: those who support Ben, and those who think I'm a nut—so I want to level the playing field."

"Seryu, Ben Tennyson is not real—look I..."

"Hold that thought..." Seryu paused as she turned to a slightly disturbed Korro, "Korro, can you fetch me and Wave a glass of water?"

Korro nodded and hopped off the chair from the desk by the window. As Korro was retrieving some water, Seryu allowed Wave to finish with a simple nod.

"What I mean to say is that this whole Ben Tennyson thing is driving you mad. It's not healthy," he extended her hand, "Here, let me help you."

Korro gave Seryu her cup of water. Seryu held out from extending her hand to reach out to Wave. She didn't say a word. She answered with a simple gulp of the water. When she finished, something small dropped inside of the foam cup.

"Wave, I like ya. You're a well-mannered officer. A man of the sea, right?" she asked twirling her fingers around an uncomfortable Wave's chin, sliding her fingers down his chest before retracting back to her cup.

"Well yeah..." he said.

"The man of the sea," she repeated, "That's pretty sexy," she said in a flirtatious tone.

"You really think so?" Wave asked.

"Yeah," she continued, "almost as sexy as..." she looked dead in his eye, "Gax."

Wave froze; before he could react, Seryu quickly pulled out a small dagger from her foam cup and stabbed Wave in the chest. He screamed in pain as blood gushed out of his mouth at Seryu's face.

Seryu's anger and frustration froze over. She was silently enraged but with a meek, quiet tone. The knife and her fist were glued to Wave's body. The subtle, justice-seeking girl was fully married to mania.

She pushed her body up against the pained Wave, "Do you feel that?" she whispered, "That's my cold, short, steel blade interacting with your left pulmonary alveolus. The bloody, spongey air sacks that store oxygen and reproduces carbon dioxide. Air that criminals and criminal apologists pollute the atmosphere killing innocent lives."

"You're insane..." Wave said in pain.

"And you're brain dead," she whispered, "Don't think that I'm a fool to believe that you have not interacted with the evil man. You had trouble with him before. You ran up against him and you lost. Why believe them when you and I share a common goal."

"What are...Seryu, I...we don't..."

"Slow down...you'll die faster," she said, " she informed, "I heard through the grapevine that you had an interaction with Ben Tennyson. You fought him at Mt. Fake and you lost."

Wave groaned; he stood silent groaning in pain. She walked back, her hands tied behind her back, "You tried telling the Emperor and he laughs in your face. You warned people but yet scoff at you," she turned back, "Wave, I'm on a vendetta."

"A vendetta?"

Seryu pushed herself up against a pained Wave, "Wave, I have no allies in this war. Join me."

"You're crazy!"

"Maybe, but the sheer power the boy possessed, how he humiliated you? How he insulted your world..." her mouth slowly clasped onto his lower lips, "How he took advantage of your weakness and exploited it."

"I-I was..."

Seryu placed her index finger on his mouth, "I know," she slid her hand down his chest, "Join me and I will personally ensure that Ben 10 pay for his crime."

"How?" he whispered.

"By the worst means," she whispered to his ear; she licked it, "Join me."

"I will," Wave said. Without exchanging words, Seryu slammed Wave with all of her strength against her soft mattress and tackled him, pinning him down. The two aggressively exchanged lips, each enjoying each other's pleasure while Korro watched as the Nemetrix glowed red nearby.

...

Esdeath sat at her desk looking over at her city, guarding it like an angel. The one person...or perhaps two people she couldn't stop thinking about were Tatsumi, the mysterious blacksmith, and Ben Tennyson, the changeling. Her uttering the words Ben made her skin crawl, though she had considered him to be a great fighter and a worthy opponent, he was a threat beyond all levels.

Seryu had warned the Emperor including the General for the longest time. She didn't discredit or pushed her away, but she had to distance herself from her since her sanity was becoming moot.

However, she couldn't say she couldn't blame Seryu for her frequent fear of the green man. Tatsumi was enough but Ben was a whole 'nother story. Here was a man who could transform, according to the reports she received, a raging titan that could go toe to toe against Dr. Stylish's mutated form. Her thoughts on Tatsumi started to slowly fade, only seeing him as a second-best warrior. She still had respect for him, but Ben had more power than any assassin or any man could ever truly wield.

She did not deny that Ben was a threat or a danger to the empire. To be frankly honest, she would admit that she likes it.

She loved it.

Her last battle with him was graciously exuberant. Exciting. She didn't care if she died or not, she loved the idea of a strong opponent who could fight against her ton the death.

However, she preferred a man to whom she could control, she sought Ben as a person who was weak on unknown merits that she wants to exploit.

"General Esdeath," she turned around and saw a young man with milk skin, but and some muscular build to him. He had yellow eyes and crimson spiky hair a bit long reach to his back. Koan stood before Esdeath with an apathetic tone.

"Who are you?" Esdeath asked.

"I am Koan, a Vice Lieutenant for the Imperial Army, I have brought some concerning news," he said.

"Go on?" Esdeath said.

* * *

 **AN** : _Well, that's that-until tomorrow! HA YEP! Thought I was playing huh? Yep, I have written two chapters in ONE DAY! Well, THREE CHAPTERS pretty much. Two for this one and I believe one for the One Punch Man and Justice League crossover fic. But whatever._

 _Also, I have made my webcomic...but it's not a fan-comic unfortunately. The price was WAYY too top heavy! So, I made an original webcomic. And for those who are interested, please send me a PM and let me know so I can send you the link._

 _Oh, and as for the OC, he's not gonna play a **major** role in the story, but he is going to be important. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I have writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. And until next time..._

 **PEACE!**


	39. Kill the Danger Beast

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hey, people of the Fanfiction Community! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "Ultimate ga Kill". I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I had written it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated.**

 **ALSO I HAVE A FICTIONPRESS ACCOUNT. For those who don't know, is the sister site to , it is where I'mma write original stories on there. My story, "Pappy" is currently being written, so if anyone is interested spread the word around! "Pappy" is going to be a book I'm planning on writing. I hope you all support me through this journey!**

 _Pappy: A bounty hunter turned werewolf hunter takes on a mission with Captain Ahab, Nemo, and other classical literature figures to hunt down Dracula and his ilk from starting World War I._

 **If you are interested, the link to my fictionpress account will be on my Profile Page. Okay, with that out of the way, here is the new chapter!**

 **ENJOY! I COMMAND YOU! :)**

* * *

危険な動物を殺す

 **XXXIX: Kill the Danger Beast**

It was night time outside of the Empire. A lit cabin shone around the surrounding woods as the dancing crickets mated under the moonlight. A couple, a man and a woman were on guard for the night. The Woman washed dishes as the Man held his shotgun, cocking it to ensure it works for when the Danger Beasts break-in.

"I heard a rumor that people had been seeing a new breed of Danger Beasts in this around here lately," said the Man, "Be careful, I don't want you going out by yourself."

"I know dear," the Woman complied, "Don't you worry about me!"

Suddenly, without warning, two, humanoid, large Danger Beasts blasted through the door in a rampage hurling towards the man. The Man grabbed his shotgun and opened fire. The First Danger Beast lunged over towards the man until...

ZAAAP!

The Danger Beast had a hole blown through its chest. It fell in front of the Man. The Woman had her back glued to the sink as the Man crawled towards the Woman in fear. Two of the Humanoid Danger Beasts all turned around to see a muscular man dawning in a blue spandex, red boots, red underwear, and a red cape with an "S" emblem on the center of his shirt. He had the Ultimatrix Symbol on his belt.

" **KRYPTO KNIGHT!** " Krypto Knight shouted. Sheele flipped from the roof and landed in front of Krypto-Knight sporting her usual attire, but it was black and green instead of a universal indigo; she also dawned on a black domino mask. She took out her Estace as she got in her kata. She wore a smile on her face.

"Didn't your mother always say to eat your vegetables?" Krypto Knight said.

"It's a shame Akame doesn't want to join," Sheele said.

"You know how serious Akame is," Krypto Knight said.

"Yes, Ben-kun," Sheele said bowing her head. Krypto-Knight panicked.

"Sheele!" Ben started to whine, "You know the cardinal rule: never address my transformation through my real name! It ruins everything!" Krypto-Knight whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sheele said before kissing him on the cheek, "Do you forgive me?"

"Hmm, maybe," Krypto-Knight giggled. Sheele flushed.

The two Danger Beasts looked forward, then back at each other, then back at the couple who were lost in translation from reality, and then back at Krypto-Knight and Sheele flirting! They shrugged and then started charging.

"Alright Sheele, just like we practiced!" Krypto-Knight said.

"Like we practiced!" Sheele yelled as she ran towards the First Danger Beast she saw. The Danger Beast, though quick and fast lunged a devastating blow to the table, breaking it to smithereens. Sheele luckily dodged, twisted her body in midair and sliced the beast in half as Krypto-Knight, following her lead, flew in in light speed grabbed the Second Danger Beast, blasted through the roof of the cabin, scaring the couple inside, before throwing the beast to the air towards the moon, aiming his eyes at the creature, heating them up before sending a deadly heat ray towards the monster lighting the night into a spectacular array of biological fireworks.

Sheele finished off the Third and Fourth Danger Beast before Krypto-Knight came back with a dramatic entrance. The couple looked back at each other then back at their saviors.

...

After Bols met up with his family, Wave, though still injured from the previous night, had finally caught up to Kurome's attention when he was about to collapse to the floor, "Okay, Wave...what's going on?" she asked.

Wave clutched his chest, "Jesus...nothing Kurome," he groaned, he started to slip away from his chair. Kurome got up and caught him, "Wave!" Kurome caught him before he hit the floor, she was horrified, however, unfortunately, was amplified when she felt something wet leaking from his chest.

"Oh Sweet Jesus!" she said, "What happened?"

Wave looked at Kurome with a look of terror, "Evil happened."

...

Tatsumi, now as Incursio, was with Gwen and Susanoo as he trained on getting stronger for the big fight. Gwen sat there watching him being bored as Kevin was with the guys at the Hideout. Ben was busy doing who-knows-what with Sheele, but the latter to her was to not question it. She noticed that the pair had been spending a lot of time together so it was best for her not to intervene while the sun was high. However, she had taken interest in studying Tatsumi, he seemed a little level-headed than the other members of Night Raid. Akame was a close second when she was not obsessing over the Tennysons and Kevin's powers.

Night Raid was a little bothered to have three superpowered teenagers in their group, but they were radically thankful that they were. From what Ben had told the group, Gwen had the power to suck the souls out of anyone and merge it with her own life force if need be if she wanted to. Instant death. Everyone who heard that was now - including Najenda were extremely grateful, if not lucky, to have them on their team. They were dangerous if left alone to their own devices.

They trusted Ben - somewhat, but they were having a bit of trouble trusting Gwen and Kevin. Mainly Gwen for a good reason. They had to keep an eye on her especially. Despite all of that, Gwen had agreed to go with Tatsumi and Susanoo to the falls since she wanted to explore the area and also try to get to know everyone. Akame had to urge herself not to spar with Gwen; she already made mental notes that the possibility of her landing one hit on Gwen was slim to none. It landed on a chance between 1/1000 to 1/1,000,000. It was an extremely small chance.

At the falls, Gwen sat at a platform reading one of her spellbooks. This got Tatsumi on a noose. He was curious about how she could do that.

"Um...why do you keep doing that?" Tatsumi asked.

"Reading?" Gwen asked.

"No...I mean...sitting on a..."

"My own power?" Gwen asked, "Oh does it bother you?" she asked with genuine concern. She forgot that this universe, though it had powerful warriors, never saw power like hers before. Even though she was Ben's family, her power was still foreign to them. Her intentions were moot at best.

"N-no! It's...we never..."

"Your power is extremely strong. Too strong. Even if Ben can transform into this Alien X I've been hearing about, you'll still have the power to shut him down if you wanted to," Susanoo said.

"How'd you know that?" Gwen asked.

"Kevin told Tatsumi to whom told me," Susanoo explained.

Gwen sighed, "Yes if I wanted to I could temporarily shut it down. My powers are not as powerful as the rumors say they are," Gwen said.

"B-b-b-bullshit!" Tatsumi said, "You can teleport from one place to another. I refused to believe it at first, but since your Ben's cousin anything is possible I assume!"

"You and everyone," Gwen groaned, turning to Susanoo, "So why are you two doing here anyway? Fishing?"

"I'm training Tatsumi," Susanoo said.

"I'm training so I can become stronger!" Tatsumi said with enthusiasm in his voice, "Hey, maybe you can join us! It can give us some insight into what your powers are capable of!"

"It does make sense, you might be pulled in one of these days," Susanoo said.

Gwen pondered for a little bit until she finally made her decision, "Alright, I'll do it! But I think it would be fair for me to see what you guys are made of."

"Seems cool!" Tatsumi said; he got into position. Gwen had no idea what Tatsumi was waiting for, however, she could only guess that it was a big rock or something along those lines.

And for he to accurately guess the giant rock, she mentally slapped herself in the face, "Of course its a rock," she noted.

The giant, round boulder tipped over from the falls heading its sights over towards Tatsumi. Gwen was about to power up until she saw Tatsumi's brute strength at work when he punched the boulder into pieces. The small debris sprayed everywhere. Gwen shielded herself from the said debris while Susanoo simply dodged his head to the right with his eyes closed.

Gwen was stunned.

"The holiest of the shits!" Gwen said under breath, "You took that thing down without even an ounce of a struggle! You're like Saitama with hair!" Both Susanoo and Tatsumi gave her blank stares. Gwen had to catch herself, "Oh...anime doesn't exist here. Whoops," she slapped herself on the forehead, "You two aren't gonna tell Kevin about this right?"

"Right?" Tatsumi and Susanoo both looked at each other, both unaware of the reference.

Suddenly, another boulder rolled its way towards the trio. Susanoo stood up with his staff ready. His eyes quickly scanned for a weak spot, and when he found it, he struck it with such precision that it took a full minute for the boulder to break apart impressing both Gwen and Tatsumi.

"Wow!" Gwen and Tatsumi said in unison.

"Always look for a weak spot before you start to hit something, it's a key cardinal rule to follow when you go into battle," he said to Tatsumi. Gwen stepped off her platform and walked over towards Tatsumi and Susanoo stood. They each took a few steps back, not wanting to be in front of "friendly-fire" when she powers up. The third and last boulder tipped over, and Gwen's eyes fired pink glares warning Susanoo and Tatsumi to step a couple more steps back - to which they did. When the boulder drew closer, Gwen fired a simple, but a powerful blast at the boulder, reducing it into matter vapor with a single BOOSH!

There was no debris; it shook both Tatsumi and the highly skilled, but stoic Susanoo. Gwen turned back to them, "How'd I do?"

"Where's the boulder?" Tatsumi asked as the cloud of Incursio evaporated.

* * *

 **AN:** _Hello everyone, this is MegaRdaniels giving you all a new chapter in the story, Ultimate ga Kill! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have. This is the last chapter that would be short. The next chapter will be longer than this though. Just had a tiring day at work is all._

 _Anyway, the day you guys are reading this is the day I'm thoroughly planning on my chapters again. Which means you guys might get a chapter that might be roughly 2 or 3k. Not sure though._

 _With that on note, I'm also going to be active on . My username is Mr. Raleigh D and you can check me out by clicking on the link on the profile page. Until next time, I hope you all stay chillin' and keep reading. So until next time!_

 **PEACE AND CHICKEN GREASE!**


	40. Kill the Psychopath

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hello everyone from FanFiction Land! Sorry it took so long. If you are reading this, you would like to know that I was working on FOUR of my stories. So if you are reading this Author's Note, just know that I am already writing a new chapter for The Life and Times of Gohan (Tuesday), One Punch League (Wednesday), and Pappy (premiere Thurdsay on Fictionpress, Tapstic, and Wattpad). Yep, a week long of updates. YOUR WELCOME! :)**

 **Well, let me not dilly dally, you guys want Chapter 40? You got Chapter 40! Get ready for an all explosive chapter of Ultimate ga Kill!**

 **READ ME NOW! I COMMAND YOU! :)**

* * *

精神病を殺す

 **XL: Kill the Psychopath**

Akame had not been the same since Ben arrived in this world. Here was this boy who was armed with the most powerful weapon in the universe, a young woman who was fueled by a mysterious supernatural force, and a young man who can coat himself into any metallic or stone surface. These people were a force to be reckon with, and together, if they were inclined, they could take down the Empire overnight if they wanted. No life would have been lost during their scuffle. Since they have saved their universe on countless occasions, it would make sense that this mission here would consider to be child's play. If they could take down an intergalactic squid dictator, they could easily take down Prime Minister Honest with no effort. All of the Empire's resources were now considered to be moot, they already questioned the Empire's strength, but now, since Ben and the gang were here, the fate of the Capital was already decided according to the General.

However, though Najenda had recognize the true power within the Ultimatrix, Ben still had flaws. Flaws that the Empire could exploit. One to which considers one of Night Raid's prolong members, Sheele. Najenda had to change tactics. It doesn't take long for the Empire to figure out a person's weakness. If they were smart, they would know NOT to attack Ben head on. They know they would lose that fight, however, she thought that if they attacked him psychologically, they could disarm him without him even lifting a finger on the Ultimatrix and have him either join them or kill him, take the watch, and lock it up.

But that would also open a backdoor for some interdimensional warfare to commence. It would have been a war that NO ONE would want - not even the Empire. However, gladly, they were not aware of his whereabouts, and Ben was smart to not denote that information.

Najenda heard a small creek, she turned and saw Akame welcoming herself in. Najenda only took a deep breath and looked back, returning to her tranquil, but troubling state.

"You need to see me, boss?" she said.

"Tell everyone that we are moving to our new Hideout," she said. Akame nodded as she turned back to the door, Najenda cleared her throat, "Also, I want to ask you a question. Would you mind shutting the door?"

Akame nodded and closed the door. She was curious on the situation on what's been taking hold inside of her boss's mind; however, she could take a few good guesses on why she really called her in. Akame picked it up fast, "It's Ben isn't it?"

"Ben, Gwen, and Kevin," Najenda said.

"They're powerful are they?" Akame asked.

Najenda nodded, "I'm afraid the Empire is in the know about Ben. Though he hasn't been in the Capital, word is spreading like wildfire. The people are looking up to Ben and his family as gods and the Empire, being the Empire, doesn't like that."

"You assigned Sheele to protect him," Akame said.

"Maybe so," she said, "But Sheele is falling deeply in love with Ben, and Ben beginning to realize that - though a bit late. Normally, I wouldn't get involved in these kind of matters, but if the Empire finds this out, they could Sheele against us. They'll use her to break him."

"Sheele is..."

"Only human," Najenda said, "Like all of us. She maybe strong, but everyone has a weak spot. Not even the indestructible Ben could heal fast should anything happen to her. He could easily switch if it means if Sheele were to be in danger."

Akame had to think about this, though she had to be real with herself and admit that she also have strong feelings for Ben. She would often get slightly jealous between the pair, but understood that intervening would brew nothing but trouble. She was smart enough to engage in such trivial fights. However, her boss did have a point, Sheele and Ben have been seeing each other a lot. It was no longer a rumor. It could be seen from plain sight. Though Gwen is new in this world, her powers alone could make her an easy guess that she could be related to the brown-haired hero.

"What do you want me to do?" Akame asked.

"I want you to protect him. Sheele is going to retire for now," Najenda said.

"I understand," Akame said, "But why me?"

"Because the Empire wouldn't think twice to think that you and Ben are dating. You two are good friends - well to an extent, you respect him, but never in my mind have you expressed any romantic feelings for him," Najenda said.

Akame hid her blush, "Right," she said, "I will do whatever I can to protect Ben."

...

Outside, Chelsea leaned on the wall, disturbed and troubled that three newcomers had arrived with powers that could easily take down the Empire. She would often call Ben a fake and that his Ultimatrix was, "a knockoff version of her Gaia Foundation Imperial Arms".

She watched Mimi and Kevin talk on a stone near the hot spring. She listened in, "So you were a convict too huh?" Mimi asked.

"I was a very troubled kid growing up," Kevin said to her, "I'm not proud of it, but one cannot change the past unfortunately."

"Why would my Master try to kill me, after all I've done for him?" Mimi started to cry. Kevin led his index finger on her face, wiping the small tears from her jade green eyes.

"I don't know," Kevin said, "Guys like him have no reason why. They just do."

"Like what?"

"Well - how can I say this? Um? Well, before I became Ben's friend, I was dragged in a lot of bad shit. I was inspired by bad people to do terrible things, and then after that, they throw me away like an old gum wad," he continued, "I learned from an old friend, that the best leader in the whole wide world is not the person you see to inspire, its the person you are ignoring right now - yourself."

"So why did you follow Ben?"

"I don't," he said, "I follow myself. If what Ben or Gwen says makes sense, I'll hang, but if its some stupid shit, I just throw in the towel and say fuck it," he finished.

Mimi laughed.

"What a pointless story," Chelsea interjected. Kevin and Mimi turned to see a jealous Chelsea sucking on a lollipop.

"How?" Kevin asked.

"You guys make it so that Ben is some sort of god. He's a fraud and a fake. There is no way he can transform into those Beasts, Gwen creating those energy constructs, or you coating your body in metal armor. There is no way. I'm calling bullshit on that one - especially the part where you and your ilk claim that you guys are from another world," Chelsea said.

"Actually, I haven't lied since I gotten here," Kevin said, "and unless your eyes are made of bricks connected to the nearest stupid, Ben's Ultimatrix does grant him powers beyond anything anyone could imagine. Believe it or not. Gwen can summon energy, and I can

"Really? Then why can't he not show me?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't know, why?" Kevin asked.

"Maybe Ben was tired and that he wanted to spend some time with Sheele? Or somewhat maybe he shouldn't have too?" Mimi asked.

"Or maybe he wants to do the hanky-panky with the clueless violate girl? Maybe get some information out of her through sex?" Chelsea said, "Who to say that you won't do the same thing, Kevin? Gwen might be plotting to murder the entire team using Lubbock as a tool to shield her through sex and false compassion since she knows that Najenda's heart is closed off."

Kevin twitched his eye, "What's to stop me from smashing you?"

"Condoms," Chelsea quipped, "Look, I don't know why you guys are here, but the last time an unfamiliar face came to my squad, everyone died. Just in mind, I'l be watching you, Gwen, and your precious Ben. Because, if I see one hair missing on any of them, I'll kill you," she said getting up to Kevin's now pissed off face. Kevin was trying very hard not to bend down and absorb the stone nearby.

Kevin shook. Mimi had no opinion on what happened since she clocked out of the interaction as she thought about the recent event that had taken place. Ben and Night Raid had saved her. Though, she was unfamiliar with the technology that trapped Dr. Stylish. As the snobby young woman went on her merry-way, Kevin groaned and plopped back down on the stone next to Mimi.

"What did you do to my Master? Was he killed when he was sucked inside that little container?" she asked.

"No," Kevin corrected, trying to quell his anger, "It's a Null Void projector."

"A Null..what?"

"Null Void," said a new voice. Kevin groaned, his fist now absorbed the the stone was ready to fight Chelsea - until her stopped and noticed that it was Akame. Mimi submitted to Akame by staying extremely quiet.

"It's an interdimensional prison populated by cosmic criminals, is that right?" Akame asked, Kevin was shocked,. He wanted to know how Akame got this information. It was unlikely for someone in another universe would know about this dimension - especially this universe in particular.

"How?"

"Ben told me," Akame told.

"Oh that's explains it," Kevin said.

"In there, large creatures such as the Vulpimancer act as Prison Guards right? Or is it a fancier, politically correct way on saying hell," she asked.

"Um...yes?" Kevin was still shocked.

"Aside from all that, have you seen Ben? I need to talk to him," she said.

"He's with Sheele? Why?" Kevin asked.

"I need to brief him on an urgent matter," she said.

"You want to pull Ben away from Sheele so you can have a crack at him, do you?" Mimi asked, shocking Kevin, thus making him giggle. Akame's cheeks became slightly red, "Don't bother trying to explain, I may be traumatized by what happened to me a few days ago, but I can still find humor by listening in on what you said under your breath before you even came outside."

"I guess my feelings cannot be helped," Akame said, "Kevin?"

Kevin turned his attention to Akame as she walked towards him, "Can you teach me? I'm not good at it."

"Good at...good at what?"

"How to flirt?" Mimi asked.

Akame's cheeks reddened, she lowered her head, "Yes."

"First Sheele and now Akame?" Kevin said, "Ben, you white Youngblood Priest lookin' ass motherfucker," he said under his breath, "Okay, if I know Ben, he likes innocent girls. Are you by far...well aside from assassination, innocent?" Kevin asked.

"Um..." Akame bit her index finger, "What if I said no?"

Kevin and Mimi all stared at each other, "How old is she?" Kevin asked in his mind, now explicitly disgusted at the Empire.

...

It was late in the day; Esdeath was on her bed with her night gown on. She had a lot to think about - especially when it comes to her beloved Tatsumi and her mystery man, Ben, who was becoming the talk of the town. Esdeath was not the one to fall into the emotion of love and worry. Now granted, she would worry about her soldiers, but it was just for the sheer thrill for war, nothing more, nothing less. But this new emotion she was feeling felt warm and soft. Not hard and cracked.

She twisted and turned, trying to combat the raging emotions raging inside of her as well as a staple of fear and uncertainty. The queen of war was confused, angry, in love, scared - fearful. Not after that meeting with a certain man she met earlier,. He had a strange look to him, a strange vibe. Who was that man? He called himself as, Koan, but who the hell was he?

...

Koan and Esdeath were on the opposite ends of Esdeath's custom made, wooden desk. Koan stood with his hands behind his back wearing a permanent scowl across his face and Esdeath was on her chair, her elbows resting on the wooden surface, her hands linked together as chains as she leaned forward, "There is a weapo here that should not belong here."

"An Imperial Arms?"

"No. This is no Imperial Arms," Koan said, "This is far more than just an elite weapon."

"Then whatever it is, if its here, its in safe hands," Esdeath said, "I don't know why..."

"You're wrong."

"Explain."

"The same weapon that was used to beat you, has an opposite."

"An opposite? What do you mean?"

"Ben's watch contains creatures that you saw, faced, and lost - this one its predators. They are 5X as powerful as their prey."

"So what's this thing called?"

Koan took a deep breath; he stared at the ice queen in the eye with a serious look, "The Nemetrix. This Nemetrix, cannot be seen, heard, or discussed - especially in front of the young woman with her white pet," Koan added.

"Seryu," Esdeath said, "Why would Seryu would want with this Nemetrix?"

"Think about it?"

...

Esdeath stared at the ceiling, the voice of Koan's warning was still fresh in her mind, " _We are talking about a young woman with a childish view of right and wrong. The same woman who lost her father, her mentor, and her best friend to a group of terrorists. And there is one man you met whose blood she wants to burn. And if she gets her hands on that watch, who to say she won't use it on you?"_

Esdeath twisted her body, her hands acted as pillows as her mind was in deep thought. She remembered the beating Ben delivered to her. The rush of the thrill, the closeness of dying, the submission she felt. She was humiliated in front of her peers, beaten by a lone teenager armed with a powerful device that could end the Empire without a single thought. She had a staunch hatred for him - for a brief few minutes. Never had she had this feeling of submission before. When she was on the ground, pain screaming, echoing along her body like a surge of electricity racing through wires, she felt complete.

Ben was a true warrior. Here was her equal fighting to protect others using nigh-lethal force. She could have been killed had it never been for Sheele calming him down.

She wished she hadn't. She wanted Ben to go all out on her. Her fascination fastly was turning to arousal. Ben was strong. VERY strong. She was determined to do whatever means to get him - even if it was borderline psychotic.

"I won't let Seryu have you," she said, "I will protect you from her, and then afterwards, I will make you mind...my one true love," she said.

...

Seryu got up from her bed. Her head was as clear as a hot summer afternoon. She was peppy and ready to go, ready to serve her community to protect it from evil! Her Imperial Arms jumped on her, making her to giggle. It had been a few hours of sleep. Korro worked overtime to take down the anti-Ben 10 posters. She was depressed and critically unwell. She was starting to lose herself. Korro wanted to help his master by trying to limit her exposer to people who maybe talking about Ben. He realized that the less "Ben" noun was uttered, the more "normal" Seryu could be. They could spout out Justice and Night Raid - but Tennyson, the number 10, and Ben were a no-go. He had to literally write to people near her to not even utter words with a short "e". That's how bad it was.

Seryu got up from her bed, feeling a bit woozy, "Aye, my head," she said, now looking at her Imperial Arms, "Hey boy, you wanna go out and patrol the city? Maybe hunt down those humanoid Danger Beasts?" she asked.

Korro nodded, excited to go with his master.

"GREAT! Now let's go boy!" she said. She was about to run out the door until she saw a glare blinding her. She turned around saw the Collar Faceplate with a mouth on the front glaring from the sunlight. Seryu had a curious on her face - which was soon gone when it was wiped with a smile.

"Oh, I forgot about this thing! Stupid me! Silly," she said running to the small desk, grabbed the collar and ran off.

* * *

 **AN:** _Hello there people of Fanfiction Land! This is your boy, MegaRdaniels giving you guys a new chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this ic as much as I had writing it for you all! Also, I hope you guys enjoyed this longer version. It took me 3.5 days for me to plan and write. It took nearly FOREVER! But goddammit is it worth it! Anyway, please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated, also if you want to support me, you can support me by checking out my webcomic, Stringy and Mopy: The Adventure Begins on The Duck Webcomic, please be sure to sign up and pose your opinions on there, follow me on Twitter ( MegaRdaniels), Facebook (Raleigh Daniels Jr), and Instagram (raleighdaniels). Until next time, I'mma steal your cookies, goodnight my D-Gang! Gotta Blast until tomorrow!_

 **PEACE OUT AND CHICKEN ARMS!**

* * *

 **NEXT UPDATE:**

 **Title:** The Life and Times of Gohan

 **Chapter:** Bank Heist


	41. Kill the Doubt

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hey guys, how ya doin'? This is MegaRdaniels bringing you guys a new chapter for the Summer of 2018! Weeeeeee!** **Besides, I do have a treat for all of you my sweet, sweet readers! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated, and if you are interested, I made a Facebook Group so we can all just chill and hang out.**

 **Plus, I'm making a graphic novel soon that I want to send it off to Image Comics. It's called "Peter". It's a science-fiction, adrenaline pumping action novel about of a group of high school students, a police officer, and a teacher, armed and united by Captain Hook, fight off a horde of man-eating fairies, mermen, and other mythological creatures during a Neverland invasion.**

 **Also, if you are reading this, you might be wondering what about One Punch League, weeeelllllll it's been updated as well as the long awaited The Life and Times of Gohan! :):):)**

 **I hope you all enjoy this fanfiction and be on the look out for the comic soon. While you are there, check out The Duck Webcomics and check out my webcomic - Stringy and Mopy: The Adventure Begins. The link is on the profile. Alrighty then, ENJOY!**

* * *

ダウトを殺す

 **XLI: Kill the Doubt**

Seryu walked with her dog, Korro that afternoon patrolling the Capitol for anything looked suspicious. Korro, relieved that he had gotten rid of the posters was no longer tethered with the fear of his master losing her soul by her unchained hatred of the green changeling. He encouraged the help of some of his allies, Run and many others who were disturbed by her constant obsession to remove the posters and eliminate anyone using the following language such as "Ben", "Tennyson", "10" (now replaced as X) nor show off the color green. There were a few guards who would watch over Seryu and Korro in case someone would try to trigger the "banned phrases" of what not to say while Seryu is out on patrol - or anywhere.

It was great to se Koro see his master happy and pleasant. It was VERY rare to see her sane instead of **OVER OBSESSING** on Ben Tennyson every day, every hour, every second. It was getting to the point that even the Emperor was becoming a little worried about her. Esdeath had seen the increased aggression from Seryu, but it wasn't compared to Wave. What Wave saw was a total different person. It was NOT Seryu - well at least not the justice-obsessed. She was obsessed alright, but she was drunk on that alcohol 172 times in a night, multiplied by 4 and that's Seryu.

Esdeath had to keep a watchful eye on her. Seryu was planning to search and destroy Ben piece by piece. She couldn't have that. Not at all. She hired guards to be on a watch out for her.

Seryu on the other hand had no care in the world. She had totally forgotten about Ben - at least for awhile.

Once word got out that Seryu and a few of the Jaegers were on patrol, people quietly went on by their day. Some brown nosed to Seryu in order to keep the peace. They offered her food and other items, but she politely declined. She was out looking for crime and she was not gonna give up until she purged all the things that are "evil" out from this world. Though, she kept her trademarked sunny smile to appease to the public, letting them know that they were safe.

However, something had been bothering the canine owner for quite sometime. She pulled out her pocket and just stared at the strange object she picked up. It was unlike anything she had ever seen.

"Hm...this looks more like a collar piece!" Seryu said. Korro looked at his master wanting to know on what she was talking about. He spotted the badge she held in her hand; he felt nothing of it, neither did anyone, but that didn't stop Seryu from being curious. She pondered as she patrolled this one street. She shrugged.

"Meh," she said, she faced Korro, bent down and stuck the strange device on Korro's collar, "There you are boy!" she said, "Now you like a..."

"MONSTER!" a random pedestrian screamed. Immediately, Seryu and Korro all turned to the source. Humanoid Danger Beasts terrorized the city-folk. Seryu was much too eager to oblige in their deaths.

"Looks like they are in a need of a casket! Wanna show them the way?" Seryu popped her robotic knuckles. Korro chuckled with a confident, albeit, psychotic smile on his face.

...

It's been days since Night Raid moved into their new Hideout. It was the same like the one. Not much difference. Akame was outside the Conference Room while she played with a fork. She leered her ear on the door listening on the conversation between Najenda, Ben and Sheele.

Inside Sheele, who was VERY close to Ben, shook. She was very nervous about her opinions of her relationship between her and Ben. Ben however felt even more nervous. He had no idea what was going on. No one told him nor Sheele. It dawned to Najenda that Sheele was becoming too attached to Ben. It was no secret the pair would often hang out with one another. Sheele made it abundantly clear that she would ALWAYS be their for him and protect him by any means necessary. Ben, though quite slow, was beginning to pick up her obvious advances.

She held no doubts that the two were a formidable fighting force. If it were to decide of a match between Akame and Tatsumi vs Ben and Sheele, it would have been a close victory, sure, but it would heavily lean towards Ben and Sheele.

Ben was the wielder of the alleged powerful weapon in the universe; he could transform into any creature from his playlist and Sheele was an expert assassin. Putting those two together would make the elite fighters in the Empire to whimper and scatter.

She had given some thought though. Since Sheele and Ben were much more capable of fighting along with one another, she thought about what about other members?

She looked back and thought about it. Who would Ben, aside from Sheele, would best fit? Ben with Sheele had proven to be a much powerful pair, but she was curious how Ben would fair fighting with Akame without Sheele's help. Akame was silent on the issue. Though inside she was happy that she would take over as Ben's guard for now, but she new deeply that Ben may not be the type of guy to handle her - if at all.

"Sheele, you and Ben are a powerful fighting force. There is no doubt in my mind that if it were to choose between the Empire and you too, you woud fair well with an enormous advantage," she added, Sheele and Ben smiled, "However, with some thought, I am going to do an experiment."

"By what?" Ben asked.

"You two will not be going to any missions together for awhile," she said. Sheele's heart sank and Ben went pale. Sheele was the only person, aside from Gwen and Kevin, whom he felt comfortable with. Why would she all of a sudden split them up?

"But I thought..."

"You are," Najenda reassured, "But Ben here rarely fought with other members aside from Sheele."

"He fought with Tatsumi," Akame defended.

"Yeah, but how many times?" Najenda asked, "We are at war with the Empire. Ben is armed with the most powerful device imaginable. And with the Jaegers growing in strength and numbers I think its better to let Ben train with other members of Night Raid so that he can better prepare himself to fight along them if the time is needed for them."

"But what about Sheele and I? Clearly..."

"I understand, Ben," she took a puff, "Like I said, you two are a powerful fighting force; however, I think its more effective for you to fight along with other members of this team. There maybe become a day where she won't be around."

Ben paled at this, "What do you mean by that?"

"In this world, Ben, people kill or get killed. We are at war with the Empire. No one is immune to their cruelty," she continued, "What I am saying is that in the off chance she does die in the hand of the empire, despite your watch, you would be vulnerable. They wouldn't doubt your physical prowess, but its the mind they would try to shatter. And with a broken mind, the most powerful of individuals will fall."

"I don't believe Sheele will die in anyway," he argued, "She's a skillful fighter! Look, I'm not saying that I don't want to work with the rest of the members here, but what you're saying doesn't make sense. Even if the Empire does manage to kidnap me or Sheele, or Akame, we do have a fighting spirit that will trail on. I'm not saying my mind is invincible or what have you, but Sheele and I have proven that we can be a formidable force to be reckon with."

Sheele smiled a small grin as she slowly reached her arm over to Ben's hand, "He's right," she said, "I won't doubt my love for him," her head lowered before she rose it up facing Najenda, "I do. I would protect him from anything and anyone who dared to hurt him. We are a fighting force and I can sure say that I am damn proud of that," she continued, "Even if Ben trained and fought with Leone, or Tatsumi, or anyone else, they are keen to be vulnerable as much as I am. No is stronger than the other. Even Akame, as skillful as she is, she is still human. Aren't we all human? Destined to fall by our own desires, our hopes, our dreams, our ambitions?"

Akame listening to Sheele and Ben arguing to Najenda about this plan spoke out, "They're right."

Everyone turned to her, "Ben and Sheele are a good fighting force if not more. I would love to work with him and see how far he's gone since he's been here. At the end of the day, I feel its Ben's decision whether or not if he wants to fight with someone for this mission be it either with me or Sheele," she smiled over to Sheele. She smiled right back.

"Understandable," she said, "So Ben, to whom do you want to work with for the time being for this mission?"

Both women stood in attention. He took a deep breath and thought about it. He really liked Sheele. She was the only person who was kind to him. She protected him. Befriended him. She and Ben were remarkably close. Akame on the other hand, he was close to her but not in the same length as Sheele was.

Ben opened his eyes and relaxed, "I want to fight with Akame for this mission," he said shocking both Sheele and Najenda.

"Are you sure?" Najenda asked.

"Ben-kun?" Sheele said softly, Ben walked over to her, "I may not be native to this world, Sheele, but I have to train with other people so I can get stronger."

Sheele kissed him on the cheek, "Promise me that you will return," she held both of his hands.

"I thought this was going to be a debate," Ben said.

Sheele frowned, "I am a little saddened," her smile stretched, "But if you are sure about this, I will support you."

Ben smiled, "Thanks, Sheele."

The pair hugged, before the pair broke, Sheele whispered to Ben's ear, "Be safe."

Ben nodded.

The pair broke the hug and Ben walked over to Akame's side who had a small smile on her face, happy to see the pair together supporting each other, however she had a small sliver of jealousy lurking here and there, but it wasn't too severe. She walked over to Ben - maybe too close to Ben's comfort.

"Alright, Ben," Najenda began, "Starting tonight you and Akame will scout the area for intruders."

"Yes ma'am," Ben and Akame said in unison with Sheele, though close to Ben, opened enough space between them. She loved him, but she understood very well that the mission, unfortunately, always come first. Ben was starting to understand this. However she understood that Ben's moral code of not to kill won't be rocked so easily. She respected that - she loved that. But one began to wonder to how long this code would last in a world as messed up as hers? As Akame and Ben left, Sheele and Ben looked at each other. Sheele like a magnet slowly walked towards him as Akame and Ben left the room and closed the door.

"Sheele?" Najenda called. Sheele turned to her boss who got up from her chair.

"Yes, boss?"

"Are you okay? Normally you don't seem...?"

"Is it...bad?"

"No...no!" Najenda said, "It's a beautiful thing! Wonderful! But Sheele, from one woman to another, you need to be careful. You and I know that this world is filled with evil people and..."

"I know, but that doesn't mean Ben can't..."

"Handle himself?" Najenda asked, "I think he can handle himself."

"How do you know? He doesn't know this world," she said, "He..."

"Trust him, he knows what he's doing," she said with a reassuring smile, "As asinine I think this is, he'll manage okay."

"But why did he choose Akame? Why didn't...?"

"Because he was afraid," she said.

"Afraid of what?" Sheele asked.

...

Back in the Capital, while the guards and the rest of the Jaegers were busy fighting off the Humanoid Danger Beast threat, Wave stayed behind watching the wall in front of him...calling him.

"Wave...Wave...Wave...Wave..."

His heart pounded, kicking his chest. He brushed a gale of air from his lungs in a loop. The voices in his head...were cynical, filled with evil and twisted spirits. The one voice that stuck itself inside his brain was none other than Seryu. He couldn't forget that night. He could have been killed by that psychopath. But instead she let him live. Why? Was there a motive? No one knows for sure.

All Wave knew was that he saw the face of evil. Satan's cries was of innocence and pride. It was a scary thought. a thought he tried to kill. But like roaches, they were hard to scorch.

"Kill Ben! Kill Ben! KILL BEN ! BEN TENNYSON MUST DIE!" he heard those words over and over. Seryu would torment this poor man over and over. Day by day. He could have went to Esdeath, but who knew what would have happened. In his mind, Esdeath would have been killed. Hell, it wouldn't surprise anyone if he thought for a minute that he was convinced that Seryu could kill her without a second thought.

"BEN! BEN! BEN! BEN!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Wave screamed to the top of his lungs earning him a visit from Kurome.

"Wave?"

Wave turned around like a undead zombie, pale as a ghostm ashy as hell, dirty as a homeless man living under a bridge for decades. He looked sick. There were a few stab wounds, now partially healed, but they were still horrific to see.

"Help me?" he begged in an inaudible tone in his voice.

"Dear God," Kurome was horrified, rushing to the aid of her friend.

* * *

 **AN:** _Hello there people of the Fanfiction community this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, Ultimate ga Kill. Sorry for the wait, I had a lot of stuff going on. College is on its way back in a few more weeks, wage increase, finding new jobs, apartments, etc. Life is giving me hell right now! Ugh! Sometimes I wish I was back in high school when times were simple! Ugh!_

 _Looks like in the next chapter Seryu will finally use the Nemetrix! Just how long her sanity factor would remain stable is up for debate. Speaking of that, a friend of mine and I talked on the phone and wondered who is more terrifying Seryu (from the manga and anime) or Seryu (Ultimate ga Kill). Just wondering._

 _Also, as a response to **tomahawkESP** , I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS YOUR CATCHPHRASE MANG! I DIDN'T KNOW LOL!_

 _Anyway, I'mma get out of here! Until next time, I'mma steal a pie, 'til we meet again..._

 **PEACE OUT AND CHICKEN SKULLS! :)**


	42. Kill the Abomination

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hello everyone, this is MegaRdaniels giving you a new chapter for the story, "Ultimate ga Kill!" I hope everyone had a good day, nice hard day, a nice day at work, school, prison, babysitting, eating some food and stuff, punching space Martian Grizzly Bear Nazi cowboys hellbent on taking over Virginia for their acorns. I'm high right now lol. Too much of that white stuff. NEVER EAT TOO MUCH HONEY BUNS KIDS! It'll make you high.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you! :)**

* * *

憎悪を殺す

 **XLII:** **Kill the Abomination**

The Capital was attacked by these humanoid monsters. No one knew where they came from. All they knew was that they needed to be stopped. However, there was one force in the government working very hard to eradicate the threat. And that government entity was the Jaegers. They were led by the most feared general of all the Empire, Esdeath, the most ruthless, cunning, and competent (in a military sort of way) leader in the army. Her body count was as high as half of the entire population of the state of Wyoming. She was a person not to be taken likely.

As the members fought within the city to deter the threat, one of its members went all out. Seryu Ubiquitous, a woman built for justice hunted down these creatures, taking them down one by one as if they were nothing. She was far in it for justice - at least that was what she convinced herself to believe in her head. She was out for blood - a devolution from the notion of justice.

"How dare you terrorize the people of this land!?" Seryu shouted while operating a big green drill in her robotic hands, "Korro: Phase 1!" Following the commands of his master, Korro jumped ahead of his master and grew in size. His giant mouth bit on her hand regurgitating a giant spiked ball connected to a long chain rope. She swiped it around her victims, ripping them into pieces.

"Alright, Korro! They should be nice and tender and ready to eat!" she yelled. Korro, acting on impulse opened its wide, demonically sized jaws and started to chomp down on the creatures terrorizing the citizens in the Capital. As Seryu watched in joy as her monster dog nommed on its prey, parts of the detached limbs Koro currently preyed upon accidentally touched the badge of the dog's collar causing it to accidentally activate. This caught Seryu off guard as the red light from the badge slowly engulfed the carnivorous monster.

"Korro?" she said. Korro, hearing the slight cry from his master stopped at the sight of slight pain. Its skin suddenly became a darker shade of grey. It quickly hardened. Korro whimpered and backed away as his skin hardened like aphanitic volcanic rocks. It became glass-like. Spikes erupted from his body. Korro's terrified bark slowly became a yelp...then a roar. His eyes became ruby red, fiery in gaze. His collar transformed from a fanciful black to a violent red spiked collar with the Nemetrix on the front. Six legs erupted from its body, employing the sounds of an elephant taking a giant sledgehammer to the head, hearing a loud crack. FRACK! FRACK! FRACK! Three more horns erupted. Finally, its eyes sunk in. Fire lit in its pupils. The strange creature had the appearance of a crab and of a rhino.

Korro roared. Seryu slowly approached her Imperial Arms. "Korro? Are you okay?"

Korro rapidly turned its head. He looked like he was about to attack until he saw his owner. It tried to transform back, but it can't! This wasn't Korro's body - it was something else...something alien. Korro allowed Seryu to come near him. She placed her hand around Korro's giant head.

"You-you look...different!" Seryu investigated. She then spotted the seal on Korro's neck. Her memory started to piece things together.

"Wait?"

Her mind immediately reached back to Ben's Ultimatrix. Time and time againBen would raise his arm and select a creature of unknown origin to defend himself with. Her and Korro would always be defenseless with it. However, her mind started to pick up that this strange device hugging around Korro's neck was an exact replica, if not slightly different from Ben's Ultimatrix. Her cautious frown suddenly began to flip into a sadistic grin, "Finally, a deterrent for Ben's Demontrix!" she yelled, "FINALLY!" she made Korro jump, "At long last, this strange device hugging Korro's neck must be one of Ben's emergency weapons, if not a dangerous final solution!" she went on, "STUPID BOY! The Master of Evil would never have thought that the great Mistress of Justice has granted me this wonderful power! At long last, I will finally have the power to kill Ben Tennyson and destroy Night Riad once and for all! Hehehehe-hehehehe-Hahahahaha-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " she guffawed.

"Now come Korro - I mean...Crabdozer - wait?" she thought, "That's a stupid name. That's the name you give to an imaginary monster in a game of make-believe. Oh, wait...I know! ROCKBITER OF JUSTICE! - but _Rockbiter for short,_ " she said, ending her thought with a psychotic laugh loud enough for crows to fly away.

...

Inside the Palace, Koan had watched everything since the hour he laid eyes on Seryu. Seryu was no normal woman. She was far from it. His mission, now deemed a failure to retrieve the Nemetrix had to go to his next plan. He went over to Esdeath to try to warn her, unfortunately when he opened the door to her office, she was absent.

"Where is she?" he asked.

Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose, realizing he had no time left, he ripped a sheet of paper from an old scroll sitting to the left side of her wooden desk and started writing a note on it. The note reads:

 _Dear General Esdeath:_

 _It is my great disservice to warn you that the Nemitrix I have warned you about is in the hands of your most, in my honest opinion, a mentally unstable monster. It is dangerous for me to retrieve it up front. You must take appropriate action to ensure that no one is hurt. The fate of all of mankind is in your hands._

 _\- Koan_

He folded the note in two, placed it neatly on her desk for her read and walked out the door, eager to warn the Alien Force of a threat heading their way, "I must warn Tennyson on the onslaught," he said closing the door.

At the Hideout, Ben sat on his bed pondering his decision. Working with Sheele proved to be effective. She and Ben worked as a team. Though Sheele could sometimes be a bit of an airhead. However, when she fights, a different story told.

It was Akame was what bothered him. Not to say he hated her, he didn't. It's that she was intimidating. Despite all of his power, Akame was 7 steps ahead. She managed to figure out how to work his Ultimatrix, memorize every alien he had transformed and in a disturbing sense, taking notes on their weaknesses and strengths.

Akame was a great teammate, but Ben felt nothing more but hostility from her as if she was hiding something. Though he'd be lying if he admitted that working with Akame was more professional, at least to a lengthy degree, than working with Sheele. Sheele would occasionally flirt with young Ben during battle.

The door suddenly knocked, "Hello?" Ben answered.

"It's only me," Sheele said.

"Come in," Ben said.

Sheele came in with a small brown bag stuffed with what appeared to be lunch. She slowly came in as Ben took a few steps back allowing her to walk in.

"I-I-I brought you lunch Ben-kun," she said.

"Hey, thanks!" Ben smiled, "Um..."

"No need to apologize," she said, "I know why you want to train with Akame. I understand."

"So you're not mad?" Ben asked.

"If I were mad, would I give you...um...what's with the bag?" she asked, instantly forgetting she brought the bag for Ben.

"My lunch?"

Sheele gasped, "Ohhhhh. I see. Sorry, I'm a bit of an airhead."

"A cute airhead!" Ben kissed Sheele's forehead. Sheele blushed; she playfully pushed a giggling Ben to the side. Sheele giggled. She then looked at Ben in the eyes.

"Ben," Sheele's face turned serious. Ben froze as Sheele held both of his hands, "There are hundreds of people who died for a cause. You are no assassin, you are a hero with a heart of gold. I want you to promise me that you will survive, okay?"

Ben's smile perked, "As if I'm gonna break that promise!"

"Ben?"

"What? The Ultimatrix..."

"Your Imperial...I mean your Ultimatrix," she caught herself, "...is without a doubt, the most powerful weapon I've seen, but at the end of the day, you're still human. You can still die in your transformations should anyone find out about your weaknesses. That's what I'm worried about. Your power will make you a target, and you must be wise when, whom, and where to use it."

"Oh man, are you putting a limit on my transformation?" Ben whined only to be met with an unexpected kiss.

"Trust me," she said sweetly, "You can't beat the powerful without a little intuition," she said, "Speaking of intuition..." She swiped her fingers on her tongue and rubbed it on a now disgusted Ben's eyes.

"Ew!" Ben whined.

"You got sleep on your eyes. I don't want you to go blind in this little adventure of yours," she said, "Oh! Before you go, make sure you go and wash up."

"Wash up? But..."

Sheele gave him a stern look, aided by her having her arms crossed showing Ben she meant business. He sighed, "Alright."

"Great!" Sheele kissed him on the forehead and rewarded him with a sunny smile, "I already washed your underwear for you."

"Wait...if that's the case then..."

"I already picked some clothes while your clothes get washed!" Don't worry, your old clothes will be safe!" she said.

Ben rose his brow.

"Promise!" Sheele said with an innocent smile.

"Mmhm," he said returning the smile.

"Alright, I'mma...I'mma go and...and don't forget your lunch okay? I don't want you to go hungry!" Sheele said.

"Alright, Mom!" Ben joked.

"You wish," Sheele smiled slyly walking out of the door unaware of a shy Akame lurking from behind. Just as Ben was about to close the door, Akame blocked it from closing. Ben looked up to see the stoic red assassin standing before him.

"Um...hi!" Ben said.

"Ben, I would like to have a word," she said.

"Go on?" Ben said as Akame closed the door.

"My clothes are dirty, can you wash them for me?" she asked.

"Uh..."

"Just transform into Clockwork and just renew them. That should be easy right?" she asked.

"Well, considering yeah but...I don't..." Ben paused as Akame loosened her tie, unbuttoned her shirt revealing her firm, round breasts below a white bra. Ben backed up against the door. "What the hell is wrong with this woman?"

Akame bent down and placed the outfit on Ben's bed.

"She did that on purpose did she?" Ben asked himself.

"Well?" Akame asked.

"Yeah hold on a sec," Ben said not seeing that Akame was walking towards him, by the time he activated the Ultimatrix, Akame was already too close for comfort for poor Ben.

"Why wait?" Akame asked pinning him to the door, despite her small size, she was very strong! Akame pinned his arm against the door, paralyzing Ben by pushing her chest against his while activating the notch of his Ultimatrix until she found Clockwork.

Ben was engulfed in a flash of emerald green light and when the light died down stood a robot-like creature with skin that was made of copper, with black stripes and a transparent piece of green circular glass on his chest, revealing gears inside of him. It wore the Ultimatrix emblem on his chest.

 **"CLOCKWORK!"** Clockwork called out in a thick Russian accent.

"There we go," Akame smiled.

"What the? How did you?"

"How did I what?"

Clockwork groaned, "Never mind, just stand back!"

Clockwork's winder was turning. He aimed his hands at his bed where Akame's clothes sat. He fired a faint green beam at them annihilating any "dirt" on it. After that, Clockwork immediately transformed back into Ben.

"There," Ben panted.

"Can you help me put it back on for me, please?" Akame asked. Ben slowly gave him a scolding look.

...

Outside, lurking at the door was a busty blonde woman giggling. Leone was having a blast listening to Ben moan as Akame awkwardly was trying to make advances towards him.

"Mmhm, you gonna hate having Harems at the end of this one, Mr. Green Hugh Heffner!" Leone laughed now turning to Kevin, "Who's Hugh Heffner again?"

...

It was night time, Ben and Akame were walking up the mountain quietly. None said a word to each other, however, what was different was that instead of Akame walking in pace at a distance, she walked on par with him, if not a little bit closer to him trying to hold his hand. Ben was a little nervous. He was used to Sheele being straightforward with him, however, Akame's was - awkward. It was all from out of the blue. He was aware that she had feelings for him, but she kept it on the low.

But now, all those suppressed feelings exploded both emotionally, physically, and more all, sexually. Ben tried to keep his distance. He already liked Sheele, she was sweet to him and albeit, a little subtle, not by much but still. Akame was straight on blunt on how she felt on the poor guy. Ben was nervous to even look at her. After all, she did volunteer to strip nearly naked for Ben to "wash her clothes".

Akame was in full protective mode, even to the point of her attacking anyone before Ben could activate the Ultimatrix. At least with Sheele, she allowed to him to go all out on his transformations, with" Akame, before Ben could transform, the threat would have already been terminated.

"Ben?" Akame asked. Ben turned, "I want to tell you something."

"Go on?"

"I haven't seen any Danger Beasts around here. Or anyone for that matter," Akame said.

"No," Ben said.

"I heard that you and Sheele..."

"WE DIDN'T DO IT!" Ben shouted. Akame slapped her hand on Ben's mouth causing his face to glow red from embarrassment. She looked both ways and listened intently to her surroundings. She slowly released her hand from his mouth.

"Sorry," Ben apologized.

"I know you didn't," Akame said, "I watched."

"Weird," Ben said, "Anyway, we haven't seen any..."

"Transform into Big Chill and fly up to the cliff above. Then rotate into Ditto, divide in two and have one scout the area and have the other one come towards me. If I hear or see that Ditto #2 is hurt will let me know that danger is near and I will swiftly be on your side to eradicate the threat," Akame said shocking Ben.

"Uhhh..." Ben was still shocked at how Akame knows about that ONE alien she knows about that he never transformed in front of. No one from Night Raid, at least from what he's aware of, knows about Ditto. They only saw a handful of aliens! If not only pinch amount! How did Akame know?"

"I'll explain after the mission," she said, "Just go!"

Ben not saying a word, activated his Ultimatrix. In a bright green flash, a blue mothman had taken his place.

"BIG CHILL!" Big Chill gravely shouted. He flew up, following Akame's instructions. Akame, on the other hand, was looking for a few bushes for her to hide in.

...

Above the cliff, Big Chill landed on the cliffside, "Okay red crazy girl knows about Ditto, that's not weird at all," he started to recollect his thoughts, "Was she spying on me? How many of my other forms does she know about?"

As Big Chill started to get his thoughts in order, a giant manta ray was not too far from him. Big Chill walked around and scouted for any disturbances. He was already disturbed that Akame already knew how to activate and transform Ben into an alien. He wanted to know, for a precaution, does she know about the Security Lock function? It seemed like she didn't - assumingly. You can never predict how much an assassin knows. It looked like that Akame was leveling up to be his equal should the time for them to spar again - or fight. It had to be Kevin who told her. Maybe because he wanted to play a prank. Who knows? Big Chill tapped the badge on his badge transforming him back to human.

He looked at his Ultimatrix core and activated it. "Gotta set this thing on lock so Akame does not access it," Ben said. A menu popped up from the core.

"Ultimatrix Setting: Activated," it said.

"Activate Code BENX-10010010. Voice Recognition - 10," Ben instructed.

"Security Emergency Lock: Activated," it said, deactivating back to its default settings.

"Good, that'll stop her from changing me back and forth," Ben sighed, "I wonder, what is up with that girl? Ever since that day with Seryu, Akame had been a bit odd. She's been shy and then abrupt, blunt and inclusive. Is-is she becoming a Seryu?"

Suddenly, Ben looked up and saw a distant red dragon in the distance, "Hmph, beautiful day out isn't it?"

...

Unbeknownst to poor Ben, flying on top of the manta ray was a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also has a tattoo on her chest. Esdeath was on patrol that night, much to Ben's horror. She stared out at the moon in wonder. Her heart grew slowly as the nice cool air thaws her battle-hardened heart. She held the chain wrapped around the creature's collar.

"I know that technically I'm out on night patrol," she said, "But I can't help but notice how beautiful it is tonight. This frivolous nonsense normally doesn't suit me," she continued, "But Ben...I'm just not myself lately. Ever since that day we fought, stories and tales of you fighting and gaining strength from your enemies is becoming apparent that you do deserve my love. I will do anything in my power to protect you from any harm...even against my own subordinate. I have heard news of her strange behavior. She's becoming distant to reality. She is hellbent on destroying you, a hate crush. But I promise you, my love, if that soldier ever lay hands on you, she will pay a terrible price," she went on, "Oh Ben...Tatsumi...both are strong in their own right. But Ben showed great strength and power. Tatsumi showed a great deal on it too. What can a woman like me to do?"

Suddenly, she saw something below, a suspicious figure she mistakenly labeled as a...

"Is that a Danger Beast down there?" Esdeath asked herself.

She shared a small giggle, "If so it has terrible luck!" she jumped off her large red dragon, "And to think that I was gonna feel sorry for myself."

With Ben's back turned, ready to use the Ultimatrix to transform into Ditto, something heavy exploded right before him. He turned around from what looked like a Hydrogen Bomb going off. His arm never left hovering above the Ultimatrix core.

"WHAT THE?!" Ben yelled. With a slight sound of CHING, the dust cleared showing Esdeath drawing her sword to what she thought was a Danger Beast.

"Tonight isn't your night!" she declared, "I have a new form of torture that I have been..."

Esdeath immediately blushed at the sight of a frightened teenage boy with his arm hovering above the Ultimatrix core, "Ben Tennyson?" she weakly said.

* * *

 **AN:** _Another day, another chapter! Hello all! Happy Summer to all of you! How was everyone's Summer solstice? Great right? That's good! Sorry, it took me so long. Just another exhausting day at work. No big deal. Sometimes you come home and the first thing you do, instead of plopping on your computer you dive into bed. That's me. Not to mention that I gotta start registering for classes soon!_

 _Well, looks like Esdeath has rejoined the battle. Comeback next time to read, "KILL THE BEACH" The 43rd chapter in the fanfiction._

 _Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this fic. Come back when the next chapter comes out and until then, I will see you all on the flip side! Until next time please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated..._

 **D-MAN OUT!**


	43. Kill the Attractress

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hello there guys of the Fanfiction Community! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you all a new chapter for the story, "Ultimate ga Kill!" I hope you all had a great Independence Day, a great week, a great summer! Anyway, let's not dabble and get straight to the fanfic! Damn, this fanfic is becoming popular. TOO popular! LOL!**

 **Sorry for the lateness. Anyway without a further adieu, here's the new chapter.**

 **ENJOY! I COMMAND YOU! Mwahahahaha!**

* * *

ビーチを殺す **  
**

 **XLIII: Kill the Attractress**

Ben froze at the sight of this dangerous, but beautiful, woman. He felt his hand being held by an unknown force, preventing him from activating the Ultimatrix. A barrage of questions started to circulate around his mind like an out of control river. His instinct screamed to him to transform to maybe something like Rath or Echo Echo, but he couldn't. His will was shot. He was made aware of Esdeath's potential power. He was warned to not take her likely - but the problem was that he was not like the rest. He got lucky last time, but this time, he wasn't too sure. She was bound to be ready for any transformation thrown at her.

Esdeath was the same way. Here was this boy, frozen in place was the guy who had beaten her submission. If he had the will to kill, he could have. She was at his mercy. To a degree, a string of fear started to loosen up a bit, but her pride, though strong, was dense enough to keep her composed. Both of them stared at each other, each waiting for one to draw.

"Ben?" Esdeath said, her pride showing, "It's been awhile since we last fought."

Ben snapped himself out of his stupor, "Yeah, been awhile."

"I see that you have gotten stronger," she said, "Interesting seeming that you have joined Night Raid."

"Wait...how did you...?"

"Nothing escapes my knowledge in the Empire. Whatever happens, be it in the woods, the North, the villages, it all comes back to me," she continued, "There's nothing you turn into that I don't know about."

"So pretty much, you're Akame...but evil," Ben said.

"Not so much evil, but a woman who's passionate at her job," she said, "And word for the wise, don't throw around evil like it's an ace card in a game of poker. Because in the Empire, someone may think that you are evil and doing wrong..."

"But you murder people out of artistic gain! For the thrill!"

"And you joined a gang of murderers who kill people for profit. Now, which one is worst?" Esdeath protested.

Ben had to pause; he never thought of it that way. He knew they were assassins, but they were fighting for the right cause, at least that was what he was told.

...

Akame climbed up the cliff, worried about Ben. He should have been able to transform into Ditto by now. What was taking him? She hid under a boulder far from the assailants, but close enough for her to hear the two. She watched and listened.

"Admit it, you're just as evil if not far more reprobate than what you advertise to yourself. Far more than Seryu in any way. And to be honest...I like that in a man," she said in a tender tone in her voice causing Akame to tighten her grip on her sword's hilt. Her breathing deepened, heating up like Heatblast's charcoaled skin.

"I'm nothing like you," Ben said, "And Night Raid, though I disagree on their tactics to carry out what they do, are doing a public good. From what I've been told is done in the Empire, there are officers raping and mistreating women, children being sold off to armies, and invading tribes, after tribes, after tribes. The group I'm associated with are not random gangs robbing the poor rich, they are patriots fighting to protect the people from the likes of you. And if that makes me a criminal in your eyes, then so be it," Ben lashed out, "But if you ask me, the only evil I see are the ones who follow unjust laws who enslave, rape, and kill innocent people every day damn. True evil is seen by people who are either complacent or participants of those in power who want control or destruction," he continued, "And if I don't know no better...you're an active participant."

Akame froze, the tight grip of her hilt loosened a bit. Ben had stood up for her team, and her friends without hesitation. He truly cared about them. She was worried at first, but her trust in the Shape Shifter had grown to unprecedented levels. Her heart started to beat loudly than before. A lone tear started to form, however she wiped it away. Here he was standing his ground against the powerful Esdeath. Akame was shocked that Ben had screamed and defied Esdeath straight to her face. Her body heated up, her heart, her feelings, all were getting stronger with each passing minute. As Ben continued to confront Esdeath, Akame felt her stomach tightening as Ben continued to tell her off.

"The only true evil I see is you," Ben finished, his stomach starting to churn as he finally realized what he had done.

Esdeath was shocked. No man, woman, or child ever dared to talk down to her like that. Everyone bowed in fear of her - even Tatsumi to a degree. Her pride started to crack. It didn't matter her status, her strength, her power, Ben was NOT backing down. Where did this boy come from? Why was he not crumbling into pieces from fear? Esdeath was both offended, confused, and terrified. She briefly lost the will know to think until she snapped herself out of her stupor.

"A valiant philosophy," she said, "It's sweet you want to protect your friends, but you are foolish to challenge me!" Esdeath said with a sadistic smile.

"No, I am a fool for holding back," Ben said, "It's hero time!"

Ben activated the Ultimatrix and slammed the dial down - only to realize that the gauntlet had clicked and reverted back to normal. Ben kept slapping the dial but nothing happened.

Then it dawned on him.

"Oh man!" Ben whined.

Taking this chance, Esdeath fired ice crystals at Ben. He quickly dodged, though narrowly, "Why did I had to lock it? Why?!"

"You could have been a powerful ally, but you made your choice. I won't torture too much, I'll just make you my toy, I believe that would be a nice and fond punishment for you? Well, it's at least a little bit as relaxing than Seryu's," she said as she continued firing ice crystals. She ran towards Ben brandishing her sword at him. Ben ably dodged her strikes thanks to his training with Akame and Sheele, however that didn't save him from being brutalized by the ice queen herself. "You have proven yourself to be a worthy warrior, Ben. But from what Night Raid had taught you, what that criminal Akame has taught you, that cold pirate killer..." Ben was kicked onto a boulder.

Akame has had enough.

"Train with me, Ben. Be mine, and I will ensure your safety and security. Submit!" Esdeath commanded pressing her boot on Ben's chest, "Become my toy. Become my soldier...become, my beloved."

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM ESDEATH!" screamed a new voice. In the air, Akame flew towards her with relentless force, snatched the hilt from the scabbard and sliced the air pushing the two apart. The two-bladed combatants collided; Akame swung her body and delivered a powerful kick towards Esdeath's lower jaw pushing her a few meters through another boulder. Akame immediately treated to Ben's wounds.

"Ben! Ben, are you alright?" Akame asked in concern for Ben.

"I've been worse," Ben smiled.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Akame gave Ben a crushing hug, Ben flushed, his skin became redder than a ripe tomato, "I thought I was..."

"Well...well..." Esdeath got up, she popped her bones, eyes hungrily staring at Akame pulling Ben up with all of her strength, "From assassin to a man stealer. For a criminal, your standards are awfully low."

"Ben...get behind me," Akame pushed Ben behind her, she glared daggers at Esdeath, "What do you want?"

"I want him," Esdeath said directly pointing to Ben on edge on using his Ultimatrix, "He captured my heart and now he belongs to me. I'll take him by force if I have too."

"No, I don't!" Ben intercepted. Esdeath ignored him.

"Too bad..." for some strange reason, Akame throws her Murasame in the air and yanked Ben's arm, pulling the boy against his will, "You can't have him!"

Akame activated Ben's Ultimatrix, "Hey wait!"

Ben snatched it back, "If anyone's gonna use the Ultimatrix is me," he made his point clear. Akame apologetically nodded, "I was going for Heatblast for you."

"Heatblast? Hah! I'm more prepared to face that transformation little girl! But if you are willing to fight me then come!" she drew her sword.

"Gladly," Akame kicked the sword falling from air directly to hit Esdeath; she barely dodged it since it cut off a wick of her hair, without her even noticing Akame was at close range at her throwing a barrage of punches at the ice queen.

Ben rose his arm, "Heatblast? Pfft, I got someone even better," Ben said.

He smashed the dial of the watch enveloping him in a flash of green light blinding the two girls - mainly Esdeath. When the light died down came a humanoid creature made of pure, red, radioactive energy inside a dark green-teal Containment Suit, a heavy, oven-like suit that was capable of containing high levels of radiation and heat. He wore the Ultimatrix crest on his chest.

 **"NRG!"** he yelled in a thick Russian accent.

Esdeath was stuck in a gaze, "What the...?"

Without warning, Akame struck Esdeath with a double whammy sending her flying through a few small stones. She managed to catch herself, jump right back up and countered against Akame's attacks. She punched Akame in the air and shot a ray of ice crystals at her.

"Cool down will ya!" Esdeath laughed. Akame was about to block until NRG shot a red-hot beam from his suit countering against ice blast. It was hot enough to melt through them and push them back against Esdeath forcing her back.

Esdeath giggled while she struggled to get up, "N-Nice one Ben..."

"Don't get up or fight. You're finished. Surrender," NRG commanded, "You can't beat me as NRG."

"So that's what you call that thing, NRG. It's a play on _energy_ is that right?"

NRG didn't respond.

Akame reached for her sword; typically, Ben would, unfortunately, watch as he was told not to intervein their assassination - however, something clicked, "I can't let this go on. There has to be another way."

Akame raised her blade above Esdeath, "You're done."

"Akame...no!" NRG said, "Don't kill her."

Akame stopped; Esdeath and Akame were shocked, "Why?" Akame asked.

"There's another way to settle this! You don't need to kill her," NRG said realizing he made a huge mistake. Esdeath froze on shock and Akame was just as frozen. Then she lowered her blade.

"I trust you," Akame said with a smile. Esdeath was still in a state of shock. Akame couldn't explain it but her love for Ben began to supersede her duties as an assassin. Her trust in him became nigh-absolute. Though, she would at time disagree with him, though rarely, she started to become a lot more emotionally closer to Ben than even Sheele, "It's funny...I never had these feelings - feelings of love. I mean I do but never this..." she held her heart, "Every time I look at you...everytime I...I just don't know how to feel. All of my life, all I've ever known was war, genocide, disease, and her," she glared at the confused, shocked, and frozen Esdeath as she listened, "You're so much different from other guys. You protect life - me...even though I...I...I can never..."

Suddenly a giant crest of a purple ying-yang symbol appeared below their feet. Purple light shined lighting up the night. NRG stepped back.

"Um...Akame?"

"Ben...what I want to say is that I love..."

Akame as well as with Esdeath disappeared

"AKAME!" NRG yelled.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _Hello there everyone! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you all a new chapter for Ultimate ga Kill. Sorry for the late chapter. Life just came up to me pushing me back a few weeks. I hope I can get things to straighten up - my job, getting a home, car, etc. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I have_ writig _it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!_

 **PEACE!**

...


	44. Kill the Beach

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **YES I'M BACK WITHOUT WARNING!**

 **Hey guys sorry for the long hiatus. I've just been overwhelmed by everything in my life that I never thought I had to deal with. It's very concerning. I needed time to fix and repair everything I have broken and pushed away. Everything in my life is so messed up that I just don't know what to do. This is getting really serious folks. It really is.**

 **So pretty much things were sucky for me this year...especially when it comes to earning money. I'm so sorry if I had to have y'all wait. Working a full time job can rob you from getting your education and doing your hobby.**

 **I love to thank everyone and I hope you all accept my apology. I don't know what's gonna happen after this. But I did make outlines as I did back in high school, so you may get at least 5 or 6 updates this month. 5 or 6. Just a heads up. And hey...maybe in December it may jump to 7. Just food for thought.**

 **Anyway, let's get back to the story.**

* * *

o ビーチを殺す

 **XLIII: Kill the Beach**

Ben stood in complete silence. He didn't know what to think - how to think or anything. Akame was gone - dissapeared right in front of his eyes. Fear trickled up to his spine freezing his nerves, His heart raced faster than a Lambhorghini at full speed. Fear - it was all he had left.

Drenched in his own sweat, Ben began to worry how his new friends, Night Raid, would react to Ben's failure. Until that was when a purple flash blinded the poor teen hero. Emerging from the light was - Akame! She had tons of battlescars, cuts, and bruises but she was aliver and well. The over exstatic Ben caught her, before she hit the ground, exhausted as it seemed.

"Ben," Akame said in a soft, tender voice. This caufght Ben off guard but he quickly got over it. He was glad his friend was okay.

"Akame! I'm so glad you're okay!" Ben said, "What happened to you? You look like you were fighting animals!"

Akame locked her eyes on Ben; she caressed his cheeks, again catching Ben off guard, with an embrace, warming him up with her sweet, tender smile soon swallowed up by fear and worry. She briefly turned away before giving him a very serious eye.

"We got to go back," Akame said.

"Go back where? The Hideout?" Ben asked, "Isn't that where we are going anyway?"

"Correct, and its where you will be staying for the time being. It's too dangerous."

At this, Ben's ego would have nuked on overdrive, but however, after seeing what had transpired, he began to listen, "What do you mean too dangerous? What's going on?"'

Silence.

"You're in grave danger," she said, "I have to get you home."

 **MOMENTS AGO...**

Akame woke up. Her head throbbed from out of nowhere. She groaned from dizziness, her vision, a blur. It cleared form the moment her sight returned. She was on a beach, a nice quiet beach on an island of unknown origin. She was unaware of where she was. She got up, with her sword now grasped from the sand, her mind rewinding to the event that transpired from the moment before she disappeared. It was strange and yet...soundly alien. It was quiet. It was static. Static. Like everything, she had ever felt her whole life.

Then it sparked.

Her emotions slowly boiled up like a shaken pop fizzing up to the open. Her heart echoed in her ears, pulsating in her chest like a prisoner waiting to get out. Her heart only roared as she stared out to the sea as the wind whistled in the air, blowing on her raven black hair.

Unfortunately, it didn't last...

"So, the cold-blooded killer has a weakness I see," said a new voice. Akame turned to see Esdeath struggling to get up after that beating she was given by both combatants, "Love isn't your strong suit is it?"

"You're still alive I see," Akame said coldly.

"Observant and cold, a wonderful mix for a brilliant corpse," Esdeath said pulling out her blade.

"You are in no position to fight - let alone walk. I would advise you stand down," Akame warned.

"And I supposed to take an order from a criminal?" Esdeath quipped.

"Yes. Both I and your body are telling you the same order to stand down. I can imagine the pain..."

"Blah-blah-blah! It's what you Night Raiders always do. You mouth off the mouth when you know your end is near. Honestly, I'm more at composure than you were moments ago. What was it I said?"

Akame tightened her grip on her sword, "Oh yes," Esdeath continued, "Your team has the most powerful man in the history of this planet and yet you baby him as if he is some Messiah. Especially you. However, if I don't know better, I can bet that your loyalty is no longer on your team."

"It's always been on my team," Akame said.

"Oh is that it? What a brilliant little lie. If you were gonna protect that little ego you have, you could have killed me right then and there, but what did you do? You stopped right there and gave me a chance to live, though not by your own volition, but through your ardor, your passionate infatuation for Ben Tennyson," Esdeath said prompting Akame to immediately take out her sword.

"Ooooh, did I touch a nerve?" Akame launched at Esdeath with everything she got. Esdeath blocked her attack by forming an ice shield around her arm. They parried each other blocking and countering each other's moves until Esdeath kicked Akame to the ground. Akame backflipped up to her feet. They go again.

"What's wrong, princess? Is it more than just an infatuation? An obsession? Or is it something more? Because if not..." she blasted Akame with a powerful ice blast; Akame narrowly dodged it, "I can take him off his hands for you and perhaps train him, house him, feed him...play with him," Esdeath licked her lips. Akame's eyes widened.

Rationality.

Logic.

All of that left. Akame thrust forward, roaring as she savagely attacks Esdeath, "There you go! That's the way!"

Esdeath enjoyed this. Akame was fighting with raw power. all the technicality was lost. She was fighting like a pure animal. Esdeath shot ice crystals from her hands, Akame, without even trying, sliced them up. Her body and mind were on autopilot. Like a rogue warrior, consumed by anger and hate, Akame went all out. Within a split second, not only did she sliced her ice crystals into dices, but she delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to her face sending her through two trees.

But it wasn't over. AsEsdeath was about to get up, Akame grabbed her by the neck and threw her back to the beach. She leaped over her, towering over the Ice Queen. Esdeath smiled, "Got another one in you?"

Akame knelt down and presumed to punch and beat the living hell out of her. She was beating her face like a boxer punching raw meat for she was finished, Esdeath spat out the blood and Akame rose her sword above her face.

"You're done," she said.

Esdeath giggled, "Go on," she spat out blood, "Do it. Kill me. It's your nature to kill. You were bred to be an assassin...a killer. Listen to your instincts," Esdeath taunted. Akame rose the blade above Esdeath, ready to deliver the final blow but then...she froze. Esdeath frowned; Akame dropped her blade.

"You're right. I was bred to be an assassin," Akame said, "But, I'm not a stone, cold killer, like you," she said.

"You don't want to kill me because of your new master huh?" Esdeath asked.

"Ben does not control me. He never has. He earned my trust," she said.

"And why is that?"

Silence. Akame, for the very first time finally came to terms with her own feelings. Her heart synced with her mind. She could not deny it anymore. All the good Ben has done, the power he wielded, everything.

"You're in love with his power are you?"

"At first," Akame admitted, "Ben was the most powerful person in our team. He had bested us as well as saved us-he saved me. He protected me. He made me feel...special. Like I...I was..."

"So you loved the watch?"

"I loved his power...but eventually I fell in love with the man with the power, and eventually,"

"You..."

Akame turned around and faced Esdeath, "I love him and I will give my life to protect him," she said.

Esdeath got up, a serious look painted her face, "Hehe, looks like she's not alone," she said.

"What do you mean?" Akame asked.

"Have you ever hated something so bad that you become obsessive over that said thing? You hate someone so much that you track everything they do?"

Akame nodded, "Explain."

"I believe that you heard of Seryu, is that right?" Esdeath asked.

Akame tightened her fists, "I do," she said darkly.

"So I guess your hatred for me is less so than her," Esdeath smiled.

"What does that monster want?" Akame asked.

...

They sat around a bonfire. Akame was feeding it trying to keep the fire lit for the night, "It's common knowledge that Seryu of all people would hate Ben Tennyson," Akame said.

"It's all she would ever talk about," Esdeath explained, "Day in and day out. She's like a psychopathic fangirl who won't shut up about a book she read. Ever since he defeated her that fateful night. It was just a friendly rival conversation. He was someone she needed to take down...someone to imprison...someone to kill," she said.

"Not surprising," Akame said.

"Yes," Esdeath continued, "The problem is not her hatred. It's her obsession."

"Obsession?"

"Yes. Once hate felters inside the mind, the host becomes obsessed, then with obsessions comes rage, from rage comes infatuation, from infatuation to..."

"Love?" Akame said, "W-wait, you mean she loves him?"

"No...at least not yet. Seryu's can extend when Ben is dead. Using that little trinket on her wrist..."

"Trinket?"

"Yes, that little watch she wears around. I was told..."

Akame started to panic, "That's the Nemetrix!"

"Neme-who?"

"That's Ben's! The Nemetrix can transform the user into the Predators of the aliens Ben turns into! If she uses that she'd be unstoppable!" Akame warned.

"Seeing how powerful Ben's watch is does seem...oh my god," Esdeath said.

"What?" Akame asked.

Esdeath gets up, "Whenever or however we get home, you need to warn your team. Because if that watch Seryu has on is just as powerful as Ben's...just think of this. Once you see the world in black and white, everyone is a criminal," Esdeath warned, "I'll try to stop her myself. However as it pains me to say, I need your help," Esdeath warned.

"What is she planning to do?" Akame asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seryu's room was dark. A dim red light lit up the corner of the room occupied by a crazy girl in a messy bun with her white dog tied up to a chair as he watched his master slowly going mad. She giggled and laughed, snickered and cried as she looked at the Nemetrix like it was a psychedelic drug. She toyed around as she saw the silhouettes of the monsters hiding in the watch.

"Remember Remember, the Fifth of November, the Gunpowder, Treasons and Plots!" she giggled as she croaked, "I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason whall ever be fuckgot! Hahahahahaha!" she laughed as the Nemetrix hummed, "Hoo hoo hoo! Ben Tennyson. Ben Tennyson...my baby boy. My sweetheart! My arch nemesis! I finally found something that can rival your power! Isn't it fun! FUN AIN'T IT KORRO?"

Korro happily nodded.

"Yes, with this watch, we will kill Ben and anyone that STAND AGAINST JUSTICE! And to make my point true, I'm gonna start painting the palace walls red because there are a few decenters!" she claimed, "WAVE! GET YOUR ASS HERE! I require your assistance! - Please!"

Outside the door was an angry Kurome trying he best to contain her anger, "You'll pay for what you did, you monster," she said.

* * *

 _ **AN:** Well that's that. I'm a little rusty but I'll get back in the game soon. What do you like about it! Please tell me in the comments below! Until next time, I bid you all an adieu and..._

 **PEACE!**


	45. Kill the Monarch

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AKAME GA KILL. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND AKAME GA KILL IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX.**

 **Hey there guys, this is MegaRdaniels writing to you once more. Sorry for the hiatus, I was threatened by a man that if I don't finish he will slurp either one of my reviewer's arms. Yes there is a serial arm licker on the loose.. Be aware. Anyway back to the story!**

* * *

君主を殺す

 **XLV: Kill the Monarch**

It was just one of those days for the Grand Emperor of the Empire. The Emperor sat on his throne looking bored as his Prime Minister was out and about taking care of "business". All the soldiers were out patrolling the city, crime was under control, and the infamous terrorist group, Night Raid, was nowhere to be seen.

However, his curiosity about the young teen in green had spiked his interest. He didn't want him dead - unlike his Prime Minister who wanted him drawn and quartered. He wanted him to serve as a soldier for the Empire - much like Esdeath in a way. He was confused and did not know what to do. The poor young ruler yawned as he was about to get up and lay on his royal bed...until he heard a voice.

 _Click. Click. Click. Click._ He heard footsteps coming forward, "Oh Emperor?"

The Emperor faced forward and saw a very happy Seryu spawning a blue buttoned-down shirt, opened exposing some of her cleavages, tucked in some blue jeans, and boots. She wore her hair down. She carried a bucket, some paint brushes, a color palette filled with paint and black gesso. Korro accompanied her carrying the rest of the supplies.

"Officer Seryu Ubiquitous!" the Emperor leaped off his chair exclaimed, "What brings you here?"

"I'm just here relaxing," she said with an innocent smile, "You wanna paint with me?"

"Sure!" the young ruler said, following the young woman down the hall, "What are we gonna paint?"

"Some happy little trees is all," Seryu said as they both walked down the hall together.

…

Later, Prime Minister had returned from his "business trip" outside the boundaries of the Capital. He walked over to the throne room to check on the young Emperor. He wasn't there.

"Emperor? Where have you gone?" The Prime Minister asked. He looked around the room until he stepped into something...wet. He looked down. His face paled.

"Blood?" he spotted. He followed the massive trails of blood to the Prime Minister the dark hallway which was...unfortunately was painted in all red. Blood drenched the hallway. At least 13 soldiers...maybe more were ripped to shreds or melted down. The Prime Minister shuddered.

"Oh Holy God," he said.

"God isn't coming to save you," said a voice. The Prime Minister stopped in his tracks and saw a young woman painting on the walls. She had a painting knife forming red mountains in an all red environment. There were red evergreen trees, a red river, and red grass.

"There," she said.

The Prime minister paled once more.

"What the hell?" The young woman turned around with an innocent smile while covered in blood. The site was horrific. Instead of the plain paint brush she once had, it was still a paintbrush, but the handle was made of a ripped femur bone, chiseled up, some hair to play as the bristles, and some more bone to play as the ferrule and the heel. The ferrule part was dipped in molten aluminum. All brushes were like that from the 2" to the narrow handled. The paint, though the wall was painted in black gesso, the entire environment painted varied in various shades of red.

"We don't make mistakes...just happy little...incidents. Is that right Minister?" Seryu asked.

"What in God's name is the meaning of this Seryu?" Prime Minister Honest asked sternly. "AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THE EMPEROR?!"

"You're looking at him," she faced back at the painting.

"Y-You did this? Th-this is the Emperor? You're lying...I'm not playing..."

Seryu happily gave the Prime Minister the bloodied sceptor belonging to the Emperor. It was covered in blood and muck. Speckles of bone and skull glued to the top. The Prime Minister gasped and took a few steps back, "You're just a sick, little..."

"Sick?" Seryu did not face the man, she still kept the smile, "I'm sorry but, would a sick person commit the following crimes: tyranny, oppression, slavery, corruption, murder, abuse, genocide, jingoism, terrorism, homicide, and treachery? I made a promise to the people to protect the Empire against evil. And I believe the evil, the greatest one of all has come to confront me right?"

"You are crazy! Wait until Esdeath comes..."

"Esdeath is gone to a mission to take down Night Raid, I staged a cold to stay behind...and once I'm done with this mission, I can sneak out and rid the world of Ben Tennyson. Because with him around, they are invincible. So I conducted a plan to rid the outer leadership of the Revolutionary army, cripple them, and finally rid the resistance from Najenda. Once she's gone, Night Raid has no leader...and I doubt Ben 10 has any leadership skills. Once Najenda is dead, and predicting from an old wive's plan, the group will split to try to fight me, and I will pick them apart one by one until...BAM! Or...I could only target Ben while my goons target the rest. He's the only dessert worth eating for me."

"What are you...?" Suddenly, slime dropped on the Prime Minister's shoulder. He turned around and saw a terrifying sight. It was a giant purple bird-like creature. It had a sharp beak with hooks & boils and four eyes. The Nemetrix was on a red spiked collar. The creature growled as it drooled.

SQUAWK!

The Prime Minister screamed. His final sight before being devoured was the jaws of the giant bird. It bit half of Honest's torso off like a boy ripping through stereophone popcorn. As Korro, now as this giant bird creature, munched on its meal, Seryu continued to paint.

"There," she finished painting what looked like a boy being ripped in half as she signed her named on the bottom-right corner. "I think we have ourselves a finished painting," Seryu said, "Careful Korro, take it nice and easy when you chew. You'll get yourself a bellyache," she advised. Korro continued on munching on what remained on the Prime Minister.

...

Back in the Hide Out, there was a meeting about something. The Alien Force and Night Raid had gathered together to hear out the plans from General Najenda. Even though most of Night Raid had accepted Ben in their ranks, they were still wary of Gwen and Kevin. It even went as far as protecting Ben from them! Gwen would give them a stern look to make them back off, after seeing how powerful she was, they instantly obeyed.

Akame was one of the few who trusted the Alien Force entirely. Sheele only trusted Ben, somewhat with Gwen, but not with Kevin. After hearing what Kevin did in the past, she became protective of both Gwen and Ben - mainly Ben unaware that the two had been friends for a while now.

"The Revolutionary Army is rising up," Najenda began, "As such, I would like to take this opportunity to explain our first order of business," she continued, "I assume you all are familiar with the religion, The Path of Peace?"

"Nope," Kevin interrupted, "Is it like Christianity or something?"

No response.

"No Christianity? Mormon? Islam? Judaism? Yeah, I'm guessing Christian," Kevin said. Gwen simply nodded while others stared in confusion.

"What's Christianity?" Tatsumi asked. Ben groaned.

"Anyway," Najenda spoke up again after recovering from the confusion, "I assume you heard of it?"

"They're the ones who believe that a person's good deeds determine their happiness and longevity of life," Chelsea answered.

"Oh...just like Buddhists. Nice," Kevin said putting his foot on the table next to Akame, annoying her. Gwen had to slap the top of his head to get his foot off the table.

"Oh yeah, they used to practice that religion in my village," Tatsumi opened up, "Before I left, they gave me a statue of their god," Tatsumi said.

"In the last ten years, more and more people are joining. Its influence is quite high in the eastern part of the Capital. We have reason to believe that they are taking up arms. They are looking to start a religious rebellion," she said. Everyone, including the Alien Force, seem intrigued.

"So its like the American Revolution but with magic," Gwen said to herself as she took some notes.

Tatsumi stood up, "Hey now wait for just a second..." Kevin sat Tatsumi down, "Calm down kid, wait for her to finish her to chew her food before she swallows. It's kinda rude, kid," Kevin told him.

"But..."

"We don't everything about the plan. Besides, she said THEY are launching a rebellion, not WE. "They" is an epicenity, meaning it's clarifying a group of people outside of the ones speaking it. Be patient and listen, and besides, you won't end up like this guy," Gwen thumbed to Kevin who was a bit offended.

"Oh ha ha!" Kevin said sarcastically.

"Can we focus?" Ben said, "We have to know about the plan before we butt in," Ben said. Gwen nodded.

"Thank you, Tennyson," Najenda said, "Anyway, we're allied with the tribe in the west. They're set to begin their invasion when the uprising starts to move. When they do, they will be forced to defend themselves on both sides of the border. That won't be enough to bring them down entirely. The Revolutionary Army will stage a riot in the south. As soon as they march into the Capital, we'll bring the Empire to its knees."

"I get it. We're planning a three-way offensive," Ben said.

"Wouldn't that leave the Capital vulnerable?" Sheele asked.

"Yes," Najenda said, "The Empire has a long history of underestimating us," she continued, "and now they're thankful of gathering all the people who oppose them into one place. The Revolutionary Army stronghold is located in the Empire's border. They have to break through all the checkpoints in order to get to the Imperial Castle. Lucky for us, we're already in secret talks with the castle's viceroys. Many of them used to work diligently only for them not to be renegaded. So they were happy to cooperate. It should be quite a site. Our forces will storm the capital, capturing castle after castle without spilling an ounce of blood. Of course, the Empire's response is to get their trump cards, the Great General Budo and the Royal Guards. But that'll drain the palace's defenses. Which works in our favor," she said.

"Making it the perfect time to assassinate the source of all this," Akame said. Ben sat back. As Najedna continued, Gwen and Sheele saw Ben's uncomfortable stance.

"Ben, are you okay?" Sheele asked.

"I may not know who this Prime Minister Honest is, but I don't think we should...well kill the guy?" Ben said.

"What would you have us do?" Sheele asked.

"In our universe, our most dangerous criminals were banished to a prison dimension, one where they will never get out," Kevin said. I'm thinking Ben might be thinking in putting your guy in the..."

"Null Void," Ben said.

Akame caught wind of this, she listened intently.

"The Null Void is an interdimensional prison. He would be put on trial, and if the Cosmic Courts hear the case, I wouldn't doubt that they wouldn't sentence him to at least 400 years in there. Plus, killing him is like giving him some sort of escape from persecution," Kevin said.

As Akame listened, she took mental notes about this dimension.

"So, your Vilgax...he was trouble so he was sentenced..."

"For a thousand years...consecutively," Kevin said.

Suddenly...

"What about Ben's plan?" Everyone overheard Akame's outburst.

"What about it?" Najenda asked.

"You nosy little woman!" Ben stood up.

"Perhaps killing him wouldn't be a proper punishment for Honest," she said.

"So putting him in prison will do?" Leone snickered.

"Yes," Akame said.

"Damn, I was just joking. You're really serious?"

"There is no time for jokes," Najenda said.

"I'm not joking," Akame said now turning to Ben, "Ben can you explain it?"

Bens sighed. He stood up; Kevin only nodded.

"In our universe, we call it The Null Void Projector, it's a device that will suck any person assigned into an interdimensional prison. There are little to no humans in there, so I highly doubt that Honest would even survive without getting beaten...or worse."

"So banish him from a living dimension to...well hell," Leone said.

"Pretty much," Ben answered.

"Hmm...seems...interesting," Najenda asked, impressed shocking the Alien Force, "Do you have this...Null Void Projector?"

Ben's eyes widened. Well...um...you see?"

Kevin slapped a Null Void Egg onto the table. Everyone, including Najenda, all leaned in to take a look. The device was egg-shaped with two metal plates covering half of its two hemispheres and on the center was a yellow, bullet-proof, specialized glass. It was beeping red reading: OFF.

"All you have to do is throw it, and they get sucked in," Kevin said.

"That is impossible," Chelsea said, "How can someone so big fit into something that small?"

"Ask Humungasaur and or Way Big how they fit into a device so small while they are gigantic!" Mine said with a smug, "Besides, in Ben's world, their technology, as strange as it is, is advanced enough to take down anybody here."

"I highly doubt that," Chelsea added.

"We do have debts to pay, I promised the Western Tribes we'll give them their land in exchange in some assistance. However, I would rather do a co-punishment. If this Null-Void Egg does not work, then my team will have no choice to kill the Minister," Najenda said.

She went on until she got to the part of what was very important, a warning to them all, "Now then, there is one problem with The Path of Peace."

"Let me guess...Catholic Pedophile Syndrome right?" Kevin joked. Gwen slapped the hell out of Kevin, making most of Night Raid to laugh, "What was that for?"

"Not appropriate," Gwen said.

"It may not be appropriate, but accurate," Najenda began, "A man named Bolic serves as an assistant to the charismatic figure they called The Lord. However, he is a spy appointed by the Minister. Bolic seeks to take control from the religion's leader and prevent the church from rebelling against the Empire. So here's what I like you to do: for Ben's team; you go there and use your Null Void Projector to send him to this prison you seek; but if my team comes, we'll kill him." she said.

"Wait, how come Ben's Team have a special kind of jurisdiction from us?" Tatsumi asked.

"From Be's technology and the knowledge I gathered on where they are from, I assume the Null Void is just a fancy word of saying **hell** right?" Najenda asked.

Ben and his team nodded.

"I am way more comfortable telling my team this because this is the world we live in. Bolic has been secretly drugging his followers, getting them addicted and making them his slaves. Do not hold back," Najenda told. The Alien Force did not like this one bit - especially Kevin. He wanted nothing more but to smash this Bolic guy through a wall. Gwen wanted to go full Anodite and give him the lesson he deserved. Ben, he wanted nothing more but to use ALL of his forms against him.

"So he's a serial rapist?" Ben asked.

Najenda said. Akame saw the hatred in Ben's eyes. She was drawn towards it. Sheele got close and held his hand, "He will pay for his crimes," she told him, relaxing Ben a bit.

"Ben? Can I see you after the meeting?" Akame asked.

"Why do you want to see him?" Najenda asked.

"Contingency," she said, "Just in case things go south."

* * *

 **AN:** _Welp, looks like another chapter well done. Thank you for your time_ in _reading this! Please always leave reviews, and until next time._

 **PEACE!**


End file.
